Koe
by Nadare
Summary: Zoro is having a bad week. The crew's left Alabaster behind them and he's successfully learned how to cut steel. However, he is unable to shut off the ability to hear the voices of his surroundings. Things like animals and swords are slowly driving him insane. A certain curious cook enters the scene and things snowball. M/M/Yaoi, Sanji x Zoro.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: You know you've found the perfect best friend when they unwittingly play along with you as you toss around a story idea, adding details and so forth until you have to write the idea out. This one's for you, Umi-chan. ^_^_

[Written on and off from August 10th of 2006 to July 29th of 2007]  
[Last edited on 9/3/18]

-Originally posted as a one-shot. -

Disclaimer: Oda Eiichiro, lucky bastard that he is, owns One Piece. I just worship at his altar and hope to measure up to his awesomeness.

* * *

 _ **"Koe"**_  
Part One

Metal and oil teased his nose as Zoro's callused hand shifted up and down the length of steel, holding within his fingers a small sheet of rice paper, which as it swept the blade, absorbed any leftover oil from the last cleaning. His other hand gripped the hilt, holding the sharp edge away from him. His elbows were settled against his crossed knees, clasping the sword gently. Out of his trio of blades, it was his most cherished: Wadō Ichimonji, Kuina's former sword.

As was his routine, he always cleaned Wadō Ichimonji first, and after his initial cleansing of the blade, he reached to his side, and replaced the rice paper in his hand with an _uchiko,_ a ball of powder, that he eventually tapped onto both sides of the steel sword. Then with a clean sheet of rice paper, he rubbed the powder in, polishing the sword at the same time until no remnant of the powder remained.

Grabbing the bottle of _choji_ oil he'd set in the middle of his lap, he applied a few drops of the clove oil, the smell unconsciously comforting Zoro. It was rubbed evenly over Wadō Ichimonji with a clean sheet of rice paper. He was re-sheathing the sword gently as to avoid touching it after he had spent nearly ten minutes cleaning it, when Zoro froze, his head tilting to the side.

 _~Isn't that just the greatest feeling? I wish he'd do this more often than just every two months. ~_

Shaking his head to clear it, Zoro pushed the remainder of Wadō Ichimonji into its scabbard and continued onto his next sword, Sandai Kitetsu. Said to be a cursed blade, but Zoro was a born gambler and hadn't batted an eyelash when the shopkeeper had given it into his care. _~Don't be a grump this time, San-kun. ~_

 _~I told you not to call me that, dammit. Who says I have to suck up to this guy every time he deigns to grace us with his attention? ~_

 _~It's only polite. Jeez, who rattled your scabbard this morning? ~_ Glancing this way and that over the main deck of the Going Merry, Zoro noted the absence of any other crewmembers then fixed his gaze on the sword currently half-drawn from its casing. He pushed it back into the scabbard, put it on the ground and walked away for a moment, the bottle of choji oil narrowly avoiding spilling itself over the ship deck.

 _~Oh, now what? Is he too scared to clean me? ~_

 _~San-kun, you know Zoro-dono treats us with equal respect, don't get yourself out of shape over this. ~_

 _~Ha, so says the sword that received care first. ~_

 _~San-kun! Be nice. ~_ After taking more than a few deep breaths, Zoro walked back to his corner and resumed where he had left off, cleaning Sandai Kitetsu in a cool efficient matter, his hands no less steady than they had been while tending to Wadō Ichimonji. When he came close to gripping his last sword, Yubashiri, he sighed and as his fingers closed over the scabbard, the sword yawned when its steel met the early morning light, it groaned.

 _~God, it's bright today. Yo, Wado-san, how goes the master today? ~_ Gritting his teeth, Zoro lifted rice paper, uchiko, and choji oil, trying his hardest to pay absolutely no mind to the swords. Doing so only egged them on and they babbled more than he could stand. For pieces of steel, the swords had startling different personalities. Sandai Kitetsu had the worst, holding nothing but contempt for Zoro, wishing his downfall early so the sword could rest again.

 _~Oh, fine, though he seems to be ignoring us today. I guess he didn't appreciate us trying to sing him to sleep last night. ~_ Wado Ichimonji regarded Zoro as a daimyo, a samurai master. The sword took his commands cheerfully, prepared to do anything even shatter to pieces if that's what it took to protect Zoro's life. Not a pleasing thought considering Wado Ichimonji's importance to Zoro, and his ultimate goal in life. _~Ah, that so? Well, suppose that's all right since we kept him up late. ~_

Considering Yubashiri's clipped slang and casual banter, Zoro had the sword pegged as a type of hick though where exactly it had picked up such vocabulary was anyone's guess. "I wouldn't have been so pissed off if you'd just sung something other than 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat.' It's fine the first time but by the tenth rendition, anyone would be going crazy," Zoro growled underneath his breath, angry once he realized he'd said the comment out loud.

 _~Good morning, Zoro-dono! ~_

 _~Hphm, ungrateful bastard, ~_ Sandai Kitetsu said as if countering Wado Ichimonji's cheerful greeting.

 _~Yo, Zoro-san, you're up early, aren't ya? ~_ Placing Yubashiri at his side with the rest of the now well-oiled swords, Zoro leaned against the railing at his back and rotated his neck, a few pops and cracks audible as he did so. "I figured if my napping schedule was already screwed up, what harm would it do to get an early start on training today?"

 _~Rather sensible, isn't it? ~_

 _~Indeed, ~_ chimed Wado Ichimonji as Zoro grunted noncommittally, and stretched a bit more before leaning over and grabbing the materials he'd used to clean and oil the swords, placing them back into the small bamboo box where he stored them. Tucking the box under his left arm, Zoro collected his swords with his other arm and headed back to his sleeping quarters, sneaking in quietly so as not to wake Luffy and Usopp, but found Sanji suspiciously absent.

Hardly needing one guess to ascertain the cook's location, Zoro tiptoed to his designated hammock and its respective corner, gently positioning his weapons against the wall, watching carefully to make sure none slipped. _~Zoro-dono, you're going to practice with us later, right? ~_ Eyes shifting about the sleeping quarters though none of the other crewmembers could hear the voices of his swords, Zoro nodded stiffly, and before Sandai Kitetsu and Yubashiri chose to babble, he retreated back to the main deck, heading to collect his weights from storage.

He had always considered himself a strong 'nothing can stand in my way or so help them' hard-ass, fast to anger and violence if provoked the wrong way, but loyal when and where it counted. Luffy seemed to love putting his crew in odd and increasing bad situations where conflict was inevitable, yet Zoro bore no ill will towards his captain. No, Luffy's childlike curiosity was something he'd taken into account when he'd accepted the invitation to join his crew.

Since he'd learned how to cut steel in their recent jaunt in the Alabaster Kingdom, Zoro had been both stunned and livid when he found that opening himself up to the environment had had a surprising consequence. Being able to listen to objects' voices, which was not the fun activity he'd thought it would be. Their ship, the Going Merry, for example, seemed to have an overprotective streak, stressing out in times of rough weather or attack, striving to move that last inch or so that would make all the difference in midst of a whirlpool or cannon blast.

A sort of mammoth mother figure looking after children she just couldn't find it in herself to rid of despite all the abuse the ship had taken since being given to Luffy's crew as a parting gift. Of course, that thought alone creeped Zoro out, but like everything else, it took some getting used to. There was really only one aspect of his awakened ability that the swordsman hadn't been able to stomach: the death cries of the food Sanji prepared day in and day out.

To distract himself from it, Zoro had thrown himself into his training as much as he could, but adding in curious clouds and seagulls, fish that happened to pass by as well as any number of the objects around the Going Merry that started chatting as soon as Zoro appeared, his sleeping habits had subsequently suffered, not just because of well-meaning lullaby-singing swords. Today was much the same; only two hours after he had started training, certain sounds from the kitchen pierced through the air, and unable to ignore them when they grew louder, Zoro strode towards the kitchen to test out an idea.

Standing by one of the counters, Sanji was casually skinning long carrots onto a flat plastic bag, their tiny panicked howling unnoticed by the callused, practiced hands of Sanji as he washed them, causing more pain to the carrots than he'd ever realized. Sanji placed them on a cutting board and smoothly chopped the vegetables into pieces, the large butcher knife twisting this way and that, prolonging the carrots' demise while the cook eviscerated them heartlessly.

Zoro's shoulders flinched involuntarily with every thwack of the knife against the cutting board, and when Sanji wandered off to the pantry for a moment, Zoro felt his stomach twist as a small tub of fish were clutched in Sanji's hands, innocently asking each other just where they were being taken. A tendril of pity started in him and Zoro thought madly before he sprung into action, lunging to the counter and snatching the tub Sanji had sat in the sink for safekeeping.

A bead of sweat running down his cheek, Zoro ignored Sanji's irritated inquiries, and making his face twist darkly, hoping it showed anger instead of panic, Zoro strode to the starboard side of the ship, and without preamble dropped the tub, watching in satisfaction as the previously doomed fish joined their kin in seconds, disappearing from sight in the dark waters. "What in the fucking hell do you think you're doing?"

Zoro hadn't counted on Sanji following him out onto the deck, and his eyes shifting calmly despite his inner turmoil, Zoro turned, crossing his arms and smirking bravely, hoping Sanji took his coming bravado as the cause for a fight. "I hate fish," he announced, daring Sanji to take offense in the statement as he considered anything that could be used in a recipe sacred somehow, only having to find the right combination of ingredients to make anything tasty no matter its origins.

Surprised when Sanji merely adopted Zoro's stance seamlessly, he smirked and stared at Zoro, his gaze near mocking. "Oh, really? I could have sworn you had no problem eating fish before this. Besides, even if you hate fish yourself, I'm still going to add some to the stew I had planned. Luffy will never forgive me otherwise…or rather, his stomach won't."

"Meat is meat," Zoro shot out smartly, hoping to purge the thought of using any sort of animal out of Sanji's head. He didn't think he could take listening to a live creature's screams while it was prepared for a waiting oven or boiling water on a burner. Sanji seemed to be in good spirits though for he merely shrugged and headed back to the kitchen, Zoro listening warily for any sign of cries from within. A shrill keening started, and Zoro found his feet moving before he could stop himself, even as he reminded himself that Sanji would only take so many interruptions in his meal preparations.

Sure enough, the keening seemed to grow louder as soon as Zoro laid eyes on Sanji's next victim, an octopus of middle size whose pain-dulled eyes swiveled upwards, striving to find someone, anyone would rescue them from the sharp edge of Sanji's knife as it chopped off another of the octopus' tentacles. "Now what do you want?" Zoro froze in his small movements towards the counter and clearing his throat, headed back to the kitchen table, throwing an elbow on the edge and leaning his face heavily on his hand, glaring.

He couldn't come out and say he could hear the voices of objects both alive and inanimate, couldn't mention that the knife Sanji was currently using was laughing maliciously as it bit into the octopus, muttering about blood and guts like a bloodthirsty soldier on the warpath. He couldn't say that the frying pan on the stovetop was practically begging Sanji to lay something on it so it could use the killer heat it'd been gleefully building up to drain the juices out of something. Nope, Sanji would probably take one good look at Zoro, claim he'd lost his mind, and then tell him to get the hell out of his kitchen.

The octopus gave a particularly heartfelt squeal, and Zoro shifted to his feet, pacing behind Sanji, unaware of the slow smile that curved Sanji's lips as he continued to mince the animal's tentacles haphazardly. "Don't you have any napping to do, Zoro?"

 _How the hell am I supposed to sleep when I keep hearing death cries from the kitchen?_ Zoro thought hotly. If he really wanted to avoid it all, Zoro could head up to the crow's nest of the ship, listen to the inane conversation of the clouds and seagulls mulling about and curl up in a corner. But some part of him knew it would be a form of running away, and Roronoa Zoro was not a coward.

"I'm too hungry to sleep," he lied, forcing himself to stop walking the length of the room and go lean against one of the walls, watching Sanji's knife hover over the cutting board threateningly.

"You're not going to pull a Luffy on me and start whining about a snack, are you?"

Pride welling up, Zoro straightened and glared at Sanji, irritated he was being sniped at so much. They surely didn't get along, but the pair usually reached a silent agreement where they ignored one another if they got on each other's nerves too much. That or fought themselves senseless, working off their aggression before going back to barely tolerating each other. Neither option seemed to apply today. Sanji watched Zoro from the corner of his eye, raising a brow as he waited for a response. Zoro didn't have one handy at the moment, too focused on the octopus as it screamed its last and died when it hit the frying pan.

Relieved when Sanji started preparing a sauce, most of the ingredients he added herbs, Zoro snagged the teapot from the stove, ignoring the object's rant about unwanted molestation. He filled it with water, sitting the teapot underneath an open flame, retreating to his seat at the table as he watched Sanji add cream to a pan, stirring calmly. Cooking was second nature to Sanji and he moved with such ease around the kitchen, one would think his personality would be friendly, easygoing like, but one sentence out of Sanji's mouth and such illusions were instantly shattered.

He'd grown up around former pirates, and it showed in more ways than just his foul mouth. Sanji fought like a bat out of hell with just his legs, a limitation he'd intentionally put upon himself so his precious hands would never be injured. A man who'd worked for his strength, never taking for granted how hard work paid off. Looking at him in that light, Zoro almost respected Sanji despite his quick flirtatious and women abiding nature, not that he would ever admit it out loud.

That's all he would need, Sanji lording the claim over his head at inopportune moments especially in front of the crew who'd forever tease him to death about it for days on end. No, Zoro would keep his mouth shut, and spare himself the embarrassment or so he thought as he remained leaning contently over the kitchen table, his eyes closed and listening for the teapot's whistle so he'd know when to get up.

The rest of the crew was otherwise occupied, Nami tending to her tangerine bushes, Chopper and Usopp engaged in a mock high-stakes poker game, Robin contently reading in a lawn chair underneath some shade, and Luffy perched in his usual position on the bow, pointing out useless things in the sky. It was most likely a peace that wouldn't last with their type of lifestyle. Unconsciously, each of the crewmembers knew to take advantage of the quiet atmosphere whilst they could.

With no more noises coming from Sanji's position over the counter and the silence lulling him into a slight doze, Zoro jumped when a mug was placed in front of him, the scent of coffee wafting into the air near his nose. Wondering how Sanji had known he'd been craving the caffeine-laced stuff, Zoro took an appreciative sip and held the hot acrid liquid in his mouth a moment before swallowing, a light sigh slipping from him afterward.

They'd only recently started stocking coffee in the pantry, and already it had been a daily occurrence to see a pot awaiting those who wanted it atop the stove. Zoro suspected Sanji had had a hand in its fast acceptance among the crew, seeing as he was up before any of them on any given day. Warming his hands briefly against the mug's sides, Zoro watched warily as Sanji plopped a few potatoes onto another cutting board near his left, and fetching another knife, a smaller one this time, carefully began skinning the potatoes, Zoro wincing when he began to hear sobbing noises coming from the apparently still living vegetables.

He'd already rescued what little he could from the up and coming meal, and forcing himself to sit still when the crying got more desperate, Zoro turned his attention to his cup of coffee, leaning closer to breathe in its comforting scent. There was no solution to his problem as far as he could see. Having opened himself up fully to the environment, Zoro couldn't find a way to turn the ability off, and so suffered as he'd done this afternoon, unable to sleep peacefully so long as the voices of everything around him kept on, invading his thoughts, distracting him from working out and lazing about as Zoro usually did.

That was why he'd come here. If Zoro could see what was getting assaulted, perhaps that would lessen its voice yet adding images to the voices had only made it worse. Backed into a corner of sorts, Zoro slouched over the table after draining half his mug and tried to see if he'd missed a possible solution in his thought process, which he'd done at half capacity anyway, distracted as he'd been. Sanji moved abruptly, and Zoro's gaze followed him. He added chopped celery and red pepper to a pot over the stove while Zoro wondered if Sanji had any idea why he was hanging around.

Blinking when Sanji held out a piece of fried octopus on a toothpick towards him, Zoro poked it briefly, trying to see if there was any life left in it, then gratefully took the toothpick and munched on the small piece of meat, his jaw working as the pleasant tang invaded his taste buds. He'd seen the poor thing murdered, and now Zoro was happily eating it. Disturbed, Zoro rubbed a hand against his forehead, sighing when Sanji offered another piece, looking pleased that Zoro had liked what he had prepared.

His fingers brushed against Sanji's as he gripped the toothpick and Zoro froze when a rough familiar voice sounded in his mind, cutting as quickly as a sword. _~Does he even realize how far he's letting his guard down around me? Even if he doesn't come out and say it, Zoro obviously enjoys my company. That shouldn't make me happy…but it does. Damn swordsman. ~_ Suddenly, the lingering taste in his mouth went sour. Sanji noted Zoro's tense pose and scowled, yanking his hand away none too gently.

Son of a bitch. Zoro had never thought the problem could extend to the rest of the crew. Having just a peek at Sanji's thoughts, Zoro realized calm as Sanji acted, his mind was ever-working. His opinion of Zoro struck both a nerve and caused an odd reddening of his cheeks. He was Roronoa Zoro, tough as all-shit swordsman, the man with a 60 million beli bounty on his head, why should he care what Sanji thought of him?

In the same breath that he'd been praised, Sanji had also cursed him, and his thoughts ever darkening, Zoro observed his crewmate closely, pondering if Sanji, in fact, liked him on some small level, but was too full of himself to admit it. Confused at the slight hope he felt about that, Zoro finished off his coffee and headed to the stove to pour himself more hot water, thinking ahead he'd have to snag a cupful of the instant powered coffee Sanji had left out for him on the counter.

"Oi, pour a cup for me too," Sanji said in the silence that stretched between them. He ladled what appeared to be a red sauce over the various boiled vegetables and fried octopus. Zoro supposed he had held true to the promise of stew though sauce had replaced the original broth Sanji had probably been planning.

"Make it yourself," Zoro bit out, the irritation he felt in his odd thoughts taking form in his voice. Ignoring Sanji's glare, Zoro poured the spoonful of powered coffee into his mug and headed back to his seat, assuming Sanji would announce dinner all too soon.

A hand on his arm stopped him midway to the table, and all too aware of the threat Sanji presented, Zoro shifted an eye and tried to ignore the plaintive voice that sounded inside his head. _~ Bastard you may be, but you definitely are cute when you sulk. ~_

"I just cooked dinner, asshole, the least you can do is make me a damn cup of coffee. I've still got to set out plates and all." His fingers loosening around the mug's handle, Zoro stared in confusion at Sanji, his mind stuck on the thought he'd picked up, particularly on one word the cook had used to describe him: **cute**.

Zoro wouldn't usually be described as attractive, much less an endearment such as cute. The fact the tidbit had been revealed while Sanji's mouth had formed his usual coarse words led Zoro to believe that it was a statement Sanji had used before. His mind hadn't flinched away from the word, meaning…he'd thought the exact same thing on previous occasions. The idea ran its full course and the realization behind it, Zoro didn't notice the mug slipping from his hand until it crashed to the floor, Sanji cursing as he released Zoro's arm to fetch a dish towel.

"What the hell is wrong with you today? You're taking an unusual amount of interest in my cooking, physically interfering with my dishes, and to top it off, you're not even getting angry when I purposely bait you into a fight," Sanji said harshly, his fingers busy picking up the pieces of porcelain that had escaped the dish towel's initial clutches. The mug was beyond saving and dumping it into a garbage can, Sanji approached again, grabbing Zoro's face and forcing him to look Sanji directly in the eyes.

 _~ Get angry already, idiot. That way I can kick your ass like usual and you'll get out of my sight. I need you to do that. ~_ Despite being on the receiving end of Sanji's gaze repeatedly, in the heat of battle, and a thousand other times since he'd had joined Luffy's crew, Zoro found he couldn't maintain the eye contact and jerking his head to the side, growled when Sanji forced his head back. "What the fuck is wrong? Did you wake up from one of your cat naps and decide to better your relationship with your crewmates or something?"

"Get your damn hands off me!" Zoro snarled, stepping back from Sanji, needing to put some distance between them before any more thoughts came and further bothered Zoro. He'd never look at Sanji in the same light, his mind would forever throw out odd questions that started with 'what if' and peace of mind would be rather hard to find. Zoro did know he wanted closure with the difficulty though. He didn't think he could take going through this with his other friends without losing grip on his sanity.

It was a look within another's being Zoro would rather avoid altogether if he could. Perhaps the reason humans weren't meant to read each other's minds was to protect them from truths and facts they'd be better off not knowing. Sanji's brow narrowed, an odd look came over his expression, one Zoro couldn't recognize straight off. A corner of Sanji's mouth curled, and he closed the distance between them, Zoro unconsciously taking a step backward until catching himself in the act. He stood his ground with his back almost against the kitchen door.

When a hand reached out and pressed against the door behind him, Zoro had a thought that perhaps running away wouldn't be considered cowardly. He was after all fleeing from the situation, not the person creating it. Still not touching him, but far too close for comfort with both hands pressed near each side of Zoro's head, wearing an insufferable smirk, Sanji hovered, his amusement all too obvious. "I'm beginning to think you're trying to avoid me for some reason. Are you, Zoro?"

His throat suddenly tight, Zoro slid his eyes along the kitchen, looking for a mode of escape or an object he could grab onto and beat some sense into Sanji when the door against his back began grumbling loudly. _~I wasn't made to support the weight of two men, how rude it is to presume I'd allow such a thing. Simple courtesy's gone the way of the dinosaurs. ~_ Half distracted by the door as it continued muttering when one of Sanji's hands slid down and landed on his shoulder, Zoro's breath caught as he waited for the assault of thoughts.

In that long moment, Zoro realized that the door that had been complaining so loud behind him had gone silent as soon as Sanji had touched him, his bodily presence alone doing what Zoro had been unable to. _~ Ho…this is an interesting development. This close and he's not even trying to push me away. Never thought it of you, bastard. ~_ The full implication of the thought hit and color came in a blinding rush to Zoro's face because Sanji had mistaken his hesitation and lack of response as nervousness, maybe even bashfulness.

"I'm not the one pinning a guy to a door," Zoro growled, trying to shrug Sanji's hand off his shoulder discreetly without letting his crewmate know that he was doing it. With his eyes focused just to the side of Sanji's neck, Zoro missed the look of confusion that crossed Sanji's expression before he leaned forward with his mouth just a few inches above Zoro's own, the tension between them turning thick, almost tangible.

With a shudder, Zoro recognized it as sexual, and in an effort to avoid even more close quarters, he leaned back fully against the kitchen door, the item blissfully silent as he did so. "Why do I think you're not listening to me?" Sanji asked quietly, his breath hot against Zoro's mouth despite the four inches he'd managed to add between them.

"How the hell should I know? Get off of me," Zoro snapped, frustration finally breaking through his muddled state of mind. With the sudden influx of near anger, he prepared to swing to the side, forcing Sanji to step aside or suffer bodily harm.

"I refuse." His head snapping up in indignation, far too aware of the fingers that shifted against his shoulder, Zoro's mouth opened and he would have told Sanji to go fuck off when Sanji took advantage of his precarious position, and the scent of tobacco invaded his senses courtesy of the mouth being pressed against his own, surprisingly gentle. _~Smells like cloves… ~_

Though Sanji's eyes were closed, Zoro sensed that if he really found the whole encounter distasteful, he could shove Sanji away at any moment. The two would engage in a fight, walk away in a huff, and never speak of the incident again. Perhaps it was the matter in which the hand which had been pressed against his shoulder gently wove its way to his neck, fingers curling against the tight cords of muscles, easing his head back slowly, Sanji ever so lightly deepening the kiss without forcing his will upon Zoro's.

Maybe it was Sanji's sheer talent for the action that caused Zoro's previously tightened fist in preparation to strike out, to loosen, fingers dropping down, along with his arm while his other arm betrayed him and rose minutely until fingers caught in Sanji's right sleeve, the black cloth bunching up. Or possibly it was just the fact that while Zoro had been suffering from his ability for a whole week, losing much-needed sleep, pushing his body over his limits in an effort to disengage himself from his environment, enduring the constant prattle of items and animals all around him, the solution to the whole problem had been in front of him the entire time in the form of a stubborn foul-mouthed chain-smoking crewmate.

In any case, Zoro found he couldn't shove Sanji away and to his amazement, even began pushing back against Sanji, the slight tingling starting in his body causing him to be bold, even aggressive as things progressed until Zoro couldn't tell who it was that introduced their tongue or how exactly Sanji ended up pressed against the door. His legs hiked up around Zoro's hips, one of Zoro's hands lost underneath Sanji's unbuttoned jacket and shirt, the initial hiss of discontent about Zoro's cold fingers giving way to a groan.

 _~The food…gotta stick it in the fr-, ah, dammit. ~_ Grinning smugly, no longer fazed by the fact Sanji's thoughts were all but being broadcast in his mind, Zoro leaned over the body so contently lying against his, his teeth digging in a bit deeper into the loose bit of skin right over Sanji's left collarbone, sure it would bruise later on. "Zoro, the food…" Sanji began softly, his breath hitching when Zoro's mouth found his ear, a play of teeth against it making his leg twitch in a not unpleasant way, squirming a bit when the movement rubbed the front of his pants against Zoro's.

"The fridge, right?" There was a flurry of activity as Zoro leaned back, strained to reach the large pan with the fried octopus and vegetables then cursed as a bit of the meal slipped from the pan on impact with the floor. Sanji broke into laughter as Zoro, red-faced and breathless, obviously eager to continue where they left off, pried open the fridge with three fingers, then shoved the pan, spilled sauce and all into the appliance, slamming it shut.

His amusement cut off by a vicious kiss, Sanji lifted an eyebrow and raising his hands, placed them against Zoro's face, tilting his head to the side as Zoro's mouth ate hungrily at his own, a slight air of inexperience in the act. Zoro was apparently a quick study as soon enough, Sanji was moaning low in his throat, the thought of calling everyone for dinner looking far from his mind. "The…lo-" _~Fuck, if we get interrupted, who knows when this jackass will let me at him again? Gotta lock the door so that doesn't happen…~_

"Do I turn it right or left?" Zoro panted out, his left hand already clasped over the kitchen doorknob, fingers on the lock mechanism.

Sanji blinked for a moment, looking stunned Zoro had even considered it. "Left," he answered shortly, bending forward while Zoro turned the lock and nibbled at Zoro's neck, seeming gratified when Zoro tried to stifle a groan unsuccessfully and sank down on his knees unsteady. _~Would he care who played dominant or not? ~_

Worrying at a nipple, Sanji suddenly looked up. "I don't care who plays what role." His tongue froze in its path down towards Zoro's bellybutton, and Sanji very slowly straightened, his eyes narrowed into slits, suspicion written all over his face.

"What did you say?"

"Said I don't care who plays what role," Zoro said quietly, his eyes a tad unfocused and breath largely unsteady. After Sanji remained silent for a full minute, irritation flitted into his expression and Zoro sat up, leaning on his elbows for support.

"I didn't say anything about that," Sanji retorted hotly. Zoro scoffed and hooking a hand behind Sanji's neck, pulled him forward until Sanji was on his hands and knees over Zoro's prone body, the latter's hands coming to rest on Sanji's hips, a look on his face that said he was being stupid.

"You didn't say it, you thought…it seemed like it would come up eventually," Zoro amended quickly, ducking his head to focus on undoing Sanji's pants while Sanji himself eyed Zoro closely.

"'I thought?'"

"Forget it." About to protest, Sanji exhaled heavily as a hand bypassed his boxers and went straight to the heart of the matter. Clumsy and far too forceful, but Sanji quickly shifted closer to Zoro's grip, delicious friction building when his cock brushed against Zoro's own, freed after hurried fumbling on both their parts. He looked blind to everything but Zoro's fingers and the hot heat building pleasantly in the pit of his stomach. Sanji froze, his head thrown back, eyes shuttered, body shivering.

"Wait, wai-" Zoro moved a finger moved just the right way, and Sanji unraveled, half-stifling a shout as his back spasmed and the hands he'd been resting against Zoro's hips dug in, fingernails biting easily into flesh, pulling Zoro into his climax with the small movement, the guttural growl slipping from Zoro's throat pulling a chuckle from Sanji's that ended in a gasp as his pleasure seemed to rebound, catching them both off guard.

One last shudder stirring his body, Sanji sighed long and loud, laying his cheek against Zoro's chest, having gone limp over him, seeming unable to move yet. "Get off, you're too hot," Zoro muttered softly, an arm raising and curving around Sanji's back, contradicting his words as muscles contracted and he lightly squeezed Sanji closer.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me another minute."

"Fine, so long as you understand you're being a bother." Ignoring Sanji's quiet laughter, Zoro turned his face to the side, his nose brushing up against the top of Sanji's head.

"Hard ass," Sanji replied a moment later, sucking in a breath as he rose from his prone position, his body looking loose but recovering quickly, eyeing Zoro momentarily before getting up and presenting a hand. "I'm not offering twice."

Clasping Sanji's hand quickly and standing, Zoro nodded his thanks and looked at the mess against his stomach and lower chest, making a face. "How did you end up on top anyway?" he asked, gratefully taking the wet towel Sanji offered. His hand paused when the item didn't voice any objections. In fact, it remained silent the entire time Zoro made use of it.

Waiting for the situation to worsen, Zoro almost missed Sanji's reply. "I thought you didn't care about any of that. You made a big fucking point of it."

Had the encounter with Sanji delivered enough of a shock to his system that the voices had been silenced? Had the solution really been that simple? "Right, right, just cranky I ended up the messiest, I guess." Paying no mind to Sanji's suspicious look, Zoro straightened his clothes and began to head for the door until a thought nagged at him and he twisted the other way, watching as Sanji finished buttoning his jacket and washed his face and hands before pulling the food out of the fridge.

"Salvageable. Could've been worse," Sanji said to himself, reheating the slightly chilled food, distracted. When Zoro placed a hand on the back of Sanji's neck, he started and turned his head, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. Whatever Sanji was thinking wasn't echoing in Zoro's mind and he smiled, dropping his hand and stepping back.

"This doesn't mean I like you or anything, okay? It doesn't make it outside the room and we don't act any different," Zoro said quickly, trying to come up with a reason for approaching Sanji.

Smirking, Sanji turned around and grabbed Zoro's arm, tugging him close enough until the two were inches away. "Agreed, though feel free to come back and help me out with cooking again. You were a great help." His breath a little shaky, Zoro nodded and pulled away, certain Sanji was finding great amusement in the fact that he held leverage over Zoro, but then so did he.

A mutually beneficial situation for the two though somehow Zoro thought neither of them would take advantage of the other. Even if it wasn't spoken out loud, Sanji and Zoro respected each other too much to stoop to such low methods in their ongoing rivalry. As he was stepping out onto the main deck, Sanji's voice sounded from the kitchen, "Could you call everyone for dinner? It's ready."

Making a noncommittal sound, Zoro waited until the kitchen door was closed and leaned over the nearby railing, taking deep breaths, only now letting his relief manifest itself. There had been a moment where Zoro had been afraid the instant he left Sanji's presence, his ability would come roaring back, worse than ever. But for whatever reason, Zoro was alone in his head once more. After letting Luffy know about dinner, Zoro would skip out on food and take a nap. It had been too long after all.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'm mad (read obsessed) with the non-canon couple of Sanji and Zoro. It's the combo of two strong personalities clashing that makes it oh so amusing (and fun to write)._

[Written on and off from August 15th to October 9th of 2015

Edited 9/3/18]

Disclaimer: Oda Eiichiro, lucky bastard that he is, owns One Piece.

* * *

 _" **Kanjo"**_

 _Part Two_

There was an insistent shaking on his shoulder, and Zoro stirred in his sleep, his thoughts occupied with the entertainment his mind had created. He was surrounded by metallic penguins in a desert in what seemed to be the middle of a drought. It was unrelentingly hot and the humidity felt like a thick soup where even moving was a chore.

Zoro was desperate to keep the colony of penguins from overheating, their delicate internal mechanisms unable to handle the high temperature. Unfortunately, their outer shells were molten hot and burned Zoro's hands whenever he tried to move one of them to a shady outcropping nearby. To call the task difficult was an understatement.

"Luffy, just leave him," Usopp called out, sounding as if he'd stepped out onto the main deck and was talking over his shoulder. Zoro grumpily opened one eye in time to hear Luffy whine loudly and leave the sleeping quarters, the door swinging shut behind him. Grunting in satisfaction he'd been able to avoid his captain's no doubt hyperactive tirade, Zoro allowed himself to drift off again, the poor metallic penguins' plight forgotten entirely.

Someone was humming pleasantly and Zoro smiled in his sleep, turning in his hammock. "Oi, jackass." A beat, then Zoro wrinkled his nose, instantly recognizing the smell of cigarette smoke, coming awake slowly. Sanji had purposely blown a tobacco cloud in his direction, and the insufferable smirk on his face said he'd enjoyed doing it.

Sitting up, Zoro tried to shake off the last dregs of sleep, wiping his eyes of any crud that had formed. "What the hell do you want?"

Idly, Zoro noted that the humming that was so much background noise was still audible. It certainly wasn't coming from Sanji who was focused on smoking his cigarette. "You picked the wrong time to take a nap. Guess who gets to help me out with the shopping?" Suppressing a sigh, Zoro thought Sanji looked far too happy delivering the bad news. He looked away from his crewmate, finding if he concentrated hard enough, the entire floor was vibrating, the humming the root cause. Curious now, Zoro left the room, ignoring Sanji's, "Where the fuck are you going?"

The starboard railing shook underneath his fingers and Zoro frowned, processing the information. It was affecting the entire ship. No, that wasn't quite right. It was the ship itself. The Going Merry was humming and with Sanji taking no notice of it, it only meant one thing. "Shit," Zoro whispered, running a hand down his face in frustration. Maybe he was imagining things. He needed a test.

Resolute, he headed to the kitchen and went straight to the pantry. Zoro grabbed the first thing he saw, a lone carrot sitting on the middle shelf. _~Oh, god. The reaping has come!~_ Zoro winced, dropping the terrified vegetable, the panicked squealing voice too much for him. He was startled when Sanji came out of nowhere to kneel on the floor, picking up the carrot, dusting some of the dirt off it.

Mindful of what had happened last time, Zoro kept a reasonable distance, trying to avoid physical contact. Ever since that day in the kitchen two weeks ago, they hadn't been alone in a room together, which wasn't surprising in a crew of seven. The ship was only so big and their lives were frequently chaotic.

Zoro wouldn't have been averse to the suggestion of more, yet things always seemed to get in the way, and as if following some unspoken agreement, they hadn't even brought up the encounter. It felt like it had happened to someone else sometimes. Sanji looked pissed as he stood up, glaring unhappily. "I'm not even going to ask what that was about," he said, watching Zoro closely. "It'll take a day for the Log Pose to record the island Bengi so get your shit together."

Involuntarily, Zoro jerked away from Sanji as he walked past him, quickly cursing himself for overreacting. Having gone through it before, Zoro knew better. It was a great way to breed misunderstandings and that was the last thing he wanted. "Bengi?"

"Yes, Zoro, that would be the island outside." Was there a touch of condescension in Sanji's voice? He chose to overlook it, trying instead to shut out the Going Merry and a passing seagull.

 _~Ship means people, people mean food!~_

No such luck though as the bird's voice was shrill, hurting Zoro's head. The thought of leaving the ship and mingling among the masses panicked Zoro, something he'd never cop to out loud even on the pain of death. "How much shopping do we have to do?" Sanji motioned to the near-empty pantry, making his point silently as Zoro took stock of the low stores, that being one oh so scared carrot and a small bag of potatoes.

"Wonderful," Zoro said, turning to leave the kitchen, slowing a bit when the Going Merry went silent. Hastening his pace when Sanji drew near, Zoro collected the dozen or so bags that would most likely be filled three times over. When you had a captain with a bottomless stomach, food and lots of it was the order of the day, every day.

Drawing the shopping card was bad luck on Zoro's part, and he wasn't surprised his fellow crewmates had conveniently found other things to do, leaving him to Sanji's mercy. He could spend hours browsing food stalls and markets despite having drawn out menus months in advance.

It was Sanji's inner chef that had to look at and taste everything in sight. Zoro couldn't begrudge him for that as his own interests in swords bordered on obsessive. Still, as someone who didn't really put a lot of thought into what he ate, after all, food was food, having to play shadow to Sanji while he shopped was grating, and not just because Sanji annoyed the shit out of him.

It was the manual labor part he took exception to even if he was probably the most suited to the job. Zoro was so much more than his muscles. Walking behind Sanji on the gangplank, Zoro looked down to the docks, eyes skimming over a veritable convoy of ships of all shapes and sizes. There was a flurry of activity as people unloaded their cargos amidst island natives selling their wares. A whole throng of humanity to wade through, and trying unsuccessfully to make himself smaller, Zoro shoved his way through, following in Sanji's wake.

 _~Newcomers!~ ~I miss my wife.~ ~ Why the hell did he say that? I'm not cold.~ ~This whole place smells like fish.~ ~We're going to lose the shop at this rate.~ ~Why do I have that song stuck in my head?~ ~Damn, he's hot.~ ~Why didn't I listen to my brother?~ ~Screw her, I don't owe any money.~ ~I don't need anyone.~ ~Why's he staring at me?~_

Trying to clear his head, Zoro looked away from the petite blonde standing next to him, and stepped out of the crowd, booking it to a shady tree that was completely devoid of any people. He was perspiring, both from the stress of having so many minds brushing his own and the combined body heat of what had had to be over fifty people.

Bengi served as a waypoint for passing ships, and nowhere was it more evident than on the docks. Looking at the island itself, Zoro saw it was littered with Greco inspired buildings, columns and solid stone he suspected were marble making up the details of most of the architecture.

"You're already lost?" Judging by the shops across the way, offering everything from food to clothes, they must be close to the shopping district. That could only mean there was a market nearby. _~Why is he so spacey today? Bastard doesn't look sick. ~_ Surprised, mostly at the feel of a hand against his arm, and the unexpected thought that popped in his head, Zoro glanced at Sanji, standing a bit closer than he expected.

He'd forgotten how strange it was to hear Sanji's thoughts though he knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. At the hint of worry that entered Sanji's gaze when Zoro didn't respond right away, he mentally slapped himself and shifted his arms so that he was crossing them, forcing Sanji to pull his own arm back.

If there was a touch of reluctance in his movements, Zoro ignored it, shoving half of the bags towards Sanji. He didn't even remember he'd been holding them. "I'm fine. Let's get this crap over with, all right?" he growled, walking towards a large open-air market, and true to form, once Sanji saw where he was going, he raced past Zoro, practically fluttering from stall to stall, looking over everything he could see. Being so close to the ocean meant the seafood was fresh and the variety appeared to be endless.

Lingering next to Sanji as he gushed over a dual colored crab, Zoro grinned when the usual coarse lines that made up Sanji's expression eased, and his smile was impossibly wide, his eyes shining in delight as he picked up the unusual crab. It was a pure childlike wonder, and Zoro was amazed every time he saw it. In this environment, Sanji was as close to home as he could be, surrounded by food and those who knew how to manipulate it. Watching him inspect every last detail of the crustacean, the crab's claws tied with rubber bands, Zoro had to admit he enjoyed seeing Sanji like this.

He wasn't playing tough and was completely unaware of the vulnerability he displayed. Honestly, Zoro actually admired the carefree quality and wished he could relax so easily at the drop of a hat. He'd lost much of his innocence as a child when Kuina had passed away, forced to accept the harsh lesson that life wasn't always fair, and it would devastate you given the chance. Mulling the thought over, Zoro mutely took the bag of crabs Sanji handed to him, his fingers digging into the netted material. Sanji perused the next stall, and Zoro began to zone out, the monotony of their task beginning to affect him.

He was roused from his stupor when Sanji began haggling with a portly woman over spiny red fishes. Apparently, Sanji disagreed with the posted price, and the owner wasn't budging from it. "Squirrelfish aren't even that rare," Sanji complained, almost but not quite getting into the seller's face. Fighting with women was the one thing Sanji refused to do so Zoro wasn't surprised Sanji kept a hold on his temper. Zoro stepped closer to the display case, not seeing what the big deal was about the squirrelfish.

In the interest of getting out of the market faster, Zoro reached across the case, and laid a hand on the seller's arm, almost immediately barraged with what was…Brenda's thoughts. _~I have to move these before he figures out they've gone bad. Just need to bait him along a bit longer before he takes a closer look at the fish.~_

Pissed she was trying to pull a fast one, Zoro glared as he retrieved his hand, and turned to Sanji, who was watching him inquisitively. "Not worth it, let's go."

Without waiting and not wanting to actually touch Sanji to move him along, Zoro left the stall, rounding the corner, pleased when Sanji had to run to catch up to him. "I really wanted those, dammit."

"They were spoiled," Zoro said simply, telling the truth, hoping something else caught Sanji's attention and he'd let the matter go. Sanji narrowed his eyes, and stared at him, his tense body language implying he didn't believe it.

"I didn't smell anything," Sanji replied, his voice rough with irritation.

"Who could in all this?" Zoro questioned, gesturing to the myriad of stalls with their oceanic offerings, cringing internally when he realized he had nixed a legitimate excuse for passing on the squirrelfish.

"So if it wasn't the appearance since you didn't really look closely or the smell, how'd you know they were bad?"

 _Couldn't he give it up?_ Zoro thought tiredly, noticing that Sanji looked suspicious, maybe enough mad about being pulled away from the situation. "Call it a gut feeling," Zoro said, readjusting some of the bags on his shoulder, forcing himself to not flinch when Sanji brushed his shoulder, walking next to him.

 _~Who's the fucking chef here, asshole?~_ "I don't need your input, shithead," Sanji bit out angrily, frowning when Zoro laughed, amused that Sanji's mouth and mind were synchronized. Luckily, Sanji caught sight of a vegetable stand and was sufficiently distracted from continuing the conversation as he shoved handfuls of food into one of his bags, chatting happily with the comely stall owner with hearts in his eyes.

The redheaded woman flirted for all she worth, probably taking more of Sanji's money than was needed, but Zoro was just happy it looked like they were nearing an end to the shopping excursion, their bags almost full. The morning had fallen away, turning to a cloudy afternoon, but a breeze came every once in a while, making things rather pleasant overall.

"I'll have to have the rest delivered to the ship," Sanji said, talking to himself, striking the last ingredient off of the checklist he'd brought along. Shoving it into his pocket, Sanji glanced at Zoro, something indiscernible in his expression before turning back towards the docks.

Assuming they were going back to the Going Merry, Zoro let Sanji lead the way, relieved when he saw that the crowded docks had thinned out, leaving only a dozen or so stragglers which Zoro could easily evade. Halfway down the dock, Zoro spied a familiar straw hat, and before he could dodge, felt something smash into his side, an arm trying desperately to reach one of the bags he was carrying. It stretched a few times around his waist in a futile effort, twisting this way and that as Zoro leaned backward.

 _~Meat, meat, meat, meat! ~_ No question about the owner of the arm and unable to pull Luffy off with his hands full, Zoro sighed.

"Oi, leave off! It's not even cooked, dumbass."

 _~The approximate weight of the bag of meat was 60 pounds. At five meals a day, not counting snacks, Zoro had 12 days of food in his hand. Why couldn't Sanji let me have just a little? So mean!_ ~ Leave it to Luffy to calculate all that in a millisecond. "But Sanji…!" A foot slammed into the top of Luffy's head with a force that would have very likely given a normal person a concussion, but due to his rubber nature, Luffy recovered quickly. He still rubbed his head, signs of tears in his eyes.

"Cheapskate!" Luffy said, frowning.

"You little shit!" The dark look on Sanji's face was telling, and Usopp's arrival averted any fight that would have broken out. His hands moved in a frenzy as he talked, grabbing Luffy's arm, the rubber grip loosening slowly.

"Now, now, we're eating in town tonight! Come on, Luffy."

"Can we get a snack first?" Rolling his eyes, Usopp finally pulled Luffy away, moving towards the center of town, disappearing around a corner. Sanji lowered his upraised leg, scowling as he turned to talk to the harbormaster about when they could expect the rest of their supplies. Zoro left Sanji to his discussion, heading straight to the Going Merry's kitchen, leaving the bags on the table. He wasn't sure what the organizational system was and didn't want to risk Sanji's wrath if he screwed it up. Zoro yawned, stretching out his sore arms, tired from the overly long outing.

Though much of the Going Merry's budget was set aside for food and drink, Zoro wondered if Nami would have pleased with the number of berries that had been spent. Better to keep it quiet, lest Sanji go down in Nami's estimation, something that actually would pain Sanji should it happen. Maybe it had been his upbringing but Zoro had never really seen much difference between the sexes. He considered them his equal in many respects, but romance was never something he'd developed an interest in. Zoro considered his own goals more important than indulging base desires.

Whenever Sanji gushed over women, allowing them to walk all over him, taking advantage, Zoro could only consider it foolish. Which is why Zoro regularly gave him a hard time about it, both for the amusement of seeing Sanji riled up, and the eventual hope he would realize how much energy he was wasting over things that would never come to fruition. At least Robin took Sanji's flirtations coolly, taking what he offered her with a smile, never asking more of him, unlike Nami. To be fair though, Nami's manipulative nature didn't end with Sanji, and extended to the rest of the crew, Zoro included.

The sun hung low in the sky, and putting aside worries about how he'd handle his ability in a crowded kitchen with his crewmates again, Zoro sat down at the table, letting himself relax.

"Moss head?" Jolted awake, Zoro's senses immediately picked up on Sanji leaning over his shoulder, and his heart pounded furiously in his chest, slowing when his mind told his body that it wasn't under attack. At least he hadn't gone for a sword.

Clearing his throat, trying to sound calm, Zoro asked, "What, ero-cook?" A glance at the kitchen door revealed the sun was setting, meaning he hadn't been asleep long. The bags had disappeared, and the pantry was overloaded. Had the rest of it come when he'd been out?

Sanji's eyebrow twitched at the nickname, and he raised a cigarette to his mouth, staring at Zoro. "Do you want to eat here or on the island?" It seemed like a simple question, but Sanji's tone had been anything but casual. There was a weight behind it, and the fact they were alone together with the rest of the crew not likely to return in the next few hours only lent more credence to Zoro's suspicion. What Sanji was really asking was obvious, and given how bluntly honest he could be sometimes, it was weird he was being purposely vague about the matter.

He found it odd that Sanji expressed an interest in him of all people. If it was a matter of convenience, surely there were better options than Zoro. He was grumpy, unsociable, and argumentative at the best of times. At his worst, a cold unfeeling bastard. Unless Sanji found his overwhelming manliness attractive. Not that it really mattered in the end when Zoro was unsure exactly what drew him to Sanji or why his overtures didn't make him uncomfortable. Having someone get so excited over him was a new experience and a flattering one at that.

Before, Zoro had been surprised he could hear other people's thoughts and been further caught off guard with what Sanji casually thought of him. Now though, Zoro had more experience and knew he had a distinct advantage over other people, even Sanji. Standing up, Zoro crossed the short space between them, reaching out and gently taking Sanji's cigarette, close enough to see the pupils in Sanji's eyes dilate as he did so. If Zoro hadn't had Sanji's attention before, he had it now.

Holding the cigarette over Sanji's shoulder, Zoro leaned forward, letting his arm graze the side of Sanji's neck. _~Is he teasing me? Shit, I can't tell. ~_

Smirking, amused he'd caught Sanji's unawares, Zoro spoke directly in his ear from less than an inch away, "Let's go drinking first." For good measure, Zoro blew into Sanji's ear, relishing in the brief shiver he felt run through Sanji's body against his. Stepping back, Zoro saw a number of emotions cross Sanji's face. There was the tiniest touch of crimson on his cheeks, and he looked frustrated and angry all at once.

He couldn't be embarrassed, could he? Zoro had barely done anything. Flashing back to his own experience being cornered by Sanji not so long ago, and what had gone through his own head, Zoro thought he understood why Sanji had pushed him so far despite everything that could have gone wrong that day. It was thrilling and rather fun having that much control over someone with the full knowledge they wouldn't turn you away. Not taking advantage would have been nearly impossible.

The seducing thing was new to Zoro, but if such a small thing had affected Sanji like that, what would it be like going further with the added advantage of knowing what felt good to him and what didn't? His ability didn't pick up on every last thought from someone, but enough leaked through.

If Zoro made an effort to concentrate, would he be able to go beyond hearing thoughts, and feel what someone else did? The idea gestated for a minute, and Zoro looked away from Sanji, fighting down his inner excitement, hoping it didn't show on his face. He badly wanted to test out his theory, and Zoro had a feeling he'd pissed Sanji off with his teasing.

"Fine, we'll do that," Sanji announced shortly, shoving past Zoro roughly, most likely on purpose if his thoughts were anything to go by. _~Fucking asshole, shouldn't have asked. ~_ Looking down at the still burning cigarette in his fingers, Zoro chuckled. Had Sanji gotten so off-kilter, he'd forgotten his almost constant companion?

Snubbing it in the sink as not to cause a fire, Zoro took his time leaving the ship, trying to give Sanji time to cool off. He kept him in view on the docks though it wasn't easy with the swiftly darkening sky. Had Sanji mentioned if they were staying overnight? He couldn't remember. Zoro probably should have been paying closer attention. Too late now.

* * *

Despite his lithe frame, Sanji was heavier than he looked. Keeping a firm grip on the cook's hand as he was holding Sanji's arm over his shoulders, Zoro walked down the hallway. Luckily, the bar was right next to an inn, which made it easy to rent a room. Zoro was irritated he had to take care of Sanji, but at the same time, he knew an opening when he saw one. Unlocking the door was hard using just one hand, but Zoro managed. He kicked open the door, and dumped Sanji onto the bed, noticing he looked a little unsteady as he turned onto his back.

"Jeez, you can usually hold your liquor better than this," Zoro said accusingly, not affected by the drinking session in the slightest though he'd drank just as much as Sanji, if not more. His inhumanly high tolerance meant he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been drunk. It had to be years.

"Whose fault is that, bastard?" Sanji's voice was jeering, needling Zoro on purpose. Not smart when he had to be suffering one hell of a headache, but perhaps that the point. Sanji was proving he could push past the pain if he had to.

There was no need, Zoro had seen him in worse scrapes. A corner of his mouth lifting, Zoro stood over the bed. _Back to the old game, huh?_ They were old hands at it by now.

"Ha?! What the hell are you talking about?" Sanji sighed loudly, abandoning his tough pretense, putting a hand against his temple, lightly kicking Zoro on the knee. "Not so loud…"

Zoro clenched his teeth, sitting on the edge of the bed, acutely aware that he'd turned his back in order to hide his face. He knew exactly why Sanji had drunk more than usual, but as was their habit, they'd fallen back to the old standard: bickering. At this rate, Zoro would end up going back to the ship, and Sanji would sleep off his buzz alone.

"Dammit!" He was no good at this kind of thing, give him a fight any day. There was no confusion about where you stood. Though…you could view this as a type of conflict, there was one winner and loser after all. Biting his lower lip in frustration, Zoro lowered his head, and said the dreaded words quickly, his pride stinging with each syllable.

Sanji fell silent for a full minute, Zoro staring at the wall, idly watching the smoke from Sanji's cigarette curl about the air in front of him, dissipating in seconds. Sanji had moved from his supine position, the vibration of the bed and direction of the smoke silently providing Zoro with the information. "What the hell did you say?"

Growling, Zoro turned to look at Sanji, and halted, not expecting to find the cook sitting so close to him, or to be scrutinized so fiercely, Sanji's gaze fixed on him, brooking no refusal to his inquiry. "Hell if I'm repeating it," Zoro said flatly, once was enough in his opinion. He'd done something he rarely did. Even thinking about it made his gorge rise.

Distracted, Zoro was startled when Sanji pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling for a temperature, looking earnest about it. _~So, he was paying attention. Means he was having fun at my expense earlier. ~_ "You don't have a fever. …Did you eat anything weird?"

Slapping Sanji's hand away, Zoro glared, annoyed. "I'm not sick!"

Sanji fingered his cigarette, raising an eyebrow. "What made the great Roronoa Zoro apologize then?" _I'm sorry I turned you away, and_ _I don't want to be reminded, asshole!_ Tightening a fist, Zoro blew out a breath, trying to avoid getting angry and failing miserably. This wasn't going so well. He'd meant to go on the offensive, and here he was, on defense again, put off by Sanji's attitude. It made Zoro wonder how much experience Sanji had when it came to these situations.

Sanji hadn't hesitated to make advances before, which implied he would have had to have at the very least experimented in the past with men. As girl crazy as Sanji was, Zoro wondered what kind of person of the male persuasion would have appealed enough to tempt him. The change in thought had been enough to squash any idea of violence, and Zoro took advantage of his newfound clarity to turn the tables.

Pressing a hand to Sanji's shoulder, Zoro pushed him down on the bed, determined to push his ability further. _~ Interesting, how far does he intend to go? ~_

 _Not enough,_ Zoro thought, spreading the fingers of his hand on Sanji's neck, shifting the collar of his shirt. Unsure exactly how to direct his nonphysical power, Zoro concentrated as hard as he could, focusing on the skin underneath his palm. He was warm to the touch, Sanji's muscles feeling tight, his collarbone solid, and there wasn't much chest hair at all. Not a surprise considering how little facial hair he sported. _~Yeesh, what a face! Like he's going to eat me. Actually…~_

"Typical love cook," Zoro muttered, starting to sweat as he unbuttoned Sanji's suit jacket, his brow narrowing in effort. _~…The hell he's talking about? I really don't understand him at times. ~_ Zoro's breathing slowed as he lost all sense of physical self, the inn room vanishing around him before…

 _The crazy bastard wouldn't yield. Even when Mihawk had more than proven he was the superior swordsman, Zoro kept advancing. Had he no sense of self-preservation? Nearly biting through his cigarette, Sanji couldn't take his eyes off him. Zoro turned around, bleeding freely from his mouth and chest, and smiled, holding out both arms. It was a striking image, and Sanji's breath caught in his throat. The shithead was going to die for something as silly as a dream._

 _It was foolish, and reckless…and made Sanji feel inadequate by comparison. He didn't know what drove Zoro to go so far, but his determination and conviction were unbelievable, leaving one hell of an impression. Regret and frustration rose up, and Sanji couldn't stop himself from yelling as Zoro's blood arched in the air._

"Are you…blushing?" Disoriented, Zoro shook his head, getting back into his own headspace. He hadn't expected to touch upon a memory, and seeing things from someone else's perspective was interesting, to say the least. He had no idea Sanji's interest had been perked so soon after meeting him. Exactly how long had he waited for an opportunity to present itself? It seemed Sanji had quickly changed his opinion on lifelong goals given he'd joined the crew to search out the All Blue. Well, that and ogle Nami.

Zoro finished unbuttoning Sanji's suit jacket, tackling the shirt soon after. Sanji was solidly built, all muscle from the neck down, and even Zoro had to admit his six pack was slightly impressive. Though Sanji looked calm outwardly, his heartbeat was fast, betraying him in his attempt to play it cool. _~He was fast last time, and now he's almost…calculating about it. Is he hoping to last longer? ~_ Zoro noticed that as weak as Sanji had appeared to be prior to being dumped on the bed, he was incredibly lucid mentally, which made him think that perhaps Sanji had overplayed his loaded state on purpose. Bastard could be cunning when he felt like it.

Should he try again, maybe not so deep? Control was difficult and slipping both hands against Sanji's hips, Zoro pushed mentally while simultaneously trying to hold back. Nothing happened for a moment then there was a dizzying sensation as his vision blurred, and though Zoro was still touching the hard planes of Sanji's sides, he could feel callused palms on his own body, and the sensation was not unpleasant. It was bizarre, but at the same time titillating. If he moved to more private areas…

A shudder racked his spine as Zoro skidded his hand downward, touching Sanji's stomach, avoiding that key area, his nerves lighting up in an instant, the phantom impression causing his breath to quiver. _Shit, it was almost too much._ Even those light strokes had excited him, and Zoro had scarcely accomplished anything. _God, could he really pull this off without completely losing it?_ He really didn't want Sanji laughing in his face if he overestimated his control.

Once, he had to just once. Before he could talk himself out of it, Zoro moved his hand to finger Sanji's cock, and hissed through his teeth, slamming his eyes shut as the friction between his palm and soft flesh was overwhelming. He heard Sanji grunt beneath him, unconsciously shifting his hips upwards, forcing more contact against Zoro's hand. _~Dammit, a little warning next time…ah, fuck…~_ He was embarrassingly close to finishing and regretting losing the doubled perception, confusing as it had been, Zoro let his focus go.

The phantom touch vanished, and alone in his own skin again, he sighed, partly in relief. It had been like masturbation in a sense, and since there were two parties involved in this, it didn't seem right to cut one out for his own satisfaction. Sanji deserved better than that, irritating as he could be. Zoro retrieved his hand from Sanji's pants, and leaned down, glad Sanji had stubbed his cigarette out on the dresser. His face close to Sanji's, Zoro held off closing that distance, watching his crewmate as his panting eased.

His face was flushed, and he looked a bit uneasy, his eyes locked on Zoro's. Wondering what exactly he saw there, Zoro wasn't surprised when Sanji kissed him, and he let him take control, wanting to sit back to enjoy rather than overanalyze everything. It was a simple touch of lips before Sanji tilted his head, one of his hands rising to clutch the back of Zoro's neck, pulling him closer, Sanji's pace deliberately slow. Tasting of smoke, he licked the corner of Zoro's mouth, slipping his tongue inside when Zoro obliged him by opening his mouth further, his breathing starting to get heavy.

Sanji was just as talented as he remembered, his tongue stroking all the right places, Zoro's mind going into a daze as he felt and reacted with no thought involved. Sanji shifted his ministrations downward, his mouth working against Zoro's throat, biting lightly at one spot, working the skin until it was overly sensitized. A flutter of breath against it made Zoro moan, and he had a millisecond to decide whether or not to be embarrassed about the sound but decided against it. If things progressed to their natural course, he'd rather save his blood for more important steps.

 _~This is so easy. I forgot how compliant he could be. Too bad he can't always be like this. ~_ Disregarding the mental dig, Zoro let his knees drop, his legs unsteady, unable to hold himself up anymore. Crouched over Sanji with his arms on the side of the cook's shoulders, and his forehead buried next to Sanji's neck, Zoro tried to collect himself. His head snapped up when he felt fingers roaming underneath his shirt, Sanji's hand exploring, pausing when it encountered the rough scar that spanned the length of Zoro's chest, a visual reminder to strive to greater heights.

Fingertips traced down the scar, and the expression on Sanji's face was tense, a furrow creasing near his eyebrow. It would be rude to pry, but Zoro was interested, and Sanji wouldn't even know he'd done it anyway. Finding a bit more control this time, Zoro pierced the invisible veil keeping Sanji's inner thoughts back and gritted his teeth as he found himself looking out from someone else's eyes.

 _The party was in full swing. The doctor had left the clinic to go join the festivities and Sanji couldn't blame him. Surviving eight years of hell underneath fishmen rule and finally breaking free of it deserved celebration. The stupid swordsman had finally had his injuries tended to by a professional, and seeing them all laid out in bright red skin and jet black stitches was nasty. An infection had set in. The doctor had done all he could after giving Zoro a full course of antibiotics._

 _It was all down to getting rest at this point. Zoro was snoring noisily, and Sanji smiled as he sat on the chair next to the bed, watching the idiot sleep. He was, without a doubt, one of the most astonishing men Sanji had met. He'd pushed through so much pain to follow his captain's wishes and probably would have died if he wasn't so doggedly stubborn. Looking at him, you wouldn't think so much willpower could exist in one body._

 _Sanji reached out a hand and traced the tip of the gnarly line slicing Zoro's chest in two, almost hovering his finger over it so as not to cause him pain or wake him up. "You're fucking stupid, but I sort of like that." Pulling his arm back, Sanji stood up, walking towards the door, intending to go see what this melon ham thing he'd heard about tasted like. "Heal up faster, you're missing one hell of a party."_

Something hot touched his chest, and Zoro shivered, opening his eyes to find Sanji was licking his scar, Zoro's shirt gone, and a glance revealed it was lying on the floor near the bed. Must have been pulled off when his mind was otherwise occupied. It was surprising Sanji had checked up on him when he could have been chasing girls instead. Easy targets had abounded.

 _~Rough as I thought, but not bad. Why is the skin around the scar so soft?_ ~ The areas Sanji's mouth had touched went from hot to cold in a split second, and Zoro felt his hands start to shake at the conflicting sensation. Sanji pulled his head back and pushed himself down the bed. He began unzipping Zoro's pants.

"Wait. What are you doing? " Sanji snickered, ticking his gaze upward for a second, amused at Zoro's uneasiness.

"Wait and see, why don't you?" His throat was tight as he felt Sanji push his pants down his hips, the clothing coming to pool at his ankles. Sanji's fingertips were rough not unlike his own, after all, he handled knives day in and day out albeit for entirely different purposes. Zoro held his breath when his boxers were pulled low enough so his member was free, and Zoro's eyes went wide in shock when Sanji took him into his mouth in one motion.

While he wouldn't really boast about it, Zoro knew he wasn't exactly small in that particular area, and the fact Sanji had managed to do it with no hesitation, and no apparent discomfort was amazing. The inside of his mouth was molten hot, and Zoro squirmed, bunching his fists in the bed's comforter, panting, gasping when Sanji began curling his tongue, caressing him intimately.

 _~ You're lucky I know what I'm doing, dumbass. Shit, I wish I could see his face… ~_ Sanji pulled back slightly before renewing his attack, and Zoro put a hand over his mouth, trying to lessen the amount of noise he was making. He wasn't sure how successful he was, unable to do much more than writhe as Sanji manipulated him, showing no mercy.

Tears perked his clenched eyes, and Zoro knew he was close, swallowing loudly as he tried to formulate words, even just a warning for Sanji. "C-Can't…," he whispered, hoping that was enough as his body abruptly seized, Zoro giving a hoarse yell, biting into one of his fingers, and drawing blood. It was too much for him, and barely noticing Sanji release him, wiping at his mouth, Zoro went limp as aftershocks rippled through him. He had no idea how he was supposed to best Sanji in this area. Zoro managed a weak growl when Sanji appeared at his side, smirking, self-satisfied to the nth degree.

"No fair," he said roughly, not having quite recovered his breath yet.

"All's fair in war," Sanji replied, laughing as Zoro frowned deeply, feeling his strength come back bit by bit. He'd retaliate as soon as he could bring himself to move. Sitting next to Zoro, after lighting a cigarette, and taking a few puffs, Sanji reached out and picked up Zoro's injured hand, eyeing the blood on his finger. Zoro had been too far gone to really feel the pain in the moment, and looking at it now, he'd made quite a gash. Was that concern on Sanji's face?

Sanji leaned over once transferring his cigarette to his free hand, and gently brought the bloodied finger to his lips, licking it clean. _~This guy bleeds a lot. ~_ Zoro stared in disbelief, feeling his body start to stir again, wanting to pull his hand back, but unable to give his brain the proper signal.

"G-Gross," Zoro said quietly, watching Sanji drop his hand casually.

"Hmph, I did worse not a few minutes ago." Zoro didn't really understand what he was referring to until he recalled that Sanji hadn't moved away when he'd given notice of his climax. Zoro's face flushed in an instant, and he shifted his eyes away, aware he was blushing, powerless to stop it.

"Who asked you to, asshole?!" A glance at Sanji revealed he was smiling slightly, Zoro's dig unheeded, a cloud of smoke whiffing the air as Sanji smoked quietly. He was so smug. Zoro sat up, kicking off the clothes around his ankles, resolving to fight back. The way he figured it, Sanji was ahead of him, and Zoro's pride couldn't allow that. Even bare-chested, sitting against the headboard, his pants unbuttoned, Sanji looked calm and collected, as if he were posing for a picture. Zoro wanted to rip that damn composure away, and if he had to go to great lengths to do it, he was prepared for that.

"Ready for round two then?"

Zoro's mouth widened as he sneered, baring his teeth. It was the same face he presented to enemies before trouncing them soundly. "Bring it, idiot cook." Before Sanji could move his arm to jam his cigarette in the ashtray on the side table, Zoro grabbed his hips, pulling Sanji down on the bed until he was lying flat on his back, his right elbow resting on the bedspread, holding his cigarette aloft. Sanji looked slightly startled, and he watched warily as Zoro bent over him, bringing the ciggy down so he could hold it in his lips.

"If you burn yourself, it's your own fault," Zoro warned, yanking Sanji's pants off, hesitating for a second then going for broke as he threw Sanji's briefs to the side. Gallingly, his cock was near the same size as Zoro's. Shrugging off any discomfort he felt, Zoro grabbed it lightly, his thumb brushing the tip, pleased when Sanji twitched even as his face betrayed nothing. "Bend one leg," Zoro said, expecting Sanji to refuse. _~I'm probably going to regret this, but… ~_ After a long moment, he did as requested, Zoro having to shift to the left so he was out of the way.

Here's where it got dodgy. He'd have to focus on Sanji's thoughts closely while trying to do two things at once. Due to his injured finger, and ironically the spit leftover from Sanji's 'first aid,' Zoro had exactly what he needed. Still, overdoing it was probably better in this situation so using his free hand, he added a bit more moisture. Sanji looked like he was about to say something, and Zoro shut him up by putting his lips on Sanji's cock, stopping in his downward progress halfway before he choked himself, aware Sanji's breathing had hitched, exhaling sharply, a puff of smoke rising above his head.

Keeping one hand against Sanji so he could gauge the position of his mouth, Zoro used his other to gently probe Sanji's backside, his fingers finding entrance, unsure how fast he should go. Sanji's cigarette was shaking, mostly because his body itself was trembling, and his hands were fisted. _~Ah…dammit. I hate this part. ~_ Zoro pushed his fingers in further, feeling around, straining to find that exact spot that would make Sanji unravel even as he used his tongue around the head of Sanji's cock, surprised when Sanji's hand shot out and gripped his shoulder tightly. _~So close...almost there. ~_

Looking up, Sanji's cigarette had fallen, and Zoro saw him use his fingers to stub it out before it started a fire, the fingers on his arm digging into Zoro's skin as if he was trying to transfer the pain. "I told you," Zoro said huskily after freeing up his mouth, his jaw a bit sore from the unfamiliar activity. His fingertip inside Sanji hit a nub, and Sanji suddenly shuddered, giving a gasp, his head bowing as he panted. _~Shit, so fast…! ~_ Grinning in victory, Zoro retraced his last movement, leaning close to Sanji so he could grip his crewmate's back, intending to make him more comfortable.

What he didn't expect was Sanji weaving his arms around his neck, pressing his face against Zoro's, Sanji's moan exceptionally loud in his ear. "You…bastard," Sanji gasped out, squirming against Zoro, making it hard for him to think.

"All's fair," Zoro replied wryly, giving a dark chuckle, nibbling the side of Sanji's neck lightly, both of his hands full, one with the backside and the other clutching Sanji's cock. Another stroke with his finger and Sanji pressed himself closer, a groan cutting off as he bit his lip, sweat running down his forehead.

Did Zoro dare go further? He had Sanji exactly where he wanted him, but plunging ahead without considering Sanji's feelings on the matter…Zoro couldn't do that. "Oi, love cook." Sanji lifted his head slightly, making an inquisitive sound. "Can I finish this?"

Sanji gave a huff of disbelief on his shoulder. _~You stupid shitty bastard, are you going to make me fucking say it? It should be perfectly obvious! ~_

"Okay, got it."

"Hn, got what? I didn't say anything." Instead of answering, Zoro kept his mouth shut. He'd slipped up, and didn't want to draw any more attention to his mistake. Lifting Sanji so he was straddling his waist, Zoro trusted the cook to keep himself upright, and looking down to make sure his angle was right, he pushed upwards. Despite his ministrations, it was tight, and Zoro gritted his teeth, going slow. Sanji panted, his arms tight around Zoro's neck, his eyes closed. _~Shit, don't drag it out! ~_

When he could go no further, Zoro drew back, and thrust, his crewmate's hands lowering to his shoulders, his fingers in a death grip, Sanji biting into his ear with a sound that was suspiciously like a whimper. Zoro didn't know what he'd expected, but this awkward sweaty coupling shouldn't have felt so damn good considering who his partner was. Out among the general public, and especially in front of his friends, Sanji would never have submitted to him so totally, and knowing that made it a more powerful experience altogether.

His vision was hazy, pleasure having taken a firm hold on his mind, and Zoro forced himself to keep moving, his own panting loud enough that it almost drowned out Sanji's gasps as he found a rhythm that worked. It helped Sanji was doing his own part, meeting him halfway in his thrusts, fingernails hard against Zoro's back, scratching it to all hell.

He didn't mind the pain, and the sting of the small wounds just added to the sensation of being completely engulfed within Sanji. _~It figures he'd be good at this. ~_ Zoro wasn't sure how much longer he could last and tried to lessen his pace, but it was hard especially since he wasn't the only one running the show.

"Uh…Zoro." It had been uttered quietly, and honestly sounded as if Sanji had said it unconsciously. Curious, Zoro leaned back and immediately felt his heart give a stutter. Sanji's face was red, and his eyes were unfocused, eyelids halfway lifted, a distinct glaze in them that said he was as far gone as his crewmate. His mouth was hanging slightly open, and acting on something he didn't want to name, Zoro closed the small distance between them, kissing Sanji, being none too gentle about it. He swallowed whatever noise Sanji made as he redoubled his efforts, straining because he was almost at his limit, and he didn't want to leave Sanji unsatisfied.

Shifting his fingers down Sanji's member, Zoro gripped it firmly and growled a bit when Sanji tore his mouth away from Zoro's, his shoulders hunching downward, trembling. "Almost…" Zoro leaned down, putting Sanji's back against the bed, and surged forward, startled when he realized the angle provided more of a reach than he'd expected. _He could manage a little more, right?_ Had to. Shutting out distractions, Zoro moved his hips forward, and let his hard-earned control go, relieved when Sanji threw his head to the side, moaning, hands raking down Zoro's arms.

His legs arched up involuntarily, seeming to swallow more of Zoro in the action, and between that, and Sanji's inner muscles spasming around him, Zoro's finish was almost violent. He grunted, jerking, the strength in his legs suddenly gone, his brain breaking into pieces as his vision went black for a minute. Shaky, breathing raggedly, Zoro came back to himself, hunched over Sanji, resting on his forearms. Sanji was out of breath as well, but slowly recovering. He chuckled, breaking the loaded silence. "I really need a cigarette."

Breaking into a smile, Zoro laughed, thrilled that Sanji wasn't acting any different than normal… well, despite their present situation. _~Heavy, and covered in sweat. Suppose I'm not much better. Shit, who knew he was a fucking animal in the sack? ~_ A hand touched his face, and Zoro's mirth died off as he glanced down at Sanji. Looking utterly serious, he watched Zoro for a moment, something lurking behind his eyes, but whatever it was, it remained unspoken as Sanji patted his cheek, and made to get up, motioning for Zoro to back up.

Pulling away was hard in that he was tired, and his limbs weren't exactly cooperating with his brain well. There was less of a mess than last time, at least so far as Zoro was concerned. Sanji was another matter, and Zoro questioned how he'd clean up down there, but put it out of his mind. He had more experience and probably knew exactly what to do. The click of a lighter sounded, and Sanji let out huge plumes of smoke in a matter of minutes as if making up for lost time. Sanji had managed to get his back against the headboard and creased his eyebrow. "…You really haven't done this before?"

"Yeah, because sex is important to training," Zoro said flatly, the answer more sarcastic than he'd intended, but it was the truth.

"Hn, true. I'm taking a shower first," Sanji said nonchalantly, moving to the side of the bed, and putting a hand on the side table. There was a bit of a wobble as he stood up, wincing, and then Sanji was fine, closing the bathroom door a moment later.

Left alone, Zoro crossed his arms, questioning whether or not this changed the status quo, or if it remained the same. Safe to say, mentioning it to their crewmates was out of the question, and meant sneaking around to secure another chance in the near future. Two weeks had gone by since their previous encounter, and it was pure luck they hadn't been disturbed then.

Zoro didn't really care if they were eventually discovered, but Sanji was another story. Could he stand Nami and Robin knowing? Sighing, Zoro rubbed his forehead, frustrating with the route his thoughts were taking. "This is too strange," he murmured.

"What is?" Sanji had returned, and quietly at that. With a towel strung across his waist, and his hair dripping wet, Zoro again asked himself why associating with Sanji didn't bother him even when they usually fought like cats and dogs most of the time.

Would it have still happened if Zoro hadn't been able to peek inside Sanji's mind? He'd never looked at the cook in any other way than a nuisance before then, even if he was a valuable member of Luffy's crew. Considering a sexual relationship…if someone had told him he'd be here six months ago, he would have laughed in their face before threatening to cut them.

 _~Such a gloomy mood, and so soon after getting laid. ~_ Zoro froze, his hand dropping to his lap, turning to stare at Sanji in astonishment. He was standing a few feet away, yanking on his pants, oblivious to what had just occurred.

It wasn't possible. Zoro hadn't even been touching him! "Cook?" His voice was steady despite his internal panic.

Sanji glanced at him, buttoning his shirt. "What?" He had to ask something that would prompt serious thought from Sanji but fought to come up with something that didn't sound stupid. Fine, go for rude then. Zoro was good at that.

"How many men have you been with?"

 _~Where the fuck did that come from? ~_ Sanji's expression darkened, and he slipped on his suit jacket roughly, leveling a glare at Zoro. "That would be none of your damn business. I don't have anything if that's what you're worried about."

 _Ah, shit, it wasn't in my head,_ Zoro thought, his blood going cold, the shift in circumstances damning. The world around him was silent with one exception. Somehow, in his blind fumbling with his ability, he'd done something unthinkable. Created a…link of sorts, and he had no idea how to switch it off.

 _~Now he looks depressed. What is going on with this bastard? ~_ Resigned, Zoro slipped off the bed and walked to the bathroom in silence, Sanji's questioning gaze heavy on his back, shutting the door behind him. Zoro leaned against it, glad to be out of view for a while.

It'd been fun when he knew it was temporary, and the memories he'd seen through Sanji's eyes were intriguing, answering a few questions he'd had regarding the past. Now though, the thrill had worn off, and he'd thought his control was getting better, but evidently not. Letting the shower run hot, and standing under it, enjoying the warm spray, Zoro closed his eyes.

If he'd done it, he could undo it. Until then, being able to hear Sanji's thoughts wasn't a death sentence, and if Zoro was being honest, it was a boon in regards to sex. Sanji was unwittingly putting himself at a disadvantage every time Zoro laid hands on him. "Screw it." Mulling over the matter was useless, and Zoro had better things to do with his time.

* * *

"I didn't realize it was this late," Sanji commented, his hands in his pockets, walking beside Zoro on the street sidewalk. _~He'd probably get lost in seconds without me. What a drag. ~_

"The others are probably wondering where we've been," Zoro replied, the fingers of his right arm resting against the hilts of his swords, the streetlights around them bright, illuminating the way forward. Nightlife in Bengi was active, and whenever they passed a bar, there was always a crowd, sounds of jollity spilling out into the street. Of course, except for the natives, most island visitors were pirates, and they weren't known for being the quietest lot in the world.

"What do you want to tell them?" Sanji's question was quiet, but not unexpected. Zoro well knew he was always thinking one step ahead especially when it came to combat conditions. Not only a strong fighter but a fundamental strategist.

"We went drinking, didn't we? Leave it at that."

"Yeah, that'll work."

Zoro almost didn't ask, but curiosity and worry had taken hold. "This…isn't weird, is it?" That was the closest Zoro would admit to being unsure about where they stood.

Sanji looked at him for a minute before smiling, the end of his cigarette flaring red as he inhaled. "Our captain is made of rubber, and that's not even the oddest thing we've encountered so far. It's all relative when you think about it." _~Besides, when has chemistry ever made sense? ~_

Zoro chuckled, Sanji had provided two answers, and he couldn't argue with either. What a damned marvel.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: For those of you who keep up with the One Piece manga, Oda Eiichiro has recently thrown Sanji fans a bone by delving into his past. Rather perfect timing for a certain character that can see memories, huh?_

[Written on and off from 10/18/15 to 2/20/2016

Edited 9/3/18]

* * *

 _" **Kage"**_

 _Part Three_

"Oh, there they are. Zoro, Sanji!" Sanji's easy stride broke, and he lunged forward, nearly floating aboard the Going Merry.

"Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, did you miss me?!" Zoro took his time, not really seeing what the big deal was. Though the crew had agreed to spend the day on the island, they were leaving in the early morning so they were sleeping on the ship. In all, Sanji hadn't been away from the girls **that** long.

Chopper gasped, running up to Zoro worriedly, his eyes wide. "You're bleeding! What happened?" He thought he'd cleaned up rather well, but a few of the scratches on his arms had started running red again. When he'd been drying off after his shower, Zoro had noticed there was a welt on his neck that was impossible to hide so he hadn't bothered. Let them wonder.

Zoro knelt down, putting a hand on Chopper's head, smiling reassuringly. "No worries, just a wild dog who picked a fight he couldn't win."

Sanji was standing on the upper deck with his back against the railing, but his shoulders jerked slightly at the comment. _~That bastard. ~_

"That's not good. It could've been rabid." Chopper left to retrieve his bag, and holding his arm outs once he'd returned, Zoro shook his head.

"Nah, couldn't have been. It was a real sweetheart once I beat it into submission."

There was an audible grunt from Sanji's direction, and knowing he couldn't retaliate without making the others curious, Zoro took real pleasure in the needling. _~Submission, my ass. He'll pay for that later. ~_

"Is something the matter, cook-san?" Robin asked casually, Sanji instantly changing gears as he beamed at her.

"Not at all, Robin-chan."

"I wonder." Standing when Chopper had finished applying bandages, even treating his injured finger, Zoro glanced at Robin who, as always, looked thoughtful, whatever inner musings she had unvoiced. She'd only recently joined the crew, and he was still trying to figure her out. Zoro had left few visible marks on Sanji, but if you looked closely, there was a small imprint of his teeth above Sanji's collarbone. Was Robin suspicious?

"Sanji-kun, I'm craving something sweet. Can you make some dessert?" Nami's voice was lilting, full of the cutesy tone she used when she wanted something.

Sanji ate up the attention, hearts forming from his cigarette smoke, and he danced into the kitchen, his momentary anger forgotten. The small niggling in the back of his mind eased, and Zoro realized that when he and Sanji were separated, he could no longer hear anything. It was good to know there was a limit. Zoro would prefer the ability gone completely, but he'd take what relief he could.

Unsurprisingly, Zoro had absolutely no trouble falling asleep once in his hammock. He'd only managed a small nap during the afternoon, and Sanji had worn him out. If they hadn't had to get back to the ship before daybreak, Zoro would have fallen unconscious long ago. Zoro hardly paid any attention to his dreams, but as he slipped into unconsciousness, his thoughts fast becoming nonsense, something felt off. _The first thing was the scent of flowers which permeated the air around him, prickling his nose with the sweet perfume. It was a bit sickening after a few minutes._

 _The cause was rather obvious. He was standing in the middle of a field of roses, and in the distance was a large medieval castle of Gothic nature amid dark storm clouds, lightning flashing every few minutes. How exactly the flower field remained sunny was a mystery. Zoro heard a clutter behind him, and turned, staring in disbelief as Sanji raced towards him on a white horse. His attire was ridiculous as he was wearing a dark blue buttoned-up jacket with golden epaulets with a silver metallic sash across his chest. A black cape billowed out behind his shoulders, and Zoro couldn't help but laugh._

 _Sanji pulled back on the horse's reins, slowing down, smiling happily at him once he'd stopped completely. The delighted expression seemed out of place, even in a dreamscape. "Zoro, just who I was looking for!" Blinking slowly, Zoro lifted his hand, pointing a finger at himself. Sanji nodded, leaning down over the saddle to offer Zoro a hand. "Princess Nami has been kidnapped, and you're the only one I'd trust at my back." In that one statement, Zoro knew there was no way he'd ever have manufactured a situation like this, and he had to have slipped into one of Sanji's dreams unintentionally. Leave it to the love cook to picture himself in such a silly setting._

 _In real life, words like that would never be spoken aloud. Zoro couldn't deny the fact Sanji had displayed no hesitation to ask him along felt nice, and given it was just a dream, and it was doubtful Sanji would remember any of it, Zoro took the proffered hand, and let Sanji pull him up onto the horse. Holding onto Sanji's waist with one arm, slightly unbalanced as the horse took off into a gallop, Zoro went to clasp one of his swords, and fumbled at his waist, realizing he was unarmed. He could fight without them if he had to, but he had no idea what to expect once they reached the castle._

 _"I need weapons," Zoro said bluntly, pulling himself closer to Sanji when they were about to jump a fence. Upon landing on the other side, Sanji turned slightly, indicating a saddle bag lying against the horse's side. At the sight of three familiar hilts sticking out once he'd opened the top of the bag, Zoro grinned, and shortly had them resting against his hip, grateful Sanji hadn't stuck him with something ridiculous like a crossbow or whip. "What are we up against?"_

 _"Lord Arlong has his own troops, of course, but there are rumors of a dragon underneath his control." Wait a minute, Lord Arlong? Sanji was definitely still bitter about the fishman's actions. A particularly loud thunderclap boomed as they drew closer, and the lightning that followed it revealed more than one pair of wings soaring in the sky over the castle. Had Sanji said one dragon? There were five awaiting them. There was nothing Zoro loved more than a challenge, and he gripped Wado Ichimonji's hilt tightly._

 _"Bring it on."_

 _"I can always count on you, Zoro." Wondering if that was true in real life despite how conflictive their relationship was, Zoro opened his mouth to respond when everything went black around him._ Jolted awake, Zoro found he was sweating, oddly tired despite the fact he'd been sleeping a moment ago. Had sharing Sanji's dream drained him physically? As if he didn't have enough to worry about already. Falling back into the hammock with a sigh, Zoro glanced in Sanji's direction, relieved he was still fast asleep.

Had he disappeared from the dream altogether or was some version of himself still fighting at Sanji's side? Chuckling lightly, Zoro turned onto his side, closing his eyes, feeling exhaustion start to pull him under. "Good luck with the dragons, idiot."

* * *

Over the next few days, Zoro tried his damnedest to give Sanji a wide berth. Experimentation had been fruitful in that so long as Zoro was about six feet or so away from him, Sanji's thoughts remained his own. The boundary worked out well, for the most part. Zoro found not much had changed between them despite their recent tryst. Sanji was his usual irritating self and arrogant to boot, but no more or less than usual. Apparently, men, even ones he'd slept with, ranked below any available women.

Slowly though, Zoro did become aware of one thing. His gaze followed Sanji whenever he appeared. It was as if Sanji remained permanently in his peripheral view. Becoming something of a fixation, Zoro was annoyed whenever he caught himself doing it. What did he care what Sanji occupied his time with? He had better things to do.

Even before his ability had come on the scene, the two didn't actually spend that much time together voluntarily, having their own separate routines aboard the ship. About the only task he couldn't avoid was his upcoming turn assisting Sanji in the kitchen, the crew having drawn lots for the chore long ago. This usually meant cleaning up the table and doing dishes.

Not usually a problem, but Zoro had found it wasn't just thoughts Sanji projected. No, the idiot had to fantasize, reminisce, and dream as well, any one of which Zoro was subjected to randomly. Well, the last one was only difficult at night, and it was one of the few parts of his ability Zoro enjoyed. In his dreams, Sanji was a completely different person, being unguarded, and holding absolutely no grudge against him, acting much like a close friend. Having to wake up in the real world to find the exact opposite was true was vexing, to say the least.

They still fought regularly, and while Zoro was more than happy to indulge in the impromptu sparring matches, he did wonder how Sanji felt about it. Keeping his distance left Zoro at a disadvantage in that regard.

Leaning over the railing in the crow's nest, Zoro let his eyes wander over the open sea around the ship, enjoying the silence. It was his turn for night watch duty, and he'd even been able to nap beforehand so he was wide awake and alert. There wasn't much to do though, and Zoro sat down, holding Wado Ichimonji against his shoulder, letting his hand hang off it. More than just having a weapon handy in case of an emergency, the sword was a source of comfort, and Zoro felt weird without it.

His head sat high enough that Zoro could see the back of the ship, the dark waters still, only a slight breeze kissing the lateen sail, propelling them slowly forward. At times like these, Zoro could hardly believe such a lively crew called the Going Merry home, the peaceful night a stark difference to the hectic days. With everyone asleep, Zoro had full run of the ship and usually spent the hours until daybreak lost in his own head or zoned out. Occasionally, he'd fall asleep, but not often. Napping throughout the day had its perks.

Thinking of perks, Zoro could still feel Sanji clutching at him, his breath heavy against his ear. Had Sanji stayed close to make it easier for Zoro? He wasn't such an innocent that he didn't know what went on in same-sex intercourse, but looking back, Sanji had ever so subtly tilted things to his advantage. He'd set half the pace after all.

There had been a moment when the sight of Sanji caught up in the throes of passion had been so damn alluring, Zoro had been unable to stop himself from reaching out, needing to get closer. He'd no idea Sanji had been capable of making such a face. The surprise certainly hadn't been good for his heart, its beat faltering once. Maybe he would get Chopper to do a check-up just in case.

Had it really only happened a week ago? Even now, Zoro didn't know how he felt about it. It'd been hot as hell, and he'd enjoyed it, but what exactly did that make them? Certainly not lovers. Hell, they could barely be considered friends. Did it come down to benefits then? No, that wasn't it. Sanji wasn't so pathetic that he couldn't score at least a one night stand with a woman if he truly wanted to. Instead, he'd let himself be seduced. Though Sanji had done his own enticing as well.

Frustrated, and somewhat discomforted at his thoughts, Zoro stood up, and launching himself off the railing, caught the rope ladder leading down from the crow's nest, climbing down silently. _~So, that's where he was. ~_ Going still at the bottom of the ladder, Zoro let Sanji walk closer before he turned around to face him. He hadn't been expecting company. "Can't sleep, shitty cook?"

"Thought you might need a snack." A plate entered his view, and Zoro took it silently, the trio of rice balls causing his stomach to grumble loudly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now. Had Sanji really gotten up just to make him food? Zoro couldn't picture him lying there, worrying about whether or not he'd had enough to eat. "Just eat it, bastard." _~Be thankful already, I could've let you starve. ~_

He'd been staring too long. "I didn't say I wouldn't," Zoro shot off, picking up one of the rice balls, and biting into it. It was simple fare, but Sanji had properly seasoned the rice, Zoro's taste buds picking up notes of savory and sweet. Perfectly balanced. Too soon the plate was empty, and he handed it back to Sanji who put it on the railing next to him.

"Quiet night?"

"Just me and the sky. A bit boring actually," Zoro said, finding the small talk weird. Did he want something? He was acutely aware of Sanji standing near him and turned to head to the stern.

"Zoro?" He paused on the stairs, glancing over his shoulder. Sanji's back was to him with smoke floating above his head, and he seemed tense as he looked up at the stars, most of them obscured by clouds.

"What?"

"…Never mind, I'm going back to bed."

"You do that, cook. Let me work in peace." _~Shit, this was stupid. Why bother? ~_ Sanji walked to the main mast, kneeling next to the entrance that led down to the men's sleeping quarters.

"Oi, what's that all about?" Zoro wasn't sure what was going on but hated the avoidance.

"What's what about?" Sanji retorted, coming to his full height, eyeing Zoro, exasperated. "I want to sleep, is there a problem with that?"

Had Sanji wanted to fool around or something? "Did I say there was?"

"Sure seems like it."

"When did I say that?" They'd been inching closer with every exchange, and Zoro's face was only a few inches from Sanji's, his mouth downturned, hand hovering on his sword, ready to block whatever what was to come. Sanji's expression was just as severe as his own, and he'd ground his cigarette down to practically nothing. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and he'd bent one of his legs slightly. Coming to blows seemed inevitable.

"You fucking idiot," Sanji snarled, his foot lashing out in a blur, sweeping the back of Zoro's leg, causing him to stumble as he tried to regain his balance. Sanji grabbed Zoro's outstretched arm, and pushed him backward, going to one knee as Zoro fell back. Lying on the deck with Sanji hovering over him, still holding his arm, Zoro blew out a breath in annoyance.

He'd been expecting a fight, and this was anything but. "If you want something, say it plainly," Zoro said, secretly pleased his fall had been cushioned. Sanji had proven he wasn't a total asshole.

Sanji looked at him before sighing. _~ How can he say stuff like that so easily? ~_ "Don't you think it would be easier if I knew what I wanted?" He pulled his spent cigarette out of his mouth and chucked it over the side of the ship with a flick of his fingers.

Smirking, Zoro moved his captive arm upwards, Sanji's fingers on it loosening slightly. He gripped Sanji's chin, fingering his goatee. "Can I ask what you want right now then?" There was a glint of something dangerous in Sanji's gaze, and he leaned down, going on his knees, pushing Zoro's arm above his head.

He pressed his mouth against Zoro's, and he felt the tension in Sanji's body ease, the energy that would have gone to a fight reconstituting itself into physical intimacy. Zoro wasn't sure which would have been better, but this wasn't so bad. Pretty damn nice actually as Sanji began pushing his tongue against Zoro's, his nerves waking up all at once, firing down the length of his body. _~ He's gotten really good at this. ~_

Catching a breath when Sanji drew back, Zoro let his free hand slip from Sanji's neck, moving it onto the bare shoulder underneath Sanji's shirt. There were goosebumps on his skin, and Zoro realized Sanji didn't have any type of jacket on in the cold night. He hadn't said anything about it, and Zoro retrieved his arm from the cook's grasp before hugging Sanji close, tucking his face against Sanji's neck. Sanji stilled against him, and hesitating only a second, he wrapped his arms around Zoro, his fingers clutching at Zoro's back.

"Better?" Zoro inquired, noting that their kiss had indeed had an effect on Sanji's lower half. He wasn't pushing to do anything about it though.

 _~He wonders why I'm confused. Shit like this makes me wonder what the hell he's thinking. ~_ "Yeah, thanks," Sanji muttered softly, letting his head rest against Zoro's temple. Neither of them was in any hurry to move, and in such close proximity, Zoro started to relax, letting his eyelids drop.

"I don't have any secret plans, you know. I'm just as lost as you are," he said, not really needing any justification of the statement since he was just telling the truth. There was no reason to leave Sanji in the dark when Zoro could alleviate some of his worries.

"Zoro." He looked up, meeting Sanji's gaze straight on from millimeters away.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?"

Shifting his eyes to the side for a moment, he chuckled. "You're easy to read," Zoro replied, _and I mean that literally_ , he finished in his mind.

"You're a lot more perceptive than I give you credit for." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Thanks so much." With his own body heat and Sanji's combined, it had started to get hot, and fighting off drowsiness, Zoro shifted to adjust his position. Sanji abruptly sat up, looking at something in the distance.

"Get up, moss head," he intoned severely, getting up and walking closer to the ship's railing. Zoro scratched his neck as he stood, and looked out to the ocean, tilting his head when he heard a distant whistling sound.

He'd heard it before, and it took a second for his brain to make the connection. The water to the left of the Going Merry's stern burst upward, spraying everything nearby, the cannonball's explosive concussion almost deafening. There was no need to wake the rest of the crew, they'd have heard it, and immediately went on alert. Shit, Zoro had been distracted and hadn't even noticed the marine ship appear on their tail. "This is your fault, shithead."

"What did you say?!" Something pounded into him, and Zoro winced, cracking open his eyes to see Nami holding an upraised fist, Sanji crouched on the ground next to her with a huge bump on his head. Instead of anger, a reaction normal people would have, he was only too happy about it. "Nami-san is beautiful even when violent!" _Why was he involved with this stupid simpering idiot again?_ Zoro thought, shaking his head.

The flutter of the marine ship's mainsail was getting closer, their first shot either a warning or someone had fired by mistake. Some of the cloud cover had eased, and the moonlight shone brightly enough that Zoro could see movement on the ship's deck, the crew in preparation for battle. Luffy came up behind him, putting his face against Zoro's shoulder to get a better look near the crowded rail, taking in the sight of the enemy ship.

"Awesome!"

"This is not a good thing, Luffy!" Nami shouted angrily, sighing against her hand afterward. "We need to take evasive action. It's one thing fighting in daylight, but there are too many disadvantages in night battles. Usopp, you take Chopper, and head to the cannon deck. We need a distraction, and returning fire will do exactly that.

"Luffy, standby at the whipstaff. The rest of you get the mainsail unfurled while I get a bead on the ocean current and wind," Nami ordered, her voice strict, and demeanor commanding. No one argued and went to follow her instructions to the letter, knowing from experience it was never wise to go against Nami. Luffy might have been the captain, but she was the unofficial leader on board the ship, keeping things together. Zoro quickly climbed the sail rigging and untied one of the ropes.

Between him and Sanji as well as Robin's helpful hands via her Devil Fruit ability, the large sail bellowed out, catching the wind, the Going Merry surging forward. Nami grinned as she finished her mental calculations, shouting instructions to Luffy. Their own cannon rang out, the impact vibrating the ship's deck for a moment before it struck the marine ship's bow.

"That was very well placed," Robin commented calmly, the ship close enough now that they could see what had to be the captain, his arm punching the air as he shouted.

Visibility was poor, having gotten cloudy again, and a flash in the darkness was all the warning they got as another cannon blast volleyed out, its aim true as it crashed into the Going Merry's starboard side. Zoro immediately went to check the damage, relieved Usopp and Chopper were alright, the cannonball having hit the storage room. Any closer to the bottom of the ship, and they would've had more to worry about than the enemy ship pursuing them. Zoro gave Sanji a thumbs up as he leaned out the storage room door, and he passed the gesture onto Nami, who had a better position on deck.

"Excellent. Keep pushing left, Luffy! Escape in three, two…one." There was a jolt when the Going Merry caught a strong ocean current, putting inches and then feet between the marine ship and their own. A few sporadic cannon strikes went off around the ship, but all missed, and soon enough, the enemy ship was nowhere to be found. Nami fell against the railing, looking exhausted but pleased with herself. "That was way too close for comfort. Good job, everyone! We should probably maintain this speed for a while just to be sure. I don't want any more surprises tonight."

Guilt pricked at Zoro, and he glared at Sanji, crossing his arms, expressing his feelings without a word. "Hey, I just made you a snack, shitty swordsman!"

"You did more than that, Darts."

"Focus, guys! This is no time to fight."

"Sorry," Zoro muttered underneath his breath.

"Usopp, could you check the damage, see if we can repair it for now?" Usopp saluted Nami, and disappeared into the storage room, Zoro following behind him. He'd been more focused on making sure the cannonball hadn't hit any crewmembers than exactly where it had landed.

Usopp switched on the overhead light, and groaned, going to his knees. "Poor Merry, she doesn't deserve this abuse." There was a round six-inch hole in the wall near the port window, the cannonball's descent seemingly slowed by its impact into the stack of water barrels, eight of the original nine wooden barrels so much shrapnel now. They'd been lucky the cannonball hadn't gone straight on through the other wall.

Further investigation revealed the last surviving barrel held beer, their water supply, which had been restocked during their last island visit, now dwindled down to nothing. "This is terrible," Usopp announced glumly, placing a hand above the large gap in the Going Merry's side.

"We have extra lumber, right?"

"Fixing this is easy, but the bigger problem is what to do about the water problem. Unless we want to drink only alcohol for the next few days, we're screwed."

"Sounds great to me," Zoro interjected, smiling at Usopp's deadpan expression. "We should call a meeting, yeah?" Usopp nodded, starting to pick up the debris on the floor, going about the task carefully to avoid getting splinters. "I'll get Luffy to deliver the boards and nails, and start gathering the others."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

Nami hung her head over the table, probably tired from lack of sleep, and losing the adrenaline rush the marine ship attack had provided. On each side of her sat Chopper and Robin. Across the table were Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro himself, Sanji busy distilling sea water on the stove. "Not having a viable supply of water isn't good for any ship, pirate or otherwise," Robin said, leaning her chin on her hand.

"We're not gonna die, are we?" Chopper asked, worriedly. Luffy gasped dramatically, making the reindeer panic even more. "Are we?!" His big eyes teared up, looking like a wounded puppy. Nami let her head drop on the table, and Robin patted her shoulder sympathetically.

"I can make some, but it wouldn't be a large enough amount for a crew our size and it'd take time," Sanji replied, putting his back against the counter edge, watching those around the table. _~As it is, I'll barely have enough to handle Nami and Robin's needs. ~_

"There's no helping it. We'll have to visit whatever island we encounter next, and find a fresh water source," Nami said, effectively bringing the meeting to a close.

* * *

Yawning widely, Zoro entered the kitchen with his crewmates right behind him, chattering happily. Despite the shortage of water, all were in good spirits, their indomitable optimism exactly what the situation called for. Crying and screaming about something you couldn't control would just invite panic. You couldn't change a hard fact.

Upon the table in the center laid was a large platter of tempura, half of it seafood and the other vegetables. Beside it, a bowl of dipping sauce dark in color, most likely soy sauce based. Zoro was instantly taken back to his days in the dojo when his teacher Koshiro didn't want to make a huge meal and often fell back to tempura by default. Swiping at his mouth to hide his drool, Zoro sat down, Luffy and Usopp squeezing in beside him.

Sanji carried a tray of two water glasses, offering one to Robin, and the other to Nami. The result of more than three hours of distilling seawater on the stove, a tedious process if there was one. Sanji passed out bottles of ale to the rest of the crew, daring anyone to protest. Hardly surprising no one did. "How sweet, Sanji-kun," Nami said grinning, raising her glass to Robin who was sitting across the table.

"The first batch? My thanks, cook-san."

"None needed, Robin-san," Sanji replied smoothly, showing his gallant side. Behind him on the stove, two large pots were boiling hotly, giving the crew more water albeit slowly, Sanji thinking ahead to his nakama's needs. _~Anything for you two. ~_

"This looks great."

"Delicious!" Chopper squealed, grabbing another delicately fried piece of shrimp. Holding his own bottle of ale, Sanji joined them at the table, immediately focusing on Luffy as he pigged out, snatching tempura pieces right and left. Filling his own plate, Zoro bit into his first piece, the flavor of the fish still juicy and sharp. Sanji had been smart in his dinner choice given you really only needed rice flour, carbonated soda, and oil, using little to no water in the dish at all. The rationing had already begun, and it was only the first day.

The ale was the perfect complement to the fried food, and Zoro ate quietly with no complaints. Well, except for the fact Luffy kept stealing from his plate, a battle the crew was used to fighting each and every meal. Zoro had become well-trained in the art of fending Luffy off, but his captain was faster tonight, and despite his best efforts, Zoro had gotten less than he'd wanted. Settling for a half-full stomach, he grumbled to himself, glaring at Luffy who was oblivious. The rest of the meal closed uneventfully with no leftovers.

Sanji waved off any offer of help, stating he'd be a while yet with his distillation project. Zoro stood up to leave, confused as to why Sanji promptly shoved him back down in his seat. Alone with him in the kitchen, Sanji bending over to retrieve something from the stove, Zoro's hand twitched, and he dug a fingernail into his palm to distract himself. The tremor dying, Zoro stared as Sanji put a small plate in front of him, the tempura seafood and veggies familiar. "What's this?"

 _~Does there have to be a motive? ~_ "Shut up and eat. You really liked it, and didn't get enough, right?" How closely had Sanji been observing him? He'd been conversing normally, and Zoro hadn't noticed any lingering gaze on him. Suspicious but grateful, Zoro shrugged and scarfed down the food, Sanji leaving him to it halfway to go check on the pots on the stove. "I always make extra just in case," Sanji explained with his back to Zoro. "Luffy insurance," he joked, smiling over his shoulder, his lit cigarette bobbing carelessly. Oh, so this was something he'd done for the others as well.

 _You're a fool, Roronoa Zoro,_ he thought, carrying the empty plate over to Sanji. "Thanks," he said, clapping a hand on his back, meaning it to be quick, only pulling it back when he felt the start of Sanji's body heat penetrate his fingers. Clutching at his hand, Zoro didn't know why he assumed he'd get any special treatment, pushing back a tendril of disappointment.

"Zoro?"

"It's nothing." _~Che, I was just concerned about him. What's wrong with that? ~_

Stubbing his cigarette, Sanji shook his head sharply. "If you say so." Lingering near the kitchen door, Zoro fought an urge to push Sanji against the counter, the memory of their tryst flashing in his memory. He'd been trying to ignore it, but knew on some base level, simmering beneath the surface, it was there, waiting to be gratified.

Fisting his hands, Zoro mumbled, looking down at the floor, "You're such an unfair bastard."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He'd started this whole thing, and there was no going back, not after holding Sanji. It was astounding how much he wanted that again, and Zoro knew if he let it, it could quickly become a weakness. _~I don't get it. He's angry about something. ~_ Unless it was already, in which case it was already too late. "Let me remind you. There are these things called words you string together to make a sentence."

His muscles tensing in preparation, Zoro launched himself at Sanji, the cook blocking everything he threw at him easily. "Shut up already!"

Sanji glowered at him. "I don't see why I should." As if to punctuate his words, Sanji landed a kick to his midsection, and Zoro grunted, raising one of his swords, still sheathed, to ward off another strike. This was more like it. They'd always more or less been an even match, and fighting served as a stress reliever, even an excuse when Zoro wanted to rage, and there were no enemies in sight.

Sanji wasn't giving him anything thought wise, working on pure instinct. In a matter of minutes, they'd acquired numerous scrapes and bruises, Chopper's first aid efforts going to waste as the thick bandage on Zoro's gashed finger came loose. Zoro flinched when the still healing wound brushed against his sword hilt, and the leg that had been raised over his head paused for an instant, affording Zoro the chance to rush Sanji, knocking him to the floor.

Zoro looked down on Sanji's sprawled out figure and bit the inside of his cheek, excited by the situation even as he was emotionally conflicted by it. There was a spark in Sanji's eyes that certainly didn't register to Zoro as hostile. He had to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "You too, huh?"

Sanji's breath settled, and he looked vaguely confused before the line creasing his brow vanished. _~He could've said something. Idiot. ~_

Zoro cleared his throat, uneasy now. His card had been revealed unintentionally. "I'm not used to this."

Seeming amused, Sanji stood up. "Never would have guessed," he intoned flatly, brushing the blood from a small scrape off his neck with a finger.

Coming to standing directly in front of Zoro, Sanji grabbed his chin roughly. "For the record, if I haven't turned you away before, I won't now." Meaning he'd been given free rein to do what he wanted so long as he remained sensible about it. Zoro couldn't tell if the red on Sanji's cheek was from flushing or the punch he'd scored on him earlier. _~This guy can be such an innocent sometimes. That is endearing as hell. ~_

"I'm not inn-" Zoro caught himself just in time. "Of course you won't," Zoro stated plainly, coming a step closer, Sanji's hand shifting downward onto his neck. Being able to touch him did much to satisfy as Zoro had found himself reaching for Sanji a few times as he passed by in the last few days, managing to turn the gesture into a stretch or a crossing of his arms, but it had been unsettling. Losing control was something he didn't do well. _~Same goes for you, you know. ~_

"I'm the only one who can stand to be this close to you." In so many ways too. Zoro had expected Sanji to take offense at the statement, but he just smiled, his fingers dropping from Zoro's chest. _~Damn, and we were actually getting somewhere too. ~_ He turned around, walking to the kitchen counter, making Zoro wonder what he'd done wrong when Chopper walked through the door. "Eh, what happened here?" Someone had had their wits about him, and it hadn't been Zoro. He shrugged his shoulders, the motion pretty much giving him permission to avoid explaining in full. "What usually happens. Bastard pissed me off."

 _~Among other things. ~_ Chopper unhappily redressed his finger, reprimanding Zoro as he did so. Though Chopper had an easygoing personality, he didn't kid around with it came to personal wellbeing, and even Sanji got an earful as Chopper gave him bandages to cover the scratches his fight with Zoro had left on him. "It's Zoro turn in the queue, right?" Sanji nodded, and Chopper trotted off, the door shutting soundly behind him.

"Help me dry, will you?" _~It's the least you can do, shithead. ~_ Whereas before, when he was trapped helping Sanji clean up after dinner, the atmosphere was strained as they struggled to maintain some level of civility. Now though, Zoro silently took his place beside Sanji at the counter, the cook's hands submerged in the soapy water in the sink.

Washing dishes in salt water didn't have any detrimental effects, Zoro quickly learned, Sanji not having to reserve much any of the distilled water for the task. He handed a dish to Zoro who wiped it down with a dish towel. "Oi, don't drop anything."

Zoro grabbed the next plate Sanji offered none too gently, drying it in an instant before putting it on the counter. This was the longest they'd been alone together since their time in Bengi. "Like I would."

"You never know. You're like a damn bull sometimes," Sanji replied snidely. Zoro glared, his body on automatic as he kept taking the plates Sanji handed him, his temper sparking to life. "Cutting and sleeping, that's all you do."

"I do not!" Zoro protested, his face hot, ironically feeling an urge to yawn. Suppressing it unsuccessfully, Zoro used a hand to hide it.

"See? Right there. Is it narcolepsy or what?" The sting had disappeared from Sanji's voice, and he sounded sincere.

Oddly, Zoro's irritation vanished, and he scratched his head. "Passes the time, doesn't it? The longer I sleep, the less time it takes to arrive at the next crisis or island."

Sanji studied him quietly before a corner of his mouth quirked upward. _~I didn't expect him to be so honest about it. ~_ "You forgot to mention what a lazy bastard you are."

Caught off guard by the playful comment, but pleasantly surprised, Zoro grinned. "Caught that, did you?" Sanji laughed, his shoulders shaking. Even though they'd fought not seven minutes ago, the mood had changed drastically, and Zoro appreciated it. Being able to have a conversation felt nice.

Figuring it was now or never, Zoro cleared his throat, one of his hands wringing the dish towel soundlessly. "Cook."

"What?" Sanji kept his head down, focused on the last few plates in the sink, and not being watched made it easier to ask the question.

"Have you recovered okay?" Silence, and damned if the color in Sanji's cheeks didn't rise for a moment. He seemed to concentrate intently on the last dish in the sink, stepping back from the counter when done. _~Every time I think I have him figured out, he does shit like this. ~_

Zoro finished drying what Sanji had handed him, the cook lighting up a cigarette now that he had his hands free, blowing out a small cloud of smoke. He tossed Zoro a clean dish towel so he could dry off his damp arms, watching Zoro cautiously, his face blank. "Were you worried about me?"

Embarrassed, Zoro threw the towel at Sanji, resentful of the mocking tone. "Don't be stupid." Now he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

 _~How sweet. ~_ "Zoro."

Now it was Zoro's turn to be wary, not just at the route Sanji's thoughts were taking, and he stared at his crewmate uneasily. "It's okay to ask after me, but nothing you do will ever break me. Understood?" Sanji making it perfectly clear that while he'd gladly fool around, he refused to let Zoro carry things too far, leaving him unable to perform his duties. Though he hadn't done it physically, Sanji had drawn the line in the sand, and Zoro wouldn't cross it.

"Got it."

* * *

"Land ho!" Usopp called from the crow's nest, delivering news they'd all been waiting for the last two days. It had been a tense waiting game that no one wanted to repeat anytime soon. The climate had slowly shifted from cold to pleasantly warm, confirming the upcoming island as a spring one. Peering over the side railing, Zoro couldn't see anything until a good five minutes had gone by. As they prepared to drop anchor, Zoro could tell the island hadn't been developed, lush forest and foliage covered the majority of it, and it seemed to be uninhabited.

"Water comes first, Luffy!" Nami shouted as their captain launched himself off the ship's figurehead recklessly, acting on his first instinct. Rush headlong into an unknown situation, and damn the consequences. "Usopp, Chopper, would you please go keep him out of trouble?" It was asking the impossible, but the pair promised they'd do their best, disappearing in the direction Luffy had been heading.

"Zoro!" Startled by the loud exclamation, Zoro glanced back at Nami, waiting for her to catch up to him on the shoreline. "You're not going alone. Take Robin with you."

"Why should I?" Never mind he still didn't completely trust her, Zoro didn't see why he couldn't explore the island unaccompanied. Nami's expression darkened, and she grabbed Zoro's shirt collar, exhibiting surprising strength, pulling him close to her as she gnashed her teeth angrily a millimeter away from his face.

"We'll not only be looking for water, but forced to find you as well." Zoro wasn't ashamed to admit that Nami scared the crap out of him at times, and this was one of them.

As if aware she'd gotten to him, Nami's temper vanished, and she smiled sweetly at Zoro, releasing him. "So glad you understand." Rolling his eyes once Nami was busy talking to Robin, Zoro leaned against a tree, trying to see anything that would yield a clue to a possible water source.

"Shall we go, swordsman-san?" Keeping an eye on Robin as she started down a path, Zoro kept his eyes peeled for anything, trailing behind slowly. A few extra hands appeared a couple times to swat a branch or twig out of her way, and Zoro nodded his thanks when Robin held them back until he had passed by as well. It wasn't exactly a companionable silence, but it wasn't strained by any means. Robin was relatively unfamiliar, but fast becoming a dependable crewmate, definitely a plus in his book even if she didn't talk about herself very much.

When they'd gone maybe half a mile inland, Robin stopped and raised a hand to her eyes. "What do you think, worth investigating?" Zoro followed her gaze and saw a light flash in the distance. They'd arrived on the island midafternoon, and the sun was shining brightly overhead, which meant…

"It's a reflection of something."

Robin nodded at him in approval. "Exactly." Further exploration proved the theory correct as they found a wide flat brook, the length of which was long but stopped just before the tree line near the shore. One wouldn't have been able to find it easily though as only a small portion of it laid uncovered, the exact source of the spring which fed the brook difficult to locate even after Robin and Zoro spent five minutes walking up the length of it.

There was a fury of voices nearby, and out of nowhere, Luffy shot out of the undergrowth of a bush, chasing a brown blur. Zoro barely had time to register the sight of tusks before his captain and the frenzied boar was gone, Chopper and Usopp right on Luffy's tail, Usopp's slingshot out and at the ready. "Luffy, corner it for me and I'll take care of the rest!"

"I guess we're having boar for dinner," Robin said, laughing. "Cook-san should be happy." The thought of it roasting over an open fire was enough to pique Zoro's hunger, sure Sanji would make an ample meal out of the animal. Robin folded her arms, and a line of interconnecting hands flowered from the ground to the sky, above the forestry, signaling their location. "That should take care of that."

* * *

With the water situation in hand, Usopp having made some makeshift barrels the day before to store their new water supply when they found it, Sanji had the task of starting a fire, the fading daylight and approaching dinner hour necessitating it. Thinking on his feet, he constructed a makeshift grill, and the wild boar was cut into manageable pieces. Using some of the fruit and veggies Chopper had come across in his exploration, Sanji grilled it all, serving it family style. Luffy was beyond appreciative of the meat, and due to the size of the large boar, was able to have his fill and more.

With a full stomach, and drank more than his share of ale, Zoro stood up from his seat on a large log and walked beyond the clearing the crew had claimed for their own. Needing to relieve himself, Zoro quickly took care of business and turned to go back the way he came. When it'd been five minutes, and Zoro still hadn't caught sight of the clearing, he stopped, wondering where he'd gone wrong. He hadn't made any turns, at least as far as Zoro could remember, and yet he didn't recognize any of his surroundings.

The trees had blurred together, and Zoro couldn't find the main path at all. "Fuck." He was lost.

Zoro had no idea how he did this to himself. Every time it happened, he was sure he was walking in a straight line, but as experience had proven over time, his perception when it came to direction was screwed. Zoro's internal compass was broken. It was problematic in a lot of ways, mostly because he got harassed about it incessantly. Despite the fault, Zoro usually refused to be accompanied wherever he went because he wasn't a damn child.

Besides, getting lost could be fun in some situations. Unfortunately, this was not one of them. Shrugging, Zoro decided to keep exploring, perhaps he'd stumble upon the clearing by accident, and there would no need for anyone to get him.

A half-hour later, Zoro was regretting his decision. The island was unexpectedly big, and though he'd tried to follow the coastline, Zoro kept encountering woodland wherever he went. It was getting pretty late in the evening, and his absence had to have been noticed by now. Spying what looked like an opening in the trees, Zoro brushed past some foliage and found himself standing in front of a cove, clear blue water rushing down from the rocky structure.

The stars had begun to come out, reflecting in the small body of water and Zoro smiled, pleased he'd found a piece of beauty no one else had managed to discover in their earlier search. He plopped down on the ground, and leaned against a tree, taking a well-deserved break. Zoro wasn't sure how long he sat there, but something prickled his perception, and he strained his ears, hearing nothing.

 _~Such a fucking bother. I could be drinking with the girls right now. ~_ Ah, that explained the mental nudge he'd experienced. Zoro wondered if Sanji had been told to find him or if he'd volunteered on his own. He certainly wasn't happy about it in either case. "Zoro?"

Sanji didn't sound too far away, and Zoro considered making his job harder, but finally raised a hand in the air, waving it. "Here." He didn't bother to raise his voice, either Sanji heard him or he didn't. Two long legs entered his view, and Zoro looked up, watching the frown deepen on Sanji's face when he caught sight of Zoro.

"Where the hell have you been, bastard?" Zoro shrugged, going to stand up, startled when his shoulder was shoved back against the tree by Sanji's foot. "We really should consider putting you on a collar and leash," Sanji said glibly, looking down at him.

Zoro growled, narrowing his eyes. "Try it, asshole."

Sanji smirked, lowering the leg holding Zoro still, and crouching down before him. "Careful, Greenie. Don't tempt me."

Zoro flinched as Sanji's mind threw up a mental image that was way too detailed in its scope, proving that his statement had been serious. Uneasy but hiding it well, Zoro stared at Sanji, daring him to make a move. Clicking his tongue in disappointment when Sanji maintained his distance, Zoro leaned forward, and grabbed his tie, yanking him forward. He'd surprised Sanji, his cigarette falling just before Zoro's mouth touched his. It took a moment for him to react, Sanji placing his hands on Zoro's shoulders. _~He is tenacious, I'll give him that. ~_

It was Sanji's fault, Zoro concluded, a thumb slipping into the corner of Sanji's mouth as he pushed his tongue deeper against Sanji's. If the stupid pervert cook could keep his fantasies to himself, Zoro would be fine, but teased unknowingly was maddening. Self-discipline only went so far. "Zo-" _Enough with words,_ he thought, cutting off his own name as he pressed closer to Sanji, sliding a hand up into the cook's hair, his other hand clutching Sanji's shirt collar.

 _~I should ignore him more often if this is the result. ~_ Zoro realized that his impatience was probably due to the fact they'd been unable to fool around on the ship. Seeing something you wanted so close by, and not even able to touch it much…Yeah, Zoro was a little frustrated, and his aggression surprised even himself. He dropped one of his hands, and clutched at Sanji's belt, fingers digging into the shirt's material against his stomach.

"Wait!" Letting Sanji pull away, his crewmate's breath uneven, and his face flushed, Zoro sulked, grumpy Sanji had put a stop to things. He looked edgy, even if Zoro knew for a fact he hadn't exactly hated the attention he'd been paid. Men couldn't really hide their excitement even if they wanted to. His gaze twitching upward for a second to meet Zoro's, Sanji straightened his tie, a nervous tic if ever there was one. _~ That was close. Shit, if he'd grabbed me…~_

Transfixed as Sanji swallowed a visible lump in his throat, Zoro watched him, waiting for his next move. "Not here, okay?" Sanji said after clearing his throat, his usual demeanor back in place. Looking around the clearing, Zoro agreed it wasn't the best locale, and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his legs and bottom. Unexpectedly, Sanji grabbed his hand, and pulled, moving fast, his warm fingers tight around Zoro's. He thought they'd go back to the clearing the crew had camped out at until Sanji veered towards the Going Merry instead.

They'd dropped anchor close to the shoreline, and no one had to play sentry since the ship was in full view of the clearing. It was a risky move, but Zoro trusted Sanji's judgment. Even if interrupted, they would have enough warning to put things back to rights if needed. That was the assumption anyway. Sanji completely avoided the kitchen, the location of their first encounter, heading to the men's quarters. It had always been a cramped space, and no one made much of an effort to keep the place clean.

Zoro stepped on a few shirts lying crumpled on the floor, almost running into Sanji when he stopped dead before the couch, his legs touching the edge. _~He said before he didn't care, but... ~_ Sanji finally let go of his hand, and turned around, looking him straight in the eye. There was nowhere to hide unless Zoro wanted to be really obvious and rude. He had a feeling he knew the coming question already, even discounting the advantage his ability gave him. "Can I?" And there it was.

Sanji wasn't asking the impossible, it was only fair that he be allowed to play the role Zoro had previously, and obviously, judging from Sanji's reaction last time, there were some advantages in being dominated. Zoro's only misgiving was an issue of trust because he had to physically put himself below Sanji, essentially surrendering. Could he really do that?

The weight of the silence beginning to wear on him, Zoro shrugged one shoulder, giving his assent silently, his attention drawn to Sanji's slow smile. Would he have looked just as happy if Nami had been in his position? _No,_ Zoro thought, dismissing the not so idle question. No comparisons could be made there and didn't need to be. _~How can he keep surprising me?~_

Given the go-ahead, Sanji wasted no time. If Zoro thought he was being aggressive earlier, Sanji was on a different level. Usually, his kisses were slow explorations, but the moment he laid his mouth upon Zoro's, it was clearly different. There was a desperation, no, a hunger behind the near bruising kiss as Sanji swept every inch of Zoro's mouth, the fingers resting on his face hot. His breath was ebbing every second, but Sanji's technique left him with little complaint. As frustrated as Zoro had been over the past week, maybe it had been harder for Sanji. He was relatively new at this, and Sanji might have been holding himself back for fear of spooking Zoro.

 _It didn't matter,_ he told himself, pushing back against Sanji, tilting his head a bit until he could curl his tongue around the tip of Sanji's. He hadn't been expecting it, Sanji inhaling sharply, pulling away slightly before renewing his attack as if he had to one-up Zoro. When he could finally take a full breath, thoroughly dizzy, Sanji moved onto his neck, shifting upwards for a moment, Zoro's earrings jingling as Sanji tongued the shell of his ear. A jolt shot through down his spine, taking him by surprise, and Zoro struggled to hide his reaction. "Hit the spot, huh?"

"It did not," Zoro snapped, caught out in his lie as his knees failed him when Sanji nipped at his earlobe. _~At least his body tells the truth. ~_ He automatically clutched at what was closest, that being Sanji's arm, catching himself. Zoro kept his head down, practically shoving Sanji away as soon as he felt the weakness in his legs disappear.

"Zoro." He flinched, the honeyed tone in Sanji's voice wearing on his nerves, feeling like he'd done something Sanji had found endearing. Zoro wasn't cute in any way despite what Sanji thought in his mind sometimes.

"Just shut up," he threatened, warily watching Sanji reach out and pull up Zoro's haramaki and shirt, chucking them to the floor. Zoro shivered, and not just because of the sudden chilly air, Sanji was moving at a measured pace, fingers and mouth skimming over every inch of flesh that was exposed. Experimenting, seeing what elicited a response, and what didn't. Zoro quickly found that there wasn't much that didn't make him react, and he bit back a moan when Sanji nibbled on the knife scar above his left hip, one of the first injuries he'd received since joining the crew.

If he was going to be examined at leisure, Sanji would have to go faster or they would be here all night. Scars to a swordsman were what fire was to chefs, it went with the territory of the chosen profession. Zoro had lost count of how many had taken refuge on his body. _~I doubt there's even an ounce of fat on him. ~_ Annoyingly, Sanji's calm thought didn't jive with his actions as he slid his mouth down, plunging his tongue into Zoro's bellybutton, one of Sanji's hands resting on his stomach, fingering the edge of his pants.

Breath unsteady, Zoro's heart started racing when Sanji traced his fingernails against his hip, digging into what little thigh he'd uncovered. His knees shook when his pants were pulled down, and with the heat of Sanji's mouth getting steadily closer, Zoro's anticipation rode high. He'd been completely blindsided last time, and though he braced himself, what little defense he'd cobbled together wasn't enough when Sanji skidded his tongue down Zoro's cock, teasing him.

Leaning over Sanji, his hands on the cook's shoulders, he panted, lightheaded, grasping at Sanji's jacket, twisting the material in his fingers. Sanji did practically everything but engulf him, and Zoro was gradually going crazy as a result. Sanji dug his teeth in very lightly near his base, and Zoro blurted out between heavy breaths, "Can you…not do it like that?"

 _~God, I love seeing him like this. ~_ "Hmm, did you say something?"

"You…asshole." Sanji laughed darkly, and as he was the only thing keeping Zoro upright, he didn't fight as Sanji gently pushed him to the floor, coming to lean over him. In short order, the rest of his clothes were abandoned, and Sanji finally did what Zoro had been expecting. He used his mouth on his member directly, Sanji's hands coming to rest on Zoro's behind, taking a firm grip. Zoro shuddered, his fingers twitching uselessly at his side, unwilling to grab onto Sanji to let him know how much he was enjoying his actions.

Sanji abruptly stopped, and Zoro slowly sat up in confusion, raising a brow when Sanji left the room, only to return with a bottle of liquid in hand. He undid his jacket, slipping it off his shoulders. Instantly, Zoro felt uneasy, his stomach knotting, and frowned at Sanji as he went to his knees before Zoro.

He showed him the bottle, and Zoro fell back to the floor, trying hard to not laugh. "That is perfect," he said lightly.

 _~Well, at least he's in a good mood. ~_

"Sorry, it's the best I can do." Feeling like Sanji was going to prepare him for a meal, Zoro lifted his head, watching Sanji dump a rather liberal dose of coconut oil on his hand, sneaking a glance at Zoro. This was really going to happen, wasn't it? The aroma quickly saturated the air, and Zoro's nose twitched before Sanji distracted him, grabbing his cock, the cold sensation of the oil on his hand making Zoro tense up.

Fingers brushed against his backside, and Zoro winched as Sanji pressed into him, going slow, keeping things satisfying even as Zoro rode an edge of discomfort, biting his lower lip. It wasn't entirely unpleasant, but even Zoro didn't expect the near unconscious reaction of his body when Sanji's added a second finger, hitting something inside him. He jerked, moaning, his vision narrowing, gasping as Sanji swept past the same area a few times in succession.

The whole process was disconcerting as hell because Zoro seemingly had no control, and he was almost relieved when Sanji pulled his fingers away even if it meant something worse was coming. Squeezing his eyes shut, Zoro braced himself, preparing for the worst. He'd originally planned to watch but changed his mind at the last minute. Sanji had spent a long time working his fingers, and Zoro wondered if it had been enough. He heard the clink of Sanji's belt buckle, having stayed mostly clothed the whole time, which was kind of unfair seeing as Zoro had been stripped bare.

There was a shock of heat against him, making him flinch, and Sanji's grip on his hips tightened. "Remember to breathe." Zoro felt a mad impulse to laugh, and squashed it, nodding instead. Where he'd been slow in his intrusion, Sanji showed no such inclination. Between one breath and the next, Sanji thrust forward, burying himself completely, and Zoro gritted his teeth, struggling to stay still. It burned for a long moment, and he badly wanted to strike out, and make Sanji forcefully pull out.

He hadn't been wrong about the pain, but Zoro was no stranger to it, and more than painful, it mostly felt weird. _~Fuck, this is amazing. Can't believe he let me do this. ~_ "Hey." Unconsciously shifting away from Sanji and his thickness, Zoro grunted in response. Feeling unsteady, he froze when a hand touched his throat. Something ghosted down his face, and Zoro realized Sanji was kissing him. "Deep breaths," Sanji whispered, his mouth lingering on Zoro's neck, biting playfully. "Relax."

He'd been breathing shallowly, almost hyperventilating. "Please," Sanji said in a strained voice. "You're making it worse." The knowledge he'd actually made it more difficult for Sanji was grating, and greedily sucking in a gulp of air, Zoro slowly let out the tension coiled in his muscles, forcing himself to relax, relieved when most of the discomfort disappeared.

His eyes were wet, and Zoro half-opened them, startled to find Sanji smiling at him. The asshole had him pinned to the floor, clearly enjoying himself. "Okay?" Zoro had been ready to curse him, but Sanji's expression was soft, and his tone was gentle, expressing real concern.

His cock, which had softened halfway twitched back to life, and Zoro scowled, half to himself and Sanji's uncharacteristic manner. His chest ached for some reason, and he didn't know why.

"Fine, now move before I change my mind." _~There's the bastard I know. ~_ Zoro knew from experience how lethal Sanji's legs could be from endless fights, but he'd never considered how useful they could be in other circumstances, and the power he put behind them in a single slam of his hips was literally stupefying.

What reservations he had left ended when his entire body started tingling as Sanji met the end of him, and Zoro trembled, breath gone in an instant, his mouth dry. He grabbed Sanji's shoulders instinctively, needing something to hold onto. Holy shit. It was way more intense than he'd imagined, and Zoro inhaled deeply, noticing that Sanji had stopped, waiting for him to recover. _~Well, he didn't hit me. ~_ Shit, did he feel sorry for Zoro?

It took two times for him to actually speak, and Zoro rasped, "Ready when you are." He wasn't at all, but Sanji took him at his word, and shifted again, his pace infuriatingly fast and unhurried, never quite settling on one speed. Between his panting, and the blood roaring in his ears, Zoro thought that Sanji either was purposely holding himself back or his control was really that bad.

Sanji's forehead was wet with sweat, his face pinched, and his breathing was uneven, and Zoro laid a hand on Sanji's chest, startling him. "Nothing you do will ever break me." He was throwing his own words back at him, but Zoro couldn't think of another way to put it. Sanji stared at him before laughing, his eyes shining with amusement.

"In that case..." Zoro wasn't sure why, but let Sanji turn him onto his stomach, instantly regretting the decision when Sanji began a new rhythm, pace excruciatingly slow, his reach going deeper than before.

It was getting harder and harder to rectify that Sanji, the guy who sniped and fought with him on a daily basis, was being considerate, having actually taken the time to make every step of the process enjoyable. Even if he was just drawing from previous experience, Sanji could have focused entirely on himself, taking what he wanted, and he hadn't.

He was intent on giving as much pleasure as he could and writhing underneath Sanji, Zoro couldn't deny it felt really good. He should have hated the whole thing, being dominated, but his brain was starting to fail him, and he finally discarded any type of thought, giving in to his satisfaction completely.

 _~Goddamn, I never expected he'd be so responsive. It's going to be hard putting this out of my mind. ~_

 _Just shut up already!_ Zoro shouted mentally, his eyes squeezed shut, entirely under Sanji's control. He kept forgetting why that mattered whenever Sanji surged forward, the warm pulse in his stomach sparking, vainly trying to restrain his voice. Between Sanji's thrusting and the hand on his cock, he was overwhelmed. Sanji's pace faltered for a moment, and Zoro peered over his shoulder sluggishly.

"What?"

"Did you…just say something?" Zoro struggled to gather enough brain cells, not really understanding why Sanji had stopped moving. He looked unsettled, and Zoro reached out awkwardly, patting Sanji's knee. A wry smile curved Sanji's lips, and he bent over Zoro, essentially hugging him. _~I swear, this guy… ~_ Sanji's voice was low, and Zoro shuddered when it assaulted his ear from so close, "I must be doing something wrong if you have time to worry about me."

Zoro gulped, watching Sanji unsuccessfully as he shifted behind him, pulling back, Zoro clenching his teeth at the still alien sensation. _~It's been a while, but if I remember right… ~_ Sanji ground his hips in one particular direction, only halfway inside, and Zoro froze, taken aback by his body's reaction. It felt like receiving a small shock, buzzing along all his nerves, and he shook, hands grabbing at the floor helplessly. It was almost too much sensation at once.

Gone was Zoro's hard-fought suppressed vocal battle, and in less than a minute he was finished, his face pressed against his arms, legs numb. Slouching to the side, Zoro panted, rolling his eyes Sanji's way though he couldn't see it. "What the hell was that?" _~Definitely haven't lost my touch. ~_

"Just something I picked up," Sanji said casually, pulling at Zoro's arm, rotating him onto his back. It was hard to ignore Sanji's remaining excitement, and Zoro sighed, metaphorically throwing up his hands. It was stupid to deny that Sanji had won the battle this time, Zoro pathetically outclassed.

 _Ah, I give up._ "Do what you want, you bastard." It wasn't like anything he'd done had felt bad, just the opposite. No wonder Sanji hadn't fought him too much when Zoro had played the dominant role.

He'd long gone past embarrassment at this point, and watching Sanji's face as he pushed himself forward was far more interesting than it should have been. His usually orderly hair was messed, his eyes nearly completely hidden behind his bangs, and the play of muscles underneath his skin mesmerizing. Sanji's right shoulder twitched, suddenly aware of Zoro's gaze, and he looked down. "What?"

Caught staring, Zoro glanced away, looking over Sanji's shoulder. "Nothing." _~Certainly didn't seem like nothing… ~_ Hands jerked his knees up, pulling Zoro closer, and with only the edge of his shoulders touching the floor, Zoro grunted as Sanji redoubled his efforts. His control was steady at first, but soon went off-kilter, and Zoro could feel the heat coiled in his stomach slowly build, his vision going hazy with every shove of Sanji's legs.

His climax caught him off-guard, and Sanji's face twisted, letting out a low-pitched moan, fingers digging into Zoro's hips, pushing away from him at the last second. Sanji had done it on purpose, and Zoro had a second of appreciation that he'd been spared any awkwardness before blackness took him over.

"Oi." Opening one eye, confused, Zoro stared, his mind slow to work, taking in Sanji's looming figure over him as well as his own sprawled position on the floor. A chill shook him, and Zoro shot up, full command of the situation gripping him. He'd let Sanji do what he wanted, and when he'd come a second time…oh, shit. _~I knew I was good but damn. ~_ He'd passed out. Whether from too much thrown at him or his energy simply running out, it was beyond infuriating.

Sanji sighed, standing up, touching Zoro's shoulder as he did so. "So clumsy, hitting your head like that."

What the hell was he talking about? Zoro hadn't done anything like that. He couldn't feel a bump on his scalp anyway. "I didn-" Oh. Zoro regretted having said anything. Sanji had given him an out, and he'd almost wasted it. "Yeah, what a shame," he corrected, looking up at Sanji, noticing that he'd taken the time to readjust his clothes, and start smoking a new cigarette.

"I'd take a few minutes to rest if I were you," Sanji advised, starting to pick up Zoro's clothes from the floor, turning away to focus on the task. _Says the guy who did this to me,_ Zoro thought hotly, choosing to ignore the advice. He managed to get onto his feet okay but bent over in pain when his back protested, twinging, a groan slipping from Zoro.

"You're partially to blame. I could've stopped at any time," Sanji informed, handing over his clothes. _~I'm glad you let me go so far though. ~_ Zoro straightened, glaring, and yanked his clothes out of Sanji's hand. It was still uncomfortable, but bearable. It would've probably been much worse if Sanji didn't have experience behind him. Then again, Zoro didn't think he would have let anyone else touch him that way.

The odd thought made him pause, and he shook his head, dressing in a hurry, taking a moment to use the wet towel Sanji offered to clean himself up. He felt better with everything back in place and noticed Sanji had tidied up the room some, likely taking care of his own mess at the same time. Speaking of…"Uh, thanks for sparing me, you know..."

 _~Dammit. Calm down, round two's not possible. ~_ Sanji shrugged, showing nothing of his inner desire. "One step at the time, right?" Implying they'd do this again. Smug bastard. Zoro smiled, about to say something when a head poked down from the ceiling, and Nami's face lit up when she saw Sanji and Zoro.

"We wondered where you went. Why are you down here? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, this thing," Sanji said, gesturing vaguely in Zoro's direction. "Went and roughed up my suit so I came for a change of clothes, and of course I had to take him with me so he wouldn't get lost again." _Pretty good for lying on the spot,_ Zoro thought, thankful Nami hadn't interrupted them five minutes earlier, she'd have gotten an eyeful and more.

The explanation seemed to appease her, and Nami disappeared from sight, her voice coming from above the opening. She must have sat back on her heels. "I see. Do we have any more wine?"

"But of course, Nami-swan! Be up in a minute."

"I'll be waiting," she said lightly, her footsteps echoing as they stepped away from the entrance.

"Why a minute?" Zoro asked quietly, leaning back when Sanji stepped towards him, pushing him against the nearest wall. _~Still not used to it, huh? ~_ "What?" He blurted out confused, silenced from saying more when Sanji kissed him after taking the cigarette from his mouth, taking a hell of a risk. Had he gone insane? Sanji released his shirt and flashed him a wide boyish grin.

"It was a delicious meal."

Zoro flushed, and threw out his arm, punching Sanji away as he dodged, backing off. Returning his cigarette to its rightful place, he climbed up the ladder to the main deck, and Zoro lingered for a moment, listening to the footfalls over his head, not quite sure why he kept giving in to Sanji. The more he did, the more comfortable Zoro grew with the situation. Strangely, the physical side was no problem, but the emotional fallout was unsettling.

He didn't know how to deal with it exactly, and rubbing the back of his neck, Zoro sighed. He supposed he'd deal with things as they came along, just like usual. He'd thrown his lot in with crazy fools, after all, Sanji included, and that wouldn't change anytime soon.

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Please note this chapter contains spoilers for Sanji's past (manga chapter 812 and beyond). Sort of inevitable considering it's from his POV. I didn't go into too many details though._

[Handwritten on and off 2/23/16 to 9/26/16. Typed and edited 10/5/16 to 2/21/17

Edited 9/3/18]

* * *

 _" **Kabu"**_

 _Part Four_

Sanji was still smiling as he came stepped onto the main deck, Nami watching him with a raised eyebrow. Chopper stood next to her, having tagged along for the errand. Shaking his head as if to say you really had to be there, he headed to the kitchen to retrieve the wine Nami inquired about. He always made sure to keep an ample supply aboard the ship and the rack was almost full. Halfway across the main deck, Sanji glanced at Chopper, crooking his finger.

"Chopper?"

The reindeer trotted up to him casually, his bright gaze focused. "Yeah?"

"Zoro's down in the men's quarters. He won't admit it, but he's got a bad headache. Go take care of it, will you?" Chopper tilted his head, seeming confused, nostrils flaring for a moment. Sanji realized that though he'd been able to change clothes, he hadn't taken a shower and his crewmate could probably smell Zoro on him.

Before he could offer an explanation, Chopper exclaimed, "Fighting again, huh?"

 _Well, in a way,_ Sanji thought. He shrugged in a noncommittal manner, confident Chopper would drop the subject. No such luck though, not when you were talking to a doctor about potential injuries. "You didn't kick him in the head, did you?"

Speared by Chopper's suspicious look, Sanji chuckled. "Like I could make a dent in his dumb noggin."

"Okay…" Chopper stopped by the main mast, disappearing down the ladder in seconds. Sanji breathed a sigh of relief, some of his worries alleviated. Given it was Zoro's first time, he tried to be gentle but having free reign with such receptiveness, he'd probably gone overboard despite his best intentions. Zoro hadn't complained so maybe his aggressive manner had been appreciated. He totally could have managed another round of fun easily. Too bad they'd run out of time.

"Sanji-kun?" Turning towards Nami, he held the kitchen door open for her. He perused the wine rack sitting against the far wall, automatically dismissing any wine that was meant for cooking alone. He selected a dark red he thought would complement the earlier meal. He turned, flourishing the wine bottle dramatically.

"Cabernet Sauvignon, a full-bodied flavor with a vanilla note for the lovely ladies," Sanji said, treasuring the happy smile Nami flashed him as she took hold of the bottle.

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Tucking it into the crook of her arm, Nami exited the kitchen, Sanji following. He could think of nothing better to relish his post-coital experience than another cigarette and a few glasses of wine amidst good company.

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

As soon as the sun crested the horizon, Sanji's internal alarm clock kicked in, prodding him awake. He was always the first up among the crew. Sleeping in was a luxury chefs couldn't afford, especially if one served on a ship. Zeff might have favored tough love, but from his years of experience as a sea cook, he understood that anyone who called themselves a chef could not be lazy. You had to constantly be proactive, always thinking in advance about upcoming meals, and sticking to a schedule was a must. Supplies on a ship were always limited and nothing could go to waste.

Barring battles or a crisis that commanded everyone's attention, Sanji strove to be consistent in his daily life. It was a disciple he'd had beaten into him for years and damned if he was going to waver from it. No one could ever call him lazy. His first task after the obligatory shower was making coffee. There was no set time the crew went to bed, and if someone had been on night watch duty, having a caffeinated beverage ready and waiting was most appreciated.

Breakfast was the easiest meal of the day. Even though he had to prepare it for seven people, himself included, Sanji frequently opted for omelets or some variation of toasted bread like French toast, pancakes, or crepes. Of course, bacon and sausage were always popular and went fast once he'd set it on the table. The only issue was quantity when it came to Luffy. With his bottomless stomach, Sanji had to make a big enough serving to satisfy him alone. The others were no problem, their appetites were normal.

Sanji decided to buck the usual routine and set about making frittatas, using up some dinner leftovers that were sitting in the fridge. After cracking eggs, he poured in milk, beating the mixture until it was well integrated. Sanji cubed the leftovers, adding the chopped broccoli, steak, onions, and mushrooms to two cast-iron skillets which he'd left heating on the stove, along with a fistful of herbs and general seasoning, sautéing them.

When the vegetables were sufficiently warmed through, Sanji sprinkled a thick layer of shredded gruyere cheese in each skillet, letting it briefly melt. He poured the eggy blend equally into each pan, tilting until the eggs solidified around the veggies. Sanji let the sides of each frittata brown then transferred them to the oven to finish cooking.

Estimating it would take about fifteen minutes, Sanji took a moment to light a cigarette, leaning against the counter, enjoying the small respite before the kitchen was overrun by his crewmembers. He could hear them moving below deck, getting ready for the day. A certain swordsman was among them and though he didn't know it, Roronoa Zoro was slowly driving Sanji crazy.

No matter how he looked at it, it didn't make sense. Zoro was mostly a walking talking muscle head with occasional glimpses of intelligence, and yet he seemed to anticipate every move Sanji made. He'd seemed like a complete novice in sexual matters, but he was the fastest study Sanji had ever seen. He knew things, intimate things, which should have been beyond his capability. From what little he knew about Zoro's past, he'd done little but train, train, and train some more. Taking time out to pursue women, or even men, didn't fit Zoro's personality, and this was what perplexed Sanji the most.

How the hell did he do it? It was maddening, and something Sanji put far more thought into than he wanted to. It'd been a week since they left Skypiea, and Luffy was intent on adding a shipwright to the crew, which was oddly enough the right of action. Sanji could sure use a larger cooking space, not to mention a fridge that actually locked. Luffy's midnight snack raids were beyond tiresome. If Robin was on night watch duty, Sanji knew his captain would be stymied at every turn.

His cigarette close to dead, Sanji flicked it into the trash, crouching down to peer into the oven's depths. As he hoped, there was some browning on the top of each frittata and it was nearly done. Since there was always some carryover cooking, he pulled both skillets out of the oven, letting them rest on the stovetop. Sanji drew out plates, silverware, and napkins out of the cupboard below the sink and set the table, going back to fetch glasses and cups as well.

Just as he put the last one down, the kitchen door opened, the crew piling into the room. Impeccable timing, as per usual.

* * *

"Zoro? I need your assistance in the storeroom." Said crewmember stopped pumping the impossibly large weights midway up, the muscles of his arms showing no strain at all as he lingered near the ship railing, staring at Sanji.

"Why?"

"Just get off your ass already." Reluctantly, Zoro stood up, putting the weights down, taking his sweet time.

Usopp glanced from his seat near to Luffy on the railing, their fishing rods cast into the ocean. "I can help," Usopp offered good-naturedly.

Sanji shook his head. "No need. It's his turn anyway." _Get the hint, asshole._ Saying nothing, watching Sanji coolly, Zoro followed him below deck, walking into the storage room.

Sanji dumped the clipboard he'd been holding on the floor, abandoning the pretense completely. He caught sight of Zoro's smile before he kissed it off, pushing him against the wall, clutching the back of his crewmate's neck. He tasted like sweat and metal, offering no resistance to Sanji's tongue as it swept the inside of his mouth. Zoro's hands hovered around him for a moment then came to rest on his waist, one pulling Sanji's shirt out of his pants and pressing against the bare skin of his back.

Shivering at the light touch of nails on his spine, Sanji pulled back, his breath uneven. _Way too long,_ he thought, trying to regain some of his lost composure. As always, he loved the effect he had on Zoro, whose usually stoic facade had broken, his face and neck flushed. "I'm not complaining, but if you want this kind of thing," Zoro said, the sound of his voice loud in the silence of the storeroom. "We need a code."

Sanji laughed softly, mostly because he should have been the one to think up the idea, not Zoro. "Given how often we insult each other, maybe we should base it around that."

Zoro's fingers shifted to brush against Sanji's hip, tantalizingly close to his stomach. "You're going to have to think of something else then," Zoro said calmly, even as he worked at unbuttoning Sanji's jacket and shirt.

Sanji forced his mind to work even though his attention was focused elsewhere. "You drink a lot, I've got alco-" Startled when Zoro leaned down and licked his chest, Sanji's breath hitched and Zoro seemed rather amused if the shine in his eyes was any indication.

"You have what now?"

"Bastard," Sanji said softly, not really meaning it, shuddering as Zoro locked his mouth around one of his nipples, biting into it gently. He groaned, his stomach jerking pleasantly, shivers running down his spine when his other nipple was teased. Right, he'd been saying something. What the hell was it again? Zoro snickered, and Sanji frowned, about to ask what was so funny until Zoro plunged a hand into his pants, gripping his cock.

It was a good distraction, Sanji panting as he allowed himself to be led backward, his legs bumping into a barrel and taking a seat on it. Zoro was in charge today and Sanji was just fine with that. With his belt undone and underwear pulled down far enough, Zoro had free access and though he'd hesitated last time in Bengi, he went straight for it, taking Sanji's member into his mouth, using one hand to grip the base of it.

Sanji cried out, glad he was sitting down as he started trembling faintly, his heart pounding. Zoro was still somewhat of a novice, but when he saw something didn't work, he moved on, and when his tongue pierced the slit of his cock, Sanji heard himself make a strangled noise, leaning over Zoro's back, grasping the end of his tank top, fisting it in his clenched fingers. "Keep it down."

"Fuck…you," Sanji rasped, light-headed as Zoro started drawing harder with his mouth, slowly taking more of Sanji's member each time he pulled back before returning. Feeling like Zoro had no business being as good as he was, Sanji let go of coherent thought, fire coiling low in his stomach, getting tighter and tighter. Tensing when he could feel it start to break, Sanji pushed at Zoro's shoulder, silently trying to give warning, frustrated when he was ignored.

His vision going white, Sanji dug fingernails into Zoro's back and shoulder, biting his lower lip to suppress a moan as he remembered the pair wasn't alone on the ship. Enjoying the aftershocks running down his body, Sanji leaned back, letting go of Zoro's shirt, blearily watching Zoro get off his knees to stand. His face was twisted, grimacing, and Sanji chose to focus on lighting a cigarette rather than comment.

If you weren't used to it, he could see the experience being a bit discomforting. Whatever his thoughts on the manner of taste, Sanji could see Zoro hadn't lost his own excitement. "I'll do you," he offered, reaching out for Zoro, intending on following through on his statement. Zoro held up a hand, pointing to the door. Exhaling, the smoke drifting past his shoulder, Sanji sighed at the sound of voices just outside the storeroom, Usopp and Chopper to be exact.

"They've been gone a while, I'm worried."

"They wouldn't kill each other, would they?"

"Nah, but let's not tempt fate."

Readjusting his clothes once he'd stood up, Sanji put a hand on the doorknob. He glanced askew at Zoro, grinning. "If only they knew." As Zoro smirked in response, Sanji picked up the clipboard he'd dropped earlier. He made a few vague marks with a pencil on the paper, winking at Zoro before he left the room.

"He's still alive in there, I swear." Sanji laid his arm over Usopp's shoulders and turned him around.

Chopper stood outside the door, waiting for Zoro to emerge. Sanji had left him unscathed for the most part, beyond a few scratches. Nothing he couldn't explain away. "O-Of course Zoro's fine," Usopp replied, laughing uneasily. "Never doubted you for a second."

"I'm sure," Sanji said, retrieving his arm as they neared the kitchen. He had to start working on lunch pretty soon. If he wasn't thinking ahead to the next meal, time could easily race ahead of him and squash any plans he'd made. A chef's work was never done, not really.

* * *

Wiping his brow with his sleeve, Sanji took a step back from the stove, needing a short break. He'd turned the oven on to preheat as well as both burners in preparation for lunch. The heat didn't usually bother him much, but he was sweating heavily. They'd started the day in spring-like weather, but perhaps the ship was nearing a summer island. That would explain the oppressive temperature.

Noting the chicken breasts needed to be turned over, the skin a perfect golden brown once he'd done so, Sanji ignored his discomfort, parking himself in the part of the ship that could be considered his and his alone. Even if he were struck blind, he could have easily navigated the kitchen.

He knew every pan, pot, and cooking utensil like the back of his hand. With the protein nearly finished, Sanji let the skillet do its work. He opened the stove door and carefully took out the cubed bread he'd toasted to make croutons. He put the baking sheet on the far counter, waiting for it to cool down.

Straightening, Sanji's vision blinked out for a second, making him pause. Had it been the blood rush from standing? Putting it out of his mind, Sanji refocused and tended to the rest of the salad. Cutting up the nuts and veggies was easy and in no time at all, Sanji had the side dish finished, the chicken the only thing left to complete. Serving a meal without some kind of meat was tantamount to blasphemy on the ship.

Stuck waiting, Sanji sat down at the table with a glass of water and drained it, his parched throat immediately feeling better. He went to put the empty glass down, confused when his fingers shook around it. The kitchen door opened and Sanji suppressed a smile at the sight of Zoro. His view of the man had changed in the last few weeks, and while Sanji wouldn't say he'd grown to tolerate Zoro, the number of insults he used on him had lessened somewhat.

It was a bit difficult to stay angry at someone when you knew the emotion would be better spent elsewhere if you could only manage ten minutes alone with them. Despite recent events, including their little interlude in the storeroom this morning, Sanji was still amazed that Zoro let him go so far, he'd thought it would be a cold day in hell before Zoro played submissive. He was always so domineering, Sanji had expected his request to dominate to be flatly refused.

Not just stand there and Sanji do as he pleased. _If this is some crazy dream, don't let me wake up,_ Sanji thought, watching a bare-chested sweaty Zoro rehydrate himself. The towel resting on the back of his neck was a clear indicator he'd been working out. Again. Not that he needed to, he was already a damn beast.

"Stop." Sanji raised an eyebrow, wondering when Zoro had turned around to face him. Probably not a good sign that he could be so easily distracted.

"I'm sorry?" Zoro sighed loudly, and immediately Sanji was annoyed with him. If he didn't want to be questioned, why didn't he explain himself better?

"Stop staring at me, it's cree…" The word trailed off as Zoro's severe expression eased and the hard tint in his eyes softened. "Is everything all right?"

If he didn't know better, Sanji would swear Zoro was worried about him. "I'm fine, Marimo. It's just the heat outside that's getting to me."

Zoro stopped moving, leveling a stare at him, the glass in his hand gradually lowering to his side. Sanji was prepared for anything but what came out of Zoro's mouth. "Are you stupid? I came in here to _get_ warm. We're nearing a winter island, Chopper's ecstatic."

A chill ran up his spine as Sanji stood up, knees a tad unsteady, making it to the door nonetheless. The deck was covered in a sheet of light snow with more falling from the sky overhead. Already Luffy was rolling a ball despite the fact it kept falling apart once it reached a certain size. Zoro hadn't been lying. "Why would I lie about it?" Sanji let the door shut, looking at Zoro from the corner of his eye. Sometimes, it was uncanny how close he got to his train of thought, particularly in the last month or so.

"Usopp'll be bringing out the winter gear soon," Zoro said, gaze locked on the scene outside the kitchen porthole. He'd been lifting weights. In a snowstorm. Sanji didn't know if that was stupid or impressive. No, wait, **definitely** stupid. Zoro's mouth pressed thin and Sanji heard a slight grinding of teeth.

Sanji went back to the stove, covertly wiping at his forehead with a dish towel so as not to alert Zoro he still felt overheated. Well, no wonder. The stove was still powered on. Sanji shut it off, glad the mystery was solved. Once lunch was served, Sanji would join the others on deck, surely then he'd cool down.

They hadn't visited a winter island for quite a while, it would be a nice change. Sensing movement behind him, Sanji stilled, expecting Zoro to brush past him on his way out of the room. Instead, he stopped next to Sanji, turning so his back was against the counter edge. A bead of sweat dripped down his face and Sanji's throat went dry. He wasn't going to try anything, was he?

His pulse quickening, Sanji focused all his attention on moving the chicken onto a serving platter, determined to maintain a cool façade. Sanji preferred Zoro remain oblivious that whenever he got close, his body went on high alert, every sense heightened in anticipation. He moved to the fridge to retrieve the salad greens and vegetables he chopped earlier, glad the croutons were closer to him than Zoro.

"Oi," Sanji said, shoving the bowl of salad into Zoro's chest. "Make yourself useful." He made a face but crossed the room to put the bowl in the center of the table. It was already set, all Sanji had to do was put the meat platter down on one end and call the others for lunch.

Sanji was halfway there when Zoro grabbed one of his wrists, squeezing tightly. Moving the platter to the hand not currently incapacitated, Sanji glared, willing to wait Zoro out until he was released. It'd be his fault if Luffy found cold meat on his plate. "What the hell are you doing?"

Zoro leaned closer, eyes sweeping his face thoroughly. "You're burning hot," he said quietly, after using his free hand to feel Sanji's forehead.

A fine tremor started in the arm holding the platter and Sanji tried to pull away, shocked when his strength gave out. They were always more or less on equal footing, nothing Zoro did in the course of one afternoon could have widened the gap so far. "Let..," Sanji started, faltering when his voice came out raspy. His stomach going cold, he abandoned the complaint, all but tossing the meat platter at Zoro.

He hurriedly snatched it, looking at Sanji in bewilderment. Doubling over as a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him, Sanji felt a distant pain in his legs, realizing he'd fallen to his knees without meaning to. Sanji turned his head upwards, barely able to see Zoro standing above him through his darkening vision. Fuck, he was going to pass out.

"Get Chopper." Zoro didn't need to be told twice. He dropped the platter, his footstep thunderous as he sped past Sanji, shouting loudly. _I finished the meal at least,_ Sanji thought, his eyes closing and mind following after, plunging him into utter darkness.

It was so noisy. Faces slid in and out above him and Sanji couldn't get his eyes to function properly. His stomach lurched and Sanji could feel his head automatically turn to his side, ejecting what he'd had for breakfast. Even though he was wincing internally, he felt a little better for it. Furred fingers brushed his forehead as something metal slipped into his mouth. Right, a thermometer. Shit, it felt like his brain was on fire, even his eyelids felt hot. Sound came roaring back and Sanji winced, struggling to make sense of who was talking.

Chopper's voice was strained as he took the thermometer from Sanji's mouth. "This isn't good." There was a moment of silence then, "Someone fill a bucket with snow and meet me in the bathroom," he said with authority, easily lifting Sanji from the floor in his human form. The movement made Sanji's head spin and the next thing he knew, he was dumped into a full tub of lukewarm water, his clothes soaking wet in a matter of seconds.

Bone-chilling shakes started immediately and blindly, Sanji tried to crawl out of the bathtub. "Is this the only way?" Usopp asked in a concerned tone.

"There's no helping it, his fever's too high. One degree higher and brain damage would have been a factor to consider. Zoro, keep him submerged." Rough hands he knew well held his shoulders and some of Sanji's panic eased. Any other time, Sanji would have shied away from the comfort on principle alone in front of the others, but he found himself leaning into Zoro's touch.

 _Please don't let go._ "I won't." _Damn, I hope I didn't say that out loud._

"Usopp, go gather blankets, will you?" Chopper could be devastatingly cute and naïve, but everyone listened to him once he went into doctor mode. Though it was intensely uncomfortable at first, the bath started to feel good. A little of the fire trapped in his head had fizzled out in any case. He was almost asleep when Chopper said, "Okay. That should be long enough."

Why? Let him be. "Let me stay, Zeff." It had been a hot sweltering day, cooped up inside the Baratie restaurant. Spending time in a humid kitchen hadn't helped things. The sky deigned to darken and brought with it sweet cooling rain. Sanji was getting soaked out on deck, but couldn't have cared less.

"Come inside before you're hit by lightning." Sanji shook his head, silently challenging Zeff's authority yet again. "Come back, little eggplant." He hated that nickname, he wasn't a scrawny kid anymore.

"Get the hell back here," Sanji heard a rough voice say before hands grabbed his shoulders, turning him around. The face that met his own wasn't Zeff's and Sanji smiled at Zoro, pleased the dream had shifted in his favor. Zoro was angry for some reason, which was strange. He wasn't ready to mess around at all. Zoro scowled and he slammed Sanji into the ship railing. "Wake up!" The words echoed eerily, Sanji suddenly standing alone. Wake up from what?

"What's wrong with him?" Sanji blinked, Chopper's anxious expression filling his vision. He tried focusing on the small details of the familiar face, but the effort was making him dizzy. He was being carried somewhere, but couldn't muster up the energy to turn his head. "I think it's acute respiratory infection, but I've never seen it this bad before. The way he keeps slipping in and out of consciousness is bad. Really bad."

"Why is he breathing funny?"

The world seized, shuttering in a multitude of colors until his chest tightened as a flash of red and black blinded him. He struggled to move, his limbs feeling unusually heavy. The inky blackness around him closed in, squeezing tightly, pushing against his mouth, attempting to smother him. Sanji held his breath, trying to last as long as he could. Giving in didn't seem like a good idea somehow.

"Still not breathing."

"Push harder, dammit!" Chopper's panicked cry was loud, then Nami's voice trembled as she asked, "Now?"

Small pinpricks of blue light appeared in front of him, breaching the darkness and Sanji grasped at their edges, desperate to escape this place. He tore the holes wider until he could step through, his lungs burning, and vision dimming. He was pushed by an unseen force, flying upwards, moving far too fast. Just as he felt he wouldn't make it in time, he broke the surface into dazzling white light. Sanji gasped, getting his first breath of air in what seemed like forever.

"Oh, thank god."

The night stretched on forever before him and he wondered if everyone else was asleep. The rainfall eased off, the rumbling thunder in the distance indicative of the storm system moving on. His clothes were drenched and Sanji shivered, going back towards the restaurant entrance. He tugged on the doorknob, surprised to find it firm and unyielding in his hand. It was locked. Sanji couldn't believe it, and kicked the bottom of the door, starting to get irritated. "Very funny, guys, now open up!"

If he destroyed it, Zeff would put him on dish duty for who knew how long, and that was something Sanji wanted to avoid if he could. Kicking as hard as he dared, he clenched his fists when there was still no reply from within the restaurant and finally sat down in front of the entrance, the abrupt drop in temperature doing nothing to make him feel better. The weather didn't usually turn to the extreme like this.

Seeing his breath fog up in front of him, he looked up into the dark sky, wondering if it was going to snow. That would be just fucking perfect. Rubbing his arms to facilitate warmth, though his fingers were ice cold, Sanji stood up, intending on breaking down the door if he had to, Zeff's wrath be damned. "Cook."

"Moss head?" Zoro was standing by the railing, his arms crossed, staring him down. "What are you doing here?" This was perfect, he could cut down the doors for Sanji. Blinking when Zoro frowned, striding forward, Sanji froze in shock as Zoro full on hugged him, crushing him tightly against his chest. He was incredibly warm, and Sanji couldn't help pressing himself closer, his arms curling around Zoro's back, the chattering of his teeth slowly easing.

Zoro's mouth touched his ear and Sanji closed his eyes. "You need to listen to me."

Sanji smiled against his shoulder, snug and comfortable, some of the chill in his bones fading. "No problem there," he said sluggishly, fighting to stay awake. Zoro leaned back, taking away some of his body heat, and Sanji resisted the impulse to follow.

Looking straight at him, Zoro squeezed his shoulders firmly, his eyes steel. "Stop doing this, you're freaking out the crew."

Sanji frowned, his arms dropping to his sides, not quite as glad to have the company anymore. "What are you talking about?"

A vein began throbbing in Zoro's forehead, clearly he was frustrated. Sanji wondered why he couldn't just speak normally instead of talking in riddles. "You're so damned stupid. Don't you know something isn't r-?"

"-Ight, let's have it. How bad is it this time?"

Huddling underneath the table, Sanji hugged his knees, ignoring the blood that fell from his nose and the ache in his face from what was fast becoming a black eye. He'd been caught again despite his efforts to blend into the background. Hands appeared in front of him, touching his legs, and Sanji recoiled. "It's okay, it's just me. They're gone, I promise."

"Reiju?" His older sister smiled at him, crawling on her hands and knees to sit next to Sanji.

She put an arm around his shoulder and side hugged him, resting her head atop his own. "I keep telling you, but you never learn." The tears came unbidden and Sanji turned until he could lay on her side, crying in earnest.

"I'm so s-"

"-Orry, I'll really have to kill you if you keep this up."

Sanji stumbled out of Zoro's grip, disoriented, feeling wetness on his cheek. Even though he hadn't thought about Reiju in years, he could still feel her arm on his shoulders. "Zoro, what's going on?"

His crewmate sighed, walking towards Sanji. "I keep trying to tell you, but it's like something keeps interfering. This isn't r-"

"-Eally now, is that how you were taught?" Zeff reached over him, taking the knife from Sanji's small hands. The green pepper on the cutting board was a mess, and he shoved it to the top before putting another pepper in the middle of it. Sanji watched intently as Zeff sliced off the bottom of the pepper, the oddly-shaped vegetable now standing upright by itself.

Zeff handed the knife back to him and Sanji cleared his throat nervously, his fingers a little shaky. He'd wanted to learn, but Zeff wasn't the most patient person in the world. "Cut in the natural dents of it, that way the seeds stay in the middle. Got it?" Sanji nodded quickly, tentatively placing the tip of his knife where Zeff had indicated, and pleased when he got an approving nod, Sanji leaned forward, carving into the pepper's side.

"Like that, right?" Sanji asked, expecting to hear a reply, but his question was met with silence. He turned, expecting to see Zeff glowering at him in half-approval. The kitchen was empty, even the other chefs were gone, their meals unfinished, flames bubbling under pots and pans. "Shit geezer?"

It was almost lunch and the restaurant was full of customers awaiting food. A thread of unease started in him, Sanji going to look out the double doors that led to the main floor of the Baratie, begrudgingly using the stepstool that was left near the door for his use alone. He peeked out cautiously, stunned to see absolutely no one seated at the tables. Biting his lower lip, Sanji stepped down, taking a seat on the stool, trying hard to understand what was going on.

His head tilted upwards when a hissing sound caught his attention. It was close by and he was slow to investigate, already freaked out by everyone's disappearing act. It was too sudden and unnatural as if the world had emptied itself, forgetting him in the process. Sanji jumped when the something sharp was suddenly thrust at him, stopping a half-inch from his face.

Swallowing the hard lump in his throat, Sanji jerked back, stumbling in his haste. He fell on his back, watching in shock as the metal implement that had almost skewered him was joined by two others, all of them hanging in midair, the space around them sparking and shimmering abnormally. This had to be a dream. It couldn't actually be happening, could it? What could only be knives sliced up and down furiously, even going sideways before disappearing entirely.

Fine white lines appeared in the cuts, glowing eerily above him before a hand reached through the opening. It was holding a sword and Sanji crawled backward a bit, fearing his surreal experience was going to get even odder. Another hand then a pair of arms and an entire body fell through the tear in reality, small black threadlike creatures with red eyes and gleaming white teeth crawling on the green-haired man's back. One of them bit into his right leg and he grunted, ripping it off him, the creature dissipating into smoke as it hit the floor.

The other aberrations retreated, running back into the void, probably afraid of suffering the same fate as their fallen comrade. Panting, the man looked up, covered in a sheen of sweat, and bleeding from his leg. Sanji looked beyond him to the dark abyss behind him, amazed at the stark impossibility of its existence. It was glowing around the edges and he approached cautiously, stopping about a foot away from it. The creatures were nowhere to be seen and the interior was a vast maw of nothingness. He could hear a sound though, a faint murmuring, the words indiscernible. Before he could peer closer, the stranger yanked on the collar of his shirt, pulling him backward.

"Don't go out there," he warned, then stared at Sanji with an intensity that was unsettling. "Damn, you were a scrawny bastard." Sanji was pretty sure there was an insult in the statement somewhere but focused more on the implication that they knew each other somehow.

With his swords back in their hilts, the man groaned as he put weight on his injured leg, walking with a slight limp when he looked around. "This is the Baratie, isn't it? Figures you'd come here." Wait, his voice was familiar somehow, especially the aggravating tone contained within it. Sanji squinted, taking in the drawn eyebrows, the rough facial features that made it look like he was permanently scowling. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but…

"Zoro?"

"Took you long enough, Cook. Are you done wallowing in the past?" Sanji crossed his arms, struck by a sense of déjà vu. So his initial suspicion was correct, it was a dream despite the fact it felt very real.

"I don't even know how you got here."

Zoro turned away from Sanji to grab a dish towel, ripping it into two pieces. "It wasn't easy," he said, binding his wound. "Usually, I slip in without effort, but this time your dream fought back. That probably says something about your state of mind."

"My state of mind?"

"Never mind, we have to go." Zoro held out his hand, looking at him expectedly, rolling his eyes when Sanji just stood there. Grabbing his shoulder, Zoro pushed him towards the rift. As a kid, he was at a disadvantage, not having his usual strength to rely on.

"Wait, didn't you say that thing was bad?"

Zoro stopped pushing Sanji, scratching his head in frustration. "I don't know what else to do. Talking to you does nothing and you keep getting yanked elsewhere. This is the only thing I haven't tried yet." Sanji looked up at Zoro, thoroughly confused by all the nonsense he was babbling.

Zoro shook his head, bending down to pick Sanji up, holding him effortlessly under one arm. "No more questions. Let's see what happens, shall we?" Sanji kicked his legs, unsure what Zoro thought he was doing. This was his dream, wasn't it? _I should be in control_ , he thought, yelping when he dropped from Zoro's grip, shifting from a child to an adult in the space of a second.

"That was different," Sanji said to himself, flinching as Zoro came to stand over him, his expression dark.

"Why are you fighting this?"

Standing, Sanji drew on his lit cigarette, falling back into the usual swagger that had defined his life as an adult. "Because I have no fucking idea what you're doing."

"I'm trying to save you, asshole!" Zoro shouted, one of his hands gripping a sword hilt out of habit. Sanji narrowed his brow, fascinated, wondering how Zoro had reached this conclusion. He gestured to their surroundings, ignoring the tear in reality that he had no explanation for.

"From a dream?"

"Not just a dream," Zoro growled, moving towards him. "Outside, in the real world, you're- oh, fuck this." Without warning, he punched Sanji in the gut, making him double over, coughing. "I've had enough of this bullshit." Zoro pulled his arm back, aiming for the throat, smirking when Sanji dropped his head as he saw the punch coming.

Too late, Sanji realized he'd given Zoro the perfect shot, having put his chin in line with Zoro's fist. Laid out flat on his back, reeling from the blow, knowing he was losing consciousness, Sanji felt a hand grip his ankle then the world blacked out entirely, taking him with it.

* * *

 _ **Thursday**_

He was wrapped in warmth, at least everywhere but his face, and trying to grip the edge of the blanket so he could pull it over his head, Sanji started when someone gasped next to him.

"Sanji!" Even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he identified Usopp by voice alone. He was sniffling as he grabbed Sanji's arm, squeezing it tightly. "You're finally awake…" His throat burned when Sanji attempted to speak, and Usopp lifted his head, his face covered in snot and tears.

Confused at the excess emotion, Sanji tried to sit up, abandoning the motion when it made his stomach lurch uncomfortably. His chest hurt, even breathing in sent a faint flicker of pain along his nerves. Usopp wiped at his nose, smiling at him, unaware he looked quite the picture. He jerked, finally releasing Sanji. "I have to get Chopper, be right back." Usopp raced up the ladder, his voice still thick with emotion as he yelled, "He's awake!"

Luffy whooped noisily, footsteps pounding away until Chopper screeched, sounding as if he was standing next to the main mast. "You can't visit him, not yet. Let me see how he's doing, okay?" Straining to hear anything more when the conversation overhead went faint, Sanji took a moment to look around. Since he'd been sleeping, he assumed he'd be in his hammock, but everything beneath him was soft and solid with plenty of room to stretch should he need it.

It was the couch in the men's quarters. The foldout bed had been pulled out and Sanji seemed to have every blanket on the ship atop him. Despite that fact, he was still cold, huddling deeper into the bed until he noticed Zoro sitting in one of the room's corners, a sword resting on his shoulders. His eyes were shut and Sanji knew he'd snuck down here to nap. Lazy bastard.

Sanji looked down on his lap when his fingers touched wetness. The washcloth was cold as he picked it up, staring at it, struggling to understand why it was here. His head ached like hell and only one of his nostrils was working correctly. Someone started chuckling, Sanji immediately glaring at the source when Zoro laughed harder in his corner.

"Don't you remember, Eyebrow?" he asked, seemingly done with his private joke.

"The hell you.." Sanji's words died when they came out strangled, scarcely audible. Feet came down the ladder and Sanji was relieved to see Chopper, though the pensive look on his face was unsettling. His eyes were slightly wet and Sanji tilted his head, intrigued. What the fuck was going on?

Taking a deep breath, Chopper patted him on the shoulder reassuringly, going straight into doctor mode. Before he could say anything, Chopper shoved a thermometer in his mouth, effectively silencing him. He removed it a moment later, looking much happier.

"He doesn't remember." Chopper peered at Zoro, then back at Sanji.

"Hmm, what's the last thing you remember?" Frowning, feeling uneasy and sick to his stomach, Sanji thought back. He'd been in the kitchen, it was really hot then…nothing. It was a complete blank. "It's okay if you don't. It's unusual, but not unheard of." Sanji stared at Chopper silently, unsure if this was all an elaborate joke or not. Maybe he was still asleep. Dreams within a dream happened, didn't they?

Chopper shook his head. "Before I explain, have you ever been sick?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Just humor me, please. Chickenpox, mumps, flu?"

Sanji's barely working brain sparked and he suddenly knew why Chopper was asking after his medical history. "No, I've always been pretty healthy." Raised in the Vinsmoke household, where weakness was looked down upon, being tough was the norm.

Chopper hit the palm of his hand, pleased with himself. "I knew it, your reaction was severe enough that only having no immunity explained it."

"You got sick and collapsed, idiot," Zoro translated, probably thinking he was being helpful.

"Basically, but it hit you hard. Your temperature was dangerously high and you've been in and out of consciousness the last three days. Delirious at times as well." Sinking back into the bed, Sanji threw an arm over his eyes, wondering what he'd said when his body had been on autopilot, under constant attack from germs. _~Nothing major, mostly names.~_ Small favor then, there were things he'd rather not drudge up from his past.

"Wait," Sanji said, raising his head from the pillow, almost panicked at the possibility that popped up in his head. "Are the girls okay?" The mental image of both taking sick made his insides go cold with dread.

Chopper waved a hand, dismissing the idea outright. "No worries on that front, I've restricted access to those who would be susceptible to the virus." Having seen only Zoro and Usopp thus far, had everyone else been barred?

Thinking of his fellow crewmates raised another concern. "Who's doing the cooking?"

Zoro coughed in the background as Chopper smiled reassuringly. "We've been taking turns. Nami and Usopp do the most meals though." Nami wasn't a surprise. She'd cooked for the crew, albeit for money, before he'd joined up on the ship.

"Tell me Luffy's been kept away from the kitchen."

"Of course," Chopper replied quickly. Sanji tried to keep a healthy balance in his crewmates' diets and picturing Luffy stack mounds of meat on the kitchen table was horrifying. There was more he wanted to know, but the effort of maintaining the conversation any longer was too much. He was so tired, his eyelids weighing a ton. Sanji vaguely saw Chopper turn to Zoro who nodded in response to whatever he'd said. Was he being minded by Zoro now? What a scary thought.

Zoro was suddenly standing over the bed, one of his pant legs stained with red. _~Shut up and sleep, asshole.~_ Maybe it was just his muddled frame of mind, but Zoro's mouth hadn't moved at all.

 _~Oh, he's up.~_ Opening an eye, Sanji proceeded to close it again. He'd felt something brushing against his forehead and the washcloth in Zoro's hand silently answered his inquiry. How long had he been out? It felt like mere minutes yet the darkness outside the porthole window told otherwise.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

Zoro finished wringing out the washcloth, moving it towards Sanji after rewetting it. "No, Chopper took over some."

"Why are you here anyway?" It hurt to talk, but Sanji was curious why he hadn't seen anyone else but Usopp so far.

Zoro lowered the washcloth, giving him an incredulous look. "Really? I was in an enclosed room with you two times the day you collapsed. Chopper's essentially put me under quarantine until he's sure I avoided catching the infection."

Recalling the fun he'd had with Zoro in the storeroom, Sanji felt guilty he'd been completely unaware he was coming down with something. He would never have subjected Zoro to such risk if he'd known. "…You're okay though?" Sanji asked quietly, surprised when Zoro smiled slightly.

"Seems so, now stop moving already."

Forcing himself to stay still, Sanji expected him to slap the washcloth on, but Zoro was gentle about it. He couldn't help but think his interest in Zoro was well-founded. He could be a massive brute and bastard, but he wasn't all hard edges. When his guard was down and when it really counted, he was at heart a nice guy. He really did love...

Zoro's face went pale, looking extremely uncomfortable and nervous in his seat next to the bed. Sanji couldn't understand the abrupt change. "What the fuck's the matter with you?" The brief glimpse of vulnerability ended as his features shifted back to his usual neutral expression. Perplexed, Sanji gave a mental shrug. He really did love Zoro's gruff exterior despite all the shit he gave him. Peeling it off layer by layer was entirely too satisfying. Sanji loved a challenge and Zoro provided him that.

Zoro sat back in his chair, relaxed now. Coughing madly to clear his itchy throat, Sanji only heard the last of Zoro's words. He wasn't even looking at Sanji, gaze focused with laser precision on the floor. "…died, you know."

"What?"

Zoro chewed his bottom lip for a moment then looked at Sanji severely. "You died, just for a minute. Chopper avoided mentioning it, but it was close. I think if you'd been under anyone else's care, you would have."

Sanji was dumbfounded, both at the information and the no-nonsense way it had been delivered. "From germs? That's a fucking terrible way to go." He must have worried the crew to death if even Zoro was glad he was still breathing.

"It's not funny."

"How do you expect me to react to that shit? You know me. I'll beat anything, even some sneaky virus."

The fist on Zoro's knee tightened, gaze going sharp. Anger looked good on him. "You need to take better care of yourself," Zoro cautioned, his voice a low rumble. "Think of Nami and Robin." Sanji always did, they were bright angels on an otherwise dark ship. They weren't the only reason he stayed, there was a goal to meet and not only for himself. Zoro himself was becoming…

Again, that yearning, near fearful face on Zoro as if he was waiting expectedly for a physical blow. Somehow, seeing that, Sanji's will to resort to a smart-ass retort lapsed. His throat was tight, not caused by his illness this time. "I'll watch out in the future."

"Good." _If only so I don't have to see that expression on your face again._

* * *

 _ **Friday**_

Sanji shifted onto his side, suffering a fine headache, and found no relief despite the change in position. It was a pounding hot heat inside his brain, and even his eyes burned when he closed them. Most of it was down to his fever, which spiked and lowered on pure whim. Sanji had been plied with blankets, and even then he still shivered at the occasional chill. He'd ejected everything from his stomach hours ago, and his throat was raw. He had killed one box of tissues and was already halfway through another. In short, Sanji felt terrible.

"I don't wanna!"

"Don't be stupid, Luffy. Mine's just as good."

"Liar! Sanji's food is the best."

Even though he could hardly muster up enough strength to sit up, Sanji valiantly tried to stand. For a moment, he thought he'd succeeded then his legs gave out and Sanji panted, a weak sweating mess on the floor. He'd just started to get up when Chopper chose that moment to enter the room, immediately shifting into his human form.

He easily picked Sanji up, depositing him onto the bed gently. He pushed the covers back on Sanji firmly and stared down disapprovingly. The silent accusation was heavy. Sanji's body chose that moment to betray him, proving Chopper's point as it sent him into a sneezing fit, making his eyes water.

"I heard Luffy outside and thought I'd-"

Chopped tsked, taking a seat. "Cooking's the last thing you should be doing. You need rest," he advised, wringing out the washcloth and reapplying it to Sanji's forehead. The cold compress felt so damn good, Sanji lost the desire to talk back. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friend's instructions, he simply hated feeling useless. He couldn't even walk properly.

"You have to let your body heal. If you don't, you'll be bedridden even longer." Grudgingly, Sanji nodded his agreement. Chopper busied himself taking his pulse and temperature, even listening to his heart. Before he took away his stethoscope, Sanji grabbed Chopper's arm, the furry limb freezing at the contact. He caught the reindeer's gaze and smiled, genuinely grateful he had someone so well-versed in their trade taking care of him.

"Zoro told me," Sanji said simply, Chopper flinching, eyes going wide. He still couldn't remember the apparent near-death experience, but as worn out as his body felt, it was something he couldn't ignore. Especially when his friends had had to pull him out of it. "Thanks for having my back."

Chopper dropped his eyes to the floor, blushing. "I didn't do that damn much."

He still couldn't take a compliment well. Sanji gently squeezed Chopper's arm then released it. "You did enough."

His head pounded, a nonstop rhythm that pulsed with each beat of his heat. His forehead was damp with sweat, body wracked with chills. He was antsy, feeling like his skin had grown too tight around him. It was utter hell and only thing would release him: a cigarette. Chopper had explicitly banned them, stating they would slow the healing process. Logically, Sanji knew he was right, but the knowledge did little to fill the nicotine void. _I hate this._

He must have made some kind of noise because Zoro heaved a breath as he stood up, annoyance dripping off the exhalation of air. Zoro opened up the port window, pausing to look up at the ceiling with a look of concentration. He nodded to himself before taking his seat next to the bed again, reaching for the side table drawer. A familiar cellophane square resided within his fingers as he drew his hand back, Sanji automatically trying for it.

The corner of Zoro's mouth quirked upward, gradually popping the top of the case, sliding a cigarette out in slow motion. "I fucking hate you," Sanji hissed, well aware he'd gone from grateful to venomous in an instant.

"Is that any way to talk when I have something you want?" _Damn you, Roronoa Zoro._

"What do you want?" Sanji asked, resigned to his fate. The lone cigarette rolled from finger to finger in Zoro's hand, Sanji unable to look away from it.

Zoro's smile grew wider and he loomed over Sanji. "You know that bottle of sake you think you've hidden so well?"

Sanji's brow narrowed in irritation, how long had Zoro known about it? "Pick something else. Any swill will do, won't it?"

"Okay then," Zoro said, starting to put the cigarette back in the pack.

"Wait!" God, his head hurt. Sanji nodded his surrender to the greedy price, Zoro smug as hell as he finally lit the cigarette. Sanji snatched it eagerly, the first few drags euphoric. Within a second, his headache was gone and his eyes closed in pleasure as he savored the absence of the withdrawal symptoms.

As he worked the cylinder down, he hoped the faint breeze outside would sufficiently rid the cabin of the cigarette smoke. Sanji wondered why Zoro had even helped him in the first place. Outside of their trysts, they lived to torment one another. Keeping Sanji in agony was in Zoro's best interest, wasn't it?

"I'm not a sadist," Zoro announced randomly. "You've got enough on your plate without having to deal with tobacco cravings."

Given a sharp look, Zoro glanced at him. "That's what you wanted to ask, right?" He hadn't expected an explanation but supposed it must have shown on his face. Sanji was honestly surprised Zoro spent so much time caring for him without complaint. He was usually short-tempered with next to no patience it came to people's bullshit so glimpsing his softer side was strange. Roronoa Zoro the Nurse.

His throat seized as he contemplated the mental image, doubling over, all too aware that he had to keep his cigarette above the covers. Feeling like his throat was filled with rocks, Sanji finally loosened them up enough that he could breathe normally again.

"The cigarette was a bad idea." Zoro plucked it from Sanji's fingers, chucking it out the port window a second later. Sore and unbelievably tired, Sanji groaned in defeat. _I'm definitely not getting any more, am I?_ Casting his eyes down in a threatening manner, Zoro growled, "Don't tell Chopper. I don't want to hear the lecture."

It would have been funny if Sanji weren't thinking the exact same thing. "Me either."

* * *

 _ **Saturday**_

Given the all-clear by Chopper that he wasn't contagious anymore, Sanji found himself invaded by the rest of the crew. Luffy ran straight for him, jumping onto the bed and wrapping his arms again and again around Sanji until he had tangled his limbs, sobbing into Sanji's shoulder.

"You can't die, dammit. I have to eat your food, Nami's been trying to kill us."

A fist struck Luffy's head, Nami glowering at him as she towered over the bed. "I am not! Keep that up and I'll do it directly."

"You can try," Luffy replied, sticking out his tongue, his tears all but gone.

"How ungrateful as you can be?"

"Now, now. I'm sure Cook-san is eager to get back into the kitchen. All in good time though," Robin said from the other side of the bed, using her Devil Fruit ability to fluff up Sanji's pillows.

"Robin-chan." God, he loved the girls on this ship. Strong but sweet and completely irreplaceable in his eyes.

Done squabbling with Luffy, Nami sat down on the bed next to Sanji, ignoring Luffy's groan as she pushed up against him.

"Sanji-kun," she started, regarding him seriously as she put a hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiled kindly, looking downright angelic, and Sanji's pulse raced wildly, sure his face was bright red.

"You're gonna give him a heart attack." Shooting Zoro a glare, who only rolled his eyes in response, Sanji put a hand over Nami's. There was a shadow in the navigator's eyes that wasn't pleasant to see.

"I'd welcome it if you were the cause," he reassured her, happy to see her gaze brighten considerably.

"You're so silly." Nami retrieved her hand, leaning over him to untangle Luffy's arms, careful to keep them from hitting Sanji. Aware he probably didn't look his best and hadn't bathed properly in days, he sank deeper into the covers until Nami had pulled Luffy away from the bed.

"How long until I can go back to the kitchen?" Sanji asked Chopper, who'd been standing next to the bed, seeming happy to watch things unfold.

At his question, Chopper put a hoof under his chin, putting thought into his reply. "I don't think you're up to moving, much less handling food. Three days at the most."

That wasn't the answer Sanji wanted to hear. He held up two fingers, trying his best to look as healthy as he could, likely failing despite his best efforts. "Two days."

Chopper narrowed his eyes. "Two and a half."

"Two," Sanji repeated, more firmly this time. Chopper was probably right, but that didn't mean he couldn't negotiate with him.

Chopper stared Sanji down, looking for weakness, before throwing his hooves up in exasperation. "Fine," he growled. "Two days it is. Just take it easy, all right? I don't want you to relapse." Sanji pumped his fist in the air, elated he'd managed to shave a day off his recovery time. He couldn't wait to get back into the kitchen.

Usopp jumped onto the end of the bed, patting his foot beneath the covers, beaming at Sanji. "If you're worried about boredom, we can help you pass the time." He smiled, glad he had such good friends to keep him company.

* * *

 _ **Sunday**_

"I can walk," Sanji said, peeved that Chopper was lurking so close. His legs dangled over the edge of the bed, Sanji pausing before moving further. His head felt muzzy and the room swayed around the edges if he moved too fast. He was tired of being cooped up. Another day stuck in bed, staring at the same four walls, and he'd go nuts.

 _One step at a time,_ Sanji told himself, leaning back on his arms and pushing forward. His feet hit the floor successfully, but staying on them proved difficult. Shit, he still had to go up the ladder to breathe fresh air and secure a shower.

"Sanji, maybe tomorrow, yo-"

Sanji held up a hand, shaking his head. "I'm going up top and you can't stop me." _I can be so fucking stubborn sometimes._ Five long minutes later, Sanji cleared the last ladder rung, thrilled he'd made it this far. The wind picked up, a breeze sweeping the main deck. Some of the internal fuzziness vanished, Sanji sighing happily. What a difference. The crew had tried their best to keep him entertained, but there was only so much reading and card games he could stand.

His true aim in coming up top had been to bathe and Sanji barely took a look at his crewmates before he commandeered the bathroom, stripping off his simple sleepwear. As soon as the hot water hit him, the tension in Sanji's shoulders dissipated, happy to finally wash off all the sweat and dirt from almost a week of bedrest. He'd made due with a water basin and towels, but it was a poor substitute for an actual shower.

Too late, Sanji remembered he'd forgotten another set of clothes and lingered under the shower head, contemplating what to do. Resigning himself to a cold walk in a towel, Sanji stepped out of the bath and was surprised to see someone had snuck in while he'd been occupied, taking his old clothes and leaving a set of familiar black ones atop the toilet. Wishing he knew who to thank, Sanji looked into the mirror and grimaced. His facial hair was a bit wild and though he should have expected it, his face was gaunt and pale.

Expelling food from your system for two days straight did that. His upper chest was marred with garish greenish yellow bruises, which brought home the reality of the situation. If Sanji had been part of a different crew and he'd caught the same virus, he wouldn't be here now. It was a sobering thought, one that made him feel thankful he'd been in the right place at the right time.

Slinging a towel around his waist, Sanji grabbed the can of shaving cream and went to work, his goatee tidy once again. He ran a comb through his hair, briefly styling it with some gel then added a touch of cologne before dressing. The moment he finished putting on his tie, Sanji felt like himself again. He was still a bit shaky, but feeling much better than he was twenty minutes prior.

Leaving the bathroom, Sanji surveyed the snow-covered main deck, going to lay his arms on the ship railing. He put his chin down on clasped hands and closed his eyes. The pirate flag flapped noisily overhead and a seagull cried out as it flew by.

Usopp sneezed, more than once before groaning. He sniffed, "Too much pepper extract."

"Luffy, did you catch anything yet?" Nami asked, her voice coming from the kitchen behind him.

"Of course. Show her what we caught, Zoro." A beat before Nami screeched, a smacking sound capturing Sanji's attention. Curious, he opened an eye and laughed. There was a bucket on Zoro's head, a dozen or so eels twitching on deck amid a large puddle of water.

"I'm not cooking those. No way, no how."

Yeah, eel was difficult, even for those who were familiar with the protein. Not only did the skin and the bones have to be removed, but eel blood was toxic and one could seriously be sick if it was accidentally ingested. There was nothing halfway about the ingredient, it was well done or nothing. Fish were much easier to cook in comparison.

Zoro yanked the bucket off his head, cursing. He stomped back to the railing Luffy was sitting on, fishing, and though his anger was plain to see, said evenly, "She wants us to keep trying." A number of hands spouted from the deck floor, slowly pushing the no doubt disoriented eels back into the ocean. Sanji smiled broadly, waving at Robin, who was sitting in a chair underneath an umbrella, her hands clutching an open book. She nodded back at him, looking content.

If he hadn't been sick, Sanji would have danced to her side, complimenting Robin on her compassionate nature. Women were so much more complex and sophisticated than men, it was pathetic. Their outer shells, the round delicate beauty, hid an inner strength that was downright stunning to view at times. Zoro got on him for treating women better than men, but when you knew they were the superior sex, could Sanji really be blamed for giving them their fair due?

* * *

 _ **Monday**_

From his seat at the table, Sanji stared at Zoro's back, his muscles playing against his shirt as he continued chopping on the kitchen counter. As expected, Zoro was impressionably adept with his knife skills, making short work of the potatoes and vegetables that would form the basis of a soup. Though he was feeling considerably better, Sanji was forbidden to cook and forced to play spectator was frustrating.

The only thing keeping him from ignoring Chopper's wishes completely was that he'd been allowed cigarettes again, which kept Sanji in relatively good humor. The other crewmembers had left to explore the winter island, needing to stock up on food after Sanji's unscheduled absence.

In all, he'd lost a whole week. Three days of suffering the worst, which thankfully Sanji didn't remember, then another three days spent recovering from the illness. He was anxious to get back to his normal routine and some of his impatience was directed in Zoro's direction unconsciously.

"You're cubing everything?" Sanji asked worriedly, wishing Zoro would move to the side so he could see the result of his work.

"Yes," Zoro growled, the knife falling harder than necessary against the cutting board. The kitchen was his domain and letting someone else take command of it felt alien and wrong. Try as he might to appear laidback, inside all Sanji wanted to do was shove Zoro aside and assume control.

Zoro was all about destruction while Sanji had always considered himself a creator, constantly inventing with a myriad of elements and flavor profiles. Sweet, sour, bitter, spicy. There were countless ways a dish could come together depending on the chef's intention. In the right hands, the time between a handful of ingredients and a finished plate could be downright sacred. Through him, life carried on unchanging.

The knife suddenly stopped moving as Zoro stood silent. "If it really bugs you that much, you can…supervise." The last word had been mumbled, but Sanji made it out easily due to his close proximity. Rather than question it, Sanji moved his chair closer to the counter, at such an angle that he could see down the length of the wall. So long as the fridge door remained close, that was.

The cuts were perfect, each morsel of food uniform, ensuring that the soup ingredients would cook uniformly. It was galling and at the same time impressive. Unsure of how he felt exactly, Sanji nodded, approving the work and prompting Zoro to continue onward.

At the sight of the large beef shoulder, as it was removed from the fridge, Sanji began to worry in earnest. It had been an expensive buy but was of high quality, the marbled lines exquisite. An almost perfect mix of fat and protein; passing it up had never entered Sanji's mind. "Do I need to leave you two alone?" Glancing up, Sanji saw Zoro grinning, entertained by his reverie.

"No? All right then." _Smart-ass._ Zoro skimmed off the silver skin, slicing any large masses of hard fat that in all likelihood wouldn't tenderize or cook down. It was exactly what Sanji would have done, which was downright eerie. "What are you so surprised for? I do more than sleep and train. I pay attention even when everyone assumes I'm not. Even to your cooking."

That hadn't been what Sanji anticipated and uncomfortable, he sneered derisively, "Monkey see, monkey do, huh?" Falling into old habits, Sanji immediately regretted he'd even opened his mouth. Zoro had pretty much admitted he found Sanji's cooking skills interesting enough to remember, taking mental notes. It was a high compliment so why couldn't he say anything nice in return?

"Something like that." Zoro's cool reply didn't mesh with the tic pulsing on his forehead, Sanji surmising he was keeping his temper in check so he could finish the meal. Taking a heavy drag on his cigarette, Sanji reminded himself that if Zoro could do it, so could he.

"Cube that as well," Sanji instructed shortly, getting up to collect a skillet and large soup pot, putting them on the stovetop.

On the way back to his chair, he saw Zoro had kept the onions separate from the rest of the vegetables like he'd suggested. _He actually listened to me,_ Sanji thought, a tad stunned. "As if I could shut you out," Zoro muttered quietly, pushing the cubes of beef off the cutting board into a large bowl. Raising a brow, Sanji sat down after moving close enough to the counter so he could lean his elbows onto it. "Now what?" Zoro asked, putting the knife down.

Amused at the knowledge he was controlling Zoro like a puppet, Sanji pointed to the onions and cubed beef shoulder, hoping Zoro could keep up despite the fact the recipe was simple. "Put oil and butter in the skillet and brown both of those. If you overcook the meat, I'll hit you."

"Should the sick person really be threatening the healthy one? I have a knife, you know." Letting out a chuckle, Sanji pointed harder at the stovetop, Zoro finally moving to do as instructed. Figuring Chopper's doctoral advice meant he shouldn't actually touch the main ingredients, Sanji disappeared into the pantry to get spices, measuring out the qualities needed into a bowl. He almost ran into Zoro on the way back, back stepping and silently handing him the bowl.

Zoro shook his head but didn't push the bowl aside upon placing it on the counter. With the meat and onions done, yet not too much so, Sanji had Zoro toss them in the spice mixture, coating it all. Next was the easy part, adding the liquid elements, seasonings, and meat to the soup pot. The flavors needed time to develop correctly. Seeming relieved when Sanji told him they were done for the moment, Zoro took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Tea?" Sanji asked, standing by the counter.

"Yeah, why not?" He kept a variety on hand and ultimately went for Earl Gray. With the back burner on the stovetop free, Sanji filled the teapot with water before placing it over the controlled flame. It wouldn't take too long and he decided to wait it out, leaning against the cabinet behind him, his eyes settling on Zoro.

"You're doing good so far," Sanji said, needing the hot drink to soothe his sore throat and figuring Zoro deserved something for tolerating him. Considering their track record, it was remarkable.

"Great, glad I could impress," Zoro said sarcastically, then added, "It's not so hard." Thinking that statement over, Sanji poured hot water into two mugs and added the tea bags before walking to the table.

"You do realize I made it simple? A gorilla like you couldn't handle anything too complicated," Sanji said, putting the mugs down on the table. He hoped Zoro wouldn't need any sugar or creamer. Coughing into his elbow when his throat tickled, Sanji stubbed the last bit of his cigarette into a plate, unwilling to admit that his energy was flagging and he really wanted a nap. _God, I'm turning into Zoro._

"Hmph. Who's Reiju?" Sanji choked on his tea, the hot liquid threatening to invade his sinuses. Taken off guard by the random question, he took his time recovering from the shock, having to blow his nose. Sanji must've mentioned her when he was delirious. The last he'd seen Reiju, she'd told him to never return. He doubted things had changed much since then and likely Sanji wouldn't see her again.

Feeling melancholy, gauging whether or not to tell the truth, Sanji finally looked at Zoro who was waiting expectedly. He wasn't big on gossip or even stories in general so it was probably safe to broach the subject freely. "…My sister."

Astonishment crossed Zoro's expression and he seemed at a loss for words, his mouth hanging open slightly before he closed it. "She helped me out of a tough situation a long time ago."

"In the North Blue?" Sanji narrowed his eyes at Zoro, wondering how he knew that. He tried very hard to keep the past where it belonged, preferring the present instead. "I told you, I pay attention," Zoro reminded him, a playful smile hovering on his lips.

Sanji couldn't help laughing, feeling as if he'd been one-upped somehow. "So you do." He took a sip of his tea, savoring its curative effects. Already, his voice was coming out smoother, not as coarse as before. Zoro leaned over the table, both of his hands around the mug, studying Sanji curiously. "You don't talk about your family a lot."

"There's not much to tell, they're gone."

"Sorry." Sanji chuckled humorlessly. Sadness was not the emotion he felt when it came to his blood relatives. If that was even the right term for them. He'd gone on to find a much better, albeit unusual, adopted family, never regretting the decision to start his life anew. "What about yours?"

Zoro shook his head. "Not in the picture." Not bothering to elaborate on what he'd said, he peered at Sanji over his mug, hiding the lower half of his face. "…Why tell me all this?"

Sanji decided Zoro was too precious for words. "Isn't it obvious?" _I trust you. Why the hell else would I get involved with you?_ When Zoro said nothing, Sanji gestured to the stove, signaling Zoro to return to it, looking sullen as he did so. "Add everything else you cubed earlier as well as the can of tomato paste and corn." Normally, Sanji would make his own tomato sauce, but considering Zoro's skill set, taking the shortcut was understandable. It would yield the same results anyway, even if the taste wouldn't be as full-bodied.

"Thanks for doing this," Sanji said, knocking Zoro's elbow as he sat down so he stirred with the wooden spoon rather than leave it sitting still in the soup pot.

"I know you must have been dying to go with them after being cooped up with me." All that was left now was waiting for the vegetables to soften and the soup to thicken up, then dinner would officially be complete. Zoro shrugged his shoulders, most of his attention on the food, probably glad they were almost done.

"I don't mind. I got to catch up on my sleep," Zoro deadpanned, causing Sanji to laugh, smoke escaping from his mouth since he'd just taken a drag on his cigarette. Turning his head so as not to blow it entirely in his crewmate's face, Sanji thought they were starting to get along better. Case in point: they hadn't come to blows during the cooking lesson. True, he had snarled at Zoro a few times, but that was to be expected.

They fell into a comfortable silence, the only sounds that broke it was the wooden spoon as it scraped the bottom of the soup pot and the sizzle of Sanji's cigarette as he slowly killed it. When twenty minutes had passed, Sanji got up and tasted the soup, using a clean spoon so as to keep any germs to himself. It was delicious, having just the right consistency. Zoro had proven himself a capable student, following nearly every order to the letter.

"We'll make a cook out of you yet," Sanji quipped, patting Zoro on the back on the way to the pantry. He stepped inside, then knelt down on the floor. Sanji swept aside the first row of the canned goods on the bottom shelf, exposing the back row. In the darkest corner sat a wooden box, its seal unbroken.

Heaving a sigh, Sanji grabbed it, ruefully thinking he shouldn't have given into Zoro's price for a cigarette so fast. He returned to the kitchen table, placing it in front of the swordsman. Zoro ripped the lid off and almost reverentially lifted the light blue glass bottle out of the wooden container, his eyes lighting up upon seeing the label.

"Junmai Daiginjo sake, 750 milliliters of citrus overtones with a crisp finish. As promised." Sanji was nothing if not a man of his word. He appreciated Zoro's respectful attitude of the liquor and handed over a shot glass so Zoro could pour himself some. As soon as it passed his lips, Zoro's expression turned downright blissful, a broad smile in place. That something as simple as rice wine could make him so happy said a lot about Zoro's personality.

Though he could be an infuriating nuisance at times, Zoro was a relatively uncomplicated man. He didn't try to hide his flaws and usually came right out and said what everyone was thinking in a crisis, even when no one wanted to hear it. Being so forthright was probably why he got into fights so often. Not everyone wanted the truth all the time. Sanji refilled Zoro's glass once more time before screwing the cap back on, Zoro's features tightening in irritation.

"I didn't say anything about giving it to you all at once, did I?" Scornful, Zoro clutched his glass roughly, near pouting. The kitchen door opened wide, admitting the rest of the crew, laden with packages and bags. Immediately, Sanji went to help Nami and Robin, taking their burdens and quickly sorting out what had to be refrigerated and what belonged in the pantry. Luffy shrugged off his winter coat, leaving it on the floor, oblivious to Sanji's glare. He slid in beside Zoro, who grunted, putting a hand on his right leg, his face pinched.

"Zoro?" Chopper stepped up, going to him and peering at Zoro's leg. "You're bleeding a bit. What happened?"

Looking as if he didn't want to explain, but pressured to do so, Zoro said, "I must've run into a loose nail somewhere." Sanji flashed on the image of Zoro crawling through a hole, a black shape on his leg before the memory shut off, leaving him bewildered. Where had the image come from and how did Sanji know Zoro was lying about his injury?

 _I hate a mystery,_ Sanji thought to himself, getting the groceries put away. When he looked towards the table again, Chopper had finished tending to Zoro's wound and was sitting on the other side of the swordsman. With Usopp's assistance, Sanji dished out the soup Zoro had worked so hard on, giving Luffy a particularly hefty serving. Getting to see the effect your food had on others was one of the main reasons Sanji had wanted to be a cook in the first place.

"Seconds, please!" Luffy said seconds later, his bowl already empty, evidence that he approved the dish. Luckily, there was plenty to go around, and he wasn't the only one who asked for more of the soup. Though he didn't say anything himself, Zoro was half-smiling in his seat, seeming self-satisfied. Sanji let him savor the moment, deciding Zoro deserved the praise, even if most of what he'd done was following directions.

Tomorrow, things would go back to normal with Sanji doing what he did best. Capable and efficient once again, where he belonged, cooking in the kitchen. It couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Sanji went to the back of the ship, the opened sake bottle and two ochoko cups in tow. The others remained behind in the kitchen, Luffy and Usopp on dish duty, and the girls chatting about their earlier outing. With Sanji out of the woods health-wise, they would be setting sail soon, likely into warmer waters. Zoro's winter coat was thick and long, stopping just below his knees. With an elbow on the railing, he was looking out at the snow-covered island, white tipped mountain caps visible in the distance. Strikingly beautiful but perilous.

"Wish you could have gone with the others?" Zoro's shoulder twitched and Sanji knew he'd startled him. Not an easy task nowadays.

Zoro turned around, his gaze going straight to the sake bottle and cups, doing the mental math. Smiling wryly, he said, "Chopper won't like you drinking in the cold."

Sanji wiggled the bottle in his hand pointedly. "I heated it up, at this point it's medicinal."

"You sly bastard." Zoro motioned with his hand. "Gimme." Looking skyward for a second, Sanji moved to stand next to Zoro. He placed the cup in his hand and carefully poured the hot sake into it, steam rising in the air, Sanji's gloves protecting his hand. Doing his own afterward, Sanji blew on it until he could stand to sip the liquor safely. It was strong, overwhelming his taste buds until the fruit notes overrode the alcohol, finishing cleanly.

"Goddamn, that's good," Zoro said contentedly, holding out his cup for a refill. Sanji did so before leaning back against the railing.

"How's your leg?" he asked innocently, one eye trained on Zoro to gauge his reaction. His crewmate stilled, glancing at Sanji, something darting in his eyes before disappearing. He was making an effort to play it cool, which confirmed he was hiding something.

"It's fine. Chopper fixed it up nicely."

"I'll bet he did," Sanji replied, noting was Zoro was wearing the same pants as earlier. A blood stain still lingered on the material. "He even managed to save the pants."

Zoro scoffed, staring in his sake cup. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Sanji finished his drink, the sake burning his throat pleasantly. "Usually, you get injured on the leg, the clothing gets torn. Depending on the severity, it might be ruined."

Zoro was glaring at him now. "Your point?" Sanji put his empty cup down next to the sake bottle on the ship railing, the snow crunching loudly.

"I know it wasn't a nail, Zoro. You're being all mysterious and shit and I don't know why."

He reached up and patted Zoro's cheek. "I'm going to find out sooner or later, trust me on that."

Zoro's jaw tensed and his pupils dilated, but he showed no other sign the words had hit the mark. Sanji lowered his hand, starting to turn away when as Zoro suddenly spoke, his brow furrowed in determination. "You can try, Cook."

His interest peaked, knowing a dare when he heard one, Sanji smiled fiercely. "Challenged accepted."

 _ **To Be Continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Big shout-out to ShitCook on FFN for the neat idea, I hope I did it justice. :)_

[Written on and off from 2/28/17 to 7/20/17

Edited 9-3-18]

* * *

 _" **Kakureru"**_

 _Part Five_

Sanji's smile was anything but comforting, looking far too confident he would win out in the end, and anyone who thought different was an idiot. "Challenge accepted." Zoro fought to suppress his feelings at Sanji's declaration, managing to keep his reaction to a small frown instead of a full-on panic attack.

He'd really stepped in it this time. As anxious as he was to deny the implication he was lying, he said the first thing that came to mind. Unfortunately, it was a challenge rather than a change in subject. Zoro knew Sanji was smart, he frequently outthought the entire crew in times of battle, his actions meaning the difference between defeat and triumph. Antagonizing him was beyond stupid.

He would have to be twice as diligent around Sanji now. Even if the he got hold of some proof, how would Zoro begin to explain it? He didn't understand why an injury he acquired in a dream had carried over into real life. Dreaming wasn't usually a hazardous activity, but cutting into someone else's dream wasn't normal. Never mind the realm of dreams and whatever the hell bit him. With no answers to be had, Zoro could only ruminate on the reasons why and exactly how he'd managed it.

As if on cue, his right leg pulsed and Zoro scratched at the bandage Chopper had tied around it. The aberration that bit him possessed unnaturally long teeth, and Zoro wondered how long it would take to heal up. Nothing was majorly damaged so far as he could tell, the wound just hurt like hell. Christ, he was giving himself a headache.

The sake was growing cold on the railing, and Zoro refilled Sanji's cup before his own, knocking back the quality liquor fast. The high alcohol content of the sake made his throat burn, but the taste was a satisfying experience on his tongue, which made him want to drink more. "You have good taste in alcohol," Zoro admitted, glancing up at the sky when a snowflake landed on his nose.

 _~Nice to be appreciated.~_ "Just noticing that now?" The snow started falling quicker around them, and Zoro sighed, sick of seeing the white stuff everywhere. After a week docked in the cold weather, he was eager to move onto a warmer climate. He was glad to see Sanji was nearing full health, though he still looked a bit pasty and coughed frequently.

A far cry from his utter stillness lying on the kitchen floor, a sight Zoro wished he could forget. His hand squeezed the ochoko cup tightly, as he recalled acting impulsively, not hearing Chopper's instructions, simply pumping away on Sanji's chest, trying to get his breathing restarted. The bastard couldn't die on him, not now.

He was glad Sanji didn't remember much of the experience. Zoro was rather mortified his first reaction after seeing Sanji in a dream was hugging him. It'd been entirely involuntarily on his part, but as soon as he'd done it, Zoro felt immensely satisfied and would have held on longer if he hadn't been more concerned with waking Sanji up. He thought he was beyond sappy shit like that. Still, he didn't regret going so deep to pull Sanji out. Zoro would've taken any number of void bites to avoid that potential loss.

Uncomfortable, Zoro banished the subject from his head as best he could. Reliving it was the last thing he wanted to do. _~Never seen that expression on his face before. Wonder what put him off?~_ Avoiding Sanji's gaze for the moment, paranoid he'd read something there Zoro would rather keep hidden, he cleared his throat. "We should get back inside." He wanted other people around to distract Sanji should the cook feel the need to probe deeper into the matter of Zoro's wound.

Sanji smiled, but readily picked up the sake bottle and his ochoko cup. "Uncomfortable, are we?"

"With the current temperature, yes."

"Wimp." Growling underneath his breath, Zoro finally relaxed as soon as he cleared the kitchen door, seeing that Luffy and Usopp had finished dish duty. Sanji pushed past him to assist the sharpshooter in putting the dishes away, Luffy already distracted from the task.

Chopper saw the sake bottle and cup Sanji left on the counter and frowned. "Were you drinking that?"

Zoro hid the cup he'd drank from behind his back, feigning innocence. "He brought some out for me, paying back a favor." Chopper relented on the topic, unaware that Sanji deftly snatched Zoro's cup from him, spiriting it away into the sink where he washed it out, then hid it behind a stack of dishes.

With his back to the room, Sanji winked at Zoro before turning around to face the rest of the group. He shook out a cigarette from a packet in his pocket, shortly lighting it, growing more comfortable after inhaling. Zoro normally thought the habit was a weakness, but after seeing Sanji off tobacco, he was fine with it. It made Sanji less irritable, therefore easier to deal with, which was all that mattered in the end.

* * *

As soon as Sanji touched him, Zoro could feel his body begin to tense, his nerves sitting up and taking notice, and Sanji had only grabbed his shoulders, pressing him up against the wall. Zoro barely had time to take a breath before Sanji was on him, invading his personal space in the best possible way. Usopp had only just finished going up the ladder and the entrance was still open, the threat of discovery very real.

It served to heighten Zoro's senses, hyperaware of Sanji's warm fingers as they leisurely crawled up his arms. _~I love that I can affect him to this degree.~_ What made the statement troubling was that Zoro could sense a bit of fear from Sanji as well. His confusing mental state aside, his excitement was more than evident.

There never seemed to be enough time to indulge their carnal desires completely. This, in turn, made Zoro cranky, and his bad mood rubbed Sanji the wrong way, starting the whole cycle anew. It was starting to get dangerous. A few trysts here and there amounted to convenience, but seeking each other purposefully was another story. It stank of need and growing affection, and it was doing Zoro's head in something fierce.

The status quo was changing and he couldn't stop it. It was Sanji's fault. Zoro hadn't been right since Sanji kissed him that day in the kitchen. Jumping when pain flared on his lower lip, Zoro realized Sanji had bitten him. "What the hell was that for?"

Sanji licked his lips, his eyes shining. "Pay attention, dumbass." Zoro grabbed Sanji's chin, hovering a centimeter away from it. Just hearing Sanji's breathing hitch was enough to make Zoro lightheaded, a certain part of his anatomy becoming firmer. Dammit. They hadn't even kissed yet.

"I am," he breathed. "I really am."

Sanji pressed closer, bumping his forehead against Zoro's. "Prove it." _Hell yes._ Gladly. He invaded the cook's mouth, wrestling his tongue against Sanji's. Far too soon, Sanji moved downward, his hands sliding down Zoro's stomach and pausing at the hips. It was all part of the temptation, and the worst part was Zoro didn't want it to stop.

Sanji pressed his mouth to Zoro's stomach, his tongue hot against Zoro's skin. At the slight feel of teeth on his hip, Zoro threw his head back, closing his eyes. Shit, Zoro couldn't do anything, only place a hand on Sanji's head, silently egging him on. So unfair. His pants were long gone and Zoro expected his underwear would follow suit soon. "It's definitely a bite." _~How the hell did I know?~_

 _…What?_ Glancing down, Zoro blinked at Sanji whose brow was pinched, explaining his right leg closely, specifically the wound the aberration had left behind. The small bite wound was just beginning to scab. In a week or two, it would be completely gone. He wasn't touching what Zoro expected, and it took a moment for his mind to pull itself out of the gutter, though Zoro's body was still ready and willing. "What are you talking about?" They only had so much time alone before the others got curious.

Sanji stared up at him suspiciously, a hint of disbelief in his eyes. "You know full well," he said smoothly, delicately tracing the outline of tiny nearly indistinguishable teeth, making Zoro wince at the touch. It was healing, but the little void critter had pierced deep.

"It doesn't matter," Zoro said dismissively, eager to continue what they had started.

"It does," Sanji insisted, frowning. "Because it wasn't a nail, dammit. That's not what I remember."

A trickle of unease started in Zoro as he looked down, staring in earnest at Sanji. "Remember?" His was voice was low, afraid if he spoke louder, the situation would become more real.

Sanji stood up, looking uncomfortable. "When I was sick, I…dreamt about you, I guess. It's a bit fuzzy, but you were bitten by something black exactly where your wound is now," Sanji admitted, his face flushed, even his ears going red when Zoro gave him a long look because he'd thought Sanji didn't recall anything from his delirium. _~Dammit, why am I admitting this?~_

Sanji raised his head from the floor, pinning Zoro down, daring him to explain. Zoro scrambled for a suitable response, reeling from the fact Sanji retained some memory of the event. Zoro thought he was free and clear because of the…"You were out of your head with fever. My leg's just a coincidence." Sanji narrowed his eyes, skepticism written all over his face.

Zoro finally caught onto something else. He'd been lured in not because Sanji wanted to fool around, but because Sanji wanted to see Zoro's wound up close to confirm his suspicions, which was sneaky, bordering on manipulative. Zoro leaned down, grabbing his pants, redressing as resentment rose sharp and defiant in him. The desire to fool around was fast losing its appeal the longer the conversation went on.

"I think- no, I know it wasn't my illness," Sanji affirmed quietly. "I know because I'm sure you helped me. I don't understand why you're denying it." Because if Zoro did, it would all have to come out, and Sanji wouldn't like him afterward. As it stood **,** their relationship was wholly physical with little emotional trappings.

They hadn't confessed to each other, they didn't snuggle after sex, and they didn't spend long evenings having deep conversations. Even holding hands wasn't a thing. That was what people who loved each other did, right? He did know Sanji had finally given Zoro an opening could exploit though. "Sounds more like wishful thinking if you ask me," he said, wishing Sanji had seduced him for purely carnal reasons.

"Did you drag me in here just so you could ogle my leg?" The heavy silence told Zoro all he needed to know.

"Partly," Sanji confessed, watching Zoro guardedly. "So my curiosity won over my libido. Wouldn't you do the same if you were concerned about someone?" _~So fucking stubborn.~_

"It's not worth explaining, Cook. It's not as if I'm at death's door here or anything," Zoro contested, hearing some anger in his voice despite wanting to keep his cool. "It's a stupid injury that'll heal in no time. Why are you so fixated on it?"

"Because I get the feeling you did something for me."

The words were oddly wistful, making Zoro pause before he said, "Besides giving you CPR? I didn't do anything." They were standing inches from each other, so close to a fight, a shiver went down his spine in anticipation.

Sanji scoffed as he leaned back, putting distance between them, with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Cut the bullshit, Zoro. I know you're lying and I'm sick of it." Zoro didn't doubt he came off as suspicious, but he wasn't willing to spill his guts, not right now anyway.

Casually shrugging, Zoro said, "I don't know what else to tell you. Can't you just drop it already?" He wouldn't, Zoro knew Sanji too well to think he could let something go once it had piqued his interest, especially not when it came to a fellow crewmate.

"You are such an asshole," Sanji hissed through his teeth, his patience wearing thin. No surprise there.

"Takes one to know one," Zoro replied, thinking the conversation was going nowhere fast. They usually came to blows long before it came to this point.

"Do you really care that much about my well-being?" he asked, watching Sanji set his jaw, obviously Zoro's tone hadn't sat well with him.

"More than I probably should." For a split second, Zoro forgot he was upset, stunned Sanji would admit it so freely when Zoro was struggling to think it over, let alone voice such a thing. _~I don't know why I bother sometimes.~_

Then the anger rolled back, clouding the moment of clarity. "Who asked you to, Blondie? Wasn't this all just a manner of convenience anyway?" No, this wasn't what Zoro wanted to say. Stupid mouth, it had no right taking the initiative. "Scratching each other's itch?"

Oh, yeah, Sanji was furious now, his gaze icy. "Great," he started, his voice eerily calm. "Nice to know where we stand. If you could get the hell out of my way, I'd like to leave."

"We haven't done anything yet."

Sanji crossed his arms, his mouth set in a hard line, looking as unfriendly as he could get. "Do you want to?" Zoro stared at him before moving away, feeling sick to his stomach. This wasn't how he wanted it to go whatsoever. He'd all but condemned Sanji for investing time and energy in pursuing Zoro, let alone express concern about him.

Sanji must have been massively confused trying to reconcile Zoro's past actions and his present words. Mostly, he was just infuriated, not looking at Zoro as he left the room. Once the entrance above him loudly shut behind Sanji, Zoro sunk to the floor in a huddle, his shoulders taut, resting his weight on the balls of his feet, the sudden silence weighing on him.

"Dammit, what the hell am I doing?" Zoro wished he knew.

* * *

He entered the kitchen cautiously, affecting an air of nonchalance though he was more than aware of Sanji's gaze as it swept past him, not even acknowledging Zoro's presence. The fight had happened hours ago, yet Sanji still hadn't cooled off. At least when they fought physically, their aggression was worked off, but because only words had been used, it felt worse. Zoro hated that he couldn't let it go so easily either.

He sat down at the table next to Usopp, grabbing the glass of water behind his plate, looking down into the clearness to avoid the man standing at his back. "Sanji-kun, is anything wrong?" Nami asked, Sanji moving again, roughly serving Zoro a stuffed veal loin chop, its center overflowing with thinly sliced meat and cheese. Sanji had gone the extra mile and roasted it in breadcrumbs, the whole thing golden brown. The aroma was driving him crazy.

Luffy whooped at the extra-large chop when it hit his plate. "You've outdone yourself today, Cook-san," Robin commented, using a knife and fork to cut into her meal while Luffy used his hands, tearing into it with his teeth, moaning noisily about how delicious it was. _~I needed something to distract myself after all that. ~_ As if he hadn't had the angst-filled thought, Sanji beamed, raising a hand to brush the back of his head, coming across as all smiles. _Liar._

Zoro stuck a forkful of the chop in his mouth, surprised at how tender and juicy the meat was. Maybe Luffy hadn't been exaggerating in his assessment of the meal. "It's nothing special," Sanji insisted, eating up the praise of Chopper and Usopp when they finally stopped eating long enough to form words.

Zoro kept his head down as the dinner conversation flowed jovially across the table, too engrossed in enjoying the food while it lasted, Luffy already begging his crewmates for hand-outs. No one offered anything, immune to his pleads, and he sulked, head sinking down to the table, forlornly licking the remnants of the chop off his plate. _Talk about hopeless._ Zoro sliced a bit of his own chop and dangled it in front of Luffy, whose eyes blazed with delight, grinning widely.

Zoro couldn't resist responding in kind, helpless in the face of all that positivity. "I love you, Zoro!" Luffy said, happily lunging at the fork, consuming the offering in seconds.

"Yeah, yeah," Zoro replied, digging back into his meal before Luffy conned him out of what was left on his plate.

 _~What the fuck?~_ Zoro looked up, his good mood partly soured by the stormy expression on Sanji's face. What had he done to incite such a reaction? Shrugging it off, noticing that his other crewmates had picked up on the weird mood shift, Zoro finished his meal. He took his plate to the sink, starting to run hot water from the tap after plugging up the bottom, adding in liquid dish soap. It immediately foamed, the bubble layer steadily rising until Zoro turned off the water.

He and Nami had dish duty, the others piling out after handing over their dirty dishes. "Is it just me or is Sanji-kun acting weird?"

Zoro scrubbed harder at a plate, keeping his head down. "Isn't he a weird guy most of the time?"

"Yeah, but he's been in such good spirits of late," Nami said, drying off the plate Zoro had handed to her, placing it on the countertop a moment later.

Zoro looked askew at her, wondering if she saw a side of Sanji Zoro didn't. "You think?"

Nami laughed, her head tilting a bit, her confident look making Zoro feel like he was an idiot. "Of course. I just wonder what happened to change that."

Was she hinting he might have had something to do with it? Sanji had been the one to harp over meaningless things, keeping the fight going when by all accounts it should have ended far earlier than it had. In Zoro's eyes, Sanji had brought it on himself. "Everyone has shit days," Zoro replied, starting in on the silverware.

"True," she conceded, drying off the pieces of silverware Zoro passed onto her. "You think you could help him blow off steam?"

Zoro couldn't help scoffing, Nami's sharp look piercing him, making him cough into his hand, pretending he had been trying to clear his throat all along. "I'd only make it worse," Zoro explained simply, not wanting to get into the messy details.

"Maybe, maybe not," Nami responded, her expression cheery as she put aside the dish towel, her job finished. "If you see an opening, go for it, 'kay?" She patted him firmly on the back, somehow imparting the impression that she expected Zoro to follow orders or else.

Zoro shook his head once she was safely through the door. "Yeah, right."

He was sure he was Sanji's least favorite person at the moment. Trying to confront him about any topic, least of all the subject of their fight, was the last thing he wanted to do. He wondered how long it would be before some kind of peace was brokered between them.

* * *

It'd been a week since the fight. Neither of them seemed likely to back down, and Zoro was sure it could go on indefinitely. The one drawback he hadn't expected was the weakening link between him and Sanji. When they could screw around with each other, Zoro used the physical contact to essentially build a mental wall between him and the world at large. Lacking that, the worst of it was gradually leaking through the cracks of his crumbling inner shield. Pretty soon, it'd be gone and Zoro would be right back where he started, mercilessly hounded by voices.

He had to do something.

* * *

 _It was an all-encompassing darkness, Zoro unable to see his hand in front of his face. He proceeded forward unhurriedly, unsure if the ground under him was stable. If it could be considered ground. Zoro knew why he was here though. Sanji wasn't waking up. He slept fitfully, murmuring to himself, out of his head with fever. He wasn't conscious of his surroundings at all._

 _Chopper was worried, as was the rest of the crew. Zoro, who was ambivalent about Sanji most of the time, was disturbed at the development as well. As one of the Monster Trio, it was disturbing to see such a strong guy brought down by invisible germs of all things._

 _Zoro couldn't let it stand. If Sanji was going to leave this world, it would be by his hands and nothing else. It was his first time purposely leaving his dream to connect to Sanji's and the black void that was deadly silence was unsettling. It was also bone-chillingly cold, Zoro having to hug his arms against his chest to stay warm._

 _Usually, he just found himself in Sanji's dreams with next to no effort. It was different today, maybe because Sanji wasn't as coherent. Zoro had no way to keep time and so kept moving, hoping he would come across something that would serve as a signpost to tell him he was making progress._

 _Before long, his legs ached from overuse, probably covering countless miles, and Zoro started to lose a bit of hope. What the hell was he doing? He barely had any control over his ability in real life, trying to use it in dreams was probably beyond him. Zoro had fixed a link between him and Sanji completely by accident. Why did he think this would work?_

 _Zoro blinked, noticing it was getting darker around him. He went to move, but couldn't, his feet stuck to the floor. Zoro automatically grabbed a sword from his side, never going anywhere without them, even inside a dream, and sliced downward, towards whatever was holding his feet hostage. He could vaguely see red eyes in the darkness. Something shrieked, making Zoro's ears hurt, and he went still when he felt claws against his clothes._

 _Zoro snarled, grabbing at the form, wincing as fangs impaled the flesh of his hand, intense pain flaring outward from the wound. Little shit must have punctured more than a few muscles. He felt more claws digging into his legs, then his back and neck. "Fucking hell," he growled, using his sword to cut blindly at the creatures, feeling like for each one that fell, three more replaced it. They started to scratch at his neck and face, and Zoro started to panic._

 _What the hell were they? Nothing alive should be living in what was essentially a void between dreams. Unless they were the guardians of the place, in which case Zoro was trespassing on their turf. It explained the aggression. Sharp talons dug into the corner of his left eye and he went to his knees, dark spots exploding in his vision, frantically yanking the creatures off him. At this rate, he was never going to find the door to Sanji's mind._

 _Roaring in pain and anger, Zoro slammed himself to the ground, rolling back and forth, crushing any creatures still clutching at him. Having displaced most of them, he stood and ran as fast as he could. Zoro couldn't afford to waste time here, he had to pull that damn cook out of it already. If he didn't…the thought made his chest twist in pain. Where was that fucking door? His eyes stung, Zoro barely registering that it wasn't blood alone that leaked out of the corners._

 _He was going to be too late. Zoro couldn't find anything in this place, he could hear the creatures gaining on him from behind, and Sanji…_

The darkness shattered around him and Zoro squinted at the wooden ceiling, his breathing fast, covered in sweat. A dream, it'd been a dream. Zoro felt his face and upper chest, confirming no wounds had carried over from the dream this time. He was relieved but disturbed he'd gone back to that particular environment.

Needing a hit of fresh air, Zoro quietly crept up to the main deck, going to the railing. Something was going on and he didn't like it. The thought of a different outcome to that scenario was too much. "Shit." It was a calm clear night, the stars bright above him. However, the pleasant scenery wasn't doing anything to improve Zoro's mood.

Too wired and weirded out by his dream to go back to sleep, Zoro crept back down into the men's quarters and grabbed his swords and cleaning supplies box. Beyond napping and alcohol, it was one of his favorite ways to relax. On his way to the stern, Zoro waved to Robin on night duty who responded in kind from the crow's nest. Knowing she wouldn't disturb him, Zoro sat down and went to work.

 _~Zoro-dono!~_ Well, that was just great. Hurriedly applying powder, Zoro continued the process, not holding out hope the sword would shut up. He knew better.

 _~Long time, no talk.~_ It would have been even longer if Zoro had any say in the manner. Was it any wonder why? If his shield was already low enough for inanimate objects to start up, it didn't bode well. Despite the soothing scent of clove oil, Zoro remained tense as he finished cleaning Wado Ichimonji. _~Note in a talkative mood, huh? Okay.~_

Starting to feel bad about giving his most treasured possession the silent treatment, Zoro blew out a long breath, leaving the sword unsheathed an inch, effectively keeping the line of communication open. "Hello," he said gruffly, wincing as Wado nearly squealed in response.

"Keep it down, will you?" Zoro whispered, bracing himself when he prepared to work on Yubashiri.

 _~But only you can hear me, master.~_ A piece of sharpened steel was talking back to him, how far had he fallen? Zoro unsheathed Yubashiri whose voice was warmth personified.

 _~That time 'gain? Awesome.~_

 _~'Bout time we got some love, thought tobacco was hogging it all.~_

 _~I hesitate to admit it, but you're right.~_ What the hell were they talking about? Not wanting to add a third voice to the mix, but wanting to finish what he started, Zoro pulled the last sword Sandai Kitetsu out of its scabbard, the sword growling at him.

 _~You guys should just say as it is. Smokey's gotta go.~_ The pieces clicked in Zoro's mind and even though the swords didn't have eyes per say, he was sure they could sense his sudden hesitation.

For fuck's sake, they were jealous of Sanji? _~Every time he uses me in a fight with the guy, I think maybe this is the day I can cut him down. Of course, it's nothing but a tease.~_ This was absurd, Zoro didn't know swords had feelings that could be hurt.

"Now hold on," Zoro started, irritation starting turn over his awkwardness. "The cook's not an enemy."

Sandai Kitetsu snorted, a neat trick for a sword. _~You must be blind as well as stupid.~_

 _~Hey, be nice to master!~_

 _~Admit it, he's gone soft.~_ His temper rising, Zoro glowered at Kitetsu, his grip tightening on its hilt. The job wasn't over yet.

"The hell I have," he snarled, jerkily going through the motions of cleaning, but unable to yield any relaxation from it. He was angry not just because he felt insulted, but because Zoro feared Kitetsu might be right.

 _~You sure screw around a lot.~_

"It's just sex." Before they'd started screwing each other, they had always been physical with one another. Nothing had truly changed in that regard, they'd just taken it to another level. His weapons were just being overly sensitive about being ignored.

"No one's killing anyone," Zoro said. "Not without my permission."

Sandai hissed at him while the other two swords muttered agreement. Done cleaning, Zoro put down Sandai and scratched his forehead. Defending Sanji's life from sentient swords was a weird turn to an already strange day. _~Buzzkill.~_ Scowling at Sandai for the needless comment, Zoro gathered his supplies, putting them back into the bamboo box. The cursed sword's attitude problem was nothing new, but threatening his crewmates was unacceptable.

Zoro stabbed a finger at the sword, too angry to feel ridiculous. "You try anything and I'll toss you overboard," he warned, not sure if the supposedly cursed sword could affect anyone other than himself. It would be inconvenient, but Zoro could easily make true on the threat. Sandai grumbled but seemed to relent. "Damn straight." At least something was going right.

* * *

Sensing movement near him, Zoro cracked open an eyelid, slightly taken aback by the woman taking a seat next to him. "Swordsman-san," Robin said, shooting Zoro a small smile. After seeing how hard she'd fought in Skypedia, Zoro had found a newfound respect for Robin, though he thought she was still too mysterious for her own good.

Zoro dipped his head in her direction, keeping an eye trained on the small distance between them. With Sanji, he had no choice in the manner, but he wanted his other crewmates to retain their privacy. "It's a nice day for a nap," Robin added casually, placing her hands on her bent knees.

"It's always is," Zoro replied, wondering what she wanted.

She chuckled, turning from the sky to him, her gaze serious. "Why are you and Cook-san fighting?" There it was, the real reason she'd approached him. Zoro knew it was awkward for the others, he and Sanji hadn't said word one to each other since the storeroom. The only reason he was still getting food was Sanji's inability to leave someone starving. It was nice to know his hang-up was useful for once.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but we're always fighting," Zoro said indifferently, shifting back a touch when Robin leaned towards him.

"Before you were blowing off steam, even when you were just sniping at each other. Now there's real animosity between you two," Robin explained, Zoro growing more and more uncomfortable with each word.

She was too observant for his liking. Robin wasn't wrong, and Zoro was sure she wasn't just asking for herself. The others had probably sent her as a neutral party to ferret things out. Perhaps he hadn't been imagining Nami inferring he was to blame for their fight.

"Not much change to me," Zoro countered slowly, afraid of saying too much. He wasn't denying anything because there was no reason to…yet.

"Even the lack of sex?" The blunt delivery was what surprised him the most, then the rest of the implication kicked in and Zoro cursed an internal blue streak. They'd been careful, hadn't they? Only doing it when everyone else was occupied or completely off the ship.

How did Robin find out? "We're not…that's ludicrous."

Her expression lightened, amused at Zoro's weak denial. "It's a bit hard to hide things from someone who can literally grow eyes and ears on the wall," Robin said apologetically. What exactly had she seen and heard? No, wait, he didn't want to know, that would just make it worst. "Historically speaking, sexual relations between men were very common, especially among those serving in tight quarters in a military environment. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Was that supposed to make Zoro feel better? It only made him think all the marines chasing after them were sexually pent up, channeling their aggression into their work.

"If it helps, you're both very cute," Robin offered lightly. It really didn't.

Zoro finally met her gaze, deciding the gig was up. "Do any of the others know?"

"I don't think so, you're both very good at underplaying the relationship. …Can I ask how it happened?" A loaded question if there ever was one. Still, it was one he could answer. Thinking back, he'd been susceptible to Sanji's overtures because he'd never really put much importance on physical relations, and suddenly having those desires awakened, tended to, again and again, was it any wonder he was in the situation he was in now?

"He ambushed me and I couldn't tell him no," Zoro said simply, expecting to see judgment in her face, not satisfaction.

"He can be very sneaky when he puts his mind to it," Robin said, showing she knew Sanji better than Zoro thought she did, though she hadn't spent a long amount of time on the ship. "I think your relationship was inevitable."

"Why?"

"Navigator-san and I may get a lot of attention from Sanji, but you get your fair share as well. Nobody would fight so often with someone if they didn't care about them." It made sense, which made it all the more disconcerting. Maybe it was the same for Zoro. That he could have the same mentality as Sanji was disturbing.

"I insulted him," Zoro found himself saying, divulging more than he wanted to. "And I can't fix it."

"Surely that's not true," Robin replied, her voice light regardless of the heavy subject matter. "I imagine a simple apology would go a long way." There was a lot more to it than she knew. Said apology would have to come with a long explanation Zoro wasn't prepared to give. If anything, their recent fight had taught Zoro that Sanji hated deception and Zoro had been doing just that for months. It was so much worse with telepathy added into the equation.

He'd been silent too long, Robin beginning to stand. "I'll leave you to ruminate on matters, but don't leave it too long." She smiled at him before leaving, Zoro almost glad she knew about him and Sanji. She'd given good advice, though it was unheeded. He wouldn't be happy once he learned they'd been found out. One more thing Zoro would conceal until the time was right.

He didn't want to brood about it anymore, especially not when he kept jumping through the same mental hoops. He leaned back against the cabin wall behind him, intent on squeezing in one more nap before dinner. _~I got you. Sleep well.~_ The high youthful voice was one he'd only heard on one prior occasion and it made Zoro smile.

"Not a problem, Merry."

* * *

 _The forest was dark but for the full moon shining overhead, making the tall dark trees around him look black. Though there should have been animal activity buzzing in the background, it was oddly silent. Wondering what he was doing here, Zoro began to search around, glad he was armed. He didn't like to think what was creeping nearby unseen. There was a floating round circle coming from his right. Zoro crouched, his hand firm on the hilt of a sword in preparation._

 _The light wobbled for a moment, then dropped suddenly, falling to the ground. The glow gradually died as Zoro appraised the shape in front of him, straightening up when he recognized it. "What kind of greeting is that, Cook?" Whatever Sanji stood for in the dreamscape, he certainly wasn't a threat. Was this his dream or Sanji's? He couldn't tell anymore._

 _The moonlight shone brighter as if on cue, illuminating the clearing they occupied. He could see the cocky grin on Sanji's face and his hands shoved into his pockets, leaning slightly backward. "Nothing quite like the adrenaline rush at the start of a battle, is there?"_

 _"What are we fighting?" Sanji shrugged, looking unsure._

 _"I haven't seen anything yet, but we're definitely not alone out here." Zoro was a tiny bit pleased to be in an unknown situation with so many mystery variables. "No crickets or owls," he commented, Sanji nodding in silent reply. A chill ran down his spine, Zoro taking out a sword automatically. He'd learned long ago to listen to what his body told him, instinct had kept him alive after all._

 _Sensing movement behind him, Zoro rolled forward, the gust of the missed blow attempt brushing against the back of his neck. Spinning around, Zoro finally got a look at his attacker. Standing perhaps seven feet tall, the creature had bladed arms and legs, all black in color. Its eyes were yellow, glowing in the darkness. This had to be his dream, tall sharp aggressive monsters? Straight up a swordsman's alley._

 _It was fast, Zoro barely had enough time to deflect a blow before its feet were in motion, kicking at Zoro's legs. Jumping back, putting space between it and him, Zoro felt his back hit Sanji's. "Tough bastards," Sanji said roughly, out of breath. The creatures' bodies were hard and thin, almost all bones except for their heavily muscled limbs. "_

 _Aim for the midsection," Zoro advised, knowing a weakness when he saw one. There couldn't be much flesh protecting its vital organs. There were three of them surrounding them now, meaning they were outnumbered._

 _He was sure victory would be theirs, they were two of the monster trio after all. "Shut up," Sanji said gruffly, pushing off of Zoro, attacking a creature. As rude as he seemed, Zoro knew he'd gotten the message loud and clear. Drawing his second sword, Zoro left Wado Ichimonji at his waist. Even in a dream, he wanted to protect it. The one in front of him sidled back and forth eerily, its head bobbing up and down. Was it trying to communicate with its comrades?_

 _A tree snapped in half next to him as a creature slammed into it, keening loudly before the sound cut off. Zoro's nose wrinkled when a stench rose in the air, rancid and overpowering. Zoro risked a glance at Sanji, who was standing by the felled creature, holding his nose shut. "Is it dead?"_

 _The one making the odd movements shuddered violently, red replacing the yellow in its eyes. "Close to it," Sanji said nasally. "That awful smell is its blood. Ah, fu-"_

 _Zoro couldn't worry about Sanji, not when the one in front of him charged, bringing the full weight of its body to bear, actually pushing Zoro backward, his heels dragging in the ground, gritting his teeth. The ground under him was soft and pliable, and Zoro knew what to do. He purposely fell onto his back, his swords extended upwards._ Thank you, rain, _he thought, slipping in the muddy path his feet had previously tread, going underneath the creature, slicing into its belly and undercarriage._

 _Hot black blood poured out of the wounds, soaking his legs. His momentum lost a foot or so from the creature, Zoro panted, starting to curse when smoke rose from his lower half. The creature didn't make a sound as it stumbled mid-step before dropping to the ground. Sitting up, Zoro yanked madly at his pants, flinging the stained smoking garment away seconds later. Luckily, he was in time, his legs were dirty but unburned. He wiped at his right leg, scraping mud that was starting to dry out, Zoro wincing as his finger hit a sensitive spot._

 _He leaned down, curious if he'd been injured during the fight. It was the bite wound from Sanji's dream. It was still raw, looking worse than it was in real life, a faint viscous liquid leaking from the top of it. Two jagged black lines ran down from the wound, down to his knee. Zoro looked closer, realizing the lines were actually his own veins. His insides went cold in an instant, the severity of the situation impressing itself upon him. The bite was obviously infected, and he didn't know how to stop it from spreading further._

The breeze picked up, the dream falling away, leaving a sense of unease, Zoro stirring as it swept over him, tilting his head to look upwards. The cloudy sky had darkened, the vague scent of rain becoming prevalent. No doubt a storm was incoming. He stood up, taking a moment to stretch, hearing pops from various inactive various muscles spurred into sudden use. Zoro was still tired but knew unless he wanted to be drenched, he needed to get inside. Nami was up in the crow's nest, a spyglass glued to an eye as she looked into the distance, getting a read on the weather.

"What's it look like?"

Nami glanced down, her expression thoughtful. "It's gonna be big, maybe severe. Can you gather the others in the kitchen? We need a plan." Nodding in the affirmative, Zoro scanned the main deck. Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper were taking down a line of laundry hurriedly, having hung a load of clothes to dry earlier in the afternoon. Robin was coming from the front of the ship, a book held against her side.

Sanji was already in the kitchen, prepping in advance for dinner. The quick look Zoro was given was full of heat, the cook instantly dismissing his presence. The anger he was picking up from Sanji buzzed inside Zoro's skull, his thoughts effectively blocked. It was an interesting phenomenon, but at the same time inconvenient. Rather than sit down, Zoro went to lean against the wall nearest to the kitchen table.

Luffy stormed through the kitchen door with a bundle of clothes in his arms, Usopp not far behind him with his own burden.

"It's not looking good out there," Usopp commented, hanging a load of clothes in the far corner, using hooks that had been installed for just such an occasion. Luffy clumsily did the same, Usopp having to correct it once Luffy had finished, having gone to pester Sanji about dinner.

Nami walked in after Robin, setting her spyglass on the kitchen table. She clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention, Luffy dejectedly going to take a seat after Sanji kicked him towards it. "Okay, guys, there's a big storm on the way," she stated, pausing as hard rain began to slam the roof above them. "Scratch that, it's already here. It could produce waterspouts so we need all hands on deck.

"Usopp and Chopper, take the whipstaff. Zoro and Luffy, sails. I need all the eyes you can muster, Robin, so you're with me. Sanji will be stationed on the main deck passing messages between us. Any questions?"

Luffy excitedly raised a hand, bouncing in his seat until Nami called on him. "When are we eating?" Usopp bumped the back of Luffy's head, being the closest to the captain. His straw hat fell forward, covering his eyes and nose.

"Do you not hear the storm out there? Food comes after we live through it." Luffy grumbled under his breath, correcting his hat, looking miserable at the prospect of a delayed dinner.

"What a demanding guy," Sanji said, placing a plate laden with meat and vegetables in front of Luffy. His eyes filled with grateful tears, and Luffy hugged Sanji, Usopp squeezed tightly in the middle of them. The sharpshooter gasped for breath when Luffy finally let go of Sanji, diving into the food like he'd never eaten before in his life.

"I trust the rest of us can wait until a more appropriate time?" Zoro shrugged as the others agreed with Sanji, long rumbling thunder nearly shaking the ship. "Okay then, raincoats for everyone and let's go show that storm what for!"

The wind was already howling when Zoro stepped out on the deck, rain falling from nearly every angle. The raincoat proved to be all but useless as Zoro's hood was whipped back by a breeze, exposing his head. He shivered at the sensation of water running down his neck. The sky was a mass of darkness above him, and Merry's sails were whipping wildly, the rigging out of control. The ship rocked to one side, throwing him off balance and Zoro grabbed Luffy who fell close to him, tightly gripping Merry's railing.

Once the ship corrected itself, Luffy extended an arm past him, flinging himself to the back of the ship to tackle the lateen sail, which left Zoro with the large square rig that served as the mainsail. Nami wanted both sails furled, the wind strong enough to propel Merry forward without them.

Zoro started climbing upwards towards the yardarm, stopping to wipe the water from his eyes when it got to be too much. The rest of the crew below him rushed to heed their orders, Sanji remaining against the mast, gripping the rope that had been tied around the middle of it.

Zoro managed to furl up the left side of the sail fine, but the right side had completely come apart, the bottom of the sail misshapen, ropes dragging against the main deck. "What a bother," Zoro said to himself, slowly making his way over to the troublesome section of the yardarm. Hauling one of the wet heavy ropes up took a while, and he tsked when he saw that the brace pulley on the end of the sail had come undone.

Now he'd have to redo the entire thing, which was time-consuming, Zoro having to weave each rope through the wooden pulley brace before he could tie any part of the sail down.

"Oi, what's the hold-up up there?" Sanji yelled up at him, his voice hardly audible through the strong wind and torrential rainfall. Nami must have relayed the message through him, otherwise, he wouldn't be speaking to Zoro at all.

"The brace is loose on this side," Zoro shouted back, having finished getting one of the ropes through it.

"Do you need help with it?"

"I'll be done soon," he called back, Sanji leaving him to it. Zoro was starting on the second and final rope when Nami screamed at Usopp to move the whipstaff right, the increasing pressure on Zoro's back a telling sign the storm had gotten worse. He looked up, a thin vortex forming on the sea in front of the ship. They were heading right for it, Merry slow to turn away from the waterspout.

Distracted, the rope slid from his hand, and Zoro leaned over the brace to grab it. Grasping the end again, he slid the wet rope into the open notch in the pulley. Merry finally shifted direction, the fierce wind from the waterspout pushing the ship. The pulley rattled wildly as he finished pulling the rope through it, the strong breeze saving them from danger making his job harder **.**

He was beginning to tie the brace pulley in its proper place when it completely snapped in half, the wooden contraption unable to take any more. Zoro could only watch as one end of the broken pulley swung upward into his face, knowing the blow should have hurt, but feeling nothing, everything having gone hazy around the edges.

Distantly, Zoro was aware of losing his grip on the rigging, thinking that if it weren't for the storm raging around them, Merry constantly shifting this way and that on the rolling waves, he would have slammed directly into the ship railing. As it was, Zoro missed it by mere inches, hitting the surface of the ocean hard, blackness laying claim to his mind.

* * *

His back itched like mad. Groaning as he opened his eyes, Zoro was almost struck blind. The sun was too bright, stabbing at him from above. Squinting, he realized he was lying on a beach, the sunlight reflecting off the sand, making it more brilliant than it really was. Granules stuck to Zoro's skin everywhere there was bare flesh.

His head throbbed and Zoro grimaced as he felt a huge bump on his forehead. He remembered trying to tie down one side of the square rig sail on the mast, wind and rain whipping violently against him from seemingly all sides. The brace pulley had broken, hadn't it?

"Look who's finally awake." _~About damn time.~_ Startled, his head snapping around, Zoro saw Sanji sitting a bit behind him, his arms perched on top of his knees. His suit was mussed, smeared with dirt and sand, and his hair was frizzy, sticking up in places. He'd seen better days. It was also the first time Sanji had spoken to Zoro of his own free will since the fight.

"What are you doing here?"

Sanji chuckled dryly before gesturing around him. "It's not like there's anywhere else I can go." He'd only given his surroundings a cursory inspection but finally stood, paying attention once there was no sign of the Going Merry anchored near the beach. There was a forest at their backs, but they were completely alone on the beach. Just when he and Sanji were in the middle of a fight, and there was nowhere to run to avoid him. Perfect, just perfect.

"It's not like I want to be here with you either, asshole." Figuring his face told Sanji all he needed to know, Zoro sighed heavily, wishing he was anywhere else. Sand sprayed against his pants as Sanji kicked it in frustration, anger coloring his features. "You're welcome, by the way," he said coarsely, glaring at Zoro.

"For what?"

Sanji rushed him, raising his hand and poking the bump on Zoro's forehead pointedly. "This knocked you out cold," he explained, Zoro trying his best to swallow the discomfort from the prodding. "I had to jump in and save your ass. By the time I dragged you up to the surface, Merry was long gone. You didn't help things by being dead weight in my arms. I don't know how long it took me to swim here." _~I only collapsed after making sure you were still breathing. ~_

Sanji flicked Zoro's ear with his fingers, seemingly done causing him pain. "Be grateful I didn't let you drown." Shoving Sanji's arm aside, Zoro knew his face was red, embarrassed that he'd unwittingly turned into a damsel in distress. It hadn't been his fault though, likely the blame rested on Usopp for trying to repair something that clearly needed to be replaced.

Sneering, feeling the need to compensate for his insecurity and weakness, Zoro jutted his chin, invading Sanji's personal space. "You needed the exercise anyway, Cook." Swearing he could see actual sparks erupt in the Sanji's eyes, Zoro stepped back, leaving Sanji to swear loudly. "Did you bother to do any exploring while I was out?"

"No, that never occurred to me, Zoro. Gee, you're so smart," Sanji retorted, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I wasn't sure what wildlife resided in the forest so I didn't veer too far from the beach. Now that you've had your beauty sleep, I can do proper reconnaissance."

The cutting remark made him smirk and Zoro turned towards the edge of the forest to hide it. "How long was I out?"

"A few hours maybe? Hard to tell." Peering into the woods, Zoro was glad he had at least one sword with him. Wado Ichimonji wouldn't have been his first choice, but being armed made him feel better over being essentially marooned. They weren't alone on the island, there was a myriad of voices vying for his attention. He couldn't see any actual animals except for a few birds perching on a few trees nearby.

"Why don't you go left and I'll cover the right?" Sanji offered, Zoro saying nothing to dismiss the suggestion. He started into the woods, surprised when he was pulled backward. He turned to find Sanji holding his collar of his shirt, his eyes closed and brow deeply furrowed. Sanji blew out a breath, rubbing at his forehead. "I said left," he intoned, clearly frustrated.

"I was going lef-"

"It was right," Sanji corrected, letting of Zoro's shirt.

What the hell was he talking about? Zoro knew basic directions. "The hell it was." This was the last thing he wanted to do, start a fight with the only person around for miles.

"Go straight, Zoro," Sanji suggested lightly, the corner of his mouth quirked up. _~I will not laugh, I will not.~_ Zoro would go straight all right, he'd walk the straightest line Sanji had ever seen. Zoro plowed forward, doggedly going what felt like straight, more than a little perplexed when he ended up right back he started. "For fuck's sake," Sanji muttered, snatching Zoro's hand and pulling him along. _~Just like a damn school kid.~_

Zoro could've thrown a fit, but the simple act of holding hands made the overly noisy environment go quiet, bringing him much-needed relief. Sanji's fingers were tight around his, obviously annoyed, yet warm. It felt kind of…nice. Zoro caught himself smiling and forced it away, just in time as Sanji glanced back at him. "What?" Zoro asked, scratching his chin to make sure his mouth hadn't rebelled again.

"Nothing," Sanji snapped, kicking a log out of his way. Twenty minutes into the excursion, Sanji stopped, letting go of Zoro's hand, the swordsman bumping into his back by accident. He peeked over Sanji's shoulder, seeing a large building, half-covered in greenery. It was old yet solidly built. Maybe they wouldn't be roughing it in the woods after all.

Approaching the entrance, Zoro saw the window shutters were on their last rope, hanging limply from the frames. Sanji brushed aside dust from the front door's knob, pushing the door with his shoulder roughly when the door itself stuck in its frame stubbornly. There was a gold plaque hanging over the entrance, rusty around the edges. It read, 'Rockford Animal R-,' thick red granules obscuring the rest of the letters. "Maybe some kind of research center?"

Sanji finally generated enough brute force to break the door jamb, kicking the door open, the air inside the building stuffy. "Maybe there'll be a transponder snail then."

"Won't know until we look, will we?" The inside of the building was cramped, each wall lined with shelves packed with books of every size and color. Zoro titled his head, reading a few of the titles. "Invertebrate Relationships, Mammalian Osteology, Zoobiquity…" His brain hurt trying to figure out what they meant, and he moved from the living room area to a hallway, which was lined with four doors. He opened the one at the end of the hall, the sight of a desk and fax machine heartening.

"Cook!" Sanji caught up to him, going to stand over the desk, his outstretched hand fisting when he pointed out that the connections to the fax machine were lying loose, the snail they'd been connected to long gone, its trail visible in the dust, leading down the side of the desk and disappearing.

"Shit," Sanji said, searching high and low for the missing snail. Zoro picked up a thick notebook in a high stack of them, scanning the contents. _~Where the hell is it?~_

It was a log of sightings for the native animals on the island, times and date written in each column. The last entry was dated two years ago, which confirmed that the center had been abandoned, falling into disuse. "It's not here," Sanji confirmed, more than a little cross about the news. "I'm going to check out the kitchen, do you want the last two rooms?"

Zoro left the cook to his business, returning to the hallway, entering what seemed to be a bedroom. The queen size bed had seen better days, but Zoro had slept on worse. The bathroom wasn't in the best shape next door, yet it was intact, which was better than Zoro expected. Given how long since the center was last inhabited, nature hadn't had much of a chance to reclaim the building.

In the kitchen, Zoro spied an open window, some tree branches having grown over the sill, touching the tile floor. He found Sanji kneeling next to an open cabinet, pulling out unmarked metal cans, the labels having disintegrated long ago. He already had a pile sitting on the floor. "We're lucky," Sanji said, holding up a few round ones. "These are all still sealed."

"Good, at least cannibalism is off the table," Zoro joked, jolted by the split second haunted look in Sanji's eyes. An image popped up in his head, of a bloodied stump of a leg and a massive wave of guilt rolled over him, Zoro nearly staggered by it. _~Some have no choice in the matter.~_ What the hell was that?

He regained enough control of himself to catch the can Sanji threw at him, his façade back to normal. There was nothing identifying what lay inside the metal can. Mystery dinner, how fun. "What about water?"

Sanji quickly pointed to a barrel in the far corner, beginning to transfer the cans from the floor to the countertop. "Sorted, thankfully."

"What do you want to do about Merry? We should have some plan," Zoro said, peering at Sanji as he stood up, one of his hands going to his jacket pocket. He pulled out a cigarette carton, making a face when he saw it was soggy. It was a terribly limp cigarette that Sanji attempted to slide out of the carton, ultimately giving up and shoving the whole thing back into his pocket. He regarded Zoro calmly despite knowing his tobacco supply had been subverted.

"I had an idea about that actually."

* * *

Sanji directed Zoro to two large trees, instructing him to cut them down. "Why?"

"Would you just do it?" _~Stop fighting me, asshole.~_

"Fine," Zoro said, slicing off the tops of the trees first before chopping them at the base, essentially creating two large logs.

Sanji searched the green foliage from the treetops, coming out with oranges in his hands, which he put aside on a flat rock. "Perfect."

"Now what?"

"If you could cut each tree into two long pieces." Going along with it, Zoro did so, Sanji picking up two out of four logs after a close examination of them. "Take the other two and follow me." Feeling like he was getting ordered around a lot, Zoro silently picked up the remainder, trailing after Sanji, who stopped on the beach, a little before the waterline.

"X marks the spot, right?" Sanji said, sticking one half of the tree into the sand at an angle, slamming it deep with a well-placed kick. He put the other log in front of it, Sanji effectively making a standing X character. He took the other two logs from Zoro and repeated the process, the pair of Xs large enough that it would attract the attention of any passing ships. _~That should do it.~_

With the matter of flagging down their ship settled, it was now a waiting game. "Not even Luffy would miss seeing that," Zoro said, hoping the storm hadn't buoyed the Merry too far and rescue wouldn't take too long. Even with the food and water they'd found on the island, he didn't want to spend a lot of time alone with Sanji.

It was the worst possible situation for Zoro. On the ship, there were plenty of distractions in the form of crewmates, food, ship maintenance, and other activities. Alone, receiving Sanji's full attention, Zoro knew his days of keeping secrets were limited.

* * *

Cramped inside the small bathroom together, Zoro took a seat on the edge of the bathtub, using one hand to balance himself. Sanji searched the cabinet underneath the sink, coming out with a first aid kit after a few minutes of digging. He blew the dust off the top of it, opening the first aid kit afterward. "I'm tired of seeing blood on your face," Sanji said quietly, approaching Zoro with a wet cloth.

He flinched as Sanji pressed it to his forehead, both from pain of the wound and the cold temperature of the cloth. Unless they boiled some, hot water wasn't doable at the moment. Zoro watched Sanji's face as he wiped at his forehead, his tongue briefly wetting his upper lip as he worked, dabbing lightly. Sanji's fingers were hot on his chin, Zoro making a fist on his knee, trying to ignore the physical contact.

There was a lot of blood on the cloth when Sanji finally pulled it away. No wonder it was driving him crazy. "You're not going to like this part," he warned, tilting Zoro's head back gently. _~A few months ago, he would have insisted on doing this himself.~_ He hissed when disinfectant was applied to the wound, automatically turning his head away. "Sorry," Sanji said softly, gesturing Zoro look his way again.

Gritting his teeth, Zoro let Sanji apply ointment, delicately putting a bandage over his injury. He smiled as he surveyed his work. "I think I did Chopper proud."

Zoro grunted, reluctant to admit that it did feel better. At the very least, it was numb now. "Thanks," he grumbled, taking no notice of Sanji's triumphant look as he passed him by.

Sanji went into the kitchen shortly after, Zoro peering in from the hallway, the cook intent on examining the stove. "This is shit," Sanji announced before kicking the oven door, leaving a perfect imprint of his foot in it.

"Well, it is now," Zoro quipped, a bit amused to see Sanji's surly side peek out.

"If I can't use the kitchen, I'll have to cook outdoors. We need wood. Go get some, will you?" Zoro narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms as he stared at Sanji.

Busy collecting pots and pans, Sanji's gaze barely touched on Zoro as he started a pile of cooking tools. "What, do you need help identifying it? Wood is usually long and brow-"

"You're coming with me," Zoro said, refusing to be ordered around like a common dog. He'd had enough of that already.

"W-Why?" Did Sanji just stutter? That was rare.

"It'll go faster, won't it? I haven't eaten since last night in case you forgot." Now Sanji looked a bit nervous, and Zoro was fascinated why that was. If dragging him outside gave him the answer, that's exactly what he'd do.

"You first," Zoro offered, intending to take advantage of his position behind Sanji to observe him. The sun was beginning to set as they stepped outside so there were only a few hours of daylight left. He probably thought he hid it well, but Sanji was acting twitchy, looking over any piece of wood or twig with extreme care. Zoro vaguely remembered Usopp telling him Sanji was uneasy around insects. He would have to test that theory himself.

The paths, if there had ever been any, were overgrown, Zoro having to step over various types of greenery and ducking underneath long thick tree branches. So far as he could tell, the island was uninhabited beyond the native animals. He grabbed the first log he found, hoisting it up to rest on his shoulder. With the fruit, seafood, and mystery cans they'd salvaged, cooking a meal wouldn't take long.

Sanji made a weird sound, recoiling from a tree next to him. He near teleported to Zoro's side, he moved so quickly. Seeming to catch himself, Sanji cleared his throat, focused on scanning the trees to his left. "You looked like you were having better luck back here." _~I hate this.~_

Something had made him react badly, and it was dead ahead. Zoro stopped under the tree Sanji ran away from, investigating it thoroughly. A smirk almost broke his face in half when he saw it. A huge spider web hung between two branches, a large white spider at the center of it. Eight small eyes blinked at Zoro as he leaned close, being careful to not scare the spider away. So big tough fighter cook had entomophobia, did he? That was probably the reason Merry's kitchen was so clean.

Making sure Sanji wasn't looking, Zoro gently prodded the spider into his free hand. It didn't move much in the center of his palm, perhaps liking his body heat. He approached Sanji covertly from behind, placing the spider in the middle of the cook's back. Zoro retreated, pretending to find something near him oh so interesting, one eye trained on Sanji. The spider crawled towards the cook's neck, and Sanji froze in his tracks.

An honest to god squeal of fright rose from him. Zoro had never seen Sanji so scared in his life, even when Zeff had been held hostage by the enemy on the Baratie. It was oddly cute. What wasn't cute was the blond comet that latched itself onto his waist, squeezing with a painful intensity. Zoro hoped Sanji hadn't trampled the spider in his haste to run. "You really are crap at this," he said in between bouts of laughter. _I'll have to thank Usopp later._

"Shut up," Sanji growled, standing up, though he was still shivering. "I'm going to kill Usopp for blabbing," he vowed softly.

Zoro's stomach ached as he finally stopped laughing. He wiped wetness from his eyes, letting out a long sigh. "Ah, thanks for that." Sanji flipped him the bird in silent response, letting Zoro take the lead, following somewhat diligently.

"Just so you know, I'm fine seeing insects from a distance. It's just up close that's hard. Got it?"

Zoro shrugged, then added two logs to the previous one on his shoulder. The only reason Sanji was bothering to explain was that he'd lost face. "If creepy crawlies bug- annoy you so much, why are you okay with lobster?"

Sanji didn't say anything for a few minutes, then, "What?"

Zoro looked back at Sanji, wanting to see his reaction. "Aren't lobsters basically the cockroaches of the sea?"

 _~Where the hell did he hear that? This guy is so random.~_ "It's true, right?" Sanji looked faintly sick as he nodded. "Yes, it is. I fucking hate you sometimes," he muttered.

"Feeling's mutual, Blondie." Back to the norm then. Turning to eye Sanji, Zoro thought he'd ask something he had always been curious about. If he could get Sanji talking, Zoro could survey the memories the subject brought up. That was the plan anyway. "Cook."

"What?" Sanji leaned down to pick up some wood after intently scrutinizing it.

Zoro cleared his throat, looking away from Sanji for a moment. He didn't know how to bring the subject up unobtrusively, finally going for broke. "What we do together…"

"The sex, yeah," Sanji replied, seeming amused Zoro couldn't come out and say it plainly.

"Have you always been like that?" Sanji shifted the log underneath his arm, Zoro stopping on the forest path, glancing sidelong at Sanji who was eyeing him, ruminating something over.

Zoro shook his head in irritation, "Forget it, you don-"

"Yes." It was curt, but truthful as far as Zoro could tell. "So all the flirting with Nami and Robin is what exactly?"

Sanji was close enough to slap him on the shoulder. "Genuine, of course. I can't like both?" So intent on scanning Sanji's mind, Zoro found himself in too deep, the image of a young freckled face rolling him under, taking him back to…

 _It was a bright sunny day and Sanji was sick of being cooped up in the kitchen. The breakfast crowd had cleared out, leaving behind dirty dishes, silverware, and glasses. He grabbed a tub and went to work, an unlit cigarette sitting in his pocket like a silent promise. When it was halfway full, a sail passing by the nearby port window caught his attention._

 _He abandoned the tub behind without a second thought, going outside to greet the resupply ship as it docked. It came once a month, bringing essential supplies the restaurant couldn't do without. The young dark-haired teenager hefting a crate behind the older man saw Sanji, straining to free a hand, finally managing a small wave. Will and his father had been working for the Baratie for some time now. Will was a year older than Sanji and almost always accompanied his father on deliveries._

 _Having a male friend was new and exciting, Sanji monopolizing as much of Will's time as he could manage when he visited. Will's father Jack usually stayed for dinner and a few drinks so after the food supplies were unloaded, Sanji pointed up to his room, Will nodding his agreement. Zeff ruffled his hair as Sanji passed him, as near permission as he'd ever get. Not that he needed it._

 _"How many fights?" Will asked, getting comfortable on Sanji's bed._

 _"Thirty. Patty outdid himself this month." Will lived in a small village, which he insisted was the most boring place ever, so any action Sanji mentioned was always interesting to him. Sanji, meanwhile, loved hearing about Will's simple life, something he'd never really had a chance to experience. Daily life on the Baratie was anything but boring, there was always some conflict keeping things exciting._

 _"A girl likes me," Will confessed, blushing. Girls were still something Sanji was figuring out so that Will had scored one, seemingly without effort, was amazing._

 _"_ Is _she nice?" Will nodded stiffly, suddenly finding the contents of Sanji's bookshelf super fascinating. "She…kissed me."_

 _Will immediately went up several notches in Sanji's mind. "What was that like?"_

 _His friend fidgeted, hardly looking at Sanji. "Nerve-racking," he said quietly, struggling to find the right words. "But soft and warm too. I could only stand there until it was over."_

 _Sanji tried to imagine it, but couldn't. "C-Can you show me?"_

 _Will stared at Sanji dumbfounded, confused at the suggestion. "But you're a guy."_

 _"So? It's not like it'll mean anything," Sanji replied, honestly not seeing why it was a big issue. Will's brow furrowed for a few minutes as he thought it over._

 _"Okay," he finally conceded. "But a quick one, all right?"_

 _Sanji watched with curiosity as Will kneeled in front of him. His hands clutched Sanji's shoulders and Sanji's mouth suddenly went dry. Will's face, his green eyes uneasy, got closer until it was a blur, Sanji's pulse speeding up._

 _He was hyperaware of Will's lips as they met his own, butterflies erupting inside his stomach at the gentle contact. Something touched the tip of his tongue and Sanji flinched, heat overflowing in his body. Just when he'd decided it was a good development, Will pulled away, looking flustered and nervous._

 _Sanji touched his mouth, still feeling tingly from the kiss. "That was…awesome!" he exclaimed, grinning like an idiot. Will laughed, relaxing as he sat back on his heels._

 _"_ _There's_ _no difference…"_ _Will said, sounding surprised. Sanji leaned back on his arms, eyeing Will._

 _"Of course there's not. Well, until you look down."_

 _Will chuckled as he said, "You're a strange guy, Sanji."_

 _"Is that good or bad?"_

 _"Good, I think. I'll let you know if anything else happens with Miria. She's-"_

 _The scene shifted, Sanji appearing older, his face crushed against the other teenager's, Will's hands working Sanji's lower anatomy. Between breaths, Sanji said, "What took you so long?" Will panted, his fingers starting to creep towards Sanji's backside._

 _"Sorry, I couldn't get away sooner."_

 _Sanji's grip tightened on Will's shoulder, suppressing a moan as Will hit a sensitive spot. Sanji's hips moved unconsciously, the motion making the Will's fingers brush against it again. "It's okay," Sanji replied, seeing Will starting to get impatient. For his part, Will smiled nervously at Sanji, a drop of sweat running down his face._

 _"You're sure? We've never gone this fa-"_

 _"Just do it, I'm not afraid." Will took him at his word, moving Sanji onto his back. He shifted forward and suddenly all he felt was pain as Will entered him. Sanji breathed around it, forcing himself to relax. Will leaned forward, kissing Sanji, providing a distraction. It was only when he relented, almost completely leaving Sanji before coming back, striking the end of Sanji that all the tension left him, pleasure winning out._

 _"Sanji, you're ama-"_

"Hello? …Zoro?" His face was hot as Zoro came back to himself, finding it impossible to look Sanji in the eye. It was so much more information than he'd wanted to know, Zoro wishing he'd never pried. Jesus, even as a kid, Sanji was all about the physical stuff. He'd been what, fifteen or so years old? No wonder he didn't have a problem fooling around with Zoro.

As usual, though it felt like an hour had passed, Sanji didn't sense anything amiss. A mere second or two was all it took for the memories to play themselves out in the real world. "Sorry," Zoro said apprehensively, striving to appear like he hadn't just watched a porno.

"What did you say?"

"Why are you asking about my sexuality now? No, wait, scratch that. What about yours?" Leave it to Sanji to turn the subject against him, but fair was fair. Sanji had answered him in more ways than one.

"A few women here and there, but I never really gave it much thought."

There was a look on Sanji's face that bordered on delighted. "I really am your first man then." Zoro questioning why it mattered. The pride he displayed was interesting, did Sanji really consider Zoro such a prize? From the knowledge he'd gleaned from Sanji's mind, the main reason he pursued Zoro when the opportunity came about was that he liked the challenge.

"Why?" Sanji asked, his mind elaborating on the question. _~Why me?~_

"Why what?" Looking as if he wanted to smack Zoro, Sanji shook his head.

"Don't play coy, you know what I mean." Zoro knew all right, but it wasn't something he could easily answer. He really didn't know why he'd accepted Sanji's overtures. It was satisfying and fun, and Zoro had thought it was nothing more than that, but recent events disproved his theory. Somewhere deep inside him, sentimentality was growing, and he hated it.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Zoro questioned, wondering if he could avoid answering altogether.

"Come on, just tell me," Sanji chided, walking backward in front of Zoro, either in a show of skill or carelessness. Still feeling bad about tripping over what was obviously a private memory, Zoro shoved aside his natural inclination to remain aloof.

Meeting Sanji's gaze straight on, refusing to allow any misunderstandings in the matter, he said, "With you, it feels good. I would kill anyone else."

Sanji went silent, but his brain worked overtime. _~Is he saying what I think he is? Wait, has he slept with other guys before, or is he usually attracted to women and I'm the exception to the rule? This is so confusing. ~_ And here Zoro thought he'd made himself perfectly clear.

"Cook." Sanji finally concentrated on him, his inner musings on pause. "Any other man would have his dick cut off, understood?" A bit of color leeched out of Sanji's face and he dropped one of the logs underneath his arm. Something else occurred to him though.

"What about women?"

"More your beat than mine, isn't it? Besides, when's the last time I was interested in one? There are more important things in life." The last part wasn't exactly true. Tashigi had turned his head, but for all the wrong reasons. Trying to picture her naked made him sick to his stomach. Time to change the subject.

"How did this thing start for you?" Zoro asked, the corners of his mouth turned up as Sanji knelt down to retrieve the log he'd dropped. He knew the answer already, but if it got Sanji distracted, all the better.

"Curiosity, I suppose. I didn't know it was unusual either. Someone was willing to broaden my horizons back then."

"What about me?"

Sanji snickered, looking back at Zoro with a gleam in his eyes. "You were a happy accident." He could sense there was more to the story than just that. The landscape around Zoro blanked out, disorienting him.

 _It was late at night in the restaurant, Sanji nursing a cigarette and reading a newspaper. Well, one section of it anyway. The article was short, a two-paragraph affair about a pirate being captured. Zoro's name was at the end of the article. Sanji's finger tapped the words a few times before he proceeded to turn to the next page._

Dumbstruck, Zoro backpedaled out of the memory, his mind reeling. Sanji had known who Zoro was before they'd met in person. "What, you don't like being called an accident?" Sanji teased, totally unaware what Zoro had uncovered. Exactly how long had he been waiting to make a move? Sanji must've been terribly disappointed with his first impression of Zoro.

"Nah, it's fine," he said distractedly. Zoro liked to think he'd grown as a person since his bounty hunting days, but though he was traveling with a larger group of people, he was still doing what he always did. Ignoring rules and charging straight ahead to achieve his life goals. _~He must be sick if he accepted an insult.~_

"Hey." Zoro ground to a halt, surprised to see Sanji standing right in front of him. "Even I can tell you're thinking too hard. Having an existential crisis or something?" Sanji was closer than he knew.

"Just wondering how much wood you need for a fire." Between them, there was seven logs of varying size, likely more than enough.

"This is good for now. We should probably go back before we lose the light completely," Sanji said, taking the lead on the route back to the center, not giving Zoro the option to argue about it. By the time they returned, the sun had almost completely set. While Zoro took care of the fire pit, the carefully placed logs soon ablaze, Sanji went to collect everything he'd need to cook from the house.

When he returned, drawing from previous experience, Sanji rigged an impromptu grill up. With their captain, snack stops weren't unheard of, Sanji being too kind to turn Luffy down most of the time. It was actually one of Sanji's better attributes. "You think I wanna hear him grumble for hours on end? Please," Sanji said as he sifted through a load of supplies on the ground next to the fire pit.

Hmm? That was weird, almost as if Sanji had heard what Zoro was thinking. It didn't take long for Sanji to place a metal grate over the roaring fire, using rocks to keep it stable on each corner. He carefully tugged his limp cigarettes out of the carton in his pocket, placing them far from the main blaze, keeping a careful eye on them as Sanji grabbed a can.

"Let's see what we have," he said, using a rusty can opener to cut the lid off one of the mystery cans. Both he and Zoro peered inside curiously. It was a mixture of various vegetables in a type of brown sauce, not smelling half bad. "Try one of yours," Sanji suggested, sitting close to him.

Zoro sliced the lid open in no time, staring down into the can's depths. He could identify potatoes and shredded chicken in thick white goo. "Soup, I think." Zoro said, handing it over to Sanji, who dumped the soup into a saucepan with some water.

"Actual dairy product? Now we're talking." Zoro sat back, letting Sanji get on with his work. _~I can definitely work with this.~_

Whoever had lived in the research center clearly liked to cook their own meals as the kitchen was fully stocked with more than enough equipment and utensils. Even the kitchen knives had retained their sharpness. One wouldn't think they were castaways at all.

Though Sanji's first aid had helped, Zoro was nursing a headache from the injury on his forehead. He closed his eyes to see if the light from the fire was making it worse, but no dice. External stimulation didn't seem to be a factor, Zoro unable to concentrate on anything but the pain when blocking the light out. "Don't you dare fall asleep, you could have a concussion for all I know," Sanji lectured from the fire, stirring the contents of the pot.

Zoro grunted. "I doubt it, I've taken harder knocks in the past with no ill effects." Sanji studied him before focusing on gutting fish on a cutting board on his lap.

"I think there's a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom if you think that would help your headache." _How the hell did he know that?_ Sanji snorted derisively, his eyes locked on the fish as he filleted them. "Rubbing your forehead is a dead giveaway, you know."

"Busybody," Zoro said as he stood up. As promised, there was a bottle of aspirin in the bathroom cabinet. Zoro dry swallowed a couple of the pills, eyeing the bandage on his forehead. He peeled it back, seeing that the knock was bruised a deep purple and black. Appropriate because it looked as bad as it felt.

Thinking back, the only reason Sanji jumped in after Zoro once he'd fallen from the ship was that he'd been the closest to the railing at the time. That something as stupid as a broken brace pulley had knocked Zoro was a loop was frustrating. He hadn't expected it to break but should have had the sense to move out of its path. Zoro pressed the bandage back down, leaving the room, heading for the center's exit.

Dinner smelled great, his stomach beginning to make its needs known as Zoro went outside to sit before the fire pit. Though they were on a summer island, it was chilly now that night had fully descended so the heat of the fire felt good. "Good timing, it's almost finished." Zoro didn't know how Sanji had managed it in the short time he'd been gone, but he had charred potatoes and vegetables already plated up with two fish roasting on the grill, halved oranges stored nearby, the fruit Sanji had picked up earlier.

Sanji ladled the soup he'd doctored over the vegetables, then pulled the fish off the grill, checking to make sure it was done. "We're good," he said, taking the time to squeeze orange juice on the fish before handing Zoro a complete plate. Zoro wasted no time cutting into the fish, stuffing a chunk of it into his mouth. He couldn't believe half the meal had come from cans, the few fresh ingredients they'd gathered definitely helped freshen things up.

"Meets your approval then?" Sanji asked, fork hovering his own plate, watching Zoro with a raised eyebrow. Too busy chewing to answer properly, Zoro could only give Sanji a thumbs-up. His answering grin was self-satisfied, but having pulled a near gourmet meal out of substandard material, Zoro supposed he deserved the praise. _~I'll get him to compliment my cooking one of these days.~_

After cleaning his plate, Sanji inspected the wet cigarettes he'd put on the edge of the grill. A few hadn't survived, Sanji throwing those to the ground, but a small handful had dried out. "Six is better than nothing," Sanji said to himself, carefully slipping them into his jacket pocket as if they were the most precious things in the world. Zoro was glad Sanji wouldn't be suffering nicotine withdrawals anytime soon; one less thing to worry about.

* * *

In the bedroom, both of them tired after such a taxing day, Sanji laid away from Zoro, facing the wall. Zoro moved on the bed, the springs squeaking until he got comfortable. He thought he would drop off immediately, but struggled to relax, too worried about how long rescue would take. _~What a nice long nap.~_

 _Not now,_ Zoro thought, putting a hand over his face, hoping he was wrong.

 _~Are you having trouble sleeping?~_ The voice was coming from the table he'd laid his sword against, Wado Ichimonji apparently chatty when it didn't have other swords to keep it company. _~Maybe this'll help. "Row, ro-"~_ Ugh, not this again. Didn't it know any other songs?

"Shut the hell up!" Sanji jumped beside him, glancing at Zoro over his shoulder in confusion.

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

Flustered, Zoro grumbled, grateful for the cover of darkness. "There was a cricket." More like a sword that should have known better at this point.

"I didn't hear anything."

"It was on my side of the bed," Zoro retorted shortly. Sanji scoffed, turning to face Zoro. An inch or two away from him, his night vision was good enough to pick up the exasperated look on Sanji's face.

"Location has nothing to do with it," he replied.

"What's it matter? I killed it and if it knows what's good for it, it'll stay that way."

"The great Roronoa Zoro, insect killer," Sanji said in a teasing tone. _~…Sorry.~_ The honesty on his sword's part was appreciated, but Zoro wanted to sleep without interruption.

"Cook, turn around." Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Sanji hesitated, then did as requested, his shoulders tightening when Zoro touched his back.

While he wouldn't call it cuddling per say, he laid an arm over Sanji's waist, his other hand tucked against Sanji's back. _~What the hell?~_ It was only out of practicality he was doing it, not out of any lingering sentiment regardless what Sanji was thinking.

"Zoro?"

"Just fucking sleep," he growled, shutting his eyes, intending to go straight to sleep. He could feel the edge of it close, slow to react as something soft touched his mouth. Without needing to check, Zoro knew he was being kissed, Sanji having flipped onto his other side. Zoro was honestly tired, but the willpower to push Sanji away was fast weakening.

"Hey." Zoro said, as his heart sped up and body twitched, any token resistance fading when Sanji's mouth moved onto his ear. The light touch of a tongue against the outer edge made his stomach jerk **,** instantly aroused. "What brought this on?"

"What do you expect when you cuddle with me?" Roronoa Zoro had done no such thing, especially with someone who scratched an itch he occasionally felt.

"I did not cuddle with you, I just strategically placed my body so we could share the bed comfortably."

Sanji made a noise that sounded like a strangled laugh. "There's plenty of room, Zoro. Besides, you look like you're enjoying it." He was, which made it all the more irksome. Zoro wished he could tell Sanji the real reason he'd 'cuddled up,' but he preferred to keep that particular can of worms closed.

Sanji chuckled at his lack of response before biting a bit of Zoro's earlobe, the latter letting out a breath that ended in a low moan. _~Fucking putty in my hands.~_ Zoro glared, feeling Sanji pull back, looking him full on in the face from centimeters away. "Stop manipulating me," Zoro growled, the smug expression on Sanji's face infuriating. Sanji leaned forward to kiss the side of Zoro's forehead that wasn't bruised and bandaged.

"You'd hate me if I stopped," Sanji replied smoothly, brushing a hand across the front of Zoro's pants. He twitched involuntarily, hating that Sanji was right. Being left high and dry now would be even more undesirable.

"I don't have to like it," Zoro said, letting Sanji pull him closer.

"Didn't say you did. Now shut up already. Don't strain that pea-sized brain of yours too much, I need it for other things," Sanji warned, the grin he flashed predatory, his hands starting to move to Zoro's waist. _~I wanna see your face lost in pleasure again.~_ Zoro flushed, grateful Sanji was too busy ridding him of his clothes to notice the sudden color in his face.

"I can finally return the favor," Sanji said quietly, stopping for a moment at Zoro's bite wound, then pointedly moving on. Coming up between his legs, Sanji caressed Zoro's inner thighs before attending to the main pointed issue.

He teased the tip, Zoro unable to help a moan at the brief contact. He had to look away as Sanji made use of his tongue, sweeping it down one side, Zoro's breath starting to stutter in earnest. Even with everything he'd learned using his ability, Sanji knew exactly how to capitalize on his weaknesses while Zoro relied on trial and error.

Except for when he bottomed, Sanji kept his attention on the front of Zoro's body, somehow knowing that he disliked others touching what laid beyond his cock. He didn't remember telling Sanji about it. Did that just come with the territory or had Sanji done his own mind-reading in that regard? He stopped for a minute, pulling something from his pocket.

Propping himself up on an elbow, Zoro looked down at his crewmate curiously. "What are you doing?"

Amusement flitted into Sanji's eyes. "Worried I'll take advantage of you?"

"Yeah, right. We blasted past that a while ago."

"So trust me and lay back down then," Sanji replied flippantly. A little nervous, despite knowing what was going to happen, Zoro dropped back on the bed. At the same time, Sanji's mouth closed over his cock, slick fingers probed his entrance. _~I knew that little bottle of oil would come in handy.~_ Between the heat of Sanji's tongue and fingers that soon reached deep enough to kindle pleasure, Zoro couldn't catch his breath. He could feel himself shaking and couldn't stop it.

As much as Sanji shot his mouth off in daily conversation, his true talent laid elsewhere. Shit, this was what always happened. What a devious advantage for Sanji to possess in what was essentially a battle. Zoro's muscles tensed, the pool of heat in his lower stomach flaring up. "Stop," he groaned out, relieved when Sanji immediately relented.

"Can I come in then?"

Without all the sensory input cluttering his brain, he could finally think again. Just like last time, Sanji had retained all his clothes. Zoro frowned, pulling at Sanji's sleeve. "Only if you strip," he said gruffly, Sanji looking taken aback before snickering. He'd already shucked his jacket, tie, and shoes before lying down on the bed earlier so he began unbuttoning his shirt.

"You're a strange guy, Zoro." Did Sanji know he'd echoed his friend Will? Not wanting to lay there passively, Zoro sat up, unzipping the main catch on Sanji's pants. He pulled them down, tossing them to the side once they'd cleared Sanji's feet. _~Definitely a good thing though.~_

"What's wrong with wanting things to be on an even playing field?" Zoro asked, doing away with Sanji's underwear as well. It was a small thing, but with both of them naked, he felt better about the situation.

"Point taken," Sanji said with a smirk, crouched in front of Zoro.

"Better?" Zoro dragged Sanji forward until he was inclined over Zoro again.

"Yes," he said simply, capturing Sanji's mouth with his own, using a hand to clutch Sanji's member a moment later. His startled grunt was enjoyable, Sanji breaking away from Zoro's kiss to moan heartily as Zoro's fingers shifted up and down.

His face tense, Sanji put a hand on Zoro's wrist, pulling it away. "Don't do that." Zoro smirked, flexing his hand, breaking Sanji's hold. The struggle on Sanji's face was far too gratifying.

"Too much for you?" Sanji's eyes met his, the heat in them making Zoro take pause. He was very aware how much he was tormented last time, passing out by the end of it. Zoro wasn't so much scared as he felt proceeding cautiously would help things out in the long run.

"Never," Sanji announced, Zoro knowing what to expect, clutching at Sanji's shoulders as Sanji gradually moved forward. Rather than fight it, Zoro swallowed down the discomfort, his breath thick in his throat when Sanji stopped moving, the cook holding the underside of Zoro's knees, keeping them bent. "All good?" Sanji asked, giving Zoro a half-smile that looked more like a grimace. _~So lucky…~_

"Luck's got nothing to do with it," Zoro said, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous thought. He nodded stiffly in response to Sanji's question, squirming at Sanji's retreat, outright moaning as the cook slammed himself forward. Unlike last time, his pace was maddening steady, never letting up. Zoro's whole body was hot, pleasure building up in his core each time Sanji moved his hips.

Sick of the slow pace, Zoro pushed Sanji down, flipping their positions so he was the one on top and able to control the tempo himself. The look on Sanji's face was priceless, seeming anxious and eager at the same time. Zoro flipped through Sanji's past memories briefly, struggling to find a point of reference. _The hell with it_ , Zoro thought as he lifted himself up slowly, sinking down on Sanji's cock.

He shuddered halfway through the motion as he hit the right spot inside himself, hissing through his teeth at the mind-numbing sensation, grinding up and down. He could feel Sanji touch his waist, fingers digging in as Sanji groaned underneath him.

"God…dammit," he breathed heavily, his brow pinched as he held Zoro in place. "You can't do that."

"No?" Zoro questioned playfully, tilting to one side, relishing the gasp he pulled out of Sanji, his grip loosening. Wondering what else he could do, Zoro experimented, finally settling on a steady rolling motion. Between having to move, shifting his hips, and having his pleasure stoked at each turn, Zoro lost track of time. Sanji never took his eyes off him, though he shuddered more than once when Zoro squeezed his inner muscles.

The experience was made all the more potent with his every move being observed and the myriad of sounds that assaulted Zoro's ears. It was satisfying being able to torment Sanji this time around, and Zoro drew it out as long as he could, riding a careful line between fueling the fire and nearing climax. He grunted when Sanji abruptly sat up, pushing Zoro onto his back. Sanji had lost his patience, moving fast, Zoro unable to do anything but writhe, too far gone from earlier to prolong his finish.

It came lightning fast and Sanji faltered as Zoro trembled, his muscles spasming, vision gone white, panting. He came back to himself to see Sanji staring down at him. His face was telling, alternately happy and worried. His heartbeat finally slowing, Zoro sighed, eyeing Sanji warily. He was still buried inside Zoro, showing no sign of flagging.

"You can keep going, you know," Zoro said softly, embarrassed he had to say it out loud. "It's not like I hate it." He was pissed at himself for the warmth that speared his chest at the sight of Sanji's content expression. He leaned forward, seating himself deeper in Zoro, making him squirm at the feeling. Sanji surprised him by kissing Zoro, sweat running down his forehead as he moved fast, anxious to finish. _~I'll never get tired of this.~_

It rode the line between too little and too much stimulation, the two of them blurring until Sanji shivered, hitting his own climax, Sanji's head bowed as he gasped low in his throat. He hadn't pulled out and the feel of warmth hitting a place it never had before was strange. Zoro knew what it was, but put it out of his mind, figuring Sanji would tell him how to deal with it later.

They were both out of breath, Zoro well and truly tired now. He raised no fuss as Sanji retreated, fighting the urge to sleep. "You okay?" Zoro yawned, raising a hand to cover his mouth as he nodded. _I'm fine, just fine,_ he thought, eyelids closing despite his wish to stay awake.

"Zoro?" The question was sharp and lilting.

Zoro frowned as he forced his eyes open, seeing Sanji peering at him inquisitively. "What?"

"I thought you said…no, forget it." Sanji got off the bed, disappearing from the room. Too exhausted to put effort into puzzling his odd reaction out, Zoro flipped onto his side, shifting as his backside complained of its abuse. At least he wasn't as sore this time.

His sword was silent, which Zoro had expected. He examined his internal shield, all the cracks were repaired, and what lay outside of the center was finally quiet, everything on mute. _Thank you, ero-cook,_ Zoro thought, his mind starting to fragment, sleep slowly taking hold. _~I'm imagining it, right?~_ Before he lost consciousness, Zoro felt something wet touching his stomach, then soft warmth underneath his head and shoulder. He leaned into it automatically, grateful for the pillow, dropping off completely.

* * *

He stretched his arm out, finding the other side of the bed cold. Zoro stirred slowly, reluctant to get up. He could hear birds chirping outside, sunlight streaming in through the window above the bed. Zoro felt grungy with a pressing need to heed the call of nature. Wearing clothes a second time around wasn't a big deal, but he did notice that Sanji's were nowhere to be found. _Well, he is an early riser,_ Zoro thought to himself.

The toilet not being an option, he went outside to take care of business. That done, Zoro looked up at the sun high in the sky, placing the time near midday. It was cooler than the previous day, a breeze blowing against his back. His head still hurt, but not as bad as it had been. Aimlessly, Zoro began walking, the island's animals paying him no mind as he explored. How long he spent walking, he wasn't sure, only that his stomach began grumbling after a while.

Luckily, he stumbled onto the shoreline, following it until Zoro arrived at the beach. The call sign was still standing, casting misshapen shadows behind them. He'd thought maybe Sanji would be here to check on them, but no joy. Zoro made his way back to the center, the open door heartening. "Cook?"

 _Is he avoiding me or something?_ "Hello?" No answer from inside. Worried, Zoro went in, surveying the front room. Something slammed into his jaw, knocking him to the ground, his elbow rubbed raw against the floor on impact.

It was the sight of Sanji shaking his hand with a pained expression that drove home the realization that he'd been punched. The man who put so much stock into his 'no hands' policy, he only attacked his enemies with his feet, had actually _punched_ Zoro. That he'd forgotten his mantra in life spoke volumes about the magnitude of Sanji's rage, and Zoro knew he was in deep shit. _He knows. Oh, god, he knows._

 _ **To be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: I may have been under the influence of the "Nightmare on Elm Street" film series and the TV show "Ash Vs Evil Dead" while working on this. So the blood and gore can get a bit overly descriptive at times. Sorry my inner horror hound showed up at the writing party. ^^;;_

 _[Written on and off from 6/21/17 to 9/20/17_

 _Edited 9/3/18]_

* * *

 _" **Kowasu"**_

Part Six

 _"Sanji-kun?" He opened his eyes, turning to look in the direction of the cooing voice, comfortably lying atop a mountain of multicolored cushions. Above him was a canopy of flowing silk framing the small room, candles bathing everything in soft golden light._

 _Nami dangled a small bunch of grapes from her fingers, her smile seductive. She was clad in a blue sequined halter top, chest barely covered with her stomach and belly button bared. A thin scarf tied around her waist led into a chiffon lotus leaf skirt, providing tantalizing glimpses of her legs as she walked closer to Sanji._

 _Just behind her were Vivi who was dressed in a similar outfit in yellow, and Robin was in purple. There was so much eye candy, Sanji felt overwhelmed as the trio of women sat around him, Robin offering her lap as a pillow. He took advantage of the generous offer immediately, the scent of Robin's honeyed perfume teasing his nose._

 _"Cook-san has been working too hard. Don't you think so, Miss Wednesday?"_

 _"Oh, yes," Vivi said softly, taking a grape from Nami's hand and brushing it against Sanji's lips, her eyes half-lidded. Oh, god, he had to be dead because this was absolute heaven. "Say aah," instructed Vivi, Sanji letting her push the grape into his mouth. It burst against his tongue when he bit down, the sweetness coating his taste buds. Nami leaned down towards him, her breasts dangerously close to falling out of the halter top, the gold coins along the edge of the clothing jingling briefly._

 _"He deserves more than fruit, girls," Nami said, meeting the eyes of Robin and Vivi who both nodded in agreement. Sanji's heart threatened to jump out of his chest as all three women kissed him at the same time, Robin on the forehead while Vivi and Nami went for his cheeks. Glad for the low lighting, Sanji felt the blood collect in his face and other lower places, the girls laughing merrily as they sat back._

 _Vivi grabbed Nami's arm, pulling her upright until they were both standing in front of him. Music poured out from an unknown source, Vivi's hips starting to match the slow driving beat while she unwrapped the scarf around her waist. Holding it between her hands, Vivi reached out and placed it on Nami's shoulders, playfully pulling Nami forward until their bodies were milliliters apart. Vivi shifted the scarf up to Nami's neck, moving the navigator's head close enough that they could have been kissing if they just closed the small distance between them._

 _Entranced, Sanji jumped when arms sprouted from the cushions around him._

 _"Don't forget about me, Cook-san." One hand caressed his hair while the others meticulously touched him on nearly every section of his body except for the part that was begging for attention. If it had been anyone else with the Devil Fruit ability, Sanji would have been creeped out, but Robin used the power with such poise and style, you couldn't help but admire her for it._

 _"No fair cheating, Robin," Nami said, breaking away from Vivi to lightly jostle Robin's shoulder, breaking her concentration, the extra limbs dissipating. "If you excite him too much, he won't have any energy for the rest of us." Sanji was dizzy with excitement and happiness, barely able to summon the brain power to form words._

 _"I will happily attend to all of your needs, girls," assured Sanji, basking in the beauteous smiles they flashed him in return. As far as he was concerned, this was officially the best dream ever._

 _" **I'm not talking to you."**_ _Blinking in confusion at the gruff voice since none of the women around him had spoken, Sanji sat up, looking around for the source._

 _"What's the matter, Sanji-san?" Figuring it must have been his imagination, Sanji shook his head, beaming at the concerned Vivi._

 _"Nothing, everything is perfect."_

 _" **You have to."**_ _The room went dark, Sanji blind until his night vision kicked in, the cushions under him going hard. Uncomfortable, he stood up, a lit cigarette dangling from his fingers. Dream rules, anything went. He was limited out in the real world, but his supply was infinite within his mind. The women were gone, which was a shame especially when it was just getting good._

 _Taking a long drag and walking through the smoke he exhaled a moment later, Sanji found himself in familiar surroundings: the Going Merry's main deck. No reasoning needed as to why he was here, he obviously missed his home. Towards the stern, Sanji encountered a common sight, that of Zoro lying on the deck, looking grumpy like he'd just awakened. What was unusual was the man standing at Zoro's feet, the black hair and green eyes familiar._

 _"I don't_ have _to do anything," Zoro said defiantly, leaning back on his elbows._

 _"Actually, you do." Sanji finally pegged down the man's identity and marveled at his old friend Will, appearing the same as he had the last time Sanji had seen him. He'd lost touch with Will when he had unexpectedly lost his father Jack and Will only entered Sanji's thoughts every once in a while._

 _As far as Sanji's was concerned, dreams were random things pulled from the brain put together to entertain people while they slept. Seeing Will again, even an imaginary version was too strange for words. Stranger still was that Will was focused entirely on Zoro, who glared up at his friend spitefully._

 _Sanji went to put himself between them and stumbled on his feet as he went right through Zoro and Will, as ineffectual as a ghost. Maybe that was how he saw himself in regards to Will now._

 _"Will?" Sanji asked, hoping at least his voice would register with the two of them, but again he couldn't seem to interact with them at all, powerless to do anything but observe the proceedings._

 _"Get up," Will said, holding a hand out to Zoro, who reluctantly took it. On his feet, Zoro put his white sword at his side and crossed his arms._

 _"Why?" Sanji realized that it was weird that Zoro didn't question who Will was, he just accepted his presence like it was a normal event._

 _"You know why. That's my friend you're messing with, you know."_

 _Zoro smiled, chuckling a tad. "A friend, huh?" The implication was more than clear, though how Zoro of all people picked up on it was beyond Sanji. "I doubt friends take each other's virginity."_

 _"Not so strange when one took yours," Will retorted smartly, Zoro lunging at him. Will easily dodged, Zoro faltering before he corrected himself._

 _"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Interesting."_

 _"Fuck you," snarled Zoro, seeming out of sorts when he found nothing hanging from his waist. Ah, his sword was gone. Considering he always carted one around all the time like a security blanket, he looked naked without one._

 _"Zoro, I'm not even really here. You're arguing fruitlessly. In fact, you could say you're…" Sanji watched in fascination as Will's features rippled, smoothing until they formed the coarse lines that made up Zoro's own, his expression mocking. "Arguing with yourself."_

 _Zoro fumed, his hands fisted at his side. Sanji was used to seeing him ultra-confident about nearly everything, and it was odd that Zoro was so off balance. "Take that off now."_

 _"Not comfortable facing yourself?" The only difference between the two men in front of him was their clothes._

 _"Stop it, dammit." The doppelganger façade slipped, Will showing his usual face again. He was acting cruelly, something Sanji hadn't ever seen his friend do._

 _"I will when you do, Zoro. Let's get down to the crux of the situation, shall we?_

 _"You're worried about this." As he said the last word, Will changed into a face Sanji saw in the mirror every day: himself. Zoro flinched, backing up a step, his jaw tight. Sanji shivered as the weather worsened, growing colder. His breath was foggy when he exhaled. What the hell was going on? "You're a lying manipulative piece of shit."_

 _Will took a cigarette from his mouth, blowing smoke in Zoro's face, who coughed madly, waving a hand to clear the air. "And you don't really exist outside of the memories in Sanji's head." Will smirked, coming closer until he was face to face with Zoro._

 _"And yet you still see me as a threat. How sad is that?"_

 _"Shut up. You're a coward to use his face," snarled Zoro, pressing close to Will aggressively, looking amped up for a fight. Will smoked silently for a moment, vastly amused, not bothered by Zoro's bodily threat._

 _"A coward, huh? Interesting you would use that word when it better applies to you, don't you think?"_

 _A cry of pain escaped Zoro as he suddenly grabbed his right leg, slouching over. Sanji forgot he was incorporeal and cursed when he couldn't even touch Zoro's shoulder, concerned for him. Zoro ripped his pants, going pale at the sight of engorged black veins and the hard dark grey lump on the side of his knee. "You can't even tell him about that, much less all the mind games."_

 _His breathing shaky, Zoro straightened, absolutely seething at Will. "The two aren't mutually exclusive, dammit," he said grumpily. "I don't read his mind on purpose. I would stop if I could, all right?"_

 _Sanji felt like someone had punched him, falling back into the railing, which was oddly solid against his back. It began pouring, heavy raindrops settling on his clothes and face. Sanji could hardly feel the wetness though, hardly able to believe what he'd overheard._

 _"Would you? That little ability of yours sure has come in handy recently. You're awfully cozy with Sanji now." Will was changing, becoming more muscular, growing bigger and bigger until he all but towered over Zoro. His fingers shifted into long claws, Will's face adopting a more monstrous visage, his eyes black as coal. His teeth were so large and sharp, Will's mouth almost couldn't hold them all. "You're never going to tell him, are you?_

 _"You love your little secret, Zoro," Will accused, his voice deep and booming with putrid thick smoke billowing out of his mouth and nose. He raised a claw, growling menacingly, poised to strike Zoro down. He struggled to move out of the way, his injured leg slowing him down. "You'll take it to the grave."_

 _The sight of himself as a monster was the last straw, Sanji putting aside what he'd learned, racing forward to protect Zoro. His kick landed square in his demonic doppelganger's face, Will staggering backward, Sanji relieved to find himself effectual than useless again. Will's body shuddered as it reverted to his usual appearance until he grinned at both of them. "There's your answer."_

 _Confused, Sanji felt like he was missing something important. He was glad it had resolved itself though, and Sanji turned to regard Zoro who was crouched on the deck, out of breath, his fingers white around his injured leg._

 _"I have no idea what's going on, but are you okay?" Sanji touched Zoro's hand and everything went black._

Coming awake abruptly, Sanji fought to remember all the dream's details, disappointed when most of it slipped away. Something about Will fighting with Zoro? Strange stuff. Said crewmate was radiating warmth against his side, cuddling despite disavowing any intention of doing so earlier. He was also snoring. Loudly. It was a rumbling roar that probably sounded worse due to Zoro's close proximity. Sanji refused to move, too comfortable to resettle himself. The snoring eventually became background noise he could easily ignore.

Despite their situation, Sanji wasn't particularly worried about getting rescued. They had enough supplies that they could last a week, maybe longer if he rationed them out. In a weird way, Sanji found the desertion relaxing. There weren't five other people vying for his attention or as much food to prepare. Sanji felt like they were on a camping trip. Granted, they only had the clothes on their backs and little else, but things could have been much worse. He and Zoro could have been stuck on a lump of rock in the middle of nowhere with no available plant or animal life.

Sanji had already been done that once and he never wanted to repeat the experience. Much as Zoro grated on his nerves at times, the perks of being alone with him were already twofold. He would have never been able to take his time during sex nor sleep in the same bed as Zoro on the Going Merry. Actually learning more about him was nice as well.

With Zoro's rugged looks, Sanji had figured women were a given, but knowing that Sanji was the only man he'd ever slept with was flattering and a bit scary. The implications of being the exception to the rule were almost too much for him. Back before things had gotten so complicated between them, Sanji had always considered Zoro somewhat of an odd duck, the chances of entering a relationship with him practically nil so far as Sanji was concerned.

When Zoro had blown past such expectations, responding in kind to his advances, Sanji treated him with kid gloves, afraid of pushing Zoro too hard, too fast. The truth was Zoro was an innocent when it came to romantic relationships and over time he gradually revealed a softer side Sanji hadn't even known existed. He knew Zoro cared about his crewmates, why else would he stay on such a crazy crew, but seeing Zoro let down his barriers, all gentle and submissive towards Sanji left him at a loss for words sometimes.

Wide awake now, Sanji carefully slipped out of the bed, quietly gathering his clothes though Sanji doubted Zoro would've stirred even if a cannon blast took out one of the walls. He'd been through a lot and Sanji was content to let Zoro rest as long as he needed. He dressed in the hallway, Sanji running a hair through his hair, wishing the plumbing worked in the bathroom so he could clean up some. The sun was hardly over the horizon but provided enough light that Sanji could see most of the center's interior without difficulty.

The first order of the day was breakfast, which wasn't going to be as easy as it usually was. The mystery cans were fine, yet Sanji doubted their contents would help him much. He went into the kitchen and started going through each and every cabinet, pulling everything out onto the floor. Towards the end of his search, Sanji's eyes alighted on a tall white can. He grabbed it, checking the expiration date, finding that whatever was inside was still good. He opened it to find a damn boon, the light yellow contents making him far happier than they would in normal circumstances.

Powered eggs wouldn't have been his first choice for breakfast, but beggars couldn't be choosers. By themselves, they would be rather tasteless so Sanji definitely had to find other ingredients. Placing the can on the counter for safekeeping, he scoured the pantry, only a few small tins of herbs drawing his attention. Right, outside it was then. The sky was overcast, decidedly cool, Sanji enjoying the breeze that kicked up every few minutes.

The island was bigger than Sanji had originally thought, walking for a good thirty minutes in a straight line with no end to the forest in sight. He came to a large mountainous area, a small opening in the bottom of the rock formation catching Sanji's attention. Leaning down, he discovered it was a tunnel big enough for a body to traverse. He followed it to the end before going back the way he came. That was one need taken care of then.

Sanji was thinking they'd been lucky yesterday with their fishing when he heard a ferocious roar to his right. He ducked behind a tree, surveying the area, catching a glimpse of a furred black-tipped tail. Sanji crouched, staying as still as possible as a cougar passed the clearing he'd been traversing. Its attention was focused on something making a rustling noise through the foliage.

A large deer leaped out of a gully close by, its movements panicked. It quickly leaped away, the cougar right on its tail. Sanji followed at a distance, the deer's struggle to survive ended minutes later when the cougar struck, making quick work of it. Sanji had to admire the speed and efficiency of the wild animal, and normally he would have taken his leave, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Hey, kitty," Sanji cajoled, stepping out of the shadows of a tree, the cougar hissing loudly, baring its teeth, glancing down at the deer for a moment, looking as if it wanted to drag its kill away. Sanji kept his eyes locked with the cougar's amber gaze, refusing to back down. It crouched, its tail twitching wildly, hind feet shifting slowly. Grinning, Sanji crooked a finger, beckoning the animal. "Bring it on."

The cougar jumped, going higher than Sanji had anticipated, but he quickly adjusted for it, kicking the animal in the chest as it passed overhead, scrambling madly with its claws when it hit the ground, twisting its body around until it was on all four feet again. The animal facing him was of the female variety, Sanji having gotten a good look at the cougar's undercarriage a moment ago. "You might wanna rethink this," he advised wistfully, not wanting to end up killing the cougar.

Sanji was the interloper here, the cougar following instinct, protecting her kill. "I just want a little bit." The cougar wasn't having any of it, and Sanji stepped up his offense, running at her before she could strike again, delivering a barrage of kicks to the cougar's body, half of them not connecting because the cougar retreated halfway through his attack, recognizing the threat Sanji stood for. Keeping her body low, the cougar gradually inched out of the clearing, melting into the foliage until Sanji couldn't see it anymore. "Finally seeing sense, huh?"

He knelt down, examining the dead deer, relieved to see the cougar had only bitten into the neck, the deer's main body untouched. No chance of the innards spoiling the meat. With no fridge to speak of, Sanji could only take what he knew he would be cooking soon so he removed the deer's back legs, leaving the rest of it behind for the cougar to claim. Where there was one deer on the island, there was bound to others. They were almost as bad as rabbits in terms of breeding.

Upon cutting down the legs, he would have a few roasts and steaks to utilize in the day's meals. Not a bad haul for a few hours of foraging. Sanji would have to make Zoro do some of the work as well.

In other ways too if Sanji had his way later on tonight. They had to pass the time somehow, didn't they?

Sanji didn't know how the hell he did it, but every time he thought he had Zoro figured out, he did something that completely shattered Sanji's expectations. Once the sex component had been added to their relationship, the additional attention Zoro paid him was pleasant. He didn't do that with anyone else on the ship. The way he could anticipate things before Sanji voiced them was convenient, if downright eerie at times.

Almost like he was reading Sanji's mind. His pace faltering, Sanji stopped, a niggling sense of deja vu overcoming him. In a rush, the details of the dream he'd had earlier came back, and Sanji kept replaying a certain set of words over and over: _"I don't read his mind on purpose. I would stop if I could, all right?"_ No. No, that was ludicrous. Even as his common sense tried to dismiss the possibility, Sanji couldn't convince himself the idea didn't hold merit.

In fact, the last few months made a lot more sense if he accepted the possibility of telepathy. From the start, Zoro had been overly focused on his needs. One kiss and they'd fallen head first into a relationship. One that worked remarkably well, all things considered. That in itself was suspicious. Their backgrounds couldn't be more different, yet somehow they got along well. Zoro had admitted outright that Sanji was his first man, which put his skills in bed into question. Was he really that good or had Zoro been sneakily getting help from Sanji unknowingly?

The longer he dwelled on the matter, the more his irritation rose until a fine rage had settled into his skin, and Sanji just wanted answers. He was surprised how much the idea of Zoro taking advantage vexed him, Sanji barely aware he was almost back to the center until he came upon the half-open door and the glimpse of a head of green hair passed through it.

The world narrowed down to a pinpoint, Sanji carefully putting down the deer meat and other goodies he'd picked up before he followed Zoro's shadow into the center.

"Cook?" The sound of the nickname tipped his anger into a fever pitch, Sanji utterly forgetting himself as he struck, his fist crashing into Zoro's face. A deep sense of satisfaction gripped him, even as his hand hurt like a bitch, Sanji gingerly moving his fingers, making sure he hadn't injured the source of his livelihood.

He hadn't hit anyone like that in years, not since he was a kid. Christ, the pain made him even more pissed off at the situation. Only Zoro could incite his anger so well, something he had proven again and again.

 _How long?_

* * *

He'd skinned his elbow, Zoro could already feel blood begin to drip off his arm and lower cheek, right where Sanji had socked him. His ears were ringing loudly, Zoro slow to move his head because he was dizzy. He could taste blood in his mouth, but nothing hurt yet. Later Zoro knew he would feel it, right now adrenaline was doing its job. He would have reacted better if he had known the punch was coming, but sucker punched as he was, Zoro tried to stand and teetered for one dangerous moment before he found his footing.

Spitting blood to the floor, Zoro's hearing came back in snatches, his eyes rising to consider the other man in the room. Shadows obscured most of Sanji's features, the windows blocked out by bookshelves, but somehow Zoro knew Sanji was already moving again. Feeling nearly himself again, Zoro dodged a kick to the face, sidestepping until he was out the door, needing to get out of the living room. He couldn't draw his weapon in such a small space. Sanji seemed to have decided against using his hands again, likely going back to the method he knew best.

Zoro blinked just once and barely caught Sanji's foot half an inch from his face, his grip the only thing keeping Sanji steady. His vision was half obscured by Sanji's shoe, and Zoro lowered the cook's leg until it was at shoulder level, allowing him an unobstructed view. Maybe he was wrong about Sanji knowing and the cook was just really pissed off about something that happened while Zoro was sleeping, but even Zoro knew that was probably wishful thinking at work.

Jerking his leg back, Sanji looked at Zoro with pure venom in his eyes. _~ How long, Zoro? ~_ Zoro drew one of his swords, and in time as well since Sanji kicked out multiple times, each strike having the force of a bullet or more. Sanji was superhumanly strong, and if Zoro hadn't been a talented swordsman, Sanji would have easily overpowered him.

It was a full on fight, and Zoro finally stopped blocking, slipping into an opening Sanji left when he jumped back on his feet. He reversed his sword, using the back of the blade, hitting Sanji on the left shoulder. Zoro was careful to keep the force behind the blow relatively low, wanting to stun more than actually cause any significant injury.

Out of breath, Zoro watched as Sanji pressed a hand to the area, still looking furious. Yeah, there was no way this was evenly remotely over. This wasn't like their normal disagreements, there was serious aggression on Sanji's part, and even hurt, he wasn't relenting. Sanji flew at Zoro and cursing when he'd only managed to block one of Sanji's legs, the other pounded into the side of Zoro's head, the one that hadn't gotten abused by a brace pulley. His ear flared painfully and he felt warmth trickle down his neck.

Pushing Sanji's other foot off his sword, Zoro lowered his weapon, sheathing it. He didn't want to seriously injure Sanji by accident despite what an asshole his crewmate was being at the moment. Sanji wasn't talking, at least not vocally, and usually, he was all about words. _~How long? ~_ Zoro pressed a hand to his ear and knew he'd see red on his fingers before he confirmed it visually. Shit, Sanji really wanted to kill him.

He tried to remember if he'd done anything wrong, somehow slipping up, but couldn't pinpoint a specific event that would set Sanji off like this. He sensed movement and reacted on instinct by ducking, seeing a leg pass over his head from the corner of his eye. This was getting annoying. When Sanji launched himself off the ground with his hands, and both feet were headed straight for him, Zoro sprung up, and shoved his hands forward, clutching Sanji's shoes, wincing as part of the blow's impact vibrated down his spine.

He used Sanji's own momentum against him and propelled Sanji backward while he was still in the air, slamming him downward. Like any competent fighter, Sanji tucked his chin into his chest, and smacked the ground with the palms of his hands, minimizing any chance of injury. Despite the smart thinking, the landing had knocked the wind out of Sanji, and Zoro quickly took advantage by taking a seat on Sanji's lower body.

Zoro leaned forward and held both of Sanji's wrists in one of his hands, seeing bits of red on Sanji's knuckles, keeping them high above Sanji's head against the ground.

"Now that you've got that out of your system, will you talk to me already?"

Probing his mind gave him nothing, there was a black haze surrounding it, and nothing was leaking out. Sanji simply wasn't coherent enough to string thought together.

"Get. Off." Sanji's voice was steel, and his face was scrunched up, fury in every line.

"No," Zoro said, peering at Sanji curiously. There was no doubt Sanji wasn't thinking clearly, but behind the rage, something else was lurking. "You've used violence, how about words?" Zoro was used to reading Sanji's mind by now so being shut out felt strange as if he was surrounded by darkness with no light to pierce it.

"You're an asshole and I hate you."

"Since when is that news?" His eyebrow tickled, and Zoro found out the cause when blood dribbled down his left eye, forcing him to close it. He hadn't felt it during the fight, but the cut from the brace pulley had opened again, the bandage long gone. He had nothing on hand to starch the bleeding and blood began falling onto Sanji's chest.

Sanji's severe expression softened a bit when he finally took note of Zoro's injury, and his mouth opened slightly. Sanji closed it again, deciding against whatever he'd wanted to say. Zoro sighed, and released Sanji's hands, starting to feel tired, he'd expended a lot of energy staving off Sanji. Suppressing a yawn, his body's way of telling him he needed a nap, Zoro crossed his arms, resettling himself on Sanji, staring downward. "Well?"

 _~You didn't answer my question, bastard. ~_ In any other situation, his position might have yielded some fun, but faced with Sanji's stubborn unresponsiveness, all Zoro felt was frustration. What little thoughts he was picking up weren't helping. "I'm not moving until you start talking."

Sanji grit his teeth, obviously impatient to strike out again. Zoro closed his other eye, blowing out a breath, trying to see a way past the stalemate. They were too obstinate for words, how had they managed this relationship without killing each other? _~Why don't you start first? ~_

"Why should I? You're the one who attacked me first." Sanji laughed shortly, and Zoro was briefly distracted by his bloody eye, wiping at it with his sleeve, smearing blood across his forehead unknowingly.

 _~You sure about that? ~_

"Definitely."

Wait, had Sanji said that last part out loud? Oh, shit. Not good, really not good. Zoro's stomach dropped out, and he looked at Sanji slowly, a feeling of dread growing. The anger had returned anew in Sanji's dark expression, his wide smile sinister, and the gleam in his eyes decidedly triumphant.

"I fucking knew it," Sanji sneered, the bitterness in his voice almost palpable.

There was no avoiding it any longer. Sanji was entirely justified in his reaction, and Zoro was in for it. Months of learning how to use his ability, and countless hours scouring the inside of Sanji's head. Zoro had used what he'd learned against Sanji, and that knowledge of being taken advantage of, was most likely what gulled Sanji the most. No wonder he'd come out swinging at Zoro, he was pissed as all hell and…hurt.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Zoro stood up, leaving Sanji lying on the ground. He kept his face carefully schooled, but they'd spent a lot of time in each other's company, and Sanji had learned to read Zoro almost too well sometimes. His long silence had probably told Sanji all he needed.

Sanji sat up, wincing, his bruised shoulder making itself apparent. "How long, Zoro?" It was the fifth time he'd asked the question, yet the first time Sanji actually voiced the words. Zoro thought about denying it, but doing so was an insult to Sanji's intelligence. He'd been trying to keep his ability under wraps, and thought he was doing well. Apparently, he'd made one too many mistakes.

"The first time you kissed me," Zoro answered, very aware of the weight of Sanji's gaze on him. Finally having it out in the open was cathartic, the guilt he carried already lighter. His brow narrowing, Sanji got to his feet, a hand going straight for his jacket pocket. He took out a cigarette, the end flaring when flame touched it, drawing on the cigarette furiously. One down, five to go then.

"Three months? Three goddamn months." Sanji was more talking to himself than to Zoro. He didn't blame Sanji for being mad, if their roles were reversed, Zoro would feel the same exact way. Sanji started to pace, suddenly stopping to point at Zoro, anger creeping back into his body language. "This isn't some Devil Fruit thing, is it?"

Zoro shook his head firmly. Who'd intentionally eat a Devil Fruit that had the potential to drive them insane? Struggling to come up with the words he needed, Zoro turned to Sanji, reaching out to grab his hand. Sanji looked curious and let him do it, yet his irritation still kept his thoughts inaccessible.

Recalling the moment Mr. 1 had slashed Zoro mercilessly, and cut down the building behind him, Zoro grimaced. The disconnection he'd felt then from reality as all around him spoke with a hundred thousand voices had almost deafened Zoro. He knew exactly where to stand so as not to let any of the heavy stone touch him. Though barely able to stay on his feet, the blood he'd lost substantial, Zoro smiled even as he heard Mr. 1 gasp in surprise. The steel his enemy could summon into his body was whispering to him, telling Zoro exactly where to cut and how deep. It was far too easy to strike back, his aim true.

Grunting with the effort of compacting the memory, Zoro mentally shoved it towards Sanji, not sure the method would even work. As he watched, however, Sanji's eyes broadened, and his cigarette trembled against his lips. Sanji swallowed hard, visibly stunned. "What the hell was that?"

The longer Zoro had his ability, the more he discovered how truly useful it could be at times. Trying to describe it would have been impossible, but being able to actually let Sanji view the memory? Saved a lot of breath on Zoro's part. "It got worse from there. Even my own swords wouldn't shut up…," Zoro trailed off, reluctant to continue.

Everything had changed that afternoon on the Going Merry, Sanji being the root cause. How did he tell someone they were to blame for something that had progressed to the point where the shift in circumstances had been a good thing? "So that afternoon in the kitchen, when I thought you were cleverly letting me know you were attracted to me. I was completely off base, wasn't I?"

They were on the same wavelength somehow though Sanji's mind was still inaccessible. "No shit, and damned if it wasn't a surprise," Zoro explained, needing to fill the strained silence, pausing at the skeptical look Sanji was casting his way. "I didn't know the ability extended to people until your hand brushed mine back then."

"Wait, back up. It's not just people you hear?" Zoro snorted, wishing it had only been people. When everything was screaming at him, even things that didn't ordinarily have a voice, everything was so much worse.

"I learned the hard way that everything has a voice."

"As I recall, you threw some fish overboard then. Was that the reason why?" Zoro nodded, glad Sanji was curious how the ability worked, rather than focused on making guilt-tripping him about it. As a chef, Zoro expected Sanji to be interested in the topic. "What were they saying?"

Zoro opened his mouth to reply when Sanji held up a hand. "No, never mind. I'm going off topic here. How does it work with people? Is it only in the general vicinity or what?"

"I needed to touch them to hear anything, but that's changed since then." Sanji was silent, waiting for more. Zoro cleared his throat, wishing the conversation was over already. It was so awkward and tense. "When we slept together the first time, I somehow ended up creating a link between us. I could hear you so long as you were close by."

"So turn it off."

"I can't. Believe me, I've tried." Sanji had almost finished his cigarette, still pacing, noticeably stopping himself from pulling out another cigarette right away.

"How did such a link even come about?" Zoro grit his teeth, not wanting to say it, but Sanji deserved the truth. It was far too late but better than nothing.

"I pushed too hard," Zoro begrudgingly admitted.

"Why?"

"I wanted to be closer to you so I could hold my own during sex. That was all." Sanji's expression was weird, considering Zoro in silence until he blew out smoke from a drag, one corner of his mouth turned up.

"How much have you learned about me?" Zoro resisted the urge to fidget, his grip growing tight on his sword hilt. How did he begin to explain this? Zoro thought about everything he'd seen, major and minor. There was still a lot he didn't know about Sanji, privy to his thoughts or not.

"I've caught pieces of things. I know about Will and what you two got up to as teenagers. I know you heard of me before we even met, and that you thought I was a damn fool for fighting Mihawk. I know that you don't find me unattractive, though I really hate that you use the word cute to describe me."

"Stop," Sanji commanded, looking off into the distance, away from Zoro. The redness in Sanji's ears told Zoro that he was embarrassed, not looking at Zoro until he'd swallowed down his discomfort. "I get it." A few minutes passed before Sanji resumed the conversation, having regained his composure. "What else?"

Zoro had a feeling Sanji wasn't asking about himself in general, but rather the details of his past. "I don't get everything," Zoro clarified, keeping it simple. "Your thoughts are your own most of the time. I don't see any memories unless I'm concentrating on them so whatever dark secrets you have are your own.

"I try not to do it that much," Zoro said, watching a tic pulse in Sanji's forehead as his mouth turned downwards. Zoro wondered if he was going to get punched again. What'd he'd done was beyond an invasion of privacy with thoughts, memories, dreams; everything he ever wanted to know about Sanji and what he didn't readily available should he so desire it.

"You try not to?" Sanji echoed, boring a hole in Zoro's face. His cigarette had died so luckily there was no chance Sanji could toss it at him in retaliation. "You had no right to intrude on my memories, asshole." Bizarre that over everything, it was his memories being invaded that irked Sanji the most.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"And here I was thinking we were starting to get closer when…what did you say?" Shock was beginning to chase away Sanji's irritated state of mind. Zoro was beyond aggravated at the situation, and the position he'd put himself into unwittingly.

"I said I was sorry," Zoro repeated, crossing his arms.

Now. Zoro had to mention it now, otherwise, Sanji would go apeshit later on when he found out. "The one thing I don't have total control over is the dreams." Zoro braced himself for more bitching.

He didn't expect Sanji to counter calmly with, "Yours or mine?"

"Yours mostly. When you were sick, I pulled you out of one but got injured in the process. That damn bite you were obsessed over." Sanji's shoulders twitched, staring at Zoro until he laughed, making Zoro jump. That was not the reaction he expected.

"I bet that was confusing. I hardly ever remember my dreams unless they're truly bizarre."

"Like rescuing Princess Nami from Lord Arlong?" Sanji's look was sharp, his brow pinched. Zoro grinned obnoxiously at him, enjoying the thinly veiled mortification of his crewmate. "I woke up before taking on the dragons. I assume you took them down easily?" Sanji nodded despite himself, shaking his head in disbelief afterward. "Hey, I don't judge, not when I dream about metallic penguins in the desert."

"Really?" Zoro shrugged one shoulder, feeling like they were beginning to talk amicably again.

"I've learned dreams have a logic all their own." One that didn't bother to conform to reality's rules, not when imagination reigned supreme.

"So do mind readers apparently," Sanji sniped, his tone indicating he was still resentful about the matter.

"If this had happened to you with Nami, would you have told her right away?" Sanji put a hand to his chin as he thought the matter over. Zoro figured that would shut him up. If the answer was anything but no, he'd be surprised.

"I'll admit I'd experiment a little for curiosity's sake, but not for long."

"Really?" Zoro questioned, eyeing Sanji. "What if the telepathy gave you the chance to sleep with her?"

Sanji fell quiet, looking to the side before spearing Zoro with his gaze, making him feel uneasy. "Is that why you slept with me? Because you like m-" Zoro didn't remember drawing his sword, but there it was lying against Sanji's throat.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Zoro warned, his voice low. "I've never done anything to give you that impression." Sanji gingerly touched Wado Ichimonji, pushing the sword down. His expression bordered on patronizing.

"You've done a lot actually. What I can't tell though if any of it was you, or if you were just picking up cues from me. Rather frustrating if you must know."

As much as he wanted to blame Sanji, which would be the easy path, Zoro never trod that way if he could help it. Sanji was only part of the problem. Zoro had had the option the walk away as soon as he discovered he could read the minds of other people and he hadn't. They'd only gotten this far because he'd reciprocated Sanji's advances.

"Some of it was definitely me," Zoro assured him, pretending not to notice the quick smirk that appeared and left just as quickly on Sanji's face. "I willingly responded to you every time without your perverted mind coming into play. I know it well since I peeked there once or twice."

"Well, that's good to know," Sanji said, taking a seat on a large fallen tree near the building. "I would never want to force anyone."

"I know that, Cook," Zoro snapped, anxious to move onto another subject. Sanji shook out his hand before flexing his fingers, staring at them.

"I haven't punched anyone since I was a kid. I forgot how much it hurt." Zoro's jaw agreed with that sentiment wholeheartedly.

"So you didn't always want to be a chef," he said, mindful of Sanji's head snapping up in interest.

 _~I don't even know what to tell him.~_ The fact he could hear the cook's thoughts again confirmed Sanji wasn't holding onto his anger. The black haze was gone.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," Zoro replied, happy he didn't have to play ignorant anymore.

"That is unsettling as hell," Sanji said, smiling nervously.

"Sorry, I can't help it. Besides, it could come in handy during battles, right?"

"True, but I can think of another area that would more useful with your ability." Zoro immediately knew what Sanji was inferring, knowing he would have to proceed carefully. This was dangerous territory and the most delicate part of the conversation. Technically, everything he'd used to seduce Sanji had come from the cook himself.

"I ventured there with the best of intentions," he said quietly, noting the tension that coiled up in Sanji's shoulders and neck. "The results spoke for themselves, didn't they?" Zoro wouldn't apologize for the mining of stores of Sanji's sexual history, not when it had helped bridge the gap that divided them. If nothing else, it made them more compatible.

Sanji let out a heavy breath, his shoulders dropping; the threat of any potential violence forgotten. "This explains so much," Sanji muttered to himself, working another cigarette in his mouth, but not lighting it. It was apparently a two cigarette problem, not one, but with his supply limited, he had to abstain from excess.

When he looked at Zoro, there was the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. "The first time we had sex, I knew there was no way you could be that good. Taking time out to learn the ins and outs of a guy's body didn't fit your bullheaded personality," he said, scrutinizing Zoro. "I basically screwed myself, huh?"

"Hey, I played a significant role there, putting in the work. Don't insult my natural ability," Zoro shot back.

Sanji walked over to Zoro and patted him on the head. "Yes, yes, you did good. I don't have any complaints in that department," he reassured, chuckling when Zoro slapped his hand away. "Why didn't you tell me before? Why hide it for so long?"

There wasn't an easy answer. At the time, Zoro had been too surprised by the new development to consider the possibility of letting Sanji know what happened. Once he'd processed it, Zoro was too curious as to how far he could push his ability, then he'd gone too far and had no idea how to begin to explain the situation.

"I don't really know," Zoro said honestly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sanji took the cigarette out of his mouth, tucking it back into his pocket.

"I still don't forgive you for it 'cause it was a shitty thing to do, but there was one thing you didn't take into consideration."

"What's that?"

Sanji smirked, his first true one since the conversation had started. "The thing about a link is it goes both ways. I can hear you too sometimes." Zoro went still, peering at Sanji dumbfounded. "How the hell do you think I twigged onto you in the first place? I thought I was just imagining it until last night. I was looking straight at you when I heard completely different words than what came out of your mouth," explained Sanji.

"Then there was that dream of yours that clinched it. You have really fucked up ones, by the way. Don't turn my friends into demons anymore."

The color had drained out of Zoro's face as he avoided meeting Sanji's gaze. "Yeah, well, maybe stay out of my dreams then."

"Would that I could, Zoro. You're supposed to be the expert here or did you forget that?" Zoro was silent, only stirring when Sanji stood in front of him. He motioned for Zoro to stand up, which he did, suspicious of Sanji's intentions. "Zoro, I'm going to hit you."

"You already did. A lot," Zoro replied, jabbing a thumb towards his face, the blood just beginning to clot in some places.

"Once more then."

"Why?"

Sanji flashed him a nasty grin. "Karma." Setting his jaw, Zoro nodded, bracing himself. He held his breath, exhaling harshly as Sanji kicked his left shoulder in the exact spot Zoro had struck Sanji with his sword. Pain radiated down his arm in a wave, the tip of his fingers going numb.

Sanji tapped the ground with his foot and laughed shortly. "Punishment complete." Now they'd have matching bruises. If dysfunctional didn't describe them, Zoro didn't know what would.

"You get that I won't apologize for attacking you, right? I never have and never will," Sanji announced, a no-nonsense look on his face. Zoro hadn't expected him to. By all rights, he honestly expected Sanji to prolong the fight. That Zoro could essentially defuse Sanji as quickly as he did was almost a miracle. "Good, now follow me. You're a damn mess."

* * *

With two towels under his arm, which was dusty but functional, Sanji led Zoro to a jagged opening in a large rocky outcrop. The entrance was small, Zoro having to almost crouch to pass through it. They entered a tunnel, the dark interior leading to a brilliant blue pool, sunlight from an opening in the ceiling alighting the water, its crystal clear appearance inviting. "Nice, right? I found it when I was exploring earlier," Sanji said, stopping by a large rock next to the pool.

He started stripping without ceremony, Zoro following suit, Sanji taking both their clothes once they were naked. Sanji dipped them into the pool, cleaning off all the sand, dust, and blood that had soaked into the clothes after applying some force. "Go ahead and get in, I'll be right back."

Sanji disappeared down the tunnel, Zoro appreciating the view until he turned to regard the pool suspiciously. Sanji hadn't said whether or not it was warm or cold and Zoro carefully dipped a finger in to find it was cool, a nice contrast to the hot summer weather outside.

Wasting no time, Zoro dived into the pool, staying underneath the surface, the injuries on his face immediately stinging like hell. Clenching his eyes shut, Zoro ignored the pain and stayed under as long as he could. Despite the discomfort, finally getting to properly bathe felt good, the water surrounding him not containing a lick of salt. It was a natural freshwater spring, fed from somewhere in the cave system, which could have been endless for all Zoro knew.

A familiar body jumped over his head, Zoro looking up at the water's surface to see that Sanji was cannon-balling, his feet almost reaching the bottom of the pool. Zoro's breath was close to running low and he pushed upward, surfacing, Sanji grinning at him as he swam closer. "You already look better."

Sanji reached out and touched some of Zoro's injuries. His touch was feather light, which Zoro appreciated after the rough treatment. Sanji's hair was slicked back, his looped eyebrows on full display. The symmetrical balance was odd to see in a face. No wonder Sanji kept one side perpetually covered with his hair. Zoro didn't realize he was tracing one of them with his fingers until Sanji arched the one he was touching.

 _~You can ask, you know.~_ Thrown off kilter by his body doing things on its own, Zoro lowered his hand back into the water.

"Does your whole family have those?" A shadow swept Sanji's face, its lines deepening into a frown. Zoro hadn't meant to spoil the mood, but Sanji had said he didn't mind.

"Only my siblings," answered Sanji, one corner of his mouth quirking at Zoro's reaction. _Siblings? As in more than one?_ A whole family with spiral eyebrows, the family portraits must have been a riot.

"Stop imagining that," said Sanji, his voice light, but appearance troubled.

"Exactly how big is your family?" Sanji must have been ruminating on the subject because suddenly Zoro wasn't bathing anymore, _he was crouched on the ground, feet and fists driving into his small body. The sensory input was too much, Sanji trying to shrink into himself._

 _"Reiju! You wanna join in?"_

 _"Aren't you bored of that game yet?"_

 _"Never. This loser has to be put in his place, or who knows what ideas he'll get."_

 _Eventually, the fury of blows stopped, Ichiji and Niji laughing as they walked off. It hurt to move, Sanji all but crawling until he could stand shakily. He had made sure that his face was protected so he could still visit his mother, not wanting to cause her unwarranted stress._

 _There was water leaking from his eyes and Sanji sniffed loudly as he ran his arm under his nose. Fine, they could beat him until their arms and legs fell off, but they'd never break Sanji's spirit. He would take a thousand shattered bones before he ever stole the smile from his mother's face._

"Fuck me," Sanji cursed, recoiling from Zoro like he had the plague, water splashing Zoro as he moved away hurriedly. Another new development, usually Zoro took the trip down memory lane by himself. Was it because Sanji knew about the ability now? He was spooked, there was no doubt about that. Reliving a bad memory in full color, sound, and feel wasn't something Zoro would've done on purpose.

Zoro cleared his throat, uncomfortable. "I'll, uh, stop asking questions."

"No, no, it's okay. I hadn't realized the memories would be so vivid," Sanji replied, slowly closing the distance between them, some of his bravado returning. "Time's tampered a lot of those feelings, but it still hurts." Probably didn't help experiencing it anew either, must've been a slap in the face out of nowhere.

Hesitantly, Sanji put a hand on Zoro's shoulder, smiling when nothing happened. "There we go, all good." Zoro was seeing Sanji's interest, okay obsession, with women in an entirely new light. Sanji put them on a pedestal because he'd been a mama's boy, and that respect and admiration had carried over into his adult life.

 _Shit._ Zoro felt a wave of empathy sweep through him and he dragged Sanji into a hug, his chest feeling tight. Sanji was slow to react, seeming surprised at the display of affection. He eventually grunted low in his throat and for a few precious seconds laid his head on Zoro's shoulder. _~If this is your version of an apology, I like it.~_

"Don't get used to it," he informed quietly as Zoro's heart started to race a little. "Just felt like the right thing to do." Zoro went to move away, only able to go so far when Sanji stopped him, his arms taut around Zoro.

"Yeah, right," muttered Sanji just before he kissed Zoro, his eyes closed. _~Keep doing such adorable things and I really will fall for you.~_

Zoro couldn't help his stiff reaction, pulling away, unnerved as Sanji opened his eyes, staring directly at him. "What? I'm human, dammit. Deal with it." Leave it to Sanji to underplay the implication of his thought. What was worse was that Zoro knew he wasn't immune to Sanji's charms either, which was scary and exciting all at once.

"I am, I really am," replied Zoro, giving into his desire as his mouth met Sanji's again.

It didn't take long for Sanji to take control of the kiss, waking up nerves that had only just recharged for Zoro. Panting, Zoro broke away, pressed up against the edge of the pool, hard rock digging into his back. "Time out," he said, glad there was a lip of rock underneath his feet so he didn't have to tread water to stay afloat. Was Sanji actually pouting at him? "If you wait until later, I'll show you something interesting."

"Spoilsport," chided Sanji, making a face before shrugging. "Okay, I'll let you be the sensible one here, but only because I'm curious what you have up your sleeve." Zoro snickered, looking forward to expanding Sanji's horizons. _You ain't seen nothing yet, Cook._ Sanji cocked an eyebrow, smiling before he shoved Zoro's head under the water playfully.

Rather than panic, Zoro quickly held his breath and swam along the bottom of the pool, yanking on one of Sanji's ankles, pulling him down. When they had both swam up to the surface, Sanji sputtered before splashing him in retaliation. "Oh, we're doing this, huh? Okay," Zoro said, drawing both of his hands to the side, ready to wreak havoc. "You brought this on yourself, Eyebrow."

"Bring it, Greenie."

* * *

By the time they left the pool, their mock fight over, their clothes were almost dry but finally clean. Sanji took the time to apply bandages to Zoro's head injuries before making short work of the deer meat he'd scavenged, adding some of it to the reconstituted powered eggs along with fresh herbs and mushrooms.

It was a late lunch but hit the spot, Sanji finishing his helping first. He started fiddling with another of his cigarettes, rolling it in between his fingers, showing the nervous energy of a man desperate for a smoke. "So, what's up with that injury on your leg?"

Zoro choked, pounding on his chest to get the forkful of egg down. "What?"

"Come on, Zoro, I saw how gnarly that thing was. You could barely move in your dream," Sanji informed, leaning forward to put his elbows on his knees, his full attention on Zoro. "I didn't see anything on your leg yesterday." _~I had lots of time to examine you.~_

"It's never healed in my dreams," Zoro explained, putting aside his omelet to pull up his pant leg, exposing the scabbed bite wound. "A little gift from whatever maintains those realms, guess it's a bad idea to go cutting up their shit."

"You're not worried about it?" asked Sanji, looking as if he couldn't believe Zoro's blasé attitude on the subject.

"Not much I can do about it," Zoro said, shaking his head. He picked up his plate again, killing the last bit of eggs. Given the injury only bothered him when he was asleep, Zoro didn't see the point of stressing out about it while he was awake. "Outside of cutting my leg off, I don't see a cure."

Sanji tsked, scowling in Zoro's direction. "Why are you always so quick to mutilate yourself? There's got to be a better solution to the problem." Zoro started gathering the plates and silverware, Sanji silent as he went into the center and placed them atop the growing pile on the kitchen counter. There wasn't a huge amount of plates and Zoro hoped they would be off the island before lack of clean dishes became an issue.

Zoro was a bit sad Sanji had already started rationing the food supply. He was only half full and dying for a glass of grog to wash the meal down. Sanji had fashioned a bag of sorts from their raincoats, using the naturally cool water in the cave pool to store the rest of the deer meat.

"Zoro," Sanji called, sitting on the stump before the grill, the fire still soaring high. His cigarette was apparently back home inside his jacket packet unlit. "Can I ask a few more questions about the telepathy?" The way Sanji said it, it sounded like Zoro was afflicted with a curse. Not that he was wrong, but a change in delivery would've been appreciated. "Can you hear anything right now?"

"Like what?"

Sanji gestured to their surroundings. "Animal, trees…plates?" Zoro shook his head, grateful he was inquiring about relatively simple stuff.

"I can only hear you now thanks to last night."

Sanji looked at Zoro questioningly. "You mean the sex?"

"Yep." Sanji thought furiously, Zoro watching his face with amusement as Sanji puzzled it out.

"Let me see if I've got this right," Sanji started determinedly. "Sex acts as a balm for you, blocking out the world at large. I very literally hold your sanity in the palm of my hand."

Zoro nodded, "That's about the long and short of it, yeah." _~What a scary prospect.~_

"Shit," announced Sanji, sighing heavily in his upraised hand, appearing uneasy and incredulous at his position of power.

"Agreed," Zoro replied, long since used to the idea. It didn't freak him out anymore, having become the norm.

"Christ, you don't do anything halfway, do you?"

"Never, it's all or nothing." It hadn't been his intention at the start, yet it was too late to change it now. It was sort of fun anyway, throwing Sanji off balance, his viewpoint of Zoro shifting, not treating Zoro like he would someone of the opposite sex, but still being somewhat soft towards Zoro. It was a subtle difference, but one Zoro still recognized and appreciated.

If Sanji had treated him like a woman from the beginning, the relationship would never have gotten off the ground. "Should've expected nothing less of you. You're lucky I like a challenge," Sanji conceded after a long moment, seeming cheerier about the topic now.

Maybe Sanji liked what he'd overheard in Zoro's thoughts. It felt weird knowing his own mind wasn't private anymore. Turnabout was fair play though. Zoro said casually, "Well, you hit the jackpot with me then."

"Don't I know it," replied Sanji lightly, grinning at him. _~And I wouldn't change it for the world.~_

* * *

Zoro fed at Sanji's mouth as soon as they hit the bed, one of his hands rough on the back of the cook's neck, keeping him close. Sanji responded in kind, his breath uneven as they waged war with their tongues. His fingers kept themselves busy, pushing up Zoro's shirt, sliding a hand up Zoro's chest. Zoro started, breaking away, his eyes half-open. "Your hand is freezing," he complained, noting Sanji's quick smile.

"Isn't that why we're doing this?" Sanji shifted his hand upward, capturing one of Zoro's nipples, making him shiver when Sanji squeezed it lightly.

"That's…" Sanji rolled it between his fingers, Zoro holding his breath a second as a jolt slowly crawled down his spine. "Beside the point," he finished belatedly, pulling Sanji's arm down to his side.

"Zoro," Sanji called friskily, using his free hand to grab the top of Zoro's pants, fingers dipping below the waistline dangerously, brushing against Zoro's stomach. Blowing out a breath, Zoro clasped Sanji's free arm, keeping it captive as well.

"If you can't behave, I'll have to punish you."

Sanji's eyes lit up with interest, testing Zoro's grip briefly, managing to push himself up onto his elbows. "Oh?"

Zoro smiled deviously, pushing Sanji until he was flat on the bed, Zoro's hands keeping Sanji's hands above his head. "How are you gonna do that?" asked Sanji, the hardness against Zoro's knee confirming this was a game Sanji was interested in playing. Ducking his head, Zoro undid Sanji's zipper, letting Sanji have control of one arm back. He pulled Sanji's pants down, flicking his gaze up to catch Sanji's gaze as the material cleared his feet.

"I promised I would show you something interesting, didn't I?"

Sanji nodded, helping Zoro as he rid Sanji of his underwear. "So, put up or shut up, bastard." _You're going to regret that_ , Zoro thought, throwing himself back into the hotel room in Bengi, recalling the feel of a hand on a cock that wasn't his own, but yet was. It had been an overwhelming experience and Zoro knew he couldn't do too much of it at the start.

He divested Sanji of his shirt and tie silently, he was laid out naked before Zoro like a damn meal. One he knew very well having had Sanji multiple times already. Sanji started to fidget underneath his gaze, the tinge in his cheeks becoming apparent. _~Would you do something already?~_

"I thought I was," Zoro chided, leaning down and taking Sanji's cock into his mouth, the salty taste of precum hitting his tongue. Sanji moaned, his head turning to the side and his eyes closing. Zoro kept it slow, pushing forward to take the Sanji's member in his throat bit by bit, but trying to avoid choking himself at the same time. Last time, simply learning to hold his breath at key moments had been a game changer.

 _~Please keep going,~_ Sanji pleaded mentally, his breath too ragged to form words.

 _Plan to._ Heartened by the enthusiastic reaction, Zoro stopped pulling with his mouth and pushed up at Sanji with his ability instead, the cook's quiet squirming pausing as shock overtook his features. Suddenly, Zoro could feel the inside of his own mouth and it was glorious, wet and warm, and goddammit, when Zoro moved his tongue, spots exploded behind his eyelids, and Zoro was still fully clothed yet.

 _~Holy shit, you're- ~_ "How the fuck are you-" Sanji gasped aloud when Zoro moved again, taking more of Sanji's member further into his mouth, Zoro growling at the sensation of deep-throating himself. He had to stop after a few more seconds because it was everything he remembered and more, but if he kept going, it would be over too soon. Zoro cut off the feed, pulling back altogether as Sanji panted, one of his arms draped over his eyes.

When his breathing returned to normal, Sanji kicked Zoro's side, looking indignant. "Warn me before you do that. Fuckin' hell, I could've had a heart attack."

Zoro chuckled, grabbing Sanji's leg by the ankle when he moved to kick him again. "Yeah, right. You can take it," responded Zoro, aware of the double meaning in his words as he reached over Sanji to grab the bottle of oil sitting on the nightstand.

"Still, I didn't know you could do that," Sanji admitted, automatically hooking a leg over Zoro's shoulder when Zoro neared, using a hand to pop the top of the oil bottle. "That alone makes the whole link worth it." Would Sanji be saying that a few months from now on, or would he be sick of it by then? Of Zoro? Shrugging the ominous thought off, Zoro slowly eased his fingers into Sanji, leaning down to capture Sanji's mouth again, trying to distract as best he could.

No matter how many times he did it, Zoro knew it wasn't the most comfortable experience and tried to make the stretching process short, yet still playing off Sanji's prostate whenever he could. The cook shuddered around his fingers, moaning against Zoro's mouth, the sound vibrating his lips. Anxious to continue, Zoro sat back, retrieving his hand so he could shuck his shirt and pants.

"You're going to do it again, aren't you?" Sanji asked softly, shifting on the bed so he was sitting up as Zoro removed the last of his clothing. Zoro merely raised an eyebrow in response. "Thought so, just take it easy, okay?" When was he ever out of control? Sanji snorted underneath him.

"Hey," Zoro said warningly, his hand gripping the underside of Sanji's leg. "Don't test me."

Not wanting to overload his senses and by default Sanji's, Zoro allowed only a little of his ability to trickle through, Sanji's eyes fluttering shut as Zoro pressed forward, the sharp intake of his breath enhancing Zoro's excitement. He cursed as Sanji's warmth engulfed him little by little, just barely able to feel the echo of Sanji's body in his own, the cook's arms lacing around his shoulders tightly. Sanji's fingernails dug in when Zoro could go no further, having to stop and take a breath, unnerved to feel something that wasn't truly there, and not used to being so stimulated when he was topping.

Zoro reached out and grabbed one of Sanji's hands. He shoved it to the bed and squeezed it, gauging how much pressure he could apply before Zoro could feel it himself. Yeah, he could go further. Zoro let more awareness bleed through, Sanji's shoulders starting to tremble in response. Zoro moved to let go of Sanji's hand, but Sanji held onto it, looking up at Zoro with an expression that socked him right in the chest, it was so open and trusting.

His throat was suddenly dry, Zoro unsure how to answer such a thing, choosing to lean back a bit instead. It felt utterly bizarre to feel fill, yet know in truth nothing was there, the quick shift of Zoro's hips making his eyes cross as red-hot pleasure gripped him. _~Fuck…~_ The dual sensations warred with each other, Zoro struggling to not completely lose it. He managed a thrust and saw stars as Sanji writhed against him, his mind anything but clear.

Dammit, this wasn't going the way he hoped it would. His control was shit with Sanji's feelings merging with his own. Gritting his teeth, Zoro pulled back, breath hitching as his own body echoed Sanji's, the loss of hot warmth paling in comparison to what would happen when Zoro returned. "It's okay," Sanji said quietly, pressing his mouth against Zoro's neck. "I don't care how long you last, just don't cut me off. This is…goddamn phenomenal."

Zoro groaned to himself, torn between going for broke and trying to prove that longevity did matter. _~Marimo, move already.~_

"You asked for it," muttered Zoro before he let himself go, fully embracing Sanji's perception along with his own, blowing the link wide open, heat searing him at the combined sensations of taking and being taken. He shifted his hips, grinding into Sanji and heard Sanji groan into his ear, Zoro panting his own pleasure at the same time.

It was almost like being electrocuted, his every nerve alert and crackling with energy. "Keep going," Sanji said, his voice low as if he couldn't muster up a full breath to project his voice. Zoro complied, beginning to thrust in earnest, starting to lose track of who was in what position, not caring in the least. Pleasure seared itself into his mind, taking hold, wiping out any thought, Zoro's body moving automatically, Sanji's ragged gasps the only thing keeping Zoro grounded, even as his sense of self slipped.

It was almost too much for him, Sanji fighting to endure it, but too engrossed to ask Zoro to stop, addicted to the feel of the slick body on top of him and his own body's reaction to it. It felt like he was sinking into a well of sensory overload, bliss alighting his every nerve. He tightened his grip on Zoro's shoulder, jerking as the swordsman renewed his attack, helpless to do anything but cry out.

 _~Zoro.~_ Zoro jerked mentally at his name, knowing he'd gone too far, having to remind himself he wasn't Sanji despite the awareness that rode alongside his mind. Zoro's senses were ablaze, the slightest movement building up the internal pressure, Sanji clutching at his shoulders, all but hugging him.

The noises Sanji made were ragged little sounds, fingers so constricted on Zoro's body he was sure he was going to bruise later. Zoro closed his eyes, unable to tell if his heart was truly beating that fast, or if it was a combination of his and Sanji's that pounded relentlessly into his head. Fire hot desire stole any coherent thought away, keeping Zoro tight in its grip.

It was his body striking Sanji again and again, and shit, it was incredible, hot and tight, and every time he hit the right spot, Sanji spasmed around him, but he was lying on his back at the same time, almost scared of how damn good it felt, laid out helpless as waves of pleasure buffeted Sanji, tapping into Zoro's senses, knowing his voice was growing strained and never wanting it to stop.

There was no other word for it but rutting, reveling in the shared gratification on both ends, lost in the sole pursuit of hedonism. Everything they did made it worse, or better depending on the point of the view. It felt right and perfect, Zoro fighting to keep his sense of self together, faintly aware of someone yelling, then desperate clawing on his back before Sanji's orgasm threatened to sweep him under, Zoro's chin digging into Sanji's shoulder as he tried to resist. _I can't, I can't, it's-_

"Just go," chided Sanji, Zoro giving into his own climax, the power of it nearly enough to make him lose consciousness, Zoro hanging onto it by a thread.

He cut the connection off immediately, Zoro settling into his skin again, slow to get together enough air to speak. "That's…" Zoro's voice was raw, cracking halfway through the word. "Something."

 _~Goddamn, he kept this from me.~_ "Yeah," Sanji replied simply, Zoro wincing as Sanji relaxed his hold on Zoro's shoulders, his fingernails tinged with red. They were both covered in sweat, Zoro the first to move away.

He felt numb and spent as if he'd gotten repeatedly electrocuted in a short period of time. Lying on his side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling, Zoro sighed. "I can't do that again," he admitted quietly.

"You can and you will, but maybe not for a while," Sanji said with a hint of laughter, sounding almost drunk. He sat up, using one of the end corners of the sheet to clean up himself up before flopping back down on the bed. "Zoro, you're not hiding anything else from me, are you?"

"No, that's it." At least so far as Zoro knew.

"Thank god, anything more and you'd probably kill me," Sanji said, yawning loudly on the last word.

"Nah, you're a tough bastard." Zoro waited for a snappy comeback but heard nothing. He looked over his shoulder and found Sanji was asleep. Knowing he had a stupid smile on his face, Zoro covered Sanji with the bedsheet and got more comfortable on the bed, readily dropping off into darkness.

* * *

 _Zoro coughed, turning sideways in the bed, as much as he could anyway. The antiseptic smell of the hospital room was nauseating, the staff refusing to open the window in case his particular brand of sickness was contagious. Zoro really couldn't blame them given the appearance of his leg. The last time he'd gotten a glimpse of it, the black infection was up to his hip. His limbs were tied down, the padded straps tight around his wrists and ankles._

 _The pain was minimal, his senses dulled under the sway of drugs. That was the one thing he wouldn't complain about his visit here._

 _"His chart please, Nurse." A rattle as the plastic clipboard hit metal, then, "Hmm, not such a difficult case. I can administer treatment by myself. Go to your rounds, Nurse." Her heels were loud against the floor as she left the room. The doctor sighed as he sat down beside the hospital bed, smoke drifting over Zoro's head. Wasn't smoking banned in hospitals nowadays?_

 _"I love watching her leave," the doctor muttered to himself dreamily before clearing his throat._

 _"Let's get this taken care of, Marimo." Zoro turned his head and started, staring openly when Sanji leaned over and grabbed his pants._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" Zoro hissed, cursing his restraints as Sanji pulled his pants down to his ankles. Sanji looked at him, amusement in his eyes, his cigarette shifting as he smirked. The glasses on Sanji's nose were flattering, making him seem smarter, at least in terms of appearance._

 _Zoro was confused as hell now, was this his dream or Sanji's? Maybe it didn't matter. The connection seemed permanent and with it going both ways now, privacy was hard won and would likely become non-existent if things continued to progress the way there were._

 _"Aren't we here to play doctor?" he whispered softly into Zoro's ear. Zoro sputtered, aiming for a comeback and failing. Sanji dragged a finger down what felt like a vein. It was a distant ache thankfully. He puffed on his cigarette, peering over the upper part of Zoro's leg. The hardened globe had gotten bigger, its sheen a dark black. Sanji poked at it with the pen from his clipboard, frowning when Zoro hissed a breath out in pain. Shit, the drugs had worn off._

 _Sanji suddenly jerked back, his chair falling backward and hitting the floor with a loud clatter. His expression was one of disbelief, mouth hanging open slightly. Zoro was about to ask what happened when he felt movement deep underneath his skin, brushing against his leg bone. It was incredibly unsettling, all the hairs on the back of Zoro's neck standing up._

 _"I was right, it did fucking move," Sanji said, looking vaguely sick, not knowing Zoro's own gut was roiling uncomfortably._

 _"Cut it off," demanded Zoro, not wanting to experience the unnatural sensation again._

 _"Hold on, let's think about this." The end of Sanji's cigarette flared multiple times as he paced, his arms crossed. That Sanji could do that when Zoro couldn't even walk majorly pissed him off._

 _Zoro's gorge rose as something shifted inside his wound, a gasp escaping Zoro as it pressed outward experimentally from the inside of his body. Sanji's cigarette fell to the floor, the cook grabbing a scalpel off the tray near him. "Screw this," he said, his hand hot on Zoro's leg as Sanji held it tightly. "This is going to hurt, Zoro." He had just enough time to squeeze his eyes shut before the scalpel touched his skin, the immediate sting of the cut minimal before it burned sharply, making Zoro bite his lower lip._

 _Sanji was fast as he worked, not hesitating in the slightest as he excised the growth. That it took five minutes was not lost on Zoro, the hardened sphere must've been bigger than he thought. Despite grinning and bearing it, he'd had worst cuts in his career as a swordsman, the fact that something alien had nested inside him was disturbing as hell._

 _His breath was uneven, Zoro having to take a minute to regain his composure before he could speak. "Where is it?"_

 _Sanji's face was pale as he raised the black lump into Zoro's view, his arms streaked in red and black. It was about the size of Sanji's cupped hands, curled into a ball, no discernable features to be seen._

 _"I have no idea what this is," Sanji admitted, holding it in distaste, his nose wrinkled. When it twitched in Sanji's hand and thin razor-like spines began to rise from its back, Zoro knew exactly what lay in his hands._

 _He'd thought being bitten inside the space between dreams was bad enough, the slow progression of the infected wound growing steadily worse was punishing to the extreme, and then not even being able to move at all was worst still. The possibility the void creatures had used his body as an incubator the whole time had never entered his mind. Sanji was holding one of their young and he didn't even know it._

 _"It's warm…and breathing," Sanji said absentmindedly, moving a few of his fingers, nudging it._

 _"You'd better put it down," muttered Zoro, unbelievably tired and repulsed. He wasn't sure touching the thing was a good idea._

 _"Why?"_

 _Zoro laughed bitterly, hooking Sanji's gaze with his own. "Its teeth are no joke, Cook. They're what got me into this mess in the first place." The pieces clicked in Sanji's mind and he almost snarled as he threw the thing to the floor. Zoro lifted his head as high as he could from his position, staring at the creature banefully, wishing he had the strength to crush it._

 _Sanji must've read his mind because he raised his leg. The void creature screeched to life in an instant, its threadlike body shifting upwards, limbs flowing downward to reach the floor. In the split_ second _it took Sanji to lower his leg, the aberration took off, running to one of the hospital room corners, claws digging into the wall in a frenzy. For a moment, it looked like a fruitless task, then the white wall yielded as the thing ripped its way through, dust and shredded wood following in its wake._

 _Sanji went to squat on the floor, looking through the hole it had burrowed. "No good, it's long gone." He cleaned his hands and arms in a water basin on the nightstand next to Zoro's bed, looking in concern at Zoro's mangled leg. "Are you going to be okay?"_

 _With the straps finally undone, Zoro considered the state of the injury closely. It had gone cold and numb as soon as Sanji had removed the aberration, the pain gone as if it had never been. The black veins weren't as thick anymore, Zoro's lip curling in disgust when he realized they were likely a form of nourishment for the void creature. "I think so," Zoro replied, smiling up at Sanji. "Excellent work, Doctor."_

 _Sanji nodded, sitting back down, using some gauze to clean up Zoro's leg. "Thanks, but I'm more worried about what it's going to do now that it's loose," he said, Zoro holding down a bandage over the injury, Sanji taping it all up._

 _"I'd think it's home now, but whatever the case, we can handle it."_

 _"I hope so."_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This was the story that never ended for quite a while. So I had to cut it in half, unintentionally creating yet another chapter. ^^;_

[Written on and off between 9/24/17 to 5/6/18]

* * *

" _ **Kaikan"**_

Part Seven of Koe

"Zoro?" He sidled closer to his pillow, too comfortable to move, least of all get out of bed.

"Hey." Zoro stubbornly kept his eyes shut, refusing to move. _~Zoro!~_ The mental shout was everywhere in his head and Zoro couldn't block it out. His eyes snapped open, the flat plane of Sanji's chest greeting him. Zoro was tucked against his left shoulder, Sanji's arm underneath his neck.

Hastily, he put some distance between them, frowning when he discovered his side of the bed was cold. The urge to fall back asleep disappeared instantly. A yawn overcame Zoro as he sat up, scratching at his stomach. "What time is it?"

"Early morning, still later than I usually get up," Sanji replied, standing on the side of the bed, yanking on his clothes. "Stop corrupting me with your bad habits."

Zoro snorted, eyeing Sanji as he stood in the doorway, evidently waiting for him to get up as well. "I think we're both to blame for last night."

Sanji grinned, his hands tucked into his pockets, looking way too satisfied. "It was really good," he conceded, showing no hint of modesty at all. "'Course I was happy with you before, but now…" _~You've got your work cut out for you.~_ The lift of Sanji's eyebrow was decidedly devilish and Zoro leered in the cook's direction.

"Sure you wanna tempt fate?" Zoro asked as he slid off the bed, leisurely picking up his clothes off a nearby chair. "Of course," said Sanji confidently, then tsked underneath his breath while Zoro put on pants. "You are the slowest dresser."

Striding forward, Sanji shoved the shirt over Zoro's upraised arms and pushed him into the hallway. "What's the hurry?" Zoro asked, rubbing the sleep from the corners of his eyes. "The hurry is I'm hungry and food isn't going to magically appear on our plates."

Zoro rolled his eyes, shrugging off Sanji's insistent grip. "Okay, okay, I get it."

After a while, even the direst of circumstances became mundane. With Sanji in charge of rationing the food and water supply, the only things left to do were hunt, forage, and take turns playing sentry. Screw around too if they felt like it.

Sanji delighted in all but holding his hand as they navigated the island in the morning. "You don't have to look so damn happy about it," Zoro told him, shortly after his path was corrected again as they traversed the forest. "It's just amazing to me that you've managed to survive this long, that's all."

Zoro could hear the grumpy tone in his voice as he replied, "Luckily, I know good people who make up for my failings." _~Shit, was that a compliment?~_

"Zoro, you're going to make me blush." Sanji laid an arm over his shoulders. "Shut up," Zoro said hotly, some of his inner ire dying as Sanji nuzzled his ear. _Didn't you get enough last night?_ Hot breath teased his neck when Sanji chuckled against it.

"It doesn't have to go that far," Sanji explained, Zoro realizing that trading thoughts no longer fazed Sanji. It was almost like an organic part of their relationship now. "Not every time anyway. There's other fun things we can do." Zoro flashed on an image of both of them naked, their heads bowed over each other's cocks.

He swatted away the suggestion while his heart sped up a moment and a shiver ran down his spine. "Damn ero-cook," Zoro said under his breath, stepping away from Sanji altogether.

Sanji sniggered, clearly in a good mood. _~But you definitely like me this way.~_ Zoro ignored him, too busy trying to cool himself down from Sanji's earlier suggestion. _Fine, now shut up about it._

"What are we looking for here?"

"Rabbit warrens. I saw some the other day," Sanji said, scanning the ground as he walked, instinctively evading dangling branches and tree roots when they appeared in his path. "Are we confident we'll catch any?" Zoro asked, interested in flushing out such quarry, even if the difficulty in doing so was set higher than deer.

Rabbits were fast, hardly ever found above ground unless feeding or traveling, and even then they only appeared during certain times of the day. Zoro made sure to walk just behind Sanji, stopping when he did so as to not make any unnecessary noise.

"Zoro, can I trust you to walk six feet in front of me without getting lost?" Zoro slipped into the tree line briefly so he could get ahead of Sanji, listening intently to anything that might have scurried away in the underbrush near him. He caught snatches of Sanji between trees, using that as a baseline to know which direction to go.

Sanji gave him a thumbs-up when he finally exited the forest edge, watching the field between them closely. Something shifted slightly under a mass of weeds before Zoro saw the shine of a rounded black eye.

Zoro pointed in the right direction, then kneeled down, picking up a large rock. Sanji nodded before he sprang into action, running towards the area. Zoro had entertained using his sword, but thought that would be a flagrant misuse of his cherished weapon.

Movement to the left before a panicked rabbit shot out of the undergrowth, Sanji redirecting to cut the animal off at the pass. It leapt towards Zoro, pausing for a brief moment as it realized something was in front of him, and Zoro flung the rock in his hand. He missed by an inch, cursing underneath his breath as he chased after the rabbit, Sanji hot on his heels beside him.

They stayed on it for what seemed like forever, Zoro eventually slowing, putting a hand to the stitch in his side that ached painfully. The damn rabbit wouldn't stop.

Sanji huffed loudly ahead of him, out of breath, his words halting. "What, too much for you?"

Zoro grunted, trying to eke out the last of his stamina. "Screw…you."

 _~Been there, done that.~_

 _You little-_ Zoro veered sharply, tackling Sanji to the ground, who went down almost too easily. Sanji panted as he laid there, half-heartedly pushing at Zoro's shoulder in protest. Zoro raised his head in interest when the frantic scurrying ahead of them abruptly stopped, something wheezing loudly. "You're shitting me."

"What?" Sanji glanced ahead and broke out into laughter. The rabbit had collapsed exhausted, not unlike themselves. Zoro released Sanji's waist, flopping onto his back, his own shoulders shaking as he joined Sanji in his mirth. Talk about a rabbit run.

"Go get it."

"You're closer," Zoro replied, staring up at the sky through the canopy of closely knit trees. "You're the one who started this whole thing anyway." _~Scared of one rabbit?~_

"Never," Zoro growled, sitting up, getting his second wind back. He knew goading when he heard it. Two could play at that game. "What about you?" he asked, watching Sanji shoot upward from the ground in agitation, his pride rankled.

He trooped off to fetch the rabbit, an awful screaming cut short before Sanji turned around and stomped back to Zoro, dumping the motionless rabbit into his lap. "Happy?" Sanji asked, wiping sweat from his forehead.

Zoro beamed at him. "Yep." _~What the hell am I going to do with you?~_ Tired and hot from all the running, Zoro stood up, holding the rabbit in one hand. It was rather large and heavy. All the effort they'd expended into catching it had been worth it. "How about a bath?"

"Now you're talking."

* * *

He took his time eating the rabbit stew Sanji had prepared, glad they'd switched to another protein after having so much deer. The canned carrots and fresh herbs added another dimension to the meal and Zoro found he didn't care that they'd gone from full plates to half ones.

After a full week of waiting with no sign of the Going Merry and its crew, Zoro knew that they could only live in semi-comfort for so long. Sanji quietly smoked half a cigarette, trying to keep his meager supply alive as long as he could. He watched Zoro, his eyes almost boring a hole into Zoro's skull.

Dimly, Zoro became aware of something at the back of his mind, almost like a faint scratching noise. When it slowly became louder, Zoro tilted his head, his meal momentarily forgotten. No, not a scratching. A kick.

Zoro shoved the last of the stew into his mouth before he put the plate down and clasped his hands on his knees and met Sanji's gaze. "I don't know what you're trying to do, but could you stop it already?"

Sanji blinked, his concentration broken with Zoro's words. He took a slow drag on his cigarette, shrugging one shoulder. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

 _You'll give me a headache,_ Zoro added mentally. "You wanna know anything, just ask."

Sanji tsked, seeming dissatisfied he'd been found out. "All that time you spent playing in my mind, I just wonder why it's not as easy for me." _~Tit for tat.~_ Zoro took a sip of water from his glass, delaying as he thought of an answer.

He swallowed and exhaled heavily. "You only found about the link a few days ago. With enough time and practice, soon you'll be rummaging through my head, turning over long forgotten secrets." Zoro meant it to be comforting, but could hear the sullen note in his voice. He wondered how he would feel when such a thing _did_ happen to him.

"Not on purpose," Sanji said softly, tossing aside his dead cigarette aside. He hoisted himself up from his seat on the log and walked up to Zoro, reaching out and touching the top of his head. "Not if I can avoid it."

Zoro snatched Sanji's hand from his head, bringing it down to his mouth. This close, he could smell the fresh tobacco on the cook's fingers. It said a lot that Sanji essentially promised not to pry in his private affairs when Zoro had no such issues in regards to Sanji's. Didn't he feel a little curious about what made Zoro tick?

Sanji blew out a breath and kneeled on the ground before Zoro, lacing his other hand in Zoro's free one, mirroring Zoro. He kissed Zoro's knuckles, smiling at the flush that swept up Zoro's neck and into his face. _~Moron.~_ "That's not it," Sanji said.

Zoro felt his heart speed up as Sanji shifted his mouth up Zoro's arm, moving closer and closer until Sanji was pressed between his legs, looking up into Zoro's face earnestly. "I want you to tell me those things yourself. When you're ready."

 _Damn romantic,_ Zoro cursed, staring down into the face that had agitated him ever since he first laid eyes on it. The world wavered around the edges, then snapped back into place with a poignant finality, in sharper clarity than ever before.

Everything had changed. Everything was the same.

A fine tremble started in his hand and Zoro drew away from Sanji entirely, clearing his throat when he stood up from his seat. "I have the first watch today, I should…go do that."

Whether or not he knew it, Sanji let Zoro run away. He was glad his mind wasn't so easy to read because the newfound knowledge churning away in Zoro's head was heavy and hard to believe. He couldn't deny it wasn't true, no matter how much he tried.

* * *

The day had started out blazing hot, then around midday the clouds turned dark, banding together to form a thick layer that blocked out the sun completely. Thunderheads sounded in the distance, the sky's light show progressively getting closer until rain started to fall. It quickly became a downpour, the temperature dropping until it was downright chilly.

From his semi-dry seat under a tree canopy, Zoro had a front row seat as he watched the sky work out its fury. Visibility was crap, yet Zoro refused to abandon his post. _~Anything?~_ Zoro glanced back at Sanji who was approaching from behind, an umbrella in one hand shielding him from the rain and the other one holding a blanket.

"Nope," Zoro replied, Sanji's pause small before he shook his head. Once under the cover of the tree, he closed the umbrella and sat next to Zoro, scooting closer so he could drape the blanket over both of them. Warmth blossomed on his back and Zoro bowed his head in Sanji's direction gratefully. "Thanks." Sanji nodded back, not fighting the silence that grew between them.

Zoro's thoughts wandered to another day in the past, its yield unforgiving, water drenching everything as he walked next to his sensei. He couldn't look at the final resting place of his friend, his grief still too raw. Zoro jerked the sword off his shoulder, his grip tightening on it. He'd had one setback, but things were progressing well. Kuina couldn't be too cross with him.

At Sanji's quiet intake of breath, Zoro looked over and took in his surprised expression. "They were important to you, weren't they?" The question was innocent enough, but still made Zoro's throat close.

"She really was," he said, Zoro dropping his shoulder against Sanji's, leaning over until he was resting against the cook's side. "What did you see?"

"The flash of a funeral procession…and a small coffin," he answered, his voice almost inaudible amidst a loud thunderclap. Zoro was grateful that was all Sanji got from the link. He was content to let the matter lie, letting himself completely relax. The view and company was anything but boring.

* * *

 _It was all too familiar scenery, the paper walls and tatami mat flooring instantly relaxing Zoro and rising a red flag at the same time. The tongue in his mouth took advantage of this state, Sanji almost crushing him against one of the walls. As his knees weren't terribly steady at the moment, Zoro let Sanji support his weight, focusing on the way his stomach jerked pleasantly instead._

 _The dojo door slid open across the room and Sanji stopped kissing him, his mouth slipping into a grin instead. "Oh, my god."_

 _Tipping his head to the side, Zoro couldn't believe his eyes. There he was in all his youthful glory, the black uniform baggy on his small body as he ran through the katas, driven to practice again and again to achieve perfection. Thankfully, his past self was unaware of his visitors, the small grunts emitting from him filling the silent room. Sanji stood up, blowing cigarette smoke into kid Zoro's face as he walked around him, examining his past self closely._

" _Don't you dare," Zoro warned, standing up from the floor, his muscles tensing in preparation._

" _You were adorab-" He crossed the room in an instant, covering Sanji's mouth. Warm breath tickled his palm and fingers as Sanji's shoulders shook with stifled laughter. After a full minute, Sanji finally stilled, holding up both hands in surrender. Zoro chose to ignore the cook's smirk, turning to regard his younger self instead. It'd been a long time since he had lived within these walls._

 _Life had been much simpler then, an endless pattern of studying, sleeping, and practicing with friends that shared the same interest as him. Zoro wondered where they had ended up in the world, and whether or not they still used their swordsmanship skills. He crouched in front of what he chose to think of as Roronoa to avoid any confusion, the kid's sword strikes passing right through Zoro's head like so much smoke._

 _He wished he could interact with Roronoa and tell him everything was going to be okay. He just had to get through a few rough spots first. A voice cut through the wall next to him. "Zoro, something terrible has happened." The bottom of his stomach fell out, Zoro turning from his younger self, not wanting to see Roronoa's face fall as he heard the news._

" _Kuina…she fell down the stairs and died." Roronoa set off in a frantic run. Sanji and Zoro somehow tethered, dragged along him as Roronoa pounded down the dojo hallways. Zoro put a hand over Sanji's eyes from behind when they neared a familiar door, knowing what would happen next._

" _Zoro," Sanji said, warmth in his voice. He gently pulled Zoro's hand down to look upon the scene. Kuina's body lay on top of the futon, a white cloth covering her face. It was an old wound, but time had done little to soften the emotional impact. It was still the most terrible and gut-wrenching sight in the world._

 _It ached acutely, Zoro finding it hard to speak, staring silently at the old wound given dream form. Sanji had never let go of Zoro's other hand and he squeezed it, a silent show of support that made Zoro's chest hurt all the more. "Who was she?"_

 _Rather than tell Sanji, Zoro concentrated on a specific memory. One that had happened after they'd made their promise together._

 _All too easily, Kuina knocked the shinai swords from Roronoa's grip, shoving him to the floor. She wasn't even out of breath as she stood over him triumphantly. "Aren't you ever going to give up?"_

 _Despite putting all his strength into the match, Roronoa still hadn't been able to beat her. He pounded the floor of the dojo out of frustration. "Never!"_

" _You'll really keep challenging me?" Roronoa nodded firmly. "Even when I'm old and gray and you've lost a zillion times?"_

 _He stuck out his chest proudly. "Especially then." Kuina knelt down, helping Zoro up. She handed him back the shinai he had been using, smiling._

" _That's more like it," she said cheerfully, whomping Roronoa on the shoulder before she situated herself across from him again. "Now let's go again." The conversation around them died down in shock. Kuina had never challenged Roronoa herself and he wasted no time rushing her._

 _Sanji nodded in approval. "I like her, she's spunky." That was one word for Kuina. "Who knew you favored older women?" Sanji easily ducked Zoro's punch, looking way too amused as Zoro glared at him. "I can see why she left an impression," Sanji confided, Zoro's irritation disappearing at the solemn comment._

 _The memory blacked out and Roronoa was back to raging at Kuina's body, held back by his fellow friends, angry tears falling down his cheeks, her father watching despondently. Zoro felt himself smile despite the sad scene playing out before them. "She's what pushed me to be the best."_

" _That and your own bullheaded nature," Sanji added teasingly, dropping Zoro's hand to look around as time sped up until Roronoa was making that awful long walk in the funeral procession, his tears indistinguishable from the rain falling on his face. "I saw a bit of this before," Sanji said, holding up a hand, the oppressively heavy rainfall going straight through his outstretched fingers._

 _Zoro nodded, the imagery around them blinking out, reforming into an overcast graveyard. Must have been just after the funeral had ended, Kuina's body laid to rest in the earth. Sanji bowed his head, clapping twice before her graveside. "Thank you for being there for him."_

" _Stop it," Zoro snapped, finding himself annoyed. Sanji's respect was appreciated, but that he could keep his cool under the circumstances..."Stop what, Zoro?"_

" _Being so damn decent about it all. It makes me want t-" He bit his lower lip, shutting himself up._ Screw it. _They were past all reservations, weren't they? Zoro grabbed Sanji's shirt collar and kissed him, keeping it light. The idea of making out in a graveyard wasn't exactly appealing. Zoro's face was hot as he let go, Sanji's expression bewildered but pleased._

" _Do that," Zoro finished quietly, the edges of the memory they inhabited shimmering, signaling another transition. He thought he saw a flash of a black figure dart around Kuina's gravestone for a moment. "Zoro, you-"_

 _The world shifted, Roronoa kneeling before his sensei, begging to carry Kuina's sword and her ambition. It was embarrassing seeing himself cry so much. As an adult, Zoro kept a tight leash on his emotions most of the time. Likely because he'd been so expressive growing up._

 _Sanji silently examined the sword in Roronoa's hand, then glanced back at the one currently hanging from Zoro's waist. His gaze sharpening once he'd confirmed it was the same one._

" _You loved her," Sanji exclaimed, his tone gentle._

" _It wasn't like that." Maybe if Kuina had lived and they'd stayed in touch, their relationship could have evolved in such a matter. Zoro would never know. Sanji shook his head, patting Roronoa's back, or as close to it as he could get, his fingers lost within the confines of Roronoa's right shoulder._

" _I don't mean romantically," Sanji clarified, standing up from the floor. "You really cared about her as a friend. I think it's nice you had someone like that. Everyone should," Sanji finished, the wistfulness in his voice clear. The only support system Sanji had was his mother and sister and he'd lost those early on in his life. At least until Zeff came along._

 _The kid clutched Kuina's sword tightly, happy through his tears. Everything went black around them, and-_

Zoro blinked in the darkness of the bedroom, his eyes sliding up the body lounged next to him. Seemed Sanji was still asleep. Zoro wondered how much he would remember of the shared dream, then decided it didn't matter. It wasn't like Sanji would spread the information around.

"No need to," the cook muttered, his eyes still closed, making Zoro start. _~Just go back to sleep, will you?~_ It took a while for his heart to calm down and stubbornly, Zoro tried to ignore Sanji's advice. Between vowing he'd have better control over his dreams next time and cursing he'd ever formed a link in the first place, oblivion carried Zoro away.

* * *

"Cook." The ocean waves kissed the shoreline and the sun shone bright, keeping Zoro warm. He shifted to the right. His attacker followed, settling behind Zoro once again. Sanji nuzzled his neck, his tongue catching a bead of sweat as it rolled down Zoro's skin. Zoro shivered even as he craned his head backwards, trying to look Sanji in the eye. Seeing as Sanji was hugging him from behind, all it accomplished was that Zoro ended up resting further on Sanji's chest.

"It's too hot for this," he complained, feeling merriment vibrate Sanji's chest for a moment.

"You certainly weren't complaining last night," replied Sanji, Zoro growling to himself. He wasn't a cuddler. At least he told himself he wasn't, but waking up to find he'd somehow ended up on Sanji's side of the bed said otherwise. If it was a one-time thing, Zoro would shrug it off, yet when it was three nights in a row…

Zoro sat up, pulling away from Sanji's grip entirely. Stupid goddamn sentiment. "It's cold at night," he muttered lamely, Sanji's eyebrow arching in response. _~Liar.~_

 _Pervert._ Sanji beamed at him obnoxiously. "Right back at you, Marimo."

Water dripped down his face as Zoro sat back, his elbows perched on the ridge behind him, closing his eyes in bliss at the coolness surrounding him. Sanji had dived down to the bottom, indulging his curiosity, Zoro only growing concerned when he didn't surface for a few minutes. He stared down into the blue depths, spying a moving figure, but the wavering water threw his location into doubt. Had the cook grown gills or something?

Zoro started when Sanji suddenly popped up in front of him, looking amused he'd managed to startle Zoro. _~Bit tense, don't you think?~_ Ignoring his rapid pulse, Zoro shook his head. "You didn't have to jump scare me."

"I couldn't help it. Not when you looked so content."

"Find anything interesting down there?" Zoro asked, changing the subject. "It's definitely connected to a larger cave system, but I could only go so far." Sanji swept his wet hair back, exposing his full face.

The sight triggered Zoro's inquisitive side. _He's gonna hate this question_. Sanji looked close to rolling his eyes as he shrugged his shoulders. "Shoot."

"I wondered about this before, back in Alabaster. That alias of yours, Mr. Prince? Is it the truth or a lie?"

Sanji's brow crinkled as he peered at Zoro, likely gauging how much to tell him. Finally, he blew out a breath, only his somewhat twitchy hands betraying his uneasiness. "It's both to be honest. Not that my claim would ever be recognized. I prefer it that way."

"You like playing the part though," Zoro found himself saying, mentally trying to shut up. Sanji took a perch closer to Zoro, a smirk playing on his lips. Shit, it was like Zoro was admitting jealousy whenever Sanji flirted with a woman. It wasn't his intent, but Sanji would take it that way.

"I'd say that's more Zeff's influence than anything else," Sanji replied with a forlorn expression. _~Tough love, but…~_

 _The restaurant was finally finished, Zeff held the keys to the entrance in his hand, both of them standing outside the locked doors. "Let's go in," Sanji said excitedly, eager to see all the final result. They'd spent so long planning it, he could hardly believe the building actually existed in reality now._

" _In a moment." Zeff was stone-faced but his hand caught Sanji by the shoulder, lightly pressing him to Zeff's side in a half-hug. It was the first time the former pirate had shown him any affection and Sanji fought back tears, not wanting to let on how much he needed it. And how moved he was by the gesture._

" _This is ours now, kid. You ready to work hard?" Sanji grinned so hard, his face hurt, buzzing with eagerness. "Yeah!" Zeff's recovery from the island had been a long and grueling process. That he was standing now was a testament to his strength._

Zoro was grinning as they came out of the memory, Sanji rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. _~I miss that old bastard.~_

"Feeling's probably mutual if his goodbye to you was any indication," Zoro said, heartened by Sanji's slow nod.

"Speaking of memories," Sanji started, reaching for one of his cigarettes sitting near the edge of the pool. "Can you give me the memories you have of when I was sick?"

Zoro gaped at him, dumbfounded at the suggestion. "Why do you want them?"

Lighting the short cig, Sanji inhaled, a cloud of smoke floating from his mouth as he said, "It's like a huge blank spot in my mind. Kind of annoying really."

"They're boring," Zoro said, uncomfortable with the idea. He'd been panicked and not at his best back then. "Please, Zoro." The yearning in Sanji's eyes undid him and reluctantly, Zoro did as requested.

Reliving the awful moment Sanji stopped breathing, an unseeing body on the floor, then long drawn-out hours of waiting as Sanji thrashed in his bed, his fever running wild. The triumph Zoro had felt when he tugged Sanji back from the brink and the later realization of the heavy price he'd paid to do it.

He squeezed all of the memories down and mentally flung it at Sanji, watching the cook's face as he experienced it for himself. By the end of it, Sanji reached out and touched Zoro's shoulder gently, saying just one thing. "Thanks."

* * *

Zoro closed his eyes, his fingers tight around Sanji's arms in a death grip. He twitched every time Sanji pulled away, his breath heavy and mind on fire. Thinking was beyond him, it was all need and base reaction.

"Zoro," Sanji growled into his ear, the rough voice causing a shiver down his spine. "I'm close." He put an arm around Sanji's neck, dragging him close, pressing his mouth against Sanji's, invading the cook's mouth as much as he'd invaded Zoro's body.

 _Now?_ It took Zoro a full minute to think the word, speaking it would have been impossible. Sanji shook his head as he leaned away from Zoro, sweat glistening on his forehead, threatening to fall. His careful pace was faltering, the struggle for control clear on his face. Sanji ground his hips in a circle and Zoro gasped, deaf to his satisfied moans.

"Now," Sanji exclaimed, Zoro letting his ability fly free, fully connecting their bodies as well as their minds. The heat around him pulsed just as Sanji struck the end of him. It was too much, it was perfect. Sensation flooded his senses, triggering his finish nearly the same time as Sanji's.

Zoro wasn't sure how long it went on, but when he came back to his body, he was a weak-kneed sweating mess. Sanji had collapsed over him, one arm holding himself up, releasing breathy chuckles.

"What?" Zoro's voice was rougher than he expected.

"Your timing was almost perfect," commended Sanji, letting his head drop, his forehead resting against Zoro's shoulder. "Well, we've had a lot of practice."

He could hear the smile in Sanji's voice as he replied, "Best training program ever."

"What kind of training?"

"Isn't it obvious, Luf-" Sanji's eyes were wide as his head slowly shifted to look in the bedroom doorway. Zoro followed his gaze to take the sight of Luffy standing there, calmly picking at his nose with a pinky finger.

They were both stark naked with the evidence of their recent activity smeared on their bodies.

Sanji drew away, Zoro wincing at his hurried retreat. He took a minute to clean them both up with the crumpled sheet at the end of the bed, then dressed in a hurry, Sanji not bothering to button up his shirt. "We were wrestling, of course."

 _~Get dressed while I distract him. The others can't be far.~_ Sanji walked Luffy into the hallway, a hand on the captain's shoulder. He rolled his eyes at Zoro before the pair went out of view.

Zoro was too shocked to have time to be mortified. How long had Luffy been standing there? "Looked fun," Luffy said casually, Zoro shaking his head in disbelief as he overheard the comment. "You have to do it naked?"

"Not at all, that's just one version of it." Luffy was one hell of an innocent. Outside of Robin, Luffy was one of the few crewmembers who wouldn't freak out at the sight of them in bed together. Zoro freshened up the best he could, closing the bedroom door behind him.

It appeared their island getaway was over.

"Could we do the other one when we get back to Merry?" The conversation faded as they went outside, leaving Zoro alone with his thoughts. Even if he did figure out what they were doing, Zoro didn't think Luffy would give it a second thought. Relationships beyond friendship didn't seem to matter to him.

His legs were sore, having spent too long pressed up against Sanji's hips. He would have cursed Sanji for his enthusiasm, but Zoro was just as bad. Actually worse since they'd come to the island.

With no prying eyes to judge him, Zoro found he might have something akin to skin hunger. The heat and feel of it was nearly the best part of sex and despite what he said, the cuddling afterward was also nice.

Luffy's presence certainly meant they'd been found and rescued. They'd spent eleven days total on the island. The thought of the all the alcohol sitting in the storeroom of the ship gave Zoro something to look forward to. "Where's the girls?"

"Back on the ship, I couldn't wait for the others," Luffy confessed, not looking sorry in the least. If he had displayed a little patience, everyone would have assumed Luffy was sick.

"Why did you take so long to find us?" Zoro asked once he had caught up to Luffy and Sanji outside the house.

"Navigator-san had a rough go of it. This is just one island in a chain of eight. It took five tries to find you two," Robin explained, walking out from a section of the forest, her gaze flicking back and forth between Sanji and Zoro knowingly. "You seem very comfortable here."

Zoro looked away, scratching at the back of his neck. "We weren't limited by supplies," he replied smoothly. "Nor time," Robin said softly, beginning to smile.

He met her gaze seriously, silently warning her not to say too much. "No, we weren't."

"Good. The others are awaiting our return." Sanji raised an eyebrow, but let the conversation pass unremarked. The Going Merry was docked near the two call signs they'd left on the beach, the rest of the crew just disembarking the ship.

"Zoro!" Chopper raced forward, throwing himself on Zoro's leg. Sanji looked like he was going to pass out, overwhelmed with happiness, when Nami hugged him. As it was, his breath went straight out of him as he almost drooled on her shoulder. "We finally found you."

"You guys really did a number on each other," Usopp observed, his eyes scanning Zoro and Sanji, who had just stepped back from Nami. With numerous bruises and half-healed cuts adorning his body, Zoro supposed it did look like he and Sanji had been constantly picking on each other. Just not in the way Usopp was thinking.

"I shudder to think what would have happened if we'd been a few days later." Zoro chuckled before he could stop himself while Sanji lit his last cigarette, looking decidedly smug. The worst that would have happened is one of them would have gone too far, leaving the other unable to walk.

 _~You, of course.~_ Sanji inferred, smoke dissipating above his shoulder as he exhaled. Zoro narrowed his eyes, leveling a stare at the cook. _You're dreaming._

Usopp shoved himself into Zoro's line of sight, blotting Sanji out. "Now, now, let's be happy we're all together again! This calls for a celebratory dinner, right?"

"Meat?" Luffy questioned enthusiastically, his head perking up and his grin so wide it almost split his face. Sanji walked backward a bit, moving past Usopp, catching Zoro's eye.

"You want to collect what's left in the cave?" He shrugged, not minding being sent on the errand. He and Sanji had bathed there every day and even _he_ remembered the route back and forth through the forest. "Guess so."

"I'll come with!" Chopper said, racing to follow on Zoro's heels. He pulled at Zoro's pant leg and Zoro knelt down to pick him up. Chopper immediately leaned forward and examined the wounds on Zoro's face, a brief shadow crossing his face as they passed by a tall tree. "None of them look infected. Sanji?"

Whether he meant Sanji was the cause or the cure didn't matter. Both were correct. "Yep." Chopper wrinkled his nose as Zoro put him down, remaining silent for a couple minutes. Finally, he asked, "Are you guys together?"

The reindeer had Zoro's immediate attention. "What?"

"Your scents are all over each other." While Zoro saw Chopper as just another crewmember, he was still an animal. It made sense that he would be able to pick on such changes. Just like with Robin, denying the relationship seemed stupid. Keeping it secret had always had a short shelf life anyway.

"Yeah."

"You're being careful?" Zoro had to smirk, especially when he noticed Chopper's face had gone bright red, twirling his hooves around each other nervously. As a doctor, he had to ask about it but clearly didn't want to know too much. "Relatively. He's more knowledgeable, but I trust him."

"Okay, good. I won't say anything more then." Zoro leaned down and patted the top of Chopper's head, the reindeer smiling up at him. He responded in kind, thinking that nice as it had been to be away, seeing his friends again made Zoro appreciate them all the more.

The cave popped up on the hill, Zoro slowing down. He ducked down into the entrance, Chopper's hooves echoing loudly behind him. He stopped before the pool, staring in wonder.

"Nice, right?" Zoro leaned over and grabbed the bag of leftover deer meat that hung from the side of the pool, slinging it over his shoulder. Sanji would likely have to supplement some of the ship supplies to feed everyone though.

"Near as Sanji and I could tell, this island used to be an animal research station," Zoro said as they started back. Chopper looked interested, peering at Zoro curiously. "Were there any leftover notes?"

"There's paperwork aplenty in the house, but I haven't really seen anything on the island that would warrant such intense study."

"They could have been studying an endangered species," Chopper suggested. "I'll look into it later." He ran ahead to join the rest of the crew at the clearing in front of the house. There were already a few boxes next to the grill, Sanji unpacking ingredients for the upcoming meal.

Zoro sat down the bag of meat, pleased to see everyone seated around the grill, chatting excitedly. Sure they weren't going anywhere, Zoro continued onto the Going Merry itself, pleased to be boarding it once more. He ran a hand down one of its side railings, wishing for a moment that he could talk to the ship again.

"Thanks for moving out of my way back then." The only remnant of his pulley injury was a small bruise. It could have just been his imagination, but Zoro thought he felt Merry jerk a little under his fingers in response, the faint breeze buffeting the ship against the shore having nothing to do with it.

Shrugging it off, Zoro went onto more important tasks. The first necessity was a shower, which Zoro took care of in short order. Actual clean clothes felt amazing as he slid them on, and the weight on his hip finally balanced out, his other two swords joining the lone one he'd carried on the island. Zoro stared at the dresser in the corner that the guys shared. Irritated, he grabbed a change of clothes for Sanji and climbed back up to the main deck.

The second necessity was alcohol and Zoro went into the kitchen and snatched a large bottle of ale from the storage rack. He ripped the plastic covering off with his teeth since his hands were full, nearly salivating at the prospect of tasting its contents. The liquor sloshed nosily as he made his way back to the clearing.

Zoro took a seat on the flat rock he'd claimed as his own during their stay, putting the ale bottle on the ground between his feet. "Cook."

Sanji glanced up from his meal prep, in the middle of slicing vegetables, the deer and other meat, probably chicken, already in manageable sizes. Large wooden skewers sat nearby, the meal looking deceptively easy to make. Zoro threw the clothes in his lap to Sanji, who nodded his thanks, momentarily disappearing into the house to change.

When he came back out, he was adjusting his tie, a smile on his face. Sanji took his seat again and pulled up his shirt sleeves, getting back to work, cutting the rest of the vegetables in no time. He assembled the skewers quickly, placing them over the grill, which was blazing hot, the sizzle loud as the fire started to lick the food.

"What the heck did you do the whole time?" Usopp asked, surveying the house in front of him. Sanji laughed, turning over a few of the skewers. "You mean besides fight each other and keep watch for Merry on the beach?"

Sanji's eyes caught Zoro, winking an eye for a split second. "Eat and sleep. What do you think we did?"

Usopp looked incredulous as he said, "You didn't explore at all?"

"Of course we did."

"There's a hidden pool inside a cave!" Chopper interjected, bouncing up slightly on Robin's lap. "Really? That might be worth seeking out. Especially if the heat doesn't die down," Nami replied, standing well back from the hot grill.

"Mind the cougars though," advised Sanji, turning over the rest of the skewers, the side that appeared on top charred to perfection.

Zoro thought it was a welcome change, actually filling his stomach. He unscrewed the bottle top of the ale bottle and raised it to his lips, the smooth liquor washing into his mouth. It went down smooth and Zoro sighed in utter happiness after chugging half the bottle.

Conversation had died down and Zoro took in the accusing looks of his friends. "What? It's good," he said coolly. Nami's mouth quirked at the corners before disappearing, walking towards the beach. Zoro finished the bottle off in no time as the others started talking quietly again.

Nami reappeared with a bottle of champagne and a tote bag of glasses, passing a glass out to each crewmember. "Zoro gave me an idea. Given we're all together again, let's toast to our good fortune, shall we?"

"Yeah!" This from their brave captain who'd likely get drunk off the single glass.

"Sounds good to me," Sanji agreed, getting up to uncork the champagne bottle for Nami. She filled the glasses and returned to her seat next to Robin and Chopper. "A fine idea, Navigator-san."

They lifted their glasses into the air. "To the Straw Hats," Usopp started. "Together again," Sanji added, Luffy laughing merrily as he shouted, "Cheers!"

A roar of approval swept over the small group and they knocked back their respective drink. The bubbly liquid did nothing but trickle the back of Zoro's throat and he knew if he wanted any more ale, Zoro would have to go fetch it himself. First, he'd help his friends finish off the champagne bottle.

Sanji's gaze flickered between Zoro and Robin, measuring, considering, before he narrowed his brow, pinning Zoro down mentally. _~She knows, doesn't she?~_ Zoro inclined his head. He knew Sanji would puzzle it out eventually. Time to pile on more bad news.

 _Chopper does too_ , Zoro thought, knocking back his ale bottle, his second in less than twenty minutes. Sanji shrugged one shoulder in response, seeming resigned about it.

 _~I would've been surprised if he didn't.~_ He was taking the news awfully well, which Zoro found suspicious. Did Sanji think it wasn't bad some of the crew knew about them then? Zoro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, relishing the remnants of the alcohol on his tongue. So damn good. _Do you still want to keep it secret from the rest?_

Sanji's expression shifted to thoughtful as he smoked what had to be the first cigarette from a new packet. No doubt more would follow suit. "Why are you making such weird faces?"

Zoro turned to Luffy who was sitting next to him, gnawing on the last hunk of meat from dinner, his face slightly red, buzzed from the champagne they'd had earlier. "I'm not," he insisted.

"Are too!" Zoro swung an arm over Luffy's shoulders, tugging him close. It would take a lot more than mild pestering to ruin his good mood. "So what if I am?"

"So nothing!" Luffy replied good-naturedly, seeming to forget he'd ever brought up the subject. The side of Luffy's face mushed up against his ear as Zoro gave him a quick squeeze, Sanji's quiet chuckle catching his attention. "What?"

 _~Big softie, aren't you?~_ "Don't start," warned Zoro under his breath, Luffy's inquisitive look going unheeded. "What?" the captain asked, looking lost. Zoro shook his head, pointedly staring at Sanji, daring him to say anything more. "Just finish your food."

"Okay!"

* * *

As nice as it was to be back aboard Merry and among friends, there was only one problem. If he and Sanji wanted to fool around, they had to be careful and pick their moments. On the island, Zoro hadn't had to worry about touching Sanji. If he had felt like it, he just did it. Having a reason wasn't important.

Now, Zoro had to jerk back like he'd been burned at any physical contact between them, all while ignoring his body's reaction from the touch. It was tiring and frustrating to be on guard all the time. With his thoughts mostly his own, Zoro silently suffered.

Possessing a hunger he couldn't satisfy, Zoro threw himself into training, even more than he usually did. Exhaustion was his aim and he only succeeded at that on a few occasions. Retreating into his own mind was the only recourse, Zoro dragging himself down to the likes of fantasizing. What the hell had Sanji done to him?

He closed his eyes, leaning back against the wall behind him. Zoro snatched Sanji's arm as he passed by, the cook dropping the tray he'd been holding, colorful drinks shattering against the main deck. "Zo-" He fed at Sanji's mouth, what little resistance Sanji displayed dying after a moment.

He tasted sweet, having likely sampled some fruit in the kitchen before making the tropical drinks. When his breath was close to running out, Zoro leaned back, his hand tight on Sanji's arm. Damn, he should have done something like that sooner. The silence sans their loud breathing lingered and exasperated Zoro finally asked, "What?"

The color was high on Sanji's face, his eyes surveying the deck in worry. "Why in front of everyone?"

"It's not real," Zoro said, laughing, then abruptly stopped, releasing Sanji's arm. No, wait. That Sanji had panicked at all was wrong. Had Zoro accidentally pulled the real cook into his daydream?

Uneasy, Zoro turned around and froze. The crew, except for Robin who was engrossed in a book and Chopper who was nonplussed, were gawking at them in shock and confusion. They were motionless and Zoro had an even worse thought.

What if he'd kissed Sanji in real life, mistaking it for fantasy? He hadn't meant to out Sanji. Then Zoro noticed something strange. No one had moved since he'd laid eyes on them. No blinking, no breathing, almost like a photograph. A wave of relief washed over Zoro and he laughed. He was _asleep._

" _Have you gone insane?" Sanji asked quietly. As the cook looked on, the colors of his crewmates leeched away until they all dissolved, one grey flake at a time. "Fuck me, it's a dream."_

 _The wind picked up, literally blowing his friends away, leaving only Sanji and Zoro on the deck. "I didn't know I could do this," commented Zoro._

 _"Are you sure you did?" Sanji asked, pointing to a black spot. No, a figure, sitting against the kitchen door. The dark inky mass seemed to sneer, exposing its jagged teeth._

" _The little shit!" Zoro lunged for it, cursing as it seeped under the wooden door. He just about fell on his face as Sanji stepped over him, not bothering to help Zoro up. Sanji slammed the door open, perhaps hoping he'd injure the aberration doing so._

 _"Dammit." Rubbing at his sore chin as he got up, Zoro leaned against the door frame. "It's gone?"_

Jerking awake, Zoro immediately went into the kitchen. Sanji was slumped over the table, vegetables scattered around him. Sanji stirred slowly, turning his head and meeting Zoro's gaze, looking a bit put out.

"Zoro, you do realize that thing put both of us out of action, right?" Shit, he was right. Sanji tapped a finger on his forearm, having crossed his arms. "I think it's still inside your head somehow and growing more powerful over time."

In other words, it was a problem, a damn big one. That was all Zoro needed.

* * *

 _Zoro found himself in a dark hallway, surrounded by stone walls. Something touched him in the dark and he spun around, ready to beat down anything and everything._

" _It's just me," Sanji said, sounding a touch irritated as he let go of Zoro's shoulder. "It's happened again." Zoro looked around, peering through a small slit in the stone that he supposed doubled as a window. A moat ran along the outside of what he assumed was a castle. The drawbridge was up, which meant they'd have to fight for an exit if they wanted to leave._

" _Where the hell are we?"_

 _Sanji cleared his throat. "Last time I was here, I killed two dragons." Zoro smirked, glancing at Sanji, amused at his admission of guilt. "That dream, huh? I suppose Lord Arlong is here then."_

" _He is, though I've never gotten that far," Sanji admitted, his gaze flicking all over the place as they walked down the corridor. "I always wake up after locating Nami."_

" _Haven't added Robin or Vivi to the dream then?"_

" _Hey!" Zoro chuckled to himself. That Sanji could sleep with Zoro with no trouble, but still just fantasize about the girls struck him as funny. Did he respect them too much to try making a move in the real world? Maybe Sanji knew he'd be turned down, which is why he only went for their dream versions._

 _Sanji stopped before a large elaborately decorated doorway, two bright gas light fixtures on either side of it. The throne room laid beyond them. "Any idea what's in there?"_

 _Sanji shook his head, grabbing one of the large metal handles. "If it's like everything else around here, it'll be old-fashioned."_

" _Don't forget hackneyed," Zoro joked, laying his hand on the other handle. Sanji snickered before he met Zoro's gaze. "On three then, shall we?"_

" _One."_

" _Two."_

" _Three," Zoro said, yanking open his side of the door the same time as Sanji did. The entire throne room was filled with a veritable army of knights in full armor, shields and swords at the ready. "You've got to be kidding me."_

" _What, you're turning down the challenge?"_

" _There's a difference between a challenge and impossible odds."_

" _We beat those every day," Sanji reminded him, briefly bumping against Zoro's shoulders as the crowd of knights began charging them, the clink of their armors loud, echoing in the large hall. "True."_

 _He joined the fray, pushing against a shield, kicking another knight back at the same time. Sanji toppled the group nearest him, smiling at something in the distance._

" _What's with the dopey expression?" Zoro asked, glancing in the direction Sanji was facing._

 _Nami stood off on the sidelines like their own personal cheerleader, decked out in a gaudy pink frilly affair of a dress. She had her hands around her mouth, shouting, "You can do it, Prince Sanji. I believe in you!" Zoro almost gagged at the corniness of it. He rolled his eyes and ignored Nami, who was more of a distraction than anything else, focusing on the battle in front of him._

" _This," Zoro grunted as he pushed back another knight in armor. "Is all your fault." As soon as he defeated one, another two would pop out of the woodwork like some demented carnival game. Zoro had to assume was Lord Arlong done up in royal gear somewhere behind the army of knights._

" _How so?" Sanji retorted, doing a round house kick that felled two of his opponents._

" _It's your dream, isn't it?" Zoro accused. "Give me my damn swords already!"_

" _I don't have any control here," said Sanji angrily. "I tried when I first realized where we were, remember?" Frustrated, Zoro grabbed the tip of a broadsword, wincing as the weapon sliced his palm. He pulled it away from the panicking knight, disregarding his throbbing hand._

 _Finally armed, he wasted no time slicing into weak spots, the openings in the knights' armor. Equipped so heavily, they were slow and missed more often than not with their weapons, but had numbers on their side. Pretty soon, he and Sanji's stamina would give out and they'd be completely screwed over._

" _You're to blame, you know," Sanji shot at him. Zoro scoffed, casting a doubtful look Sanji's way. "What did I do?"_

 _Sanji's gaze stuck to him for a minute, kicking a knight in the side without looking. "I'd completely forgotten about this dream until you mentioned it back on the island."_

" _Oh, come on." Zoro hacked through one of the knights' armor and finally saw through a thinning of their ranks, the fishmen standing at the front of the room visible. One of his men was holding a twig of grapes near Arlong's throne, popping them in the sawshark's mouth whenever he opened it. Bastard was enjoying the floor show._

 _Maybe there was some satisfaction to be had in Sanji's dream if he could beat Arlong's ass into the ground, taking some much-needed revenge. Zoro could do without rescuing the princess though._

" _Aren't you done with your half yet?" Out of breath, Zoro leaned on the pommel of the long broadsword after striking the floor, having finally defeated the last knight on his side of the room._

 _Two knights crashed to the floor, large dents visible in their gray steel armor. Sanji took the time to readjust his tie, his steady gaze falling on Zoro, sweat visible on his brow. "Of course I am. What took you so long?"_

" _Hmph." Zoro turned to look at Arlong, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Arlong's two henchmen leaking black out of any openings in their bodies. Eyes, ears, mouth, all were coated in black, and they seemed to be slowly melting. "Do you think it's here?"_

 _When they were nothing but black puddles on the ground, Sanji walked beside Zoro towards the throne where Arlong lounged calmly, a smirk on his lips. "Has to be," Sanji said. "Why else would we be here?"_

" _You get the feeling it's messing with us?" Sanji asked. Before the aberration seemed to be testing the limit of its abilities, but with this dream, it had clearly matured and was using everything it had to make life difficult for both of them._

" _If you were stuck in someone's mind, wouldn't you do anything to get out?"_

" _Wait. Say that again."_

" _If you we-" Sanji rolled his eyes, Zoro's mouth closing in annoyance. "Not that, the last part."_

" _Wouldn't you do anything to get out?" Sanji crossed his arms, one finger tapping against his forearm. "It's fuzzy, but I remember you cutting into my dream when I was sick. Can you try doing that again?"_

 _Uncomfortable, Zoro rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding Sanji's gaze. "I was kind of desperate back then, I don't really know how I did it."_

" _Isn't it as simple as slicing and dicing?" Arlong stood up from the throne and Zoro clenched his jaw, flashing back to when he was held up in the air, his wounds reopened and bleeding profusely. He'd come a long way since then._

 _Zoro tossed the broadsword to Sanji who stared at it frowning. "You try then." Looking like he'd rather do anything else, Sanji brought the sword down to his right, slicing at the air. Nothing happened. "See? Not so easy, is it?"_

 _Sanji returned the sword. "So now what?" Zoro brought the sword up to his shoulder as Arlong rolled his shoulders and crouched down, readying himself to attack them._

" _Now we kick ass."_

" _I can work with that," Sanji said, cracking his knuckles. The two black puddles on each side of the throne room twitched before a shape took form from each. A distinctly familiar one with razor sharp limbs and red eyes._

" _Oh, come on," Zoro said, quickly having to roll to the side to avoid Arlong's dart attack. Sanji frowned as he took in their new opponents, glancing at Zoro._

" _They're…from your dream," he said, looking up when the throne room went dark, a bright full moon blinking into existence above them, illuminating the woods around them. "I remember now. Stinky bastards."_

 _Zoro crouched on the ground, wondering where Arlong had gone, not liking the way the woods were filled with red eyes. "Sorry my dreams aren't as pleasant as yours," Zoro replied, defensive about a dream that he'd actually enjoyed having. At least until the end of it._

 _He looked down at his hands, the broadsword gone, and concentrated on the idea of his own katana, putting all he had into the visualization. A familiar weight rested within his hands as something trickled from his nose. Two out of three wasn't bad._

 _Zoro carefully touched his nose, glimpsing black on his finger. For a moment he was worried that he'd been infected again until it occurred to him that the blood only looked so dark because of the moonlight._

 _Sanji touched his shoulder, pointing out the circle of creatures that were slowly surrounding them. "How did you defeat them last time?"_

" _I killed one," Zoro admitted quietly, not sure how many were out there. "You did in another one. I think…"_

" _You think?"_

" _I had other things to worry about than your victories." Sanji rubbed at his forehead, looking frustrated. "Okay, so, anything to look out for then?"_

" _Their blood burns," informed Zoro shortly. "Well, that's just great. Have I mentioned your brain is a messed up place?"_

" _Never complained before."_

" _Shut up," Sanji said, a hint of a smile playing about his mouth. Whatever he said, some part of him was clearly enjoying the current scenario._

 _The time for words was over as the creatures around them rushed them, Zoro heading to the left while Sanji went to the right. He didn't have to worry about the cook as he could take care of himself. For the most part._

 _Between dodging weaponized limbs, cutting down monsters, and staying intact, dream or no dream, Zoro wasn't taking any chances, he lost himself. There was a sense of peace in the chaos, a clear sense of purpose that Zoro had never found outside the thrill of battle. His willingness to put everything on the line was what separated him from the pretenders who only played at fighting, so used to winning easily from luck alone, they never put any actual effort into their skills._

~Idiot looks like he's dancing. ~ _The thought drew Zoro back and he took stock of his surroundings. Dozens of the monsters laid died at his feet and his arms hurt, the skin burned in multiple places. "Your self-destructive streak will be the death of you someday," Sanji chided, his own clothes charred in certain areas as he walked towards Zoro._

" _Not today," Zoro said proudly, watching Sanji tear off part of his sleeve and bind it around a deep gash on his arm. Movement behind Sanji caught his eye and Zoro had only a second to react as one of the tall monsters leaped from a tree, headed straight for Sanji._

 _Without thinking, he threw one of his swords, catching the beast in the gut, throwing it off-center._

 _It fell onto its back, squirming as it shrieked piercingly. A loud death rattle that went on and on._

" _I can't stand that noise. I'll go put it out of its misery." Sanji stomped over to the monster and rammed his foot through its head with no hesitation. He stared down at it for a moment, then crouched down._

 _Curious, Zoro went to look over Sanji's shoulder, plugging his nose at the rancid smell and gaped at the small tear in reality that had opened up in the viscera of the monster's head. An inhuman screech of glee near deafened Zoro as it neared, the aberration flying over his head._

 _Sanji hissed when it scratched him on the cheek, diving face free into the gore and slicing the opening wider. It wiggled its strange threadlike body though the gap a moment later, disappearing from sight._

 _Zoro turned to Sanji, focusing on the injury the aberration left in its wake. "It didn't bite you?" he asked, making sure they wouldn't have a repeat of the whole experience._

 _Sanji shook his head. "I'm fine. That is the damnest thing I've ever see-"_

Zoro opened his eyes, slowly turning his head to Sanji's hammock, meeting the cook's gaze. _~You're welcome. ~_ Sanji gave him a slow smile and Zoro had to respond in kind before turning away to resettle in the hammock.

With the strange creature gone, back to where it had come from, likely reuniting with whatever the hell it called family. With his mind his own again, Zoro intended to catch up on all the sleep he'd lost over it.

* * *

 _~Come eat, idiot.~_ Cracking open an eyelid at the light touch on the top of his head, Zoro saw Sanji's legs him pass by. Stretching his arms upward, Zoro stood, moving slowly, making no effort to hurry along to the kitchen. If everyone had finished serving themselves, he wouldn't have to deal with elbows and hands in his face as Zoro grabbed food for himself.

Supper turned out to be quiche, two large pies, one already demolished, sitting on the kitchen counter. Zoro took a few pieces and squeezed in next to Usopp. Things had settled back into a sense of normality. Well, as normal as it got on their ship.

"'Bout time you got here." Zoro met Sanji's eyes across the table as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth, noting with pleasure that there were thin slices of tender pork belly inside the quiche. That was one thing he didn't miss on the island, the hastily thrown together meals that only took the edge off his hunger, but never completely sated it.

Satisfied laughter sounded in his head and Zoro looked askew at Sanji. _Don't get a full head or anything._

 _~Never.~_

"You've outdone yourself, Cook-san," Robin commented, pushing her empty plate towards the middle of the table. "It's good to have you back."

"Yeah, Sanji's cooking is the best!" Luffy interjected, hugging Sanji's arm, the cook trying to look irritated, but his smile gave away his good mood.

"Better than anything Nami could make," said Usopp, hissing in pain as Nami grabbed his ear roughly. "I mean, it's almost equal to her immense cooking talent."

Nami smiled sweetly, releasing Usopp. "That's more like it." Robin laughed, Chopper snickering into a hoof beside her. Usopp rubbed his ear while Luffy refused to let go of Sanji despite the cook trying to leave the table. Zoro smiled as he gripped his glass of ale. As rowdy as it could get sometimes, it sure felt good to be home.

* * *

" _Cook…" Zoro had a hard time catching his breath, his brow dripping with sweat._

"… _Yeah?" Came Sanji's breathless reply, proving he wasn't doing much better._

" _I need a break," he said softly. Sanji laughed underneath his breath. "Really, so soon?" Zoro glanced over his shoulder darkly. The cook knew exactly what he was doing._

 _The hand holding his arm across his back tightened and Zoro grunted as Sanji moved closer to him. "I know you've got more in you. I'll prove it."_

" _Shit," managed Zoro before Sanji's other hand dug into Zoro's hip, renewing his attack from behind, half of Zoro's face pressing against the pillow as he moaned, his free hand gripping the edge of bed tightly._

 _Pleasure burned its way across nerve endings that were raw and sensitive, but still remarkably receptive. Zoro writhed under Sanji, fighting to endure the sensations. He didn't know how many times they'd done it, but each time was better than the last._

 _Zoro wanted it to stop. He never wanted it to end._

 _Sanji let go of Zoro's hip, grabbing Zoro's remaining free hand instead, drawing Zoro back until he was sitting in Sanji's lap. Zoro shivered at the new angle the position afforded him as Sanji clutched at Zoro's chest, his mouth ghosting around Zoro's neck, nipping lightly in places before he dug in his teeth into a particularly meaty part._

 _The spike of near pain was enough to break him, Zoro shuddering as he came, near bucking off Sanji's lap in the process. His neck slipped out of Sanji's grasp and he collapsed backward, his head resting on one of Sanji's shoulders, exhausted._

 _Sanji wasn't finished though, gently thrusting upwards, his grunts and groans so close to Zoro's ear, the sounds near reverberated inside his head. He kissed Sanji just so he'd stop making the awful stimulating noises, feeling the exact moment Sanji's control gave out._

 _His breath hitched and Sanji panted, managing a lazy peck on Zoro's cheek before he moved away, Zoro sitting there limply, his legs refusing to move._

 _Zoro had lost track of time altogether and didn't even know if it was his or Sanji's dream. Not that it mattered in the end. The result was the same either way. Sanji had discovered stamina wasn't an issue inside a dream, a fact he had exploited to the hilt. "I'd fucking kill you if you tried doing this in real life."_

 _Sanji looked devious as he puffed away on a cigarette. "I'm fully aware of that."_

" _If the others knew how manipulative you could be…," Zoro said lightly, falling back against the bed, laying a hand across his forehead, slowly recovering his breath. Smoke drifted out of Sanji's nostrils before he leaned down, resting his chin on Zoro's chest._

" _Only when it comes to you," Sanji admitted softly, Zoro's breath catching in his throat for a moment as he put his arm down. That Sanji could spout such nonsense with a straight face was unbelievable. He stilled, a look of contemplation overcoming Sanji. "And our enemies too, come to think of it."_

" _So I level the same consideration as a villain then?" Zoro asked, glad Sanji had broken the oddly heavy mood between them._

 _Sanji smiled mysteriously. "Something like that."_

* * *

Though he'd had a full night's rest, Zoro found himself yawning, the maw of oblivion taking him under in less than a second. He twitched when Sanji poked him, Zoro curling in on himself to make himself less of a target. "Seriously? Frickin' hopeless case." Sanji sounded exasperated before he left the men's quarters.

Zoro fell back asleep, only stirring when a hand grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him out of his hammock. The floor was freezing, Zoro springing up onto his feet, rubbing his bare arms as he glared. "You've been asleep for hours now," Sanji said accusingly, then added, _~Idiot.~_

Zoro put on a shirt, amused despite the annoyance at being awakened. "Whose fault is that?"

Sanji stared at him, crossing his arms, all attitude today. "Are you blaming me?"

He nodded, finally warming up now that he had finished dressing.

"For your own laziness?" said Sanji incredulously. Zoro scoffed as he walked past Sanji near the ladder. "Yeah, right. I'm talking about the sex marathon."

"…In our dream?"

"Yes, _that_ ," Zoro confirmed, swearing he could feel an echo of Sanji's hands upon him still.

"Not that it wasn't great and all, but it didn't happen in real life."

Zoro thought about all the ways he could contradict that statement. By virtue of sharing the same space, they made it a reality. Retaining memory of the encounter, they absorbed and incorporated it into everyday life, therefore making it as real as anything that happened while they were awake.

Rather than go off on a tangent, Zoro sighed as he met Sanji's gaze, dropping most of his hostility. "I probably should have mentioned that sharing dreams can be very tiring." _For me._

Sanji narrowed his eyes. "That would have been helpful to know."

"Well, consider yourself informed then," Zoro replied. _~Thanks ever so much. ~_

Zoro started up the ladder. "You're welcome."

* * *

There was a warm weight on his chest and Zoro stirred, opening one eye. Chopper had a hoof pressed against his forehead while Usopp lurked nearby with a worried expression. "What're you doing?" Zoro asked, refusing to get just yet.

"He doesn't have a fever," Chopper confirmed. "That's good," Usopp replied as he looked over Chopper's shoulder.

"Hey, talk to me, guys." Chopper crawled off him, surveying Zoro closely. "Nothing's appeared on your body since the island?"

"No, why?" Had the cook come down with something again?

"You and Sanji haven't fought for two weeks," Usopp stated. Zoro frowned as he sat up from the deck. Of course they hadn't. Well, not physically. Mentally, they'd thrown countless barbs at each other. "Your point being?"

"It's not natural," Usopp confessed the same time Chopper said, "It's creepy."

Zoro couldn't help but snicker. His crewmates were concerned because they assumed one of them would eventually break and kill the other after suppressing so much aggression.

Instead, as if by silent agreement, Sanji and Zoro saved it up as ammunition in their shared dreams. In what could be argued was a much healthier manner.

"You realize how insane that sounds?"

"We're just worried."

Zoro scratched the back of his head, touched by their apprehension, but slightly annoyed at the same time. "Isn't it a good thing that we've learned to get along?"

"Well, yeah, but it's just strange," Chopper said, a shudder racking his shoulders.

"Until Blondie gives me just cause, I'm fine with the way things are," Zoro announced, lying back down against the deck, the conversation over as far as he was concerned.

"It's a sign of the apocalypse for sure. You watch, Chopper, the sky will start falling next," said Usopp as he and Chopper headed back to the main deck. Zoro turned on his side, one corner of his mouth lifting, amused they had actually thought him sick.

His smile wavered as Zoro realized he had contracted something on the island. It just wasn't something he was willing to own up to…yet.

He slowly approached Sanji from behind, his heart beat fast and the palms of his hands sweaty. There was no way he could say the actual words aloud, that wasn't how their relationship worked. He wasn't willing to change the status quo, but Zoro could allow for a little compromise.

Sanji was smoking silently on the stern, watching the sunset on the horizon. No one else was around.

Zoro reached out and held Sanji's hand, the cook looking askance at him. He didn't pull away though. Ever since the island, Zoro had wanted to do this again. The simple pleasure of the act made him feel a bit lightheaded, blood rushing to his cheeks. He should not have felt this happy at the small bodily contact, yet Zoro was. It was so stupid.

Screwing up his courage, Zoro called out, "Sa-" His voice failed him. He couldn't do it. It didn't matter though because the cigarette dropped from Sanji's mouth, and he turned to face Zoro slowly, disbelief and shock in his expression.

Zoro had never uttered part of his name, and he hoped Sanji understood why he tried at all.

 _~What did you just say?~_ Urgh, he knew perfectly well what Zoro had said.

"Don't be a dick." Sanji squeezed his hand, raising his other hand to clasp Zoro's remaining one, his face all warm and open. "I'm not being a dick, douchebag. I just want to hear it again," Sanji explained, moving close enough to Zoro that they were an inch away from kissing _._

 _No._

"Zoro." The cajoling tone didn't sit well with him, embarrassment starting to grip Zoro. "Blondie," he responded, amused when Sanji brow creased, a tsking sound emanating from him. _~Just say it already.~_

"I said no."

"It's simple," Sanji insisted. "So few syllables. You already conquered one."

Zoro took back his hands, tension rising in his shoulders. _Lay off._

"Why?"

"You're wasting your time, Cook." He went to turn around and automatically raised a hand to catch the end of Sanji's foot as it came at his face. "You are so goddamn stubborn," Sanji said, scowling at Zoro. Letting go of the cook's foot, Zoro grinned, watching Sanji's mouth turn down further.

"That I am." He drew one of his swords and blocked off the next volley of kicks Sanji fired off, enjoying the exercise the fight afforded him. As he rushed Sanji, Zoro noticed the cook was slowly beginning to smile.

Jumping down the stairs to the main deck, Zoro ducked as Sani sailed over him, his feet half an inch from hitting Zoro's head. Luffy whooped in the background while Chopper and Usopp both breathed a sigh of relief. Nami shook her head in exasperation as if to say how silly men were before going back to reading the newspaper. Robin shot Zoro a knowing look when he caught sight of her in a free moment.

 _~Oi, pay attention!~_ Sanji landed a kick to his gut and Zoro took a few steps back, slowly recovering his breath. Gritting his teeth, Zoro unsheathed another of his swords and came at Sanji from the side, Sanji rising a leg to deflect the blow, breathing hard.

They stared at each other for a long moment and Sanji winked at him before he pressed Zoro back. _~I'll make you say my whole name one day.~_

 _Never._ They battled on.

 _To Be Concluded…_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you so much for the support. Without you readers, "Koe" would have remained a mere one-shot and I never would've gotten back into writing fanfic. I really hope the ride's been as fun for you as it was for me._

 _[Written on and off between 4/15/18 to 2/28/19]_

* * *

" _ **Kangae"**_

Chapter Eight of Koe

To hear Zoro say he'd sacrifice his life for Luffy's was a terrible way to wake up. Sanji forced himself to stand, finding that everything hurt. From the top of his head to the ends of his toes, weariness dragged at Sanji. It had been such a long day. He just wanted to lay down and sleep.

Sanji wasn't about to let Zoro do anything so damn stupid though. There had to be a limit with the self-sacrificing bullshit.

The connection between them was static, likely due to their exhausted states.

"Take mine," Sanji offered, stepping out in front of Zoro, his hands in his pockets. It took everything he had to simply remain on his feet.

He could hear Zoro wheezing behind him and knew things were dire if Zoro's monstrous strength was near its end. "The Marines still don't think much of me, but before long, I'll be the most dangerous member of this crew." With his family connections alone, his father and siblings could rain all sorts of hell upon Kuma, Warlord or not. Not to mention, the organization behind them.

It hurt seeing Zoro brought down so low. If Sanji could use his life to spare Zoro further pain and Luffy a death blow, he would gladly do it. Besides, Sanji couldn't sit idly by and watch as Zoro died. They didn't mean so little to each other, did they?

Kuma was silent before Sanji when he had been downright chatty with Zoro earlier, which pissed Sanji off all the more.

Suddenly, Zoro was standing next to him, the hilt of his sword buried in Sanji's side. The breath squeezed out of him, Sanji clutched at Zoro's shoulder. He couldn't keep hold though, fingers slipping off as his legs weakened, falling to his knees.

He heaved in a desperate breath, managing two words of the utmost importance. "You…bastard."

Zoro's face was closed off, not looking at him, the world quickly going black around the edges as Sanji slid down Zoro's legs to the ground. His eyelids started to close of their own will. _~Don't you dare fucking die on me.~_

The last thing Sanji heard was a whisper of a thought.

 _Sorry._

* * *

Dread filled his gut as Sanji ran, panic filling his mind. He couldn't hear Zoro at all. If that bastard Kuma had killed him, he'd…he shook his head, Sanji's pace slowing when he caught sight of blood. So much splattered on the ground.

In the middle of it all was a figure, his clothing tattered, drenched in red.

Zoro.

He wasn't, he couldn't be- Sanji came around to face him, relieved when it was clear he was still alive. Given how grievously injured he was, Sanji didn't know how the hell Zoro was even standing.

"Where did all the blood come from? What happened?" Sanji asked, gently reaching out and touching Zoro. He looked like a single feather would knock him over.

"N-Nothing…happened." His voice was hoarse, his face giving nothing away. Without warning, Zoro's shoulders sagged, the rest of his body following suit. Sanji was forced to hold him up, not sure which areas were safe to touch, or what would cause Zoro further pain. Maybe everything was fair game in that regard.

Nevertheless, Sanji was grateful for the heartbeat that pounded steadily throughout Zoro's body. He readjusted the bulk of his crewmate's dead weight, pulling an arm over his shoulders so he could halfway walk straight. They needed to get to Chopper ASAP.

And if it was the last thing he'd do, Sanji would find out what really happened. How exactly Zoro had managed to keep everyone alive in an impossible situation. What kind of devil's bargain he'd struck.

* * *

 _~Are you really all right?~_ Zoro shifted his eyes to Sanji who was standing at the kitchen counter, his back to Zoro. Slouching down further in his seat, he laid his head down on his crossed arms upon the table.

 _I'm fine._ Half of Zoro's body was still covered in bandages and he found it frustrating whenever fatigue set in, forcing him to stop and slow down. He was so used to pushing past pain, that he'd apparently hit his brink seemed unbelievable. Weakness wasn't something he could easily stomach.

Taking on Luffy's battle damage had also given Zoro an unexpected peek into how powerful the man he called captain really was. His fast recovery had always been impressive, but now Zoro knew firsthand what he went through every time, the amount of willpower that was required to protect them all.

 _~You realize I can hear the discouraged tone, right? ~_ Zoro closed his eyes, thinking intently about the components of a sword. From the tightly woven material on the hilt to the design on the blade itself, spanning half of the sharp edge, which was lovingly folded over again and again to achieve both strength and an attractive aesthetic. A purity and balance not found in other weapons.

"Zoro," Sanji chided, glancing over his shoulder in annoyance. _~Don't shut me out. ~_ Reluctantly, Zoro let his focus go, letting Sanji have unfettered access if he so wished it. He could feel him scourging around and reached out for Sanji's mind in turn, suddenly finding his hands on a cold pork tenderloin, half-wrapped in bacon.

Zoro wasn't surprised when he was pushed back into his own body, shifting his shoulders, sore from sitting in the same position for so long.

"Hands off the food," Sanji warned, working silently for a few more minutes until he placed the fully wrapped tenderloin on a bed of sliced vegetables, then slid the sheet pan into the oven. He washed his hands, wiping them off a hand towel as he turned to regard Zoro.

"You realize you owe me an explanation," Sanji said quietly. "What you did back there was wrong."

Zoro jerked his head up, a rush of anger gripping him. "I refused to let you take the fall for my failure."

"What failure was that? That bastard had all us bang to rights, not just you." Sanji strode across the room, standing over Zoro. "Stop being a goddamn martyr already."

"I thought I was done," Zoro said, slowly straightening from his seat, looking Sanji in the eye. "I refused to let anyone die, not on my watch. Not when I could something about it."

"And that makes it better somehow? Because you thought you knew better than everyone else?" Sanji laid his hand on the table, leaning towards Zoro. "You should have trusted us to have your back. Given enough time, we could have handled it."

Zoro scoffed. "If we hadn't had to take down Oars and Moria, maybe. But you know full well everyone, you included, had nothing left. I took the initiative and managed a deal."

"Which could have killed you and _almost_ did. It was stupid and impulsive and-" Sanji pounded the table hard, rattling some of the glasses he'd set there earlier. _~I could have lost you. ~_

Zoro froze at the words, his anger instantly dampened. Even Sanji looked surprised he'd thought them, stepping back from the table. His heart in his throat, Zoro closed the distance between them, glancing at the kitchen door to make sure it was shut.

"But you didn't," insisted Zoro, touching Sanji's shoulder. "I'm standing right in front of you."

Sanji's mouth pressed thin, but he didn't shake off Zoro's hand. "I can see that, I'm not blind."

Lightheaded, his stomach one tight knot, Zoro pressed close, his face half an inch from Sanji's own. "Then there's no problem." Zoro raised his hands, placing them on each side of Sanji's face, the heat from it warming his palms.

 _~Not for you anyway. ~_

He pressed his mouth to Sanji's, meaning it to be a light kiss, but as soon as Sanji grabbed the back of his neck and pulled Zoro closer, he lost it. He ate at the cook's mouth, sweeping his tongue against Sanji's, neither of them giving an inch, a mutual interest in what they each had to offer spurring them on.

Zoro's shoulders twitched as Sanji's hand brushed against his lower half, rubbing purposely. His other hand crawled underneath Zoro's shirt, mindful of the bandages wrapped around his chest, tweaking a nipple. Zoro broke away from the kiss to groan, the heat in Sanji's eyes when he met them enough to make Zoro shudder. He was sure his looked much the same.

 _The door isn't locked._

Sanji slowly grinned as he gripped Zoro's waist, spinning him around until Zoro was sitting on edge of the kitchen counter. _~I don't care. ~_ Adrenaline swelled through him as Sanji undid the zipper of his jeans. Knowing they could be interrupted any second was thrilling and Zoro put a hand over his mouth as Sanji freed his cock from the confines of his boxers, running his tongue down it, fingers gripping the base.

At the feel of warm breath, then a hot tongue covering Zoro's cock, Sanji taking him wholly into his mouth, Zoro moaned, his free hand resting on Sanji's shoulder. It'd been a while since they'd done it outside of dreams and as nice as they were, nothing beat reality. Sanji started to hum, the vibration seeming to rattle along his very nerves, the tension in Zoro's stomach growing taut.

He hung his head, breathing hard, muffled the noises he made with difficulty. Sanji pushed Zoro's cock further into his mouth, touching the back of his throat, opening his jaw wider so Zoro could feel the start of inner muscle rings. He managed to keep it together until Sanji let him go deeper down his throat, unraveling at the heat and tightness he found there.

"You're," Zoro started shakily, trembling faintly from his unexpected finish. "Not…playing fair." Sanji wiped at his mouth as he stood up, looking self-satisfied and smug. He grabbed Zoro's shirt collar and kissed him, Zoro able to taste himself, but uncaring as he responded, matching Sanji's aggression with his own.

"Sanji-kun, I wondered if I could inquire about some tea. The others se-" Zoro leaned back from Sanji as he turned to regard Brook, the tall skeleton standing frozen near the doorway, slowly taking in Sanji and Zoro's delicate position on the kitchen counter.

Though it should have been impossible for him, Brook blushed beet red, almost tripping in his attempt to back up and open the door. "My apologies," he said, his voice low. "I'll knock from now on." He left the kitchen quietly, Zoro staring at Sanji, waiting to see how he'd react.

Sanji brought a hand to his chin, scratching at it. "I sort of asked for that, huh?"

Zoro slid off the counter, putting his clothing back to rights. "He doesn't seem like the type to blab."

"He won't," Sanji replied. "He saw our whole encounter with Kuma and hasn't said one word to the rest of the crew."

 _Still embarrassing he knows about that._

 _~Seriously.~_ "Brook was touched by it. It's probably one of the reasons he asked to join us." Zoro sat back down at the table as Sanji cleaned up at the sink. Given how carefree he acted, it was strange Brook kept his cards so close to his chest. Well, ribcage.

The crew got stranger and stranger over time, but Zoro knew that Brook would fit right in in no time.

* * *

Zoro never felt the blow from the admiral's attack, his body pushed to the max and beyond. Exhaustion pulled at him, dragging Zoro down, his limbs refusing to cooperate with him. His injuries from Thriller Bark had come back to bite him at the worst possible time. Just when Zoro had to protect his friends from enemies that were far too powerful, he couldn't even move a finger to help them.

 _~Zoro, move your ass! ~_ Light blinded him for a moment, Rayleigh coming to the rescue, keeping Kizaru off him. Zoro appreciated the added firepower in their aid. He bounced on Usopp's back as the sniper ran, sweat pouring off Zoro as he panted, his body still unresponsive. Willpower could only take him so far and that was in short supply right now.

Everything was chaos. Luffy was shouting at them to retreat, the first time he'd ever given the order to the crew. Sanji actually left Nami's side to protect Zoro and Usopp from the Pacifista that refused to leave the pair alone.

Usopp suddenly stopped, dropping him to the ground. He could hear Chopper roaring in his monster form in the background, managing to raise his head to see a new player arrive on the scene. The real Warlord Kuma, the last person Zoro wanted to see in the dire situation.

"So, you're still alive, Roronoa." The familiar voice that made his stomach clench in anxiety.

Shakily, he rose from the ground, drawing strength from a well he thought was extinguished, refusing to face an enemy on his belly.

Kuma slowly took off one of his gloves, revealing the pink pad in the middle of his palm. "If you were to go on a trip, where you like to go?"

 _~Why the hell are you making yourself a target, idiot? ~_ Sanji sounded absolutely furious, lying on the ground next to him, his hand fisting the dirt uselessly.

 _He doesn't want to hurt us._

 _~Like I believe that. ~_

The others couldn't see Zoro smile as Kuma's hand descended upon him. Wishing he could have had more time to say goodbye to everyone, Zoro closed his eyes.

 _See you, Sanji._

Somewhere in the back of his mind, something snapped with a dull roar, waves of pain cascading down his body, then everything went black.

* * *

Zoro laid in bed, tired and restless. His body was broken in ways he wasn't aware of, stuck in a pit of pain and powerlessness. Flung to the furthest reaches of the world by Kuma, Zoro wondered where everyone else had ended up. If they hadn't been outright killed.

 _Cook?_

The thought was automatic but met nothing but silence at the other end. Somewhere within him, Zoro knew Sanji was far beyond his reach. He wasn't sure if the headache that had plagued him since waking up on the island was due to his injuries or the recently broken link between him and Sanji.

Just when he'd actually learned to rely on it.

"I'm surrounded by gloomy men!" Came a cry from the hallway outside his room. Bouncing pink hair entered the room, Perona's face coming to look down on Zoro. "Would it kill one of you to be upbeat for once?"

"Yes," came Zoro's immediate reply, Perona throwing her hands into the air in exasperation.

"I give up. Curse that stupid bear for sending me here. If I ever see him again, I'm going to tear all his stuffing out, then burn it. I'll scatter the ashes in five different bodies of water to make sure he's gone for good too," Perona ranted to herself, pacing the length of Zoro's room.

Unbidden, Zoro started laughing, quietly at first, then loud enough that Perona paused in the middle of her stride. She peered at Zoro curiously as he continued, lapsing into a coughing fit as his injuries flared up, making themselves known again.

When he could talk again, Zoro smiled lightly at Perona. "If only Kuma could hear you."

"I _want_ him here," Perona said bravely, tipping her head up arrogantly. "So he can take the blame for straddling me with two of the most unlikeable men I've ever met."

Her eyes narrowed in determination. "It's only fair," she insisted.

"I would pay to see that. Probably bet on it too," Zoro said, slowly sitting up in bed, alarmed at how difficult the task was. He was on the long road to complete recovery.

Perona's face lit up as she clutched the railing at the end of Zoro's bed. "You'd favor me, right? Think of the odds." He inclined his head, giving into her assumption, though it was really the opposite. As a Warlord, Kuma was simply beyond Perona's paygrade. She wouldn't last a minute against him and that wasn't even counting Kuma's cybernetic enhancements.

"I knew it!" she crowed loudly, almost dancing out of the room. "Hey, Mihawk, guess who thinks I can take out a Warlord?" Perona's obnoxiously bright voice trailed off as Zoro rolled his eyes, settling back down into the bed.

He sighed. It was going to be a long two years in such excitable company.

* * *

 _~Why do I have to play nurse maid? ~_

Zoro flinched at the feel of a hand on his chest, clutching at the end of a bandage. Perona pulled, unraveling the knot. Though she complained in her mind, Perona was nothing but gentle as she began the long process of replacing Zoro's bandages.

The first time she'd done it, Perona had sat and stared at all the damage evident on his body a long time before she made a move towards him with shaky hands.

Now she did it with unparalleled ease, practice having made perfect. "You must be loving this," Perona said, her tone flippant. "I wish I could lounge around all day with my every whim taken care of.

"But no, I can't do that. When Hawkman snaps his fingers, I come running because he scares the crap out of me and I don't want to see what happens when he gets mad." Perona dipped her head to the side, creasing her forehead in thought. "Actually, does he get angry at all? I can never really tell with that stone face of his. Can you?"

 _~His wounds are looking better.~_

"He's a mystery all right," Zoro responded blandly, holding out his arm, Perona weaving the last of the bandages down its length, tying a bow at the end of it, near the side of his wrist. She patted Zoro's head like rewarding a dog that had managed to sit still for a long period of time.

"I know, right? I've been here for months and I don't know what he does with half his time. I tried using one of my ghosts to follow Mihawk once and lost track of him after a few seconds. Like he knew what I was doing. Wily bastard.

"You need any more pain relievers?" _~He could at least try to contribute to the conversation.~_

Zoro frowned, trying to keep up with Perona's running dialogue. Finally, he nodded, Perona dropping a few caplets in his hand before handing Zoro a glass of water. She watched him expectedly until he'd downed them.

Perona turned from the bed, nudging the pile of soiled bandages on the side of the bed into a trashcan, a look of barely disguised revulsion on her face. Like flipping an internal switch, as soon as she looked at Zoro, Perona grinned. "You let me know if you need anything else, kay?"

 _~Mihawk better not needlessly abuse him once the training starts. I've put way too much effort into this.~_

She picked up her parasol, spinning it as soon as it had touched her shoulder, strolling out of the room a minute later. Zoro had to admit that as much as she complained about tending to him, Perona was an unexpectedly caring person. Of course, that didn't mean that she didn't annoy the crap out of him sometimes. Like a certain someone so far out of his grasp.

* * *

His head was pounding, full of voices that refused to go silent. From the trees to insects, to his swords and the apes that maintained a healthy distance from them. The only one whose mind remained their own was Mihawk, which Zoro didn't find surprising in the least. The Warlord exerted such tight self-control, if he wasn't shielded somehow, Zoro doubted he'd been in the position he'd be today.

 _~Fight, fight, fight.~_

 _~He's gonna kill him, right?~_

 _~Haven't seen some action in a long time.~_

He couldn't concentrate. Zoro rubbed at his ears, knowing as he did that it was useless. He needed a shield. Needed Sanji, who was half a world away, likely busy dealing with his own troubles.

Knocked back by a blow he couldn't block, Zoro stumbled, landing on his back.

 _~Man weak, so weak.~_

"Shut the hell up!" The apes watching nearby hooted at him, unimpressed as Zoro sprung to his feet, his hands fisted tight around the hilts of his swords. The animals started to antagonize him further, then jumped back abruptly with fear in their eyes.

 _~Bird man strong.~_

The cause of their unease became clear as Mihawk slowly walked up to Zoro expressionless. "Can you hear?" he asked calmly.

The steely gaze was unnerving, Zoro convulsively swallowing the lump in his throat. "What?"

Mihawk's forehead lowered for a moment before he asked again. _~Can you hear?~_

Zoro stared in shock, the Warlord's thought as quietly intense as his voice. Silently, Zoro nodded, Mihawk giving the matter thought before he reached out, touching Zoro with one finger on the forehead.

Something cold seeped through the minimal contact, slowly oozing over Zoro's mind. It was acutely uncomfortable, an invisible wave seeping into every crevice. For one second, everything went black, including his vision. It returned almost immediately, Zoro feeling slightly off-balance. "There, it's fixed. Let's continue training."

Zoro put a hand to his forehead, mentally reeling. Had Mihawk erased his ability? He'd made it look so damn easy.

"I've merely rendered it dormant." Zoro breathed a sigh of relief, becoming annoyed that he was grateful the ability hadn't been permanently gutted. Now he could worry less about meaningless things like his surroundings and focus entirely on training.

"If you wish, I will teach you how to utilize such an ability properly later on."

"Might as well."

* * *

"Opening yourself up to the environment is dangerous," Mihawk said, perched high on a rock wall nearby. Zoro laid on the ground, his breath wheezing in and out, his whole body aching. Mihawk had trounced him well and good. He had a wide variety of bruises and scratches to prove it.

"The human brain is only meant to process so much data." Mihawk jumped down from the wall, standing over Zoro. "How long did you have it active?"

"Almost a year," he answered, slowly sitting up.

Mihawk put a hand on his chin, stroking the small beard. "You had help suppressing it." He stated it as fact, no question in his voice. "Which means you either knew instinctively what had to be done or it was a happy accident."

"The latter."

"I thought so," Mihawk said, starting to leave the area, Zoro forcing himself to move after him. His arms and legs burned unpleasantly. "When utilized correctly, such an ability can be incredibly useful. If your friend had not helped, I suspect you would become insane long before now. You should thank them when next you meet."

Zoro scoffed. There was no way he would ever do , it wasn't like it was such a hardship for Sanji, not when the benefits far outweighed the drawbacks. A smile tugged at his mouth when he thought of all the fun they'd had exploring them.

"Keeping a pure mind will help shorten your training in the long run," Mihawk advised, looking back over his shoulder. Zoro sighed, suddenly feeling like he was a kid back in the dojo who had to follow all the rules or risk hell.

"Easier said than done." Mihawk kept a thoughtful eye on him as they entered the castle, Perona popping out from behind a corner, all positivity and perkiness amongst the gloomy surroundings.

"I swear you let you yourself get beat up on purpose," she said, frowning as she approached them, disapproval apparent in her body language. Zoro rolled his eyes, thinking it was probably useless to tell Perona that injuries were part and parcel of the training process.

She put her hands on her hips, glancing at Mihawk. "I suppose you want me to tend to him again?"

Mihawk nodded.

Perona made a sound of frustration, stomping one of her feet. "You insufferable man!"

* * *

Zoro slowly made his way to the ground floor, exploring rooms as he came across them. Most of them were full of nothing but dust and covered furniture. He had discovered a vast library and wine cellar though, the latter of which was of particular interest to Zoro. Where there was wine, there had to be other aged liquor around.

He turned a corner and almost bumped into Perona, who shrieked like a banshee as she stepped back. She raised a hand to her chest, blowing out a breath. "Would you stamp your feet or something if you're going to lurk around all ninja like?"

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of being stealthy?" Zoro asked, grinning as Perona rolled her eyes. He'd been taking it easy but had no idea how long he'd been walking the castle's long hallways. It was hard to tell the time of day when it was always gray and overcast, sunlight a rare phenomenon. "Any chance of food around here?"

Perona shook her head. "Not my department, buster, but I guess I'll have to show you where it is. Otherwise you'll get hopelessly lost and no one wants that."

Zoro chose not to comment, following her as she walked through the hallways, her black and white parasol spinning idly over her shoulder. After a while, he had to focus on something else because it was making him dizzy. When she stopped outside a set of wide double doors, she glanced at Zoro.

"Here you go. Have fun," she said with a smile, making Zoro frown as he wondered why she was so chipper all of the sudden. Shrugging it off, he entered the room, a long wooden table and ornate chairs greeting him. Beautifully detailed tapestries hung along the walls, a large stained glass window in the center of the ceiling, multicolored light casting bright shadows on the floor.

As Zoro walked alongside the table, he could hear noise coming from a slightly ajar door against the far wall, which he assumed was the kitchen. A furious clanging caught his attention and Zoro took a peek inside the room.

Mihawk was standing next to a counter, a row of trays containing tiny pastries with different layers before him. He put down a whisk coated in thick whipped cream by a metal bowl. The source of the earlier sound. Without preamble, Mihawk ladled the whipped cream into a plastic bag of some kind, leaning over one of the trays.

He very carefully squeezed the bag, applying a curved dollop of whipped cream on the top of each piece of pastry. When Mihawk had finished with the last one, he straightened, looking at his creations with what seemed like pride. Zoro might have seen his lips move upward slightly, but perhaps that had been a trick of the light.

Mihawk looked to the door, taking in Zoro's presence, his steely gaze revealing nothing of his inner thoughts. "Would you like to try one?"

Hesitating for a second, Zoro finally stepped into the room, coming to stand in front of the counter. "What are they?"

"Chocolate pistachio petit fours with cardamom infused whipped cream."Zoro looked down at the tray, the alternating layers of filling and cake appealing. He carefully picked one up and tossed it into his mouth, surprised at the way it almost melted on his tongue. The chocolate was bitter, but it served as much needed relief from the other sweet ingredients.

Zoro licked his lips and saw Mihawk nod imperceptibly in approval. He wouldn't have thought the man would have such a hobby, but Mihawk was clearly talented, and not just in swordsmanship.

"If you're inquiring about dinner, it will be ready in another hour."

"Perona doesn't help out?" Zoro thought he spied weariness in Mihawk's body language as he crossed his arms.

"She is not allowed in my kitchen," Mihawk said, his voice hard. "Not after last time."

"What did she do?" Zoro asked, curious what'd she done to merit expulsion. Mihawk pointed to a section of the room that was marked with black spots, right near the stove. "What, did she burn water or something?"

"That is exactly what she did. I have no desire for a repeat performance. I am also dubious as to what form her food would take." Zoro didn't blame him, Perona didn't exactly seem like a homey type. Not when she used proxies to fight battles rather than her own two hands.

Zoro leaned back against the edge of the counter, careful to avoid dislodging any of the pastries behind him. "Why exactly do you allow Perona to stay with you?" Mihawk carefully arranged the fruits of his labor in a long plastic tub, concentrating intently.

"She is free to leave whenever she wishes," he said. "That Perona has not yet implies she has nowhere else to go." He snapped the lid tight on the tub, glancing at Zoro. "I am not so heartless as to send her out into the cold."

Zoro expected nothing less from someone of his position and learning that behind Mihawk's hard exterior laid an ordinary man with principles was reassuring somehow. "Need another pair of hands for dinner?"

The cool look Mihawk shot him was slow and assessing. "I helped out our cook sometimes and he never complained." Zoro thought his offer would be turned down until Mihawk handed him a ladle and pointed towards the stove where a large soup pot simmered on low heat.

"Stir that every few minutes and if nothing ends up burnt, you may assist me in future meals."

Zoro moved towards the stove. At least it was something to do besides sleep and train.

* * *

Sanji ducked underneath the okama's swift punch, taking advantage of his smaller size to spin around and pummel the back of the man's legs. He staggered forward on his hands and knees, giving Sanji the opening he'd been seeking ever since the beginning of their fight.

Leaping high into the air, Sanji drove every ounce of strength he had into the kick against the okama's back. He panted as he deftly landed on his feet, watching for any sign of movement on his opponent's part. Leaning down, Sanji checked his vitals, confirming he was only unconscious.

He'd won the battle.

Sanji took the small scroll containing one of 99 Vital Recipes from the okama's pocket, placing it in his own. One down with many to go. The ever-present crowd of okama that stalked him all over the island started forward, armed with a variety of gaudy dresses.

Retrieving a cigarette from his jacket, Sanji lit it, drawing deeply. He blew the smoke out as he turned to regard them, silently daring any to try him. Blood dripped down his face from a large gash on his forehead.

With every grandmaster he defeated, Sanji's reputation as a fighter grew, the number of okama willing to tangle with him lessening each day. No one moved an inch and he smirked, showing them his back as he walked away, confident he'd be left alone for the rest of the night.

"So manly!" One exclaimed dreamily.

A forlorn sigh. "But he'd look cuter in a dress…"

As cool as Sanji had acted, his heart was hammering wildly in his chest. Sweat poured off his forehead, his shirt soaked with the stuff. Once he was out of anyone's sight, Sanji stopped, propped up against an alley wall, leaning over with his hands on his knees, vision going spotty for a moment. He was running on empty, stamina all but shot in the battle he'd barely won.

He sank down to the ground, slowly undoing his tie, loosening it enough that he could pull it off his collar. "If only they would learn to hand it over more easily." Fuck, he was tired. Sanji needed to refuel. He knew just the place.

* * *

Following the overall trend of the island, the bar interior was bright and obnoxious, all pink and jarring to the eye. The petite okama behind the counter seemed pleased to see Sanji step through the front door. He ignored the lingering stares of the other bar patrons, claiming a seat near the end of the bar.

"Sanji-kun," Chris the bartender said. "What I can get you?"

"Manhattan, please."

Nodding, Chris prepared his order, then disappeared in the back for a while. When he slipped a plate of golden brown fritters towards him, Sanji dug into them gratefully. The first thing to hit his taste buds was well-balanced spice, small bits of jalapeno spread throughout the fried corneal ball along with scallions. Offset with a light honey gaze, they were perfect.

This was another reason he wanted to visit the bar. Chris was an amazing chef and knew exactly what would refortify Sanji's spirit.

Somehow, before he knew it, Sanji had gotten used to his fellow inhabitants. Their attire and demeanor merely part of everyday life. Despite appearances, most of them were deceptively strong and Sanji respected the hell out of that. He thought they would be pushovers at first, but how wrong he turned out to be.

Sanji honestly enjoyed the challenge and was well on his way to completing Ivankov's request. It filled up time, which Sanji had way too much of these days. He missed his friends and loathe as he was to admit it, Zoro most of all. Sanji had gotten used to having the idiot inside his head and the silence was deafening.

He still remembered the migraine he'd had the first few days after he'd landed on the island. Sanji's grip on the glass of liquor tightened, recalling that awful moment Zoro had disappeared under Kuma's hand. The panic and sense of loss. God, it'd been a long devastating day, but that was the hardest part of it. Feeling helpless despite trying his bes-

"Why the long face?" Chris asked, drawing Sanji from his thoughts. He took a long sip from his glass, the liquor burning its way down, peering across the top of the bar. None of the people he'd met so far had been anything less than honest and Sanji felt he should pay them the same respect.

"There's a certain dumb-ass that's been on my mind lately." Chris perched an elbow on the bar, leaning on it, curiosity lighting up his gaze. "We were ridiculously close before," Sanji gestured to his surroundings, "All this happened."

"Sounds like you had quite the relationship." There were times he'd come close to killing Zoro for his mule-headed personality, but also times when he did the most endearing things. Sanji couldn't help coming to care for him. The warmth that suffused his chest at the thought wasn't just from the alcohol sitting in his stomach.

Chuckling, Chris smiled. "I know what that look means, sweetie."

Shit, was it that obvious? "You going to tell them how you feel when you get back?"

Sanji drained the rest of his glass. "I'm not prepared to answer that without a lot more liquor." Chris winked at him as he refilled his drink, Sanji letting out a sigh. "You monster."

* * *

As he laid on the bed, dark shadows having claimed any remaining light but the moon's, Sanji shifted underneath the covers, trying to get comfortable. He'd been trying to sleep for the past 20 minutes. Despite being tired from battling nearly all day, something inside Sanji was antsy. It vibrated along his skin, entirely senseless energy with no outlet.

When he rolled onto his stomach and his lower half brushed against the mattress, Sanji realized why he couldn't sleep. If that gentle touch was enough to cause a reaction, Sanji had to take care of it.

He closed his eyes, rolling onto his side, using one hand to push down his boxers. As soon as he touched himself, an image of Zoro flashed in his mind. Sanji started, blinking in the darkness of the room. He shook his head and tried again, shifting his hand down his cock, his breath catching as a pleasant tightness started in his gut.

It'd been a long time since he'd done this. Back on the Sunny, Zoro was always happy to oblige when the mood struck, and now Sanji certainly didn't feel comfortable asking anyone on the island.

As if summoned by his thoughts, though it had been almost a year, Sanji could feel Zoro's hands close around his upper arms, pressing him against the bed. There was a softness in his eyes among the wanton need Zoro freely displayed in his body language, running his fingers down Sanji's neck and chest.

An answering need rising fiercely in him, Sanji shivered when Zoro gently touched his mouth, another hand taking firm hold of his cock, a thumb moving around the head. Sanji bit his lip, his hips rising minimally, pressing closer to the warm touch.

 _~Did you miss me?~_ The low rough voice sounded within his head, Sanji moaning, the rumbling chuckle in response so real, Sanji could have sworn Zoro was really in the bed with him. Had he fallen asleep? If he had, there was no reason to lie. Not if it was all a dream.

"Yes." He pulled Zoro down against him, burying his face on the swordsman's neck, the pulse strong and loud. Sanji spread his hands on Zoro's broad back, thick cords of muscles shifting underneath the pads of Sanji's fingers. If there was one thing he could always rely on, it was Zoro's silent strength, even now half a world away.

Sanji clung to it, groaning when Zoro slowly moved his hand, developing a rhythm, deftly alternating pressure. _~Big softie, aren't you?~_

"Shut up," Sanji said, Zoro's grip shifting from his cock to what lay below it, squeezing gently. Sanji writhed as Zoro explored, taking his time, dragging the edge of fingernails down skin inherently susceptible to the touch. Unbidden, his hips twitched, driving himself deeper into Zoro's grip.

When warm digits pressed inward, stroking gradually in the most sensitive of places, Sanji panted, Zoro finding within seconds what he was looking for. He shuddered, fire blazing in his gut.

"Z-Zoro…wait." Sanji wanted to make it last as long as he could. Zoro smiled wickedly as he leaned down, catching Sanji's mouth with his own, moving his tongue at the same time his fingers inside Sanji did. It was too much, too fast.

 _~Sorry, running out of time here.~_ His mind was working at half capacity, blindly responding to Zoro, fully indulging himself. It took one more flick of Zoro's fingers and Sanji broke away from the kiss, jerking in Zoro's grip, his eyes fluttering as he finished, his breath ragged and loud.

His muscles lax, enjoying the afterglow, Sanji was silent as Zoro gathered him in his arms, taking in the almost pained look on his face. That wasn't right.

Sanji leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Zoro's, luxuriating in the feel of the warm body radiating against his. A corner of Zoro's mouth rose, some of his usual attitude returning. _~Cook…~_

He started to say something, then stopped. There was no one else in the bed with him. Sanji sat up, the covers falling to his waist, looking around the room regardless.

 _Zoro?_

As always, there was no response. His mind was his own. Sanji sank back down, smiling despite the situation. Whether real or imagined, it had been just what he needed.

* * *

Zoro grunted in frustration, his fists hitting the bedsheets as his consciousness snapped back. All the time and effort he'd put into creating the tenuous mental link had been wiped away, reset to a big fat zero. No matter how hard he tried to maintain it, the amount of time with Sanji hadn't been enough.

That he'd been able to slip inside Sanji's mind at all was cause for celebration. After an entire year of countless failures, the second Zoro saw that spiral eyebrow, a burst of excitement had come over him and Zoro had been helpless to do anything but touch as much of Sanji as he could. Not knowing when the dreamscape that had been unconsciously provided would collapse completely.

At least it proved that Mihawk knew what he was talking about. The next year couldn't pass fast enough. He rolled onto his side with a sigh, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. Reaching out so far had taken its toll. Before he drifted off, Zoro decided he would keep trying. After all, he had nothing but time at his disposal.

* * *

Like a phantom smell that wouldn't leave his nose, Zoro picked up traces of tobacco throughout the whole day. Almost taunting him with what he couldn't have. As he chopped up a head of cabbage in the kitchen with Mihawk, Zoro said, "I managed to make brief contact with one of my crew last night. Didn't last long, but it was nice."

Mihawk spent a moment staring at him. "I'm impressed with your diligence. Not many have your inborn talent." The praise was unusual for Mihawk and Zoro scratched at his neck, uncomfortable with it.

"It doesn't really matter since Sanji'll think it was a dream anyway."

Mihawk stopped ladling butter over a large cut of meat before pulling it off the heat. "It's the same one who assisted you when your ability was unfettered?" Zoro nodded. "Intriguing."

What the hell did that mean? "Your bond with him must be extraordinarily strong. Such contact would be impossible otherwise."

A smile tugged at Zoro's mouth. He wondered if repeatedly screwing someone every chance you got was really the reason or something else altogether. "Something like that."

"Be careful you don't burn yourself out." Zoro was pretty sure he already had but appreciated the warning nonetheless. Mihawk moved the large cut of steak onto a serving platter. "I had a similar relationship once and I know how tempting it could be at times."

Zoro kept his mouth shut as he reeled at the information. It was hard to picture Mihawk allowing such a loss of control. He wondered who the other person had been, then decided it didn't matter. Mihawk could keep his secrets.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later…**_

"It was your own back luck to meet me," Zoro said, not sparing any sympathy for the pirate captain as he jumped down from the mast. "Damn fisherman should have been more specific about which ship he meant," he grumbled underneath his breath. "All I wanted to do was do some fishing." A spear of warmth pierced his chest at the sight of Sanji and he smiled.

"We don't have time to look for a wayward Marimo," Sanji announced, sounding irritated, yet there was an undertone to his voice that didn't sound altogether malicious. "We should head for the ship together since everyone will be gathering there soon."

Together, huh? Zoro shook the water off his sword, sheathing it afterward. He doubted his weak sense of direction was the only reason Sanji wanted him at his side. "Number seven thinks he's so high and mighty over me, number one," he goaded, Sanji's jaw snapping shut as he held back some remark.

Anger lined his face and Sanji kicked Zoro's shoulder. "The hell you say? Try saying that again, asshole."

Zoro shoved his way into Sanji's bodily space, suppressing a grin. On Kuriganga Island, the only one he'd been able to fight with that offered any sort of challenge had been Mihawk and Zoro had never come close to beating him. Sanji, on the other hand, he stood a good chance of trouncing.

For a few minutes, they raged on each other, a crowd gathering around them to watch, neither gaining an inch, but refusing to stop. Out of breath, one end of a sword sheath pressed against Sanji's cheek, Zoro couldn't help but laugh. One corner of Sanji's mouth trembled before he joined in, the crowd dispersing, likely disappointed the show had ended amicably.

"Shall we go?" Sanji said, dusting his jacket off. Zoro nodded as he started off towards the main road. As they walked, Sanji at his side, Zoro couldn't stop the excitement that coursed throughout his body.

Two years of separation had treated Sanji well, his toned body made that more than evident in their brief fight. Even clothed, Zoro could tell he'd put serious work into his own training. Sanji stopped walking suddenly and Zoro raised an eyebrow, curious what was going on.

Sanji bit his lower lip, looking at the ground. When he looked up, Zoro felt like he'd been punched. Sanji's expression was stormy, the slightest wetness in his eyes indicating whatever he was feeling was intense. "What the fuck was with that goodbye back then?"

"What do you mean?" Sanji grabbed Zoro's shoulder, shoving him against a nearby storefront window that rattled loudly. The owner inside looked up in alarm, then Zoro's attention went completely to Sanji.

"Don't play ignorant, Zoro. It's not cute and it's pissing me off," Sanji snarled, his face inches away from Zoro. He shook him roughly, his fist bunched tightly in Zoro's clothes. "You said something before Kuma banished you."

In spite of the dark anger Sanji displayed confronting him, or maybe because of it, Zoro leaned forward, touching his forehead to Sanji's. That touch alone satisfied something inside him. Something that had been denied far too long.

Whatever Sanji had been about to say died in the look of shock that overcame him, his mouth opening a few times, finally closing it to glare silently. "I know exactly what I said then," Zoro said simply, Sanji's lips pressing together thinly. "I'd rather not talk about it in public though."

Sanji's brow creased against his in thought and he stepped back, releasing Zoro, his hand falling back to his side. "Okay," he relented, sticking his hands into his pockets, acting like a sulking kid. "Let's rectify that then."

* * *

The motel room was bright and colorful, that was the sole impression Zoro got before he grabbed Sanji around the waist and carried him to the bed. He knew they had to meet with the rest of the crew eventually, but Zoro considered this a priority. He pressed forward toward Sanji and stopped when Sanji raised a hand, looking somber. "I need to tell you something."

Zoro sat back and waited silently. Patience was something he'd learned the virtue of during the last two years. That and some humility. Sanji's eyes were hard when they met Zoro's.

"When Kuma banished you, I could feel the link between us snap. It physically hurt. The relief I felt when I remembered you hadn't been harmed was enormous…and staggering," Sanji admitted. "But I also realized something else. It wasn't something I ever expected to feel, especially towards you. What I felt then and now hasn't changed a bit. If anything, it's only gotten worse over tim-"

Zoro couldn't stand it anymore. To be so close and yet so far to Sanji was more than his self-control could stand. He pulled at Sanji's clothes, stripping off his jacket and shirt.

What Sanji had described was hauntingly familiar. When the world seemed to slow down and start anew again, everything new and different. There was a word for it and Zoro wasn't sure he could survive Sanji actually saying it aloud.

"I know, okay? Now shut the hell up," Zoro breathed, his breath unsteady as Sanji drew his chin up, placing both hands on Zoro's face, the fingers of Sanji's left hand tracing down his scarred eye. There was a softness and curiosity in his gaze before he smiled, Zoro glad to see it finally make an appearance. It seemed like Sanji had been scowling ever since they'd met up at the shipyard.

Sanji leaned forward to kiss one side of Zoro's face, his mouth moving to the other side, eventually meeting Zoro's lips. The gentleness of that delicate touch made Zoro uneasy, but at the same time he wouldn't have moved away for all the ale in the world. His stomach fluttered in reaction to the kiss and given how long it had been since he'd been so close to anyone, Zoro chose to savor it.

Sanji's slow pace was torturous, his tongue curling around Zoro's own, Sanji's fingers tightening on the back of Zoro's head, tugging him closer. It seemed like he took forever to explore every inch of Zoro's mouth, the kiss becoming violent and frenzied halfway through. They were practically trying to eat each other towards the end of it.

Zoro panted as Sanji bit his lower lip, digging his teeth in lightly. Sanji released it slowly, setting back on the bed while Zoro unbuttoned his pants, impatience making his hands shake slightly.

"I really missed this," confessed Sanji, staring at Zoro appreciatively, his comment not just referencing the kiss they'd shared. "Is your eye the only thing that's changed?"

"You wanna find out?" Zoro asked, grinning, throwing Sanji's pants onto a chair near the window. Sanji's hands skirted around the edges of his shirt, Zoro shrugging out of it, letting the whole thing fall to the floor along with his haramaki, leaving both him and Sanji clad in their underwear. "You grew taller."

"So did you, Marimo," Sanji replied, lifting a leg and poking at Zoro's crotch with his foot, at the hardness that laid underneath the piece of clothing, stretching its confines. Zoro shuttered his eye, a spike of arousal clutching him as Sanji kept prodding it, Zoro finally lurching forward after stripping himself bare, pinning Sanji by his wrists against the bed. Sanji briefly tested Zoro's strength, finding it pliable.

Zoro used his free hand to strip Sanji as well, one corner of his mouth lifting. He'd matured too, as he'd suspected earlier. Sanji shifted minutely under Zoro's gaze, a weight in his eyes that went beyond simple arousal. Zoro realized they were reaffirming their relationship, starting completely over. "Zoro…"

Sanji's breath hitched as Zoro released Sanji's hands to refocus on his cock, grabbing it. He spread his fingers over Sanji's scrotum, running a fingernail down the faint line that ran to his ass, Sanji jerking upwards, resting on his elbows, his breath unsteady as he eyed Zoro, looking frustrated.

"If you're going to do something, do it," he informed dryly. Zoro took him at his word, holding up one of Sanji's legs as he licked the area around Sanji's ass, screwing up his courage to go further. He could have never done this two years ago, but now he didn't care. Zoro wanted to see Sanji writhe for him.

He pushed his tongue inside, Sanji making a strangled moan that ended in a gasp. Zoro didn't taste much of anything as he worked in and around the ring of muscle, one hand gripping Sanji's cock. He moved it up and down, timing it so when he removed his mouth and added a finger, he squeezed gently the head of Sanji's dick.

"Shit," the cook managed, his voice sounding muffled as if he was holding a hand over his mouth. Zoro paused for a moment, reaching up and tugging down Sanji's arm.

"Don't do that. Let me hear your voice," he said gently.

Sanji heaved a heavy breath. "Why?"

"I missed it." The 'you' part went unsaid, but Sanji had to be aware of it. He trembled when Zoro resumed his ministrations, becoming wholly unglued as Zoro shifted two fingers inside him, twitching wildly while he came.

Zoro retreated from Sanji, smiling, not surprised to find he was panting on the bed, his eyes wet. His gaze slid to Zoro's and he sighed, bending his knees. "Gotten more adventurous on me," Sanji said. "Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

He lounged an elbow on Sanji's knee, smug and triumphant. "Better not," he replied, Sanji shifting so he was lying on his side, Zoro having to quickly correct himself so he didn't lost his balance.

"I'm gonna need a minute here."

"Take all the time you need," Zoro replied, smirking. Sanji mirroring him, closing his eyes for a minute. When he opened them, he looked more focused, watching Zoro closely.

"So, where exactly did you end up?"

Zoro rotated his neck, working out a kink. "Kuraigana Island, home of darkness, Gothic castles, and the Warlord Mihawk."

Sanji's head rose in surprise. "You're shitting me."

"Wish I was," Zoro said, reaching out and stroking Sanji's arm. "Where'd you go?"

Sanji sighed, slowly sitting up. "Momoiro Island." Zoro wisely suppressed a laugh, Sanji's expression going dark, daring him to tease. "It wasn't all bad really, I learned a lot there."

"The benefits of cross-dressing?" Sanji pinched Zoro's hip, making him jump. He rubbed the area once Sanji had released him. "At least you had plenty of company."

"I guess so. I imagine Mihawk wasn't much of a conversationalist," Sanji said, the fingers of one of his hands slowly moving to Zoro's stomach.

"He had his moments. I thought you needed a break?"

"Break's over," Sanji announced, turning onto his stomach, going for Zoro's dick, engulfing the head in his mouth. Zoro's head fell back as he groaned, the hotness of Sanji's mouth feeling way too good. As soon as he introduced suction into the equation, Zoro's breathing grew heavy, things growing tense and tight. He gripped the back of Sanji's head, pulling him away when Zoro could sense his end nearing.

Zoro pushed Sanji onto his back, hands coming to grip his ass, squeezing it tightly. "Wait a sec," Sanji muttered, pointing towards his pants. Zoro raised an eyebrow, but fetched it for Sanji, not at all surprised at the small tube Sanji took from a pocket. He handed it to Zoro, who popped the top off.

"You knew this was going to happen," Zoro accused, coating a few fingers of his hand with lube. Sanji shivered as Zoro brushed against his opening, massaging it before working a finger in, Sanji's head bowing, biting his lower lip.

"P-Put it this way," Sanji started haltingly. "I wasn't going to miss the opportunity if it came up."

"Pervert."

"Idiot," Sanji retorted, his whole body jerking as Zoro added another finger, teasing Sanji, hitting the small sensitive nub within multiple times. Sanji moaned, his eyes squeezed shut tightly, panting when Zoro drew his fingers out.

Within seconds, he was pushing inside Sanji, the latter's arms enclosing Zoro tightly. "Cook." Sanji made an inquisitive sound, his eyes half-lidded as he looked at Zoro. "Remember this?"

Connections Mihawk had dulled, then properly taught him to utilize, sprung to life, Zoro's groan of pleasure nearly matching Sanji's as his ability melded them together again.

 _~Yes.~_

 _Yes,_ Zoro agreed, his nerves alight, heart hammering like mad as he started thrusting in earnest, fire burning in the pit of his stomach. This time, he had full command of the ability, using it much like an ocean current. Enhancing the sensations, rather than simply overwhelming both of them.

His body sparked in bliss with each movement he made, buffeted from seemingly every end. Zoro struggled to hold onto rational thought, the situation not helped in the least by Sanji's enthusiastic writhing beneath him.

 _~If you stop, I'll kill you.~_ Sanji bit into his shoulder, his breathing obscenely loud, and Zoro gasped, resting his head against Sanji's. Sweat dripped off him as Sanji's teeth unhooked from his skin.

 _Promises, promises._

Lifting up his head, Zoro swept aside Sanji's bangs, baring his sweaty forehead, confirming that his eyebrows hadn't changed. He did find it strange that while he'd lost his left eye, Sanji had switched to covering the same eye with his bangs, unconsciously mirroring Zoro.

He could stare unimpeded, which was what Zoro wanted. He found a steady rhythm, one hand clutched around Sanji's cock and the other holding one of Sanji's hands tightly. It became a race to see who would break first. Every time he got close, Zoro backed off, doing the same each time he felt Sanji near his own climax.

Zoro didn't know how long they spent locked together, but when his control was fraying badly and Zoro knew he wouldn't last, he leaned forward, kissing Sanji, swallowing any sound he made.

He groaned into Sanji's mouth, finally coming. Zoro squeezed his hand on Sanji's dick and he buried his face against Zoro's shoulder, Sanji shaking underneath him as he came a moment later, his fingers constricting on Zoro's back hard enough to bruise.

Pleasant aftershocks racing down his spine, no, down Sanji's, Zoro retreated from the body under him, falling onto his side next to Sanji. He broke the mental connection between them and Sanji rubbed at his eyes, turning until his head was resting against Zoro's arm.

"Fuck, I'm tired," Sanji said. Zoro grinned, leaning forward to kiss him gently before pulling back, Sanji frowning at him.

"If you're looking for another round, you're shit out of luck."

"I'm not, I swear." Zoro had a hard time keeping his hands to himself, the novelty of being able to touch Sanji still thrilling. Simply looking at him was satisfying. It didn't bode well for his self-control if he kept reaching out unconsciously.

"Good."

Sanji got up, disappearing into the bathroom for a minute. He came back out with a washcloth, cleaning both of them off before tossing it onto the floor. "Worth the long wait?" Zoro asked as Sanji laid back down next to him, pressing a hand against Zoro's chest. Maybe he had a problem with restraint as well. Nonetheless, he looked sated and content.

"You fishing for a compliment?"

"Just curious." Zoro suppressed a yawn, fighting off the urge to nap.

"Better than doing it by myself," Sanji said, half avoiding answering the question. Zoro turned his head, hiding a smirk. "What?"

He had no reason to conceal it. "When I was training, it wasn't just my body I was working on. Mihawk taught me all he could about another thing: my mind."

Sanji raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"One night when I was mentally exercising, I reached out. I found you in bed, your hand on your coc-"

Sanji rose up on his elbow, hitting Zoro's shoulder hard as his face turned red. "I fucking knew it! Why didn't you say anything before?"

He shrugged. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember it," Zoro replied softly.

"How could I not? I'm amazed you could reach me over such a long distance."

"Mihawk was too." Zoro chuckled. "From what I could gather, he's not above such things himself."

Sanji moved towards the edge of the bed, shaking his head. "Wonders never cease." He hit Zoro's foot lightly. "Start getting a move on. Thanks to you, I still haven't gotten the shopping done."

* * *

As Sanji navigated the kitchen, his pace was slow and deliberate. With one arm holding the IV stand and a needle in his vein slowly replenishing his blood supply, Zoro supposed he had to be careful. Chopper would blow a gasket if Sanji ripped out the feed. He'd already bitched about the rarity of Sanji's blood type, wasting any of it would have been careless.

Despite the blood loss and pale pallor of his face, Sanji was in a good mood, humming underneath his breath while collecting ingredients from the pantry. Two sheet trays full of golden brown pastry shells rested on the counter.

Zoro heard a loud curse from within the pantry, then a clutter of boxes falling to the floor. He left the sake bottle he'd been nursing, leaning around the open pantry door. Sanji was kneeling down, awkwardly trying to pick up what'd he dropped with one hand.

Zoro said nothing as he leaned over, easily grabbing the boxes of sugar and cornstarch off the floor. "Anything else?" he asked, amused at the annoyed expression on Sanji's face as he stood up. He really hated accepting any help.

"No." Zoro plunked the boxes down on the counter, lingering as Sanji made his way over with a set of measuring cups. Sanji narrowed his eyes, questioning Zoro's intention silently. "It's going to be hard with only one hand."

Sanji chuckled, looking askew at him. "Willing to be my puppet again, huh?"

"Something like that," Zoro replied. Sanji already had milk, butter, and eggs out. "What the hell are you making anyway?"

"You can't tell?"

He studied the table's contents, then glanced back at the empty pastry shells behind him. It was easy to put two and two together. "Something sweet like donuts or cream puffs."

"That's right," Sanji confirmed, seeming impressed that Zoro was paying attention. He hadn't just been focusing on sake after all. "Cream puffs to be exact."

* * *

The egg broke apart in Zoro's hand, its cold interior running down his fingers. Sanji sighed, leaning forward, his chest pressing against Zoro's back. His free arm rested against Zoro's side, extending outward. "Not a soft touch, are you?"

"Let's try again. Grab another egg," Sanji said, resting his chin on Zoro's shoulder. Warmth slowly seeped through his back, Zoro trying hard to ignore it. He clutched the egg in his left hand, Sanji grabbing his wrist, directing the tip of the eggshell against the rim of the bowl. "One soft tap."

Zoro nudged the egg gently, a thin crack appearing in the middle of the hard membrane. "Perfect," Sanji said, his breath hot against Zoro's ear. "Now using the top of your thumbs, press further into the crack until it splits. I only need the egg yolks so transfer it between the two egg halves until all the whites are gone."

Narrowing his eyes in concentration, Zoro shifted the empty shell towards the full one, tipping the heavy yolk into the free space. Clear gooey run-off fell off the shell's sides, dropping into the small bowl Sanji had gotten out a few minutes earlier.

"Don't break the yolk or you'll have to start over," reminded Sanji, Zoro growling underneath his breath. It was a delicate process already and now Sanji had made him paranoid. Feeling like he was performing surgery of some kind, Zoro managed to transfer it back and forth a few more times.

Once the yellow yolk sat alone in one half of the eggshell, Zoro dumped it into the main bowl where it landed squarely on the bottom. "Now repeat that three more times."

"Three more tim-" Zoro started as Sanji licked his ear, curling it around the outer edge. Zoro shivered, caught off guard by the gesture. Sanji knew full well that area was sensitive.

"Cook," he said warningly, his voice low. If Sanji wanted the cream done, he'd have to restrain himself. Or maybe the whole thing had been a ploy to get close to Zoro. He wouldn't put it past Sanji.

"Yes, idiot?" Sanji teased, sounding amused. Zoro closed his eye as Sanji bit into his earlobe, his sigh turning into a low groan. "Something the matter?" Sanji asked nonchalantly once releasing it.

"Conniving bastard," Zoro said, his face flushing as Sanji kissed his way down his neck, settling on one spot above his shoulder blade. He sucked briefly, the area growing hot and oversensitive. Zoro had to use a hand to grip the edge of the counter tightly, else lose his balance completely.

At the touch of Sanji's free hand on his bare stomach while Sanji blew on the mark he'd left, Zoro's knees trembled and he leaned forward over the counter, knocking the mixing bowl aside a few inches. Zoro sucked in a breath, knowing if things went further, he'd give in all too quickly. "Wait."

Sanji dropped his hand with a tsk, stepping back while Zoro took the time to gather himself. When Zoro turned to him, Sanji smiled innocently. There was more color in his cheeks, showing the blood infusion was doing Sanji some good. Too much good.

"This would probably go better if you were on the other side of the counter," Zoro suggested, irritated at how easily Sanji could manipulate him. He hadn't even used much of his hand. Just his downright sinful mouth.

Sanji frowned slightly, but shrugged, the IV stand's wheels squeaking as he made his way over, taking a seat across from Zoro. The blood bag hanging from the stand was almost empty. "Okay, I'll relent…for now," Sanji said with a telling glint in his eyes.

Zoro smirked despite himself, Sanji's good mood infectious. "What next?"

* * *

"Marimo." Zoro stirred against Sanji's side, opening up his eyes. They were laying on a blanket in the crow's nest, their illicit activity long since past. _~It's crazy, but…~_

 _Yeah?_ He hadn't shut down the link yet, too tired by the end of it all to remember to do it. Sanji turned onto his side, forcing Zoro to readjust, putting an arm under his head. Sanji peered at him for a while before he finally said, "You're not in danger of losing your mind anymore, right?"

Zoro nodded, wondering what Sanji was driving at. Biting his lower lip, Sanji shifted closer to him, their faces inches away from each other. _~Can you leave it active?~_ Zoro couldn't help staring, startled by the suggestion. He had an inkling about the reason but had to ask.

"Why?"

"It's not just the sex part," Sanji explained quickly. "I mean, even without the link, that's never been a problem." Sanji sighed, seeming reluctant to continue on. "It's everything else. Not having to guess what you're thinking or misinterpreting your actions for something else is convenient."

Zoro sat up, leaning on his elbow, briefly disconnecting from Sanji so he could think privately. Before they'd been separated, the pair of them had made the mental bond work to their advantage. Fighting still occurred because that was just the way the relationship worked.

Going into it with both eyes open and none of the previous disadvantages, gaining a complete understanding of the other person with no chance of misunderstandings, barring intentional ones, definitely had an appeal.

"You want the intimacy," Zoro said quietly, Sanji silent for a moment until he nodded. Since they'd picked the relationship up again, honest moments like this kept popping up again and again. In the past, they ignored them. Now though? Zoro cherished each one.

His decision made, he laid back down, dropping a kiss on Sanji's mouth as he rekindled the link at the same time. If it got to be too much of a bother, Zoro could always turn it off again. _I guess we can give it a try._

Sanji grinned, weaving his arms around Zoro's neck, returning the affectionate gesture in silent thanks.

* * *

Zoro laid on his side on the main deck, drifting in and out of sleep. Every time he opened his eyes, his friends had left their previous positions, shifting to new ones miraculously. When a familiar pair of shoes stopped near his head, Zoro blinked as Sanji sat near him, sitting a large empty bowl and a bag of fresh peas in front of himself.

With practiced ease, Sanji grabbed one of the shells, peeling off the stingy fibrous edges. He squeezed the pea pod at the seam, exposing the inner contents. His long fingers scraped the peas out, right into the empty bowl before dropping the pod into the plastic bag. The process seemed to take but a few seconds and Zoro had to admire his skills.

He'd never tell Sanji but there was a grace to every move he made that made observing him endlessly fascinating. When it came to food, he knew almost everything and that confidence came through any time he was in his element.

 _~ It's rude to stare, you know.~_

 _Yeah, I can see it's really bothering you._ Sanji chuckled as Zoro rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly sat up, crossing his legs. He took a pea pod from the bag, making sure to watch while Sanji worked over another one before attempting to shell his own.

"Good," Sanji said, surveying Zoro's first try once he dropped it back into the bowl. "Keep the pods, I can use them in something else later."

"I'm not a robot, Blondie." He wanted to make it clear that he was helping Sanji of his own free will and not following the cook's not-so-subtle suggestions.

"No, that would be Franky," replied Sanji with a wink, Zoro rolling his eyes. "Good dreams?"

Zoro shrugged, settling into a good rhythm. "Not that I can remember." A comfortable silence fell between them, broken only by the other crew members lounging on the deck, conversing ever so often, taking advantage of the favorable weather.

When they'd almost reached the end of the task, Sanji glanced at him curiously. "That reminds me. You said it, you know," he said grinning.

"Said what?" Zoro asked, tossing an empty pod into the bag.

"My name," Sanji replied, leaving the last one for Zoro as he crossed his arms. "My whole name."

Zoro narrowed his brow. "When did I do that?" _Thinking it isn't the same thing,_ he added mentally with a smirk, Sanji's face twisting in annoyance.

"You bastard." Sanji stood up, leaning down and pulling Zoro to his feet. His grip was tight on Zoro's shirt collar as he hauled him close. Glaring, Sanji's gaze slowly dropped down to Zoro's mouth. Fully expecting to get kneed in the stomach or worse, Zoro started when, without the least bit of warning, Sanji closed the distance between them, pressing his mouth to Zoro's in a rough kiss.

Considering they were on the main deck, the PDA was in full view of the whole crew.

"Oh, my," Zoro heard Robin say while Nami gave a little laugh. Usopp's jaw dropped, raising a shaking hand to point at them in disbelief. Luffy laughed as Brook not-so-subtly started playing some romantic music and Franky just smiled.

When he could finally get a breath in, Zoro leaned back, noting that Sanji didn't seem the least bit fazed by all the attention. _You don't mind?_ Zoro had never really cared about it, but he knew Sanji had reservations about it once upon a time.

 _~Most of them already know. Why hide it anymore?~_ Sanji straightened Zoro's shirt, patting it as he stepped away. He lit a cigarette, then strolled back to the bowl and bag of pea pods, leaving smoke in his wake.

"Are you guys going to wrestle later?" Luffy asked Zoro innocently.

"Maybe."

"B-But…" sputtered Usopp, finally dropping his hand and closing his mouth. "How long?"

"A good long while," Nami said, dropping a hand on Zoro's shoulder. He glanced up at her, seeing the knowing look in her eyes. "It's about time you guys stopped hiding it. When exactly did Sanji switch teams though?"

"He's never been on just the one," Zoro said, wondering if Sanji should be speaking for himself on the matter. _~Feel free.~_

"Really? All the hullabaloo over us when you had Zoro all along." Nami winked at Sanji. "How greedy of you, Sanji-kun."

Sanji scoffed, blowing out a cloud of smoke. "Please. He's doesn't hold nearly as much depth as you ladies. It pales in comparison."

His eyebrow twitching, Zoro turned to look at Sanji. "Are you calling me simple, Eyebrow?" He'd pitched his voice low, daring Sanji to deny what he'd said.

"You think you aren't?" Sanji shot back, a flash of amusement in his eyes. _~You're also sexy when you're mad, a great listener, and giving in all the ways it counts.~_ "When was the last time a philistine like you picked up a book?"

Zoro hid a smile, approaching Sanji slowly, laying a hand on a sword hilt. "Like you're any better. You touch anything outside of a cookbook lately?" _Sling all the insults you want, but you'll pay out the ass for them later. You ready for that?_

"I don't have to impress you, Greenie." Sanji rotated his neck, then leveled a stare at Zoro. _~Oh, yes.~_ "Unless I have to remind you who's a better fighter between us. Again."

"I am, of course."

"Let's test that theory, shall we?"

Sanji launched himself at Zoro, his cigarette flying out of his mouth to land on the deck. Zoro saw Franky lean down and pick it up out of the corner of his eye before having to drive Sanji back. He didn't go easy on Zoro, the kicks coming fast and furious, giving him little time to consider a counterattack.

When Sanji jumped into the air and tried coming at him from above, Zoro swept a sword through the air, driving an invisible current upward, Sanji struggling to right himself. He landed on his hands, Sanji using the momentum he'd gained while airborne to further speed himself up, rushing Zoro.

Overcompensating for Sanji's reach, Zoro fell back against the railing where Usopp was sitting, the sniper deftly moving in time to avoid getting hit. Usopp didn't even blink doing so, showing how much he'd changed since the crew's separation.

"And there they go again," Usopp said tiredly, looking to Chopper who sat next to him. Zoro rebounded, managing to hit Sanji on the shoulder.

Chopper sighed loudly. "I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same."

"You can say that again."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
